Life, As Experienced Through Your Fingers
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Draco Malfoy aimait les pensionnats presque autant qu’il les détestait. Mais sa nouvelle école d’art lui procurera plus de défis et de bonheur que jamais.HPDM Traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Life, As Experienced Through Your Fingers**

**Auteur:** **Gold-Snitcher**

**Rating: **M  
**Genre : **Romance/Drama  
**Couple: **Draco M. Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **Fini ( 13 ) + une sequelle

**État de la fic Française : **1; **fini : **2; **En cour : **3;

**Traductrice : **Cho3

**Bêta : **Crystal d'Avalon

Bienvenu à vous pour cette toute nouvelle traduction , nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable moment!

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Attention:** Certaine scènes de cette fic contiendront des choses explicites. Ces scènes seront probablement marqué, ce qui veut dire qu'on vous avertira lorsqu'il y'en aura une. Si vous êtes mineur et que vous lisez quand même cette fic malgré le rating, mais que vous êtes quand même dégoûtés, ne lisez pas ces scènes (vous ne pourrez pas les manquer). Vous avez été averti, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre !

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy aimait les pensionnats presque autant qu'il les détestait. Mais sa nouvelle école d'art lui procurera plus de défis et de bonheur que jamais.

**Chapitre 1 : _Settling In __(Installation)_**

Il marcha vers les escaliers de pierre et s'arrêta devant eux, laissant tomber son sac à côté de lui, et examina son nouvel environnement. Cet endroit serait sa nouvelle maison pour le reste de l'année.

Draco Malfoy était voué à aimer les pensionnats, c'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé.

Il les aimait, presque autant qu'il les haïssait.

Il adorait vraiment sa maison et ses parents, mais, la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étouffé… Avec ses parents qui ne cessaient de s'inquiéter pour rien, qui étaient sans cesse au petit soin avec lui pour le moindre problème futile et qui attendaient de lui des choses qui semblaient impossible à réaliser.

Les pensionnats avaient toujours procuré à Draco une certaine liberté, et pourtant ils le rendaient dingue car il ne semblait jamais convenir à aucun groupe. Bien sûr, il était le garçon le plus populaire de son école, mais la plupart des élèves étaient intimidé par lui, et malgré sa beauté, et la façon dont les filles ainsi que certains garçons, lui tournaient autour, Draco était réellement quelqu'un de seul. Personne n'osait jamais s'approcher de lui.

Le fait qu'il était un Malfoy ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient l'une des familles les plus riches de l'Angleterre. Qu'il soit sur la défensive et un peu distant ne l'avait pas rendu plus accessible non plus, mais de son point de vue, les gens qui méritaient de le connaître, feraient plus qu'un simple petit effort pour cela.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait encore rencontré personne qui soit ainsi.

Ce pensionnat était sa troisième école en 6 ans. La seule qui s'était révélée être ne serait-ce que relativement agréable ne l'avait été que parce qu'elle lui avait permit de rencontrer sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, dévoreuse de bouquins, sortant de l'ordinaire et possédant un esprit vif. Il avait de toute façon fini par quitter l'école qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à intégrer complètement, et où un groupe assez large et virulent d'élèves ne l'appréciait pas.

Mais cette nouvelle école était différente ; il était vraiment plutôt excité par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Enfin, aussi excité qu'il pouvait l'être concernant une nouvelle école, ce qui, après toutes celles qu'il avait intégrées, ne représentait pas grand chose. Cette école l'intéressait plus que les autres car la seule chose qui passionnait réellement Draco, c'était la musique. Or, ce pensionnat était une école d'art. Elle dispenserait bien sûr les cours normaux, mais elle mettait surtout l'accent sur tous les domaines que chacun appréciait réellement : l'art, le théâtre, ou, dans le cas de Draco, la musique.

« Vous devez être Draco Malfoy ». La voix brisa le silence et se répercuta sur les murs.

Draco leva les yeux et fut confronté à une femme plutôt grande et âgée, avec des lunettes et un air général de grand-mère machiavélique qui le fit presque sourire narquoisement. Elle joignit ses mains et sembla irritée alors qu'elle parcourait le hall des yeux.

« Il devrait déjà être ici. Je vous présente mes excuses. »

Ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, Draco se calma facilement. « Ce n'est rien. Je viens tout juste d'arriver ».

Elle lui sourit doucement et se présenta. « Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, le doyen des étudiants. Vous pouvez laisser votre sac dans mon bureau et ensuite nous irons chercher votre guide renégat. ».

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Mon guide ? ». À sa dernière école, il avait été faire un tour avec l'aide d'une personne du comité étudiant. Un petit garçon ennuyeux et qui ne cessait de pouffer sans raison apparente.

McGonagall lui dit de la suivre et alors qu'ils marchaient, elle lui expliqua. « Les élèves proposent de faire le guide pour les nouveaux et les élèves transférés. Les Préfets le font souvent, mais nous prenons aussi quelques élèves qui veulent offrir leur service. Nous constatons que, souvent, cela permet de créer des amitiés rapides et de mettre les nouveaux élèves en confiance. Mais l'effet est un peu raté quand le guide ne vient pas ! ». Frustrée, elle ouvrit une porte.

Draco essayait de ne pas rire ; la femme était vraiment amusante. « Mettez simplement votre sac dans le coin, et il sera apporté dans votre chambre. » Il baissa la tête et posa le sac dans un coin, se sentant immédiatement mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à traîner derrière lui. Elle fouilla les papiers sur son bureau et trouva une petite enveloppe qu'elle saisit de ses longs doigts.

« Bien, suivez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy. » Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et marcha rapidement vers le hall tandis qu'il accélérait le pas, regardant tout autour de lui. C'était vraiment une belle école, ancienne et élégante. Sa nouvelle école ressemblait réellement à un immense château et il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment étaient organisées vos précédentes écoles, mais ici nous avons des édifices séparés pour les résidences : Deux dortoirs de garçons et deux dortoirs de filles. Dans votre bâtiment, vous avez votre chambre, que vous partagerez avec un autre garçon. » Draco fut soulagé. La plupart des dortoirs qu'il avait partagés avaient était séparé entre quatre ou cinq garçons. « Il y a également 5 pièces qui sont toutes reliées à une salle commune. Je suis certaine qu'on vous expliquera tout cela plus tard. Puis-je vous demander quel programme scolaire vous avez choisi ? »

« Musique » dit-il précipitamment, alors qu'il observait une gargouille qui jetait sur lui un regard suspicieux.

« Ahh, oui. Il est probable alors que vous soyez mon élève. J'enseigne la théorie en musique. De quel instrument jouez-vous ? »

Draco soupira. En réalité, il jouait de plusieurs instruments, mais il aimait vraiment le piano et c'est ce qu'il avait choisi de poursuivre. « Piano. »

Elle inclina la tête. « Le département de musique est vraiment un département magnifique et… » Elle s'arrêta soudainement et un sourire éclaira son visage, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. « Juste comme je le pensais. Il est dans la salle de concert. » Draco l'observa tandis qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers de très grandes portes en chêne et il entendit enfin la musique qui s'infiltrait en dessous des portes.

C'était sauvage.

Tellement sauvage que cela le fit se mordre les lèvres d'excitation.

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer comme ça.

McGonagall ouvrit les portes et, les yeux brillants, porta un doigt à ses lèvres en regardant droit devant elle, comme si elle était une écolière sur le point de jouer une pièce et qu'elle demandait que l'on ne gâche pas son plaisir.

Draco marcha jusqu'aux portes et regarda en bas, passant les rangées de sièges jusqu'à la scène, où son attention fut portée, non sur le batteur ou sur celui qui jouait au clavier ni même sur les deux autres instruments qui étaient sur la scène, mais bien au garçon qui était debout au centre, jouant d'un violon bleu brillant d'une manière extravagante en se balançant légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais entendu Toccata de Bach et la Fugue joués comme ça… **(1)** »Murmura-t-il et McGonagall inclina la tête.

« C'est un cas spécial. À chaque fois qu'il sort son violon électrique pour jouer, les sensations sont au rendez-vous… »

Draco écouta avec une attention passionnée, son cœur battant déjà très vite dans sa poitrine. Le violoniste était incroyable ; il était évident qu'il était plongé dans ce qu'il jouait et qu'il en aimait chaque seconde. « Bien, suivez-moi. » dit-elle, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. Draco se sentit, pour la première fois, effrayé par la musique.

Il la suivit jusqu'en bas, se frayant un passage entre les sièges et s'arrêta devant la scène. Elle était sur le point de les interrompre lorsqu'elle se tourna soudainement vers lui, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Nous allons attendre qu'ils finissent, d'accord ? » Il acquiesça vivement et observa le jeune homme.

Il n'était pas très musclé et avait à peu près la même taille que Draco. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise de soirée de la même couleur, dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux étaient aussi, si non plus, noirs que ses vêtements et plutôt en bataille. Quand il jouait, ses longs doigts minces se déplaçant agilement sur les touches, il était plongé dans sa musique, se balançant légèrement, s'accordant ainsi avec le mouvement de son archet.

La chanson finit par se terminer et le garçon tint la barre, sortant la dernière note. Il enleva l'archet du violon, ses yeux toujours fermés, et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que…

« Mr.Potter ! » Le garçon mit son violon à côté de lui et jeta autour de lui un regard purement effrayé.

« Professeur… » Dit-il avec un air coupable et pourtant, comme Draco les observait, il pouvait facilement noter une étrange complicité et un grand respect entre le professeur et lui. McGonagall ne pouvait clairement pas cacher son amusement et sa joie de l'avoir entendu jouer, et Draco ne pouvait nier que le garçon était doué.

« N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à faire à une heure, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, semblant réfléchir, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. « Oh non ! Je suis désolé Professeur ! C'est juste que… Je veux dire… » Draco sourit d'un air satisfait alors que le garçon rangeait précipitamment son violon électrique.

Draco remarqua que les autres personnes sur la scène, deux filles et deux garçons, pouffaient discrètement, se cachant derrière leur instrument. Un garçon, avec des cheveux orange flamboyant, riait à droite et roulait des yeux en direction du garçon aux cheveux noirs, alors que celui-ci avait du mal à fermer son étui. « Bonne Chance, Harry. » murmura le garçon aux cheveux roux, et Harry se leva rapidement, son étui à violon sous le bras.

McGonagall se racla la gorge afin de ramener l'attention du garçon sur elle. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me présenter vos excuses, Potter. Mais, Monsieur Malfoy a été laissé dans le hall pendant 5 minutes. »

Harry bredouilla quelques excuses et descendit de la scène. « Je vais aller le chercher » chuchota-t-il, ne levant pas ses yeux du plancher et Draco, continuant de sourire, leva une main.

« Pas besoin. »Dit-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta et le regarda enfin, choqué. « Euh…Je veux dire…Pardon. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est rien. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a trouvé, et je suis arrivé ici en un seul morceau, alors il n'y a pas de problème. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi courtois. Peut-être qu'il était encore chamboulé par la chanson. Chaque fois que Draco entendait des gens jouer, leur musique était toujours bridée et ressemblait tellement à sa vie : vide. Ce garçon faisait vibrer l'air avec son jeu, et il souriait et bougeait avec la musique. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Les autres instruments et la façon dont la Fugue avait été joué…Il était certain que son père aurait reculé et appelé cela une perversion du travail de Bach, mais Draco trouvait que c'était plutôt stimulant.

Le blond sursauta lorsque le brun changea son étui à violon de main et saisi celle de Draco dans une poigne ferme. « Je suis Harry. Harry Potter » Draco se demanda un instant où il avait entendu ce nom avant que la réponse ne le frappe de plein fouet. Les Potter étaient une famille très riche qui tenait une maison de disque où les gens devaient aller s'ils voulaient se faire entendre.

« Draco Malfoy » dit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour. Harry acquiesça et soupira.

« Eh bien…J'imagine qu'il faut que je te montre tout ce que tu dois savoir sur cette école » Un son étouffé venant derrière eux lui fit se rappeler que McGonagall était toujours là.

« Vous croyez Potter ? Vraiment…Maintenant, Mr Malfoy, dit-elle en lui tendant la petite enveloppe qu'elle avait prit sur son bureau, voici la clé de votre dortoir ainsi que vos horaires. Les cours débutent lundi. Si jamais vous avez des questions, vous pouvez venir me voir. Et Mr Potter aussi »ajouta-t-elle avec une voix soudainement fâchée et sévère. Draco fut étonné par le rapide changement d'humeur du professeur mais remarqua bien la lueur brillante dans ses yeux. « C'était une belle interprétation de la Fugue et de Toccata »dit-elle. Elle se tourna et parti.

« C'est vraiment une vielle chouette, celle-là » dit une voix qui venait de la scène. Draco tourna la tête et vit le garçon aux cheveux orange.

Harry rit doucement pour s'arrêter aussitôt et rougir. Draco en fut étonné. « Désolé. Draco Malfoy, voici Ronald Weasly. »

Le rouquin grimaça. « Et si jamais tu m'appelles ''Ronald'', je serai obligé de te faire très mal. » Il sauta de la scène et présenta sa main au blond qui la serra, se sentant un peu déconcerté. Il était certain que dans quelques jours, il détesterait ce type, et Draco se demanda brièvement pourquoi il espérait vraiment que cela n'arrive pas.

« Enchanté. » dit-il avant que Harry ne reprenne son étui et fasse un mouvement de tête vers les portes.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, le campus est vraiment grand. » Draco hocha la tête.

« Alors on se voit au dîner, Harry ? » Harry fit un signe de la main à Ron et ils sortirent.

« Alors, tu es là pour quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Musique. Je joue du piano. » Le brun hocha la tête, se dirigea à droite et les amena ainsi dans un magnifique vestibule avec une grande fenêtre sur un côté et un magnifique dessin de l'autre.

« Je suis ici en musique aussi. Je joue principalement du violon, mais d'autres instruments aussi. »

Draco ne s'attendait pas à cela, il s'était toujours dit que si l'on savait bien jouer d'un instrument, il était inutile d'en jouer un autre. Voilà pourquoi il préférait le piano, bien que son père lui avait fait essayer la flûte et le violon. « Quels autres instruments ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je joue plutôt des instruments à cordes. Je ne suis pas bon pour retenir mon souffle et tout. » Il sembla penser à quelque chose et se mordit les lèvres pour finalement secouer la tête et ouvrir une porte. « Si tu es ici pour le piano, tu vas sans doute rencontrer l'homme le plus pénible de cette école : Severus Rogue. C'est le professeur de Piano. Ce sera ici que tu feras pratiquement tout. » Il entra dans une grande pièce qui avait, dans un coin, un immense piano blanc, et dans l'autre coin, des piano plus petits. Un des murs était entièrement composé de miroir, avec au plafond une peinture murale de très mauvais goût.

« Si tu es vraiment doué, tu aura des leçon privés à la place des leçons de groupe. Mais tu dois d'abord endurer les leçons de groupe pendant un moment avant qu'il ne prenne une décision. » dit Harry alors qu'ils avançaient dans la pièce. Draco admira les pianos et tenta de jouer quelques notes.

Harry le regarda de très près avec un regard calculateur avant de soupirer et de regarder autour de lui. « Le truc avec Rogue c'est que tu dois très bien paraître quand tu joues. Il est vraiment exigeant. Si tu ne t'assoies pas bien en avant du piano, si la position de tes mains est mauvaise ou s'il trouve la moindre chose qu'il n'aime pas, il ne cessera pas de te rabaisser. Et tu ne veux surtout pas être punis par lui. » Ajouta-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux, regardant attentivement le jeune garçon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Neville Londubat. Lui et Rogue ne s'entendent vraiment pas bien. Rogue prend le plus grand plaisir à refermer le couvercle du piano sur tes mains si tu fais une erreur ou si ta position est mauvaise. **(2)** Neville s'est déjà cassé un doigt ou deux à cause de ça. » Draco parut soudainement nerveux et Harry rit. « Désolé. J'essaie juste de te préparer. Ok. Écoutons quelque chose, maintenant » dit-il en sautant sur un banc de piano et en regardant Draco comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Il se demandait pourquoi il était nerveux de jouer pour lui. Il était un excellent pianiste, pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de ça. Mais quelque chose dans l'intensité que Harry émettait, faisait ressortir le malaise de Draco et soudainement ses hormones réagirent de façon distrayante. Il se maudit et haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qu'il espérait désinvolte. « Je n'ai pas de partitions. »

Harry grogna. « Aucun vrai musicien n'a besoin de partitions » dit-t-il, pas d'une façon qui sonnait hautaine ou condescendante, mais plus comme si il lui rappelait simplement ce qu'il était.

Draco le regarda comme si il était fou. « Comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut jouer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « N'as-tu jamais simplement fermé les yeux et senti la musique autour de ton instrument ? » Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait fait, bien sûr, mais à chaque fois que son père l'avait entendu, il lui criait dessus. Mais, se sentant submergé par la pièce, le garçon, et les pianos merveilleux, il s'assit, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à jouer, conscient des yeux verts posés sur lui tout au long de son jeu.

Lorsqu'il termina, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. « C'était bien. » Draco se sentit rougir et se leva précipitamment, refermant soigneusement le couvercle du piano. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Rogue, vous vous entendrez bien. » Il semblait y avoir quelque chose derrière cette déclaration, quelque chose qui sonnait un peu amer et Draco en prit note. « Allez viens, je vais te montrer les autres classes. »

Le tour était relativement ordinaire, quoique franchement agréable. Draco constata qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que le garçon avait dit, excepté pour les conseils sur les différents professeurs. Il semblerait que Harry ait eu une expérience avec chacun d'eux et qu'il était apte à donner quelques bons conseils. Au lieu de l'écouter, Draco s'était retrouvé à l'observer et à se poser des questions sur lui.

« Alors, dans quelle résidence es-tu ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall principal. Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la lettre que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait donnée.

« Hum…Je suis dans Hart House. »

« C'est ma résidence aussi. Quelle chambre ? »

Il sorti à nouveau le papier et le lu. « 210 »

Harry roula des yeux. « Oh McGonagall, que va-t-on faire de vous ? » dit-il alors qu'il secouait la tête et souriait. « OK. Alors, viens avec moi » Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur et marcha à travers une petite cour de style plutôt victorien.

Draco rangea le papier dans son sac et se dépêcha pour le rattraper. « Quel est le problème ? » Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant, ne comprenant visiblement pas la question. « La chambre. Quel est le problème avec elle ? » Clarifia Draco.

« Rien. C'est juste que nous avons eu des problèmes dans notre section... Un des garçons a été expulsé parce qu'il...uhm... causaient des difficultés. » Draco remarqua son ton tendu et prit note de poser la question plus tard. « C'est juste que quand elle est venue me voir, me demandant si je mènerais la visite elle faisait toute sorte de commentaires subtils que je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là, mais maintenant je comprends. Tu es dans ma section » Draco acquiesça et se demanda ce que cela lui faisait d'être dans la même section que lui, partager un dortoir avec lui, et de le voir sans doute tous les jours. Il réalisa que l'idée lui plaisait assez.

« Pourquoi l'autre garçon a dû s'en aller ? » Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ils étaient sur le seuil de la porte de la résidence et le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand…

« Potter, l'enfant prodige ! Quelle agréable surprise. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir quatre garçons qui regardaient fixement Harry. « Peter. Comme c'est bon de te revoir » dit sarcastiquement Harry en serrant les dents.

Le garçon du milieu esquissa un sourire. « Qui est ton nouvel ami ? » Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs et Draco fut surprit de voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs bouger son étui à violon, le mettant derrière lui, comme si il voulait le protéger.

« Draco Malfoy, voici Peter McLain » Draco se demanda si il devait ou non présenter sa main. Mais, voyant que Peter ne lui avait rien dit d'offensant, il le fit. Il remarqua un étrange éclat dans le regard de Harry et soudain un cri retenti à travers le couloir les faisant tous sursauter.

« Bordel, éloigne-toi de lui, McLain ! » Draco lâcha rapidement la main, se demandant si le commentaire était pour lui. Il fut surpris de voir Ron, qui devait être celui qui avait crié, se placer entre Harry et le garçon.

McLain sourit d'un air satisfait. « Protecteur, hein Weasly ? » Le rouquin jura, mais McLain se contenta de bailler. « Parler avec vous m'ennuie. On se voit plus tard, Potter. » Dit-il en soufflant un baiser au garçon à la chevelure sombre qui continuait de lancer des regards noirs.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Ron tandis que Draco les regardait curieusement, je jure que s'il… »

Harry posa une main sur le bras de Ron et tenta de sourire. « Vraiment Ron. Ça va. En plus, je dois finir le tour de Draco. » Draco remarqua qu'il mettait l'accent sur sa phrase, comme si il voulait lui dire qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

« Est-ce que je peux venir ? » demanda Ron et Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Draco, tu vas arriver à supporter cet imbécile ? »

Draco rit et dit qu'il allait y penser. « Si je suis obligé… » Dit-il et Harry lui sourit. Ron roula des yeux et marcha quand même avec eux. Sentant que parler de Peter ne serait pas approprié, Draco posa l'autre question qui le dérangeait. « Alors…Potter, l'enfant prodige ? » Harry rougit et les mena en haut d'un escalier tournant, jouant avec un jeu de clé.

Notant que Harry n'allait pas répondre, il se tourna vers Ron, un sourcil levé en guise de question. Le roux haussa les épaules. « Harry est un maître dans tout ce qui touche l'art. Il a un large programme. Il fait du théâtre, de la peinture et de la musique. Je deviens dingue avec un seul de mes bouquins, mais lui, il est réellement explosif. »

« Ils te laissent faire ça ? » demanda Draco. Et Harry, continuant de jouer avec les clés, haussa les épaules, tenant la porte de la salle commune qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour eux et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, la porte se fermant derrière eux.

« Harry est un cas spécial » dit Ron, et Draco se rappela que McGonagall avait dit la même chose.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il et Ron était en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quand Harry, qui avait fini de ranger son violon, probablement dans sa chambre, fixa Ron avec un regard sérieux et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » Draco sursauta un peu et fini par hocher la tête. Un échange silencieux se produit entre Harry et Ron et le rouquin finit par détourner le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Harry inclina la tête et la colère quitta enfin ses yeux. Il fit un geste, montrant ainsi la salle commune qui était vraiment grande.

« Tu as de la chance, notre section n'est pas bondée. Voici la pièce commune, c'est ici que nous regardons la télé, discutons et généralement nous agaçons les uns les autres. Ne fais pas tes devoirs ici. Il vaut mieux les faire dans ta chambre, à moins que tu ne veuilles être improductif. » Il fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant trois halls séparés. « Ici, c'est Ron et Seamus. La salle de bain est à droite de leur chambre. Trois lavabos et une douche. Il y a une autre salle de bain, proche du coin là-bas, avec un bain, une douche et un autre lavabo. »Il indiqua le vestibule du milieu. « Je suis à gauche. Neville et Dean à droite. »

« Tu as ta propre chambre ? » Harry acquiesça. « Pourquoi ? »

Il rougit encore une fois et haussa les épaules. « Il reste de la place. Bref, tu es là bas. » Il pointa le hall de droite. « Tu es dans la 210, c'est ça ? Tu partages avec Blaise. Et proche de toi, il y a Crabbe et Goyle et…Je dois t'avertir que… » Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Draco trouva cela excitant. « …Bon, tu dois te faire tes propres opinions… » Draco se demanda pourquoi cela lui fit mal. Harry avait été si ouvert et soudainement il agissait bizarrement.

Harry le mena dans le hall du bas et frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Blaise ne la ferme jamais. » dit-il pour s'expliquer et il se poussa sur le côté afin de laisser Draco entrer. « De toute façon, c'est chez toi. Si tu as la moindre question, demande. On sera tous ravi de t'aider. Le dîner est à cinq heures, mais personne n'est rentré encore. Ils sont tous partis faire un tour en ville. Tu les rencontreras plus tard dans la journée. »

Et il s'en alla avant même que Draco puisse le remercier. Il soupira et inspecta la chambre. Ce n'était pas si mal. Il y avait un bureau, un lit, beaucoup d'espace, des tiroirs ainsi qu'une petite commode avec un petit miroir. Ça semblait confortable.

Draco déballa son sac qui, si on utilisait les mots exacts de McGonagall, était assis là et l'attendait. Ne voulant pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon.

Et c'est là qu'il entendit des voix colériques.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit… » C'était Harry. Et sans même savoir pourquoi, Draco senti une montée de culpabilité.

« J'étais amical ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il va être notre camarade classe et nous allons apprendre à nous connaître ! _Bordel_, Harry ! Il était _amical_ ! » Ça, c'était Ron, et Draco fut satisfait de voir qu'il prenait sa défense. Il s'assit dans un divan et se saisit d'un magazine, au cas où les deux amis sortiraient de la pièce.

« Il a serré la main de McLain ! »

« Putain Harry ! Je sais. Mais que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Il ne sait pas ! Il est nouveau ! »

« Il a entendu… »

« Il n'en a pas assez entendu pour se faire une solide opinion ! Ne commence pas Harry…S'il te plaît…On va laisser tout cette histoire se tasser et nous verrons ce qui arrivera » Les voix baissèrent d'un ton et Draco tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ron claque dans l'air.

« Je sais ! Crabbe est un trou de cul ! Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire ! » Draco eu envie de rire. Il allait recommencer à écouter quand la porte s'ouvrit et que trois garçons entrèrent, s'arrêtant devant lui et le fixant, un sourire présent sur chacun des visages.

« Je suis Dean. Voici Seamus et lui, c'est Neville. Tu dois être le nouveau. »

Draco se leva et serra la main à chacun d'eux. « Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

Ils se sourirent jusqu'à ce que Seamus fasse un pas en avant. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est encore eux ? » Il poussa Draco et s'avança vers la source des voix : la chambre de Harry.

« Fais pas attention à Harry et Ron. Ils sont amis depuis trop longtemps. »Dit Dean. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était inquiet, pas à cause de leur hurlement, mais à cause de la façon dont l'opinion de Harry sur lui avait subitement changé. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il se promit silencieusement de trouver ce qui clochait avec ce garçon. « Alors Draco, t'es dans quoi ?»

« Piano »

Dean acquiesça. « Je suis en peinture. Neville est en piano aussi. Seamus est acteur. P'tit Ronny est revenu pour la batterie et Harry…Eh bien…C'est Harry, quoi. »

Draco hocha la tête ; « Il m'en a parlé »

La bouche de Dean s'ouvrit. « Il t'en a parlé ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Oui…Le fait qu'il prenne tout. »

La bouche de Dean se ferma et il acquiesça sagement. « Notre petit prodige » dit-il avec fierté. « Quel autre instrument joue-tu ? Le programme de musique requiert bien deux instruments, non ? »

Draco gesticula. « Alto. » **(NdT :** **Hum…Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Alto c'est comme un violon…En plus gros…Voilà !)**

Dean rit. « Il y'a beaucoup d'indécis qui ne peuvent pas faire le choix entre le violoncelle et le violon. » Draco rit doucement. « Tu vas t'amuser en classe. Ton professeur sera Madame Pereskew, c'est une vraie folle. En plus, Harry est vraiment le meilleur en violon, si tu réussis à rentrer en classe supérieure. Mec, c'est vraiment quelque chose quand il joue du violon. »

« Ouais, il est vraiment bon » dit Draco, se rappelant sa performance.

Neville poussa un petit cri. « Tu l'as entendu ? » C'était la première chose, mise à part le ''bonjour'', que le garçon lui disait et Draco pensa qu'il était plutôt drôle.

« Oui, il jouait dans la salle de concert. J'ai aussi entendu Ron jouer. »

Dean rit. « Mec, tu dois vraiment te sentir honoré ! Tu dois l'avoir entendu jouant avec son violon électrique, non ? Ah ! ''Little Mischief''… La façon dont ils s'accordent ensemble…

« Little Mischief ? » demanda Draco.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Le violon électrique bleu. Chaque instrument a besoin d'un nom, c'est celui qu'on a donné au violon de Harry. C'était avec ça qu'il jouait, non ? Les week-ends, il le prend tout le temps avec lui, même si personne ne l'entend jouer, mis à part Ron et, quelque fois, le groupe lorsqu'il joue. »

Draco hocha la tête. « McGonagall m'a emmené là-bas parce qu'il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec moi. »

Neville hocha la tête. « On a tous nos petits caprices, j'imagine…Mais rien n'interfère entre ce garçon et son art. De n'importe quelle façon. »

Dean acquiesça. « Putain…Je me rappelle encore quand Peter a… »

Il y eut soudainement un cri venant du hall et la seconde d'après, Draco reçut violemment un oreiller sur le côté de la tête.

« Mais que… ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron surgit de sa chambre, rouge et pestant, oreiller en main. Le roux se mit immédiatement à courir après Harry et Seamus, qui riaient follement. Les deux garçons se poussèrent sur le côté lorsque Ron lança l'autre oreiller sur eux.

« Les garçons ! Cria une nouvelle voix qui provenait d'un garçon grand et plutôt musclé appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte, un peu de tenue, voyons ! Vous venez de frapper le nouveau sur la tête ! »

Harry, étalé au sol et riant à gorge déployée, se rappela soudainement son rôle. « Blaise…voici Draco…Draco, Blaise. » Tout de suite après, un oreiller atterrit sur sa tête et son rire doubla.

Blaise roula des yeux et serra la main du blond. « Alors, c'est toi mon nouveau camarade de chambre ? Il vaut mieux que tu sois soigné ! » Draco acquiesça. Il était normalement organisé, mais un reniflement provenant des autres garçons dans la pièce lui fit lever le sourcil.

« Blaise ! Espèce de sale hypocrite ! » Lui lança Seamus.

« Ne l'écoute pas Draco, c'est un véritable rustre ! » dit Dean en fixant Blaise d'un air indigné. Et alors que le dit Blaise reniflait avec reproche, il reçut un oreiller sur la tête. Il se tourna lentement vers Harry et commença à le chatouiller tandis que celui-ci riait encore et encore.

« Ne peux pas… »Prend un grande respiration « …respirer. »

Draco ne pu contenir son rire. Ron avait sauté sur Blaise afin d'essayer de sauver son meilleur ami, Seamus lançait des commentaires inutiles et Dean et Neville prétendaient prendre les paris. Tout cela s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les deux plus immenses garçons -autant de hauteur que de largeur - que Draco ait jamais vu. Ils marchèrent à travers la pièce en s'avançant vers eux et le blond ne mit que quelques secondes à deviner qu'il devait s'agir de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. » dirent-il avec mépris avant de s'en aller vers leur chambre.

Harry, qui remuait sa tête désormais libérée, s'inclina sur le côté et cligna des yeux. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, il était toujours sur le dos et Blaise toujours au dessus de lui. Sur son visage s'affichait un air stupéfait qui lui donnait, selon Draco, un petit quelque chose de vraiment craquant.

« Ils étaient à court de petit gâteaux dans la boulangerie du coin, les mecs ? » cria Harry, et tout le monde dans la salle éclata de rire. Harry, toujours avec un air calme, dit à Draco. « Draco, c'était Crabbe et Goyle. » Le blond acquiesça. « Ils sont ravis de faire ta connaissance. » ajouta-t-il pour ensuite repartir dans un grand éclat de rire alors que Blaise reprenait sa torture.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et Neville se leva, ouvrant la porte et parlant avec quelqu'un avant de se pousser sur le côté et de laisser entrer une petite fille mince et rousse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Messieurs. »Dit-elle. Harry, Ron et Blaise ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« Salut Ginny. » croassèrent-ils à l'unisson, et ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement pour fixer Draco.

Ron se leva et s'épousseta. « Hey Gin. Voici Draco Malfoy. Draco, voici Ginny, ma petite sœur. »

Elle sourit, lui serra la main puis lui fit un clin d'œil. « T'es plutôt mignon » dit-elle alors que la bouche de Ron s'ouvrait.

« Ginny ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Quoi ! Il l'est ! Et Blaise, veux-tu bien arrêter de torturer Harry ? J'en ai besoin pour mon récital de lundi… » Blaise grommela quelque chose mais finit tout de même par se lever. Harry, lui, riait toujours sous sa cape en suffoquant pour finalement tomber lourdement en bas du sofa, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Draco pour voir s'il l'observait.

Il y avait un vague sourire dans les yeux de Harry et Draco se retrouva à tout oublier sur ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de ces yeux verts et de ce garçon si spécial. « Ginny est en chant. Elle fait partie du chœur. » Draco acquiesça. Ron et Ginny se disputaient à propos de quelque chose, Blaise les poussait et Seamus et Dean inséraient des commentaires inappropriés dans la conversation.

« Et les autres ? Je veux dire : Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle ? » Il se demandait bien quel genre de talent pouvaient posséder Crabbe et Goyle.

« Blaise joue la comédie. Il est acteur et il joue aussi de la guitare. »

« Une autre personne avec le programme complet ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

« Crabbe et Goyle font partie d'un groupe, basson et trombone. On suppose que la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont encore là, c'est qu'ils ont probablement beaucoup d'air. » Lui murmura Harry alors que Draco se surprit à rire.

« Pourquoi Ginny doit faire un récital ? » Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et continua de regarder Ginny et Ron se disputer.

« En musique, tu dois prendre deux instruments. Ginny a sa voix, mais elle joue aussi du violon. Lundi, son professeur veut la tester en classe et comme ils ont le droit d'être secondé ou de coopérer avec un autre musicien, elle m'a demandé de descendre un peu mon niveau d'être son partenaire. »

Draco le regarda curieusement. « Descendre ton niveau ? Je pensais que tu étais dans cette classe ?»

« J'ai des cours privés. Comme je t'en parlais à propos de Rogue. Je joue principalement du violon dans une des classes. Ginny n'est pas dans la classe avancée. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais baisser un peu le niveau. »

Draco acquiesça. « Alors, c'est un débutante ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une débutante. Mais…Bah, je crois qu'on peut prendre ça dans ce sens-là. Mais c'est plus modéré…Par la suite, ils vont dans la classe avancée et enfin, pour ceux qui ont un meilleur niveau que les classes avancées, ils ont des cours privés. Tu commenceras au niveau moyen partout. Excepté pour le programme de base : les maths, l'anglais, les sciences et tout le reste. Tu as déjà vu ça dans tes anciennes écoles. Cependant, pour la musique, ils essaient d'abord de voir quel est ton style, ton niveau et ce que tu dois améliorer afin de te placer dans le bon groupe » Draco acquiesça.

« Bon ! Draco ! dit-il en coupant court à leur conversation, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre humble école au milieu du premier semestre ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Eum…Envie de changement ? » hasarda-t-il, et il reçu en échange un pouffement de rire de la part de Blaise et Seamus. « Oh ! Ça va hein ! Je me suis battu avec un autre mec. »

« Tu as été expulsé ? »

Draco ricana. « Bien sûr que non, je suis un Malfoy. Mais les autres élèves me harcelaient sans cesse pour que je me tire… Alors, j'ai demandé à mon père et il m'a suggéré cet endroit. »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Assez parlé, » Il s'étira et bailla. « C'est l'heure du dîner. »

Draco regarda l'horloge et vit, qu'en effet, elle s'approchait bientôt du quatre. Il se leva et les suivit à l'extérieur. Tout au long du chemin, ils parlèrent joyeusement de divers sujet, essayant généralement d'obtenir un avis sur l'un ou sur l'autre. Une fois à la Grande Salle, Draco regarda suspicieusement les longues tables avant de lever le regard vers la table principale, là où les professeurs étaient déjà assis et parlaient.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Neville en pointant un grand vieillard qui était assis à la table principale. Il avait de longs cheveux gris ainsi qu'une longue barbe de la même couleur et il souriait. Même à cette distance, ses yeux semblaient pétiller.

« C'est le directeur, murmura Neville derrière lui. » Draco s'assit lorsque tout le monde prit place, notant qu'ils étaient tous à l'unisson. Les places étaient déjà distribuées ainsi que la nourriture et Draco réalisa enfin qu'il était vraiment affamé.

Alors qu'ils avaient finis et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, une fille se mit devant eux et arrêta Blaise, Seamus et Harry. « On se voit ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle. Et les trois garçons acquiescèrent. Elle partit avant même qu'ils ne puissent dire autre chose. Seamus s'arrêta et regarda curieusement Draco.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pensé à un club qui t'intéresserait ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Il y a une réunion pour celui d'improvisation ce soir. »

« Improvisation ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. Ron pouffa.

« La plupart du temps, c'est vachement amusant. Mais ça peut être vraiment dur aussi. Il y a de l'action. Tu peux prendre une situation et dire ce que tu veux, tout ce qui te passe par la tête… sans script, quoi. »

Si il y avait une chose que Draco ne ferait jamais, c'était bien de se rendre ridicule.

« Non merci. » Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et Harry, Blaise ainsi que Seamus disparurent en passant par un couloir différent.

« Bien, qui est partant pour une partie d'échec ? »Demanda Ron. Neville gémit, mais Draco trouva l'idée plaisante. « Génial ! Personne ne veut jouer contre moi…Ce n'est pas ma faute si je crie victorieusement chaque fois que je leur botte le derrière… c'est-à-dire, tout le temps. »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas si confiant Weasly… » Dit Draco en levant un sourcil railleur.

§§§§§§

Le matin suivant, Blaise et Draco descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Blaise racontait une anecdote assez grossière qui s'était produite avec Seamus la nuit dernière.

À part ça, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur sans que rien d'important ne se produise. Les autres étaient descendus à des heures différentes vu que leur emploi du temps n'était pas le même. Draco n'avait pas revu Harry vu qu'il était allé dormir avant que le brun ne revienne de son club.

Il était en train de penser au jeune homme et au fait qu'il avait déjà un faible pour quelqu'un dans sa nouvelle école, et que Harry était cette personne. Les faibles n'étaient pas nouveaux pour lui, ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant, mais ça n'avait jamais abouti à quoique ce soit. Que Harry et lui soient dans la même section ou qu'ils soient sur des termes amicaux ne signifiait rien du tout. De plus, les chances que Harry soit gay –ou au moins bisexuel- étaient plus que minces. Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco. Il se contenterait de l'amitié du brun.

Blaise le sorti de ses pensées. « Tu veux que je te montre où est ton premier cours ? » Draco acquiesça et ils continuèrent à parler sur le chemin.

Le matin avait été d'un ennui mortel. Les maths et les sciences avaient toujours fascinés Draco. Une des raisons pour laquelle Draco aimait autant la musique, était la complexité des équations qui se cachaient dans les notes. La logique qu'il y avait derrière était incroyable. Malheureusement, son professeur de mathématiques semblait manquer d'énergie et son professeur de sciences était une petite femme potelée, qui faisait vraiment peur avec ses incessants ''Bravo'' et ''Hourra''.

Draco supporta l'heure du déjeuner sans personne de sa section. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait mangé tout seul. Il y avait quelques connaissances de ses premiers cours, mais il était revenu à son vrai lui : calme et introverti. Ensemble, ses camarades de chambre avaient su le mettre à l'aise et le faire se sentir le bienvenu…Mais en définitive, Draco n'avait jamais su se comporter avec les autres.

Lorsqu'il alla à son troisième cours de la journée, instruments à corde, il fut heureux de voir que Ginny y était aussi. La rouquine le vit et tapota la chaise derrière elle. « Hey ! Je suis vraiment nerveuse ! »

Il lui dit qu'elle allait très bien s'en sortir, même si il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer. Ils parlèrent calmement avant que le professeur ne rentre, suivit d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Harry lui sourit et Draco inclina la tête.

« Nous avons un nouvel étudiant dans notre classe. » dit le professeur alors que les élèves regardaient autour d'eux, remarquant chacun leur tour Draco. Il fut invité devant la classe afin de se présenter et lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, Ginny fut appelé.

« Maintenant, Ginny Weasly va exécuter son Morceau D'essai En Duo, vu qu'elle était indisposé à le faire la semaine dernière. Monsieur Potter ? » Draco remarqua que Harry était complètement sérieux, et quand il avança à l'avant, un magnifique violon dans sa main gauche et son archet dans l'autre, il ressemblait vraiment au musicien calme et réservé que son père aurait approuvé, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière Ginny, il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ginny installa pour eux le matériel sur la petite scène et prit une grande inspiration, murmurant quelque chose à Harry qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle leva alors les yeux et sourit timidement à la classe. « Pour mon morceau d'essai, je vais…Je veux dire ; Harry et moi allons jouer le concerto de Vivaldi pour deux violons. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et ils levèrent leur violons, maintenant le contact visuel, ils firent un silencieux compte à rebours avant de commencer.

Draco écouta, les yeux fermés. Il connaissait cette musique et cela faisait étrange de l'écouter avec seulement deux violons et sans orchestre, mais d'une certaine façon, les violons semblaient communiquer entre eux, et c'était une conversation si chargée d'émotions que Draco se retrouva à l'apprécier énormément. Quand ce fut terminé, il se joignit au reste de la classe pour applaudir et, après que Ginny ait sourit et serré énergiquement la main de Harry, –il était évident qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dans les bras- elle revint vers lui et il lui serra la main en la félicitant.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé ça bien ? J'étais vraiment nerveuse quand j'ai demandé à Harry de m'accompagner, je veux dire, je sais que tu dois penser que j'aurais du choisir un violoniste qui m'aurait fait paraître bonne mais… »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu choisi un mauvais violoniste pour t'accompagner ? Tu n'aurais rien appris de lui. Le but principal de cet exercice est d'apprendre de chaque duo que tu joues. » Dit-il alors qu'elle rougissait.

« C'est ce que je pensais. C'est plus inspirant. » Dit-elle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry échanger quelques mots avec le professeur puis disparaître, étui à violon en main, après lui avoir souri et envoyé un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« Bien. C'était une belle présentation. Maintenant, commençons le cours. »

C'était vraiment… magique de jouer en classe. Le violon n'avait jamais été son instrument favori, mais la musique le rendait heureux plus que tout autre chose et il se retrouva à vraiment apprécier cette classe. À la fin, il fut appelé et informé qu'il pouvait rejoindre la classe avancée dès le lendemain : il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Les classes avec Ginny étaient amusantes… mais… les classes avec Harry… ça risquait d'être quelque chose de complètement différent. Il remercia le professeur et se dirigea à travers les couloirs, tentant de trouver sa classe de piano.

§§§§§§

Quand il revint à sa résidence, il s'effondra sur le divan juste quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Blaise entra. « Tu as survécu ! » Au haussement de sourcil de Draco, Blaise renifla. « Piano. Tu as survécu ! »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas si dramatique. J'ai des leçons privées. »

Blaise sembla surpris. « Wah… Tu dois être vraiment fier. Rogue ne prend jamais d'élève en leçons privées en les observant dans un seul cours. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Il était d'accord avec Harry. Rogue était vraiment renfrogné et exigeant. Il était extrêmement minutieux dans son inspection de la posture et des aspects techniques, mais Draco était déçu. Rogue semblait avoir le même problème que lui. Il était incapable de mettre la moindre émotion dans ce qu'il jouait. Techniquement, il était parfait… Mais quand venait le temps de s'exprimer, il était terrifié.

« Tu semble déçu » remarqua Blaise alors que Draco haussait les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut m'apprendre. »

Blaise parti dans un fou rire pour un bon 5 minutes, tapant du pied et pouffant. « Vraiment modeste, hein Malfoy ! » cria-t-il. Et pour toute réponse, Draco sourit narquoisement. Blaise le regarda un moment, puis finit par hausser les épaules. « Tu peux prendre quelqu'un pour t'apprendre. Je veux dire… Un autre pianiste, ou tu peux prendre quelqu'un qui travaille dans plein de choses… Un truc du genre. »

Draco y pensa. L'idée l'avait déjà traversé avant. « Qui me recommanderais-tu ? »

Blaise s'inclina par en arrière. « Ça dépend de ce que tu veux. Le même instrument que toi, ou un différent » Draco haussa les épaules pour montrer son indifférence « Sur un coup de tête, je t'aurais dit Harry… Je veux dire, ce garçon peut introduire la passion dans n'importe qui… » Il soupira puis haussa les épaules. « Mais… »Il sembla se résigner et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Blaise roula des yeux. « Il a besoin d'une pause de temps en temps. » Blaise s'assit sur le divan, à l'opposé du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Blaise leva un sourcil « Je veux dire… Il y a quelque chose, c'est certain. J'ai rencontré Peter. Est-ce que c'est lui qui s'est fait expulser de la chambre ? »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Nan. Peter est un vrai con, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à… Je veux dire… Non. Le mec a simplement été expulsé »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il été expulsé ? » Blaise le regarda avec un regard sérieux, plantant ses yeux dans les siens et semblant chercher quelque chose… Le sondant jusqu'au fin fond de son âme.

« Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je veux dire, c'est un sujet difficile qui s'ouvre sur plein d'autres, c'est juste que… C'est difficile de partager ça avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas très bien. Qui plus est, c'est le choix de Harry. On ne veut pas t'offenser…C'est juste… »

« Je comprends parfaitement. C'est réconfortant à entendre. » Blaise lui lança un regard étrange et Draco s'expliqua. « Je suis allé dans différentes écoles, sans jamais vraiment avoir d'amis. C'est réconfortant de voir que vous vous protégez mutuellement. »

Blaise acquiesça pour approuver. « Hey, tu es un pianiste, c'est ça ? » Draco acquiesça. « Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à mon club ? C'est juste un groupe de personne qui jouent tous d'un instrument différent et qui font des concerts à Noël et à la fin de l'année. »

« Ça me plait bien. » Dit Draco et Blaise lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

§§§§§§

Draco venait de finir d'écrire une lettre à Hermione. Il avait été vraiment horrible dans sa correspondance avec elle. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était ici et il ne lui avait écrit qu'une seule fois. Il soupira et scella la lettre.

Il entendit du bruit et du tapage venant de la salle commune. Roulant des yeux, il mit la lettre sur une étagère et sortie de la chambre pour voir Blaise déposer plusieurs caisses d'alcool sur la table. Seamus et Dean s'extasiaient en claquant des mains.

« C'est pas illégal, ça ? »Demanda Draco et Blaise haussa simplement les épaules.

« Crabbe et Goyle sont partis pour le week-end et tout le monde ici est digne de confiance. »

Draco appréciait le fait qu'il était inclus. Il sorti une bouteille de la caisse et grimaça. « De la bière ? » demanda-t-il et Blaise rit.

« Parfait. Partage avec l'Enfant Prodige et Joyeux Batteur. » Dit-il en pointant plusieurs boîtes de vodka et de rhum. Là… C'était bien mieux.

À ce moment là, Harry et Ron entrèrent en trébuchant. « Il fait au moins -50 dehors. » dit Harry en frottant ses mains ensembles et en ôtant sa tuque. Blaise répondit à son commentaire en mélangeant des boissons et le tendit au brun qui s'effondra sur le divan. Ron sortit un breuvage de son cru et quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous pratiquement soûls.

Ron, qui gardait encore son esprit compétitif, sorti un paquet de carte et le jeta sur la table. « Qui est partant pour un jeu de carte ? »

Seamus bailla. « Oh s'il vous plaît… Pas un vieux jeu de cartes ennuyeux. »

Blaise lorgna pour finalement sourire d'un air satisfait. « Qui a dit qu'on allait jouer à un jeu ennuyeux ? Je fais la première mise. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Première mise de… ? »

Blaise sourit et Draco se demanda vaguement si il allait aimer ce qui allait suivre. « Strip Poker. »

Seamus hocha la tête vigoureusement. « J'aime ta logique. C'est vraiment très classique. » Ils rirent et s'installèrent autour de la table alors que Dean enclenchait la musique et que Blaise distribuait les cartes.

Neville avait courageusement essayé de jouer, mais s'était bien vite rendu compte que non seulement il était nul au jeu de carte, mais qu'en plus, la petite quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu avait été assez pour le faire sans cesse ricaner et l'empêcher de se concentrer. Ils choisirent alors de faire de lui une mascotte et le garçon sauta joyeusement sur le sofa.

La logique aiguë de Ron qui était sans cesse présente lors de match d'échecs, avait été complètement balayée par l'alcool, mais de tous, c'était lui qui était le plus vêtu. Seamus avait promptement perdu plusieurs jeu et ce n'est que quand il ôta sa chemise que Harry lui lança un coussin, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de perdre exprès.

Harry avait encore sa chemise et son boxer, mais voir Harry ainsi dévêtu n'avait pas vraiment rendu Draco mieux. Blaise, qui était en boxer et en chaussettes, chantait à tue-tête. Harry avait bien essayé de le calmer, mais l'autre garçon lui avait passé une boisson dans laquelle il avait mis plus de rhum que de coca. Résultat ? Au lieu de le calmer, Harry s'était joint à lui.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Seamus perde encore. Il se leva joyeusement pour enlever son boxer à tel point que tout le monde recula en lui criant d'arrêter. Ron et Dean rampèrent jusqu'au lit, le rouquin marmonnant des paroles insensées et l'autre disant qu'il avait au moins garder ses vêtements.

Draco et Blaise, qui était vraiment soûls, ne cessaient de faire des commentaires déplacés et, en réponse à une suggestion plutôt douteuse, Harry posa sa tête sur la table et refusa de la relever. Blaise sembla pensif et le regarda « Bon… Allez… » Il hissa le garçon aux cheveux noirs sur ses épaules et s'en alla vers la chambre du dit garçon. Draco les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte du brun.

Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la jalousie qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et quand Blaise revint en s'effondrant sur le divan, il le regarda avec un regard calculateur. « Tu l'aimes. » conclut-il. Blaise haussa un sourcil et se tourna de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« Moi ? Nan. C'est comme un frère pour moi. » Ils se regardèrent encore un moment et… « Mais toi… oui. » dit simplement Blaise. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Blaise lui sourit avec une expression qui disait clairement ''Prouve-moi que j'ai tort.'' Et il alla dans sa chambre.

Draco fixa Neville quelques instants, ne le voyant pas vraiment, mais constatant rapidement que lorsqu'on avait quelque chose à fixer, il était plus facile de se concentrer. Lorsqu'il alla dormir, il avait trouvé une réponse à la déclaration de Blaise. Sa déclaration l'avait plutôt effrayé et mis dans une situation étrange.

§§§§§§

Draco et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle commune en riant d'une blague que Draco venait de faire sur leur professeur d'anglais, quand Blaise devint soudainement sérieux. Le blond entendit soudain la musique et fronça les sourcils. « Normalement, personne n'est présent ici à cette heure de la journée. » dit Draco et Blaise lui répondit en murmurant.

« Draco, prends tes affaires, je te rejoins aux grandes portes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « C'est la Lacrimosa. » dit-il comme si cela répondait à la question.

Draco grogna. « Je connais cette chanson. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le signe d'une mort prochaine ? » Blaise secoua la tête, essayant de retenir un rire et, aux oreilles de Draco, ne réussit qu'à moitié.

« Nan. Mais c'est juste pour être sûr. Juste une seconde. » Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Après avoir passé plus d'un mois dans cette école, Draco avait trouvé en ses camarades de chambre des amis fidèles, tout spécialement Blaise. Après la nuit du début du mois dernier, quand Blaise avait amené l'alcool, une certaine compréhension s'était placée entre eux. Quelque part, Blaise semblait toujours attendre quelque chose de sa part et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était. Une chose était certaine, ils se comprenaient vraiment bien.

Ron et Draco avaient souvent des petites disputes qui détendaient l'atmosphère. Il suspectait Neville d'avoir peur de lui parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec le professeur Rogue. Seamus et Dean n'étaient pas souvent là et quant à Crabbe et Goyle…Il avait découvert lors de sa première semaine ici qu'ils étaient de vrais salauds mais que les énerver étaient un art vraiment amusant… Qui plus est, avec l'aide de Harry, ils arrivaient à des réactions franchement tordantes.

Ah… Et il y avait bien sûr le garçon aux cheveux noirs…

Ils étaient amis. Mais Draco s'était rendu compte que, malgré les signes extérieurs qui indiquaient tout le contraire, Harry mettait du temps à accorder sa confiance aux nouvelles personnes. Ils parlaient et riaient beaucoup, et Draco aurait même pu dire qu'ils étaient proches, mais… quand il voyait la manière dont Harry agissait avec Ron ou Blaise, il se rendait compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire… Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était vraiment déterminé.

Il prit ses affaires et attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de voir Blaise arriver en courant et en souriant. Ils commencèrent alors leur promenade en direction de la ville. « Alors… Qu'est-ce que la Lacrimosa ? »

Blaise rit. « C'est un anti-dépresseur. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Pour qui ? »

« Harry. On apprend beaucoup à propos de nos camarades de classe et ça a été la première chose que j'ai apprise sur Harry. La musique qu'il écoute reflète son humeur. » Draco tressaillit et Blaise rit en hochant la tête. « Je sais. J'étais inquiet moi aussi. Mais ce n'est rien…Il est simplement déprimé parce qu'il a encore eu une prise de bec avec Rogue. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si mal à cela ? »

Blaise renifla. « N'y a-t-il pas de mal à ça ? » Puis, remarquant le regard confus de Draco, il haussa les épaules. « Harry a pris piano lorsqu'il a commencé ici. Rogue le détestait parce que…eh bien, personne ne le sait en fait. Ma théorie, c'est qu'il était jaloux. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent jouer comme Harry. »

Draco roula des yeux. C'était un fait qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Mais tu connais Harry. Rogue le poussait à bout et un jour… Il s'est mit derrière lui pour le surveiller et lui a soufflé dans le cou… Par la suite… Tu connais Harry et ses instincts défensifs alors… Il lui a donné un coup de pied et à partir de ce jour, il n'a eu que des problèmes… C'était vraiment une guerre sans merci entre eux, cette année là… Après, Harry a échangé son deuxième instrument contre le violoncelle et depuis, tout le monde était content. » Draco rit et se rappela soudainement ce qu'il avait voulu demander à Blaise.

« Mon amie vient ici pour le week-end prolongé…Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à faire quelque chose… » C'était évident, la curiosité de Blaise avait été piqué au vif. Draco sourit devant son expression. « Je veux la caser avec Ron. »

« C'est une nouvelle manière d'embêter Ron ? »

« Non ! C'est ma meilleure amie et je trouve qu'ils feraient un beau couple ! »

Blaise haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. « Je suis pour… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

**À suivre…**

**Voilà ! Alors, que dîtes vous de cette nouvelle histoire ? Elle vous plait ou non ? Laissez nous un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît…REVIEWS !**

Avant goût du prochain chapitre :

Draco en apprend un peu plus sur Harry.

Hermione vient pour visiter.

Le casage commence…

_Les petites précisions de l'auteur…(Gold-Snitcher)_

J'ai été inspiré par Vanessa Mae, au cas où vous vous demandiez…Cette pièce est exactement ce que Draco entend.

Ne vous moquez pas, j'ai eu un professeur de piano qui faisait ça. Bien sûr, le couvercle n'était pas lourd, mais ça restait tout de même douloureux ! Je ne comprends pas…L'enseignant n'est-il pas supposé être concerné par les doigts de ses élèves ? C'est super important ! Surtout pour un pianiste…¤soupirs¤ Enfin bon…


	2. Crush

**Titre : Life, As Experienced Through Your Fingers**

**Auteur:** **Gold-Snitcher**

**Rating: **M  
**Genre : **Romance/Drama  
**Couple: **Draco M. Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **Fini ( 13 ) + une séquelle

**État de la fic Française : **2; **fini : **2,3; **En cour : **4;

**Traductrice : **Cho3

**Bêta : **Crystal d'Avalon

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un très joyeux noël **

**Ainsi qu'une très bonne année 2006**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE CONCERNANT LES RAR'S :**

**Alors, maintenant tout le monde est au courrant pour le nouveau système que fanfiction a inventé pour répondre aux reviews signés…Vous me connaissez tous, vous savez que c'est pas mon genre de faire ça et que je trouve ça injuste pour les anonymes…c'est pour ça que moi et Lexy on a crée un skyblog exprès pour cette fic qui a vraiment l'air de plaire ! Dans ce blog, on vous fera part des avancements de la fic, on répondra aux reviews et vous parlerons également des autres fics traduits de Paradise Of Readers…**

**Pour le lien c'est là : www. lexycho3. skyblog. com **

**Sans les espaces ! Et si ça ne marche pas à cause du putain de fanfiction, bah allez dans le profil de Paradise Of Readers, il est écrit **

**Chapitre 2:_Crush (_Petite faible...)**

Vers la fin novembre, Draco avait réussi à se faire un bon emploi du temps, jonglant avec le travail (qui était assez important) et la pratique (de loin ce qu'il préférait). Il avait aussi apprit celui de ses camarades de classe afin de savoir exactement où était chaque garçon…Ce qui était particulièrement utile lorsqu'il avait besoin de solitude pour penser ou quand il ne pouvait plus supporter ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller en cours et qu'il avait besoin de savoir qui était libre et quand. Lui et Seamus avait souvent séché leur cours d'histoire, incapable de survivre à la monotonie de ce cours et à la voix endormante du professeur Binn.

À l'approche du long week-end de trois jours, il n'y avait plus un seul garçon dans la section 2A qui n'était pas prêt à aller en ville pour s'acheter une tonne de merveilleux alcools. Draco avait été informé, lors de sa première classe du lundi (sciences), qu'il aurait un test jeudi avant la pause pour vérifier le niveau de la classe.

Assez curieusement, les tests étaient devenu une sorte de routine au cours des jours précédant les vacances. On lui avait annoncé des examens à chacun de ses cours, y comprit ses cours de musique. Même Rogue, lors de ses sessions privés, avait pincé les lèvres à la plainte de Draco et avait répondu : « Pourquoi pas ? Je vous demanderais une pièce pour notre cours de mercredi. »

Apparemment, Draco avait inspiré son professeur de piano, car Neville était revenu de son cours avec Rogue blanc comme une feuille, tremblant et marmonnant à propos d'un récital la semaine suivante. Le blond s'était ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre et avait refusé d'en sortir jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ron forcent la serrure et que Harry disparaisse dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures.

Seamus travaillait sur d'innombrables projets et était encore loin de connaître la pièce qu'il devait présenter le mardi suivant le week-end. Dean, qui avait passé la majorité du mois à travailler sur une sculpture d'argile vraiment intéressante, avait constaté mercredi qu'elle avait explosée dans le four, et le professeur allait descendre sa note en conséquence. Le jeune homme en était encore bien déprimé, il voulait offrir cette sculpture à son grand-père et il avait en plus bien spécifié à son professeur qu'elle n'était pas censée cuire.

Blaise s'était violemment disputé avec ses parents quand ils l'avaient appelé et était furieux depuis. Personne ne comprit réellement ce qui s'était passé. Ron avait cassé ses baguettes et refusait de dire comment, si ce n'est pour marmonner des choses du genre : "saleté de détention débile" et "putain de connard ". Draco avait bien deviné : Peter et lui s'était encore battu.

Et Harry ?

Eh bien, Harry restait fidèle à lui-même…

§§§§§§

Draco ouvrit soudain les yeux, complètement réveillé.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses rêves…Il avait peut-être fait un cauchemar…Mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal, mis à part peut-être le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il gémit et frotta ses yeux, avant de capituler et de sortir de son lit.

S'enveloppant dans son merveilleux peignoir de soie, Draco s'esquiva de sa chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui et errant dans le petit hall jusqu'à la salle commune. La vue qui s'imposa à lui le fit retenir son souffle et il resta debout, regardant fixement un point devant lui.

Harry se détourna du rebord de la fenêtre où il était assis et lui sourit. « Désolé, pouvais pas dormir. Je t'ai réveillé? »

Draco se demanda comment le garçon aurait pu réveiller quelqu'un en étant assis sur le bord de la fenêtre immobile, mais décida finalement de répondre en secouant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus. »

Harry hocha la tête pour finalement prendre une tasse à ses pieds, buvant une gorgée. Il regarda la tasse, puis de nouveau Draco. « Tu veux un peu de chocolat chaud ? » Le blond y réfléchi quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Harry glissa de la fenêtre et marcha le long de la grande table qui était censé être une table d'étude, mais qui avait été transformé en une petite cuisinette.

Draco s'effondra sur le divan, bougeant un peu afin de trouver une position confortable avant de soupirer et de fermer doucement les yeux.

Harry revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'avança vers Draco, tasse en main. Il la plaça devant le visage de Draco et esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux il sursauta violemment avant de sourire. « Salaud » murmura-t-il et Harry éclata de rire, avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air coupable.

Se traînant jusqu'au fond du sofa, Harry poussa les pieds de Draco pour s'asseoir dans le coin du divan, buvant son cacao à petite gorgée. Draco décala un peu et but dans sa chope. « Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Toi d'abord. »

Draco sourit narquoisement. « J'ai demandé le premier. »

Harry bailla. « J'étais juste…ailleurs. »

Draco sourit pensivement à Harry puis mordit ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant. Harry gesticula nerveusement puis fini par incliner légèrement la tête. « Tu as été mentionné plus d'une fois comme étant un "cas spécial" et je me demandais pourquoi… » Harry émit un léger rire avant de regarder au loin. Draco commençait à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire et de parler lorsqu'Harry soupira.

« Tu as sûrement entendu dire dans les journaux que mes parents et mon frère sont morts dans un accident de la route, deux étés plus tôt. » C'était une affirmation, mais Draco chercha activement dans sa mémoire, se rendant compte qu'il avait effectivement un vague souvenir de son père mentionnant cela à sa mère.

« Vaguement. » dit-il, souhaitant que Harry lui en apprenne le plus possible sur lui.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Draco aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. « Bien… » Draco remarqua que le garçon se frottait le front et, pour la première fois, le blond remarqua qu'une drôle de cicatrice était présente à cet endroit. Ce petit détail avait toujours été présent dans un coin de l'esprit de Draco, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Ce n'était pour lui qu'une partie du jeune homme, un peu comme Ron et ses tâches de rousseurs, Neville et ses dents de lapin ou même l'habitude qu'avait Seamus de flirter sans cesse. Harry avait toujours eut sa cicatrice, seulement maintenant cela résonnait dans sa tête comme une découverte soudaine.

« Tu étais là. Tu étais avec eux. » Le brun cligna des yeux, effrayé, avant de mordre ses lèvres et d'hocher la tête. « Doux Jésus… » Chuchota Draco, se redressant et observant le garçon avec inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

À cela, Harry lui lança un sourire désespéré. « Maintenant, je suis perdu…À quelle question veux-tu que je réponde ? »

Draco secoua la tête et s'approcha doucement du brun. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry soupira. « On allait visiter mon oncle, qui habite ici. Il n'était pas tard ou un truc du genre, mais il y avait une voiture qui approchait en sens inverse. Elle déviait beaucoup et il était évident que le chauffeur était soûl. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Je sais que mon père a essayé d'éviter la voiture, mais je sais qu'on a heurté quelque chose et que je me suis retrouvé projeté contre la fenêtre. Je ne portais pas de ceinture de sécurité et je me rappelle m'être dit que j'étais vraiment trop stupide, et ensuite la seule autre chose que dont je me souvienne c'est que, la seconde d'après, j'étais sur le trottoir, en train de regarder les voitures qui continuaient de déraper. Ensuite, je me suis évanoui. »

Draco bougea légèrement et attira Harry dans une étreinte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le brun se figea un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de recommencer à parler. « La police a découvert que ma porte n'était pas fermée et que quand j'ai été projeté en arrière, après m'être cogné contre la fenêtre, ma main a accroché la poignée de la porte…Vu que je ne portais pas de ceinture de sécurité, je me suis retrouvé éjecté sur le trottoir, ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Mais j'avais quand même été blessé par le choc et lorsque j'ai été projeté hors de la voiture, ma tête a heurté le sol, et c'est pour ça que je me suis évanoui. » Vers la fin, la voix de Harry avait baissé pour ne devenir qu'un chuchotement. Draco caressa doucement ses cheveux, souhaitant l'apaiser. Il sourit lorsque les bras d'Harry encerclèrent sa taille et qu'il bougea un peu sa tête de façon à être encore plus proche du blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry soupire. « Désolé » dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Draco roula des yeux et le ramena contre lui. « Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser. Qui plus est, c'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans cette étreinte alors tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

Il y eu un soupir d'aise et Harry s'approcha plus intimement de lui. « Merci. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. « C'est pour ça que tu es un cas spécial ? »

« Non. Pas exactement. Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'ont pas de parents. Neville en fait partie, il vit avec sa grand-mère. Mais, après l'accident, je n'avais plus personne, mis à part mon oncle. Mon oncle travaille ici et…ben, il vit essentiellement ici. Donc on me considère plus ou moins comme le pupille de l'école. Tous les professeurs agissent comme une unité parentale. C'est plutôt amusant. »

Draco se rappela du scintillement qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du Professeur McGonagall quand il était arrivé en Octobre et que le professeur l'avait emmené entendre Harry jouer.

« La plupart des professeurs passent leur été ici, ou aux alentours et ils me donnent des leçons supplémentaires. J'ai déjà terminé mes maths et mes sciences. L'été, je travaille sur mes cours et à cause de ça, j'ai pu sauter plusieurs niveaux. Alors pendant à peu près trois ans, j'ai pris histoire, théâtre et musique. »

Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise. « Ahlàlà, tu es vraiment un prodige, hein ? » Il sentit Harry se tortiller et le garçon leva la tête, fixant Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le petit sourire satisfait qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il roula des yeux et reprit sa position initiale.

Draco était maintenant étendu de tout son long, ses mains encerclant toujours la taille de Harry tandis que la tête de celui-ci reposait sur son torse, son corps maintenu fermement entre les jambes de Draco. Le blond ferma violemment les yeux lorsqu'Harry réajusta sa position avant de soupirer. Draco dû admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Jamais.

« C'est agréable. » murmura Harry. Draco dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage du brun, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi.

§§§§§§

Il ouvrit ses yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant que sa mémoire ne mette un nom sur le visage et le sourire familier devant lui. « Blaise. »

Blaise lui adressa un large sourire. « Je ne te demanderai pas comment s'est passé ta nuit. Je peux facilement deviner. » Le blond fronça les sourcils avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Harry était toujours contre lui et il tenait toujours le garçon par la taille, un pied prenant appui sur le bas du divan, tandis que l'autre était empêtré dans celui du brun. Il rougit et Blaise rit avant de soupirer. « Je dois dire, Draco, que tu m'impressionne. Ça ne t'a pas pris beaucoup de temps avant d'agir. »

Le blond roula des yeux. « Je n'ai rien fait. On parlait, puis on s'est endormi. » Blaise acquiesça avec un air sarcastique avant de lever les yeux vers un Seamus qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et qui venait de prendre un temps mort.

« Draco ? Harry ? » Il se frotta les yeux avant qu'un énorme sourire ne fasse son apparition. « Par tous les saints ! » dit-il en s'approchant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » pleurnicha Draco. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de retourner dormir en gardant Harry près de lui. Il savait que ça ne voulait probablement rien dire, et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix savourer ce moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si sensationnel ? » bougonna-t-il, ses yeux commençant peu à peu à se refermer.

« De si sensationnel ? Draco dis-moi que tu l'as remarqué ! » Le blond le regarda, intrigué et Seamus soupira et prit une expression patiente, comme si il parlait à un petit enfant. « Harry est…vraiment lent, quand il s'agit de créer des liens. »

Blaise grogna. « Et il a de bonnes raisons. » murmura-t-il alors que Draco tournait la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à Blaise, mais pour toute réponse le brun secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant Draco. Pour le moment, tu dois te bouger avant que Ron n'arrive. Il va te péter une crise. »

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda Draco, se sentant plus que déçu.

Suite à ce commentaire, Seamus éclata de rire. « Non, bien sur que non ! Il est comme le frère de Harry. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Ron est simplement protecteur, alors je te suggère de bouger, si tu tiens à garder tes bras. » Draco pleurnicha en se plaignant avant de se figer complètement quand il réalisa…

Il n'était pas le seul qui bougeait sur le divan…Harry aussi…

Draco devint soudainement conscient d'une chose.

Harry s'étirait comme un chat.

C'était une chose incroyablement sensuelle à regarder. Le garçon, arquant son dos, était assis sur ses genoux et les mains tendues en avant. Mais…Quand cela arrivait directement au-dessus de vous et que votre corps était pleinement conscient du corps de l'autre garçon, et surtout quand le mouvement était délicieusement lent, c'était assez… distrayant.

Un autre éclat de rire général et Harry ouvrit enfin ses yeux, se retrouvant face à face avec Draco. Les deux garçons rougirent encore.

« Draco ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! » Hurla Blaise.

Draco et Harry étaient assis là, rougissant l'un à l'autre.

« Salut… » Réussi à sortir Draco d'une toute petite voix alors que Harry lui lançait un regard soulagé et un sourire en guise de réponse.

« Désolé. »

« Oh pour l'amour de…Tu n'as pas à être... Juste…ne le sois pas. »Dit-il, exaspéré. Le petit sourire de Harry s'élargit un peu plus et le blond réalisa qu'il aimait vraiment se réveiller ainsi. Harry bougea un peu puis se leva. Draco sentit immédiatement un sentiment de perte, mais fut tout de même soulagé lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Ron apparut et vit Harry. Le rouquin le regarda suspicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Harry roula des yeux et croisa les bras. « Rien. Je suis fatigué. Il ne s'est rien passé. Maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche. » Il partit et Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, prenant en considération ce que le brun venait de dire d'une traite.

« Mais p'tain qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda Ron alors que Seamus et Blaise ne pouvait contenir leur rire. Draco roula des yeux et alla prendre sa douche dans l'autre salle de bain. Tout bien considéré…Il se sentait vraiment bien.

§§§§§§

Hermione Granger n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où Draco l'avait vu. Elle était un peu plus petite que Draco et ses cheveux, qui étaient un peu plus disciplinés qu'à l'habitude, étaient maintenus en une tresse. Elle souriait.

Draco la serra contre lui et lui sourit. « Aucun ami imaginaire ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant de bas en haut alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. On a plein de choses à se dire, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Bien sur que si, je le pense ! » Elle sourit et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué. Quelque part, le fait d'espionner dans la bibliothèque a perdu son côté sinistre sans toi. »

« Je ne suis pas sinistre ! Et je n'ai jamais…espionné… »

« Tout chez toi hurle au sinistre ! Surtout lorsque tu tentes de trouver un moyen de te venger de ces connards tout en ayant l'air angélique. »

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte. « Bah…J'essaye… »

« Bien sûr que tu essaye ! Il y a même des fois où tu réussi. » Elle haussa un sourcil et Draco se demanda si c'était lui qui le lui avait apprit, où s'il le tenait d'elle.

Il roula des yeux. « Parfait, si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour m'insulter, alors je vais te laisser. » Il tourna le dos et fit quelque pas en direction de la cour avant de revenir sur ses pas et de faire marche arrière. « À moins, bien sûr, qu'il n y ait une bonne raison pour que je reste. »

Hermione Granger soupira d'exaspération et se mit sur le bout des pieds (restant néanmoins plus petite que lui), lui lançant un regard hautain « Draco Malfoy, je suis ta meilleure amie. Si tu penses un seul instant que je ne vais pas te suivre et te harceler toutes les vacances, tu as complètement tort ! »

Il sourit. « Très bien…alors… » Il se tourna et fit mine de s'en aller, puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et lui lança : « Heureux de te revoir. » Elle sourit et le suivit alors qu'il la menait à travers la cours en direction de sa résidence.

« Alors, on va aller rencontrer tes amis imaginaires ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Oui, Granger, on va aller rencontrer mes amis imaginaires. On va prendre un thé imaginaire avec eux et on aura tous ensemble une énorme… »

« Si tu as l'intention de dire qu'on va avoir une grande orgie imaginaire, tu ferais bien de t'arrêter tout de suite parce que tes petites insinuations, je m'en passe très bien. » Il sourit, car c'était exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Mais, s'il connaissait bien ses camarades de chambre, et il aimait bien penser cela, il savait que ce serait lui qui rirait le dernier. Il mordit sa langue et adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione. « Prépare-toi. » Lorsqu'elle roula des yeux, il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et elle fit un pas en avant, éclatant de rire.

Seamus était en train de taquiner Blaise qui venait juste de sortir de la douche. Ce dernier était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette entourant de ses hanches qu'il essayait de retenir, alors que Seamus tentait de le frapper avec un torchon humide tout en tirant sur sa serviette. Dean et Neville dormait encore comme des loirs, Ron jouait aux échecs et Harry était couché sur le divan, lisant un livre comme si ce qui était en train de se produire arrivait tous les jours. Ce qui, en y pensant bien, était le cas.

Au son de son rire, toutes les actions cessèrent et quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle. Draco s'avança et mit un bras autour de son épaule, souriant avec satisfaction. « Hermione, voici mes amis imaginaires. Amis imaginaires, voici Hermione. »

La jeune fille lui donna une tape sur le bras. « Je plaisantais, crétin ! Maintenant, présente-moi comme il le faut. »

Le blond poussa un long soupir et marcha dans la pièce, adressant un clin d'œil à Blaise qui montrait Ron en articulant : ''le meilleur pour la fin''. « Hermione, voici Harry. » Le brun déposa son livre et se leva, offrant sa main qu'Hermione accepta. Elle lança à Draco un regard significatif tandis qu'il roulait des yeux et se dirigeait vers Seamus. « Voici Seamus et ça, c'est Blaise. Garde tes distances, on ne sait pas si l'insanité est contagieuse mais ne prenons pas de risques…Et enfin, voici Ron. »

Ron rougit et sourit. « Euh…Salut. » dit-il en lui serrant la main. Hermione rougit un peu et Draco leva le pouce en direction de Blaise, qui lui rendit son signe et fit semblant d'inspecter ses ongles lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis enchantée, dit-elle, Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Blaise prit cette opportunité pour faire une sortie silencieuse et lorsqu'il revint quelques instants plus tard, il était complètement habillé au grand soulagement de tous.

« Il y en a deux autres. Et aussi deux rustres qui ont la chambre à côté de moi, mais plus nous serons loin d'eux, mieux ce sera. » Elle secoua la tête et se décida d'en savoir le plus possible sur chacun d'eux. Lorsque Dean et Neville entrèrent, Draco se chargea de les présenter.

« Alors Draco, qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait certain. » Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas ce que ses camarades avaient prévu de faire. Blaise, ayant intercepté son regard, répondit à sa question muette.

« Seamus et moi avons prévu de répéter avec notre groupe. On a une petite présentation la semaine prochaine, tu sais ce que sais. Nous serons de retour pour 16h. »

Seamus acquiesça et se leva. « J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, Hermione. On se voit tout à l'heure ? » Elle hocha la tête et regarda les deux garçons s'en aller. Draco saisi le regard de Blaise et le suivit, tombant sur Ron qui était toujours assis et semblait maladroit. Il regardait fixement Hermione en souriant de travers, comme si il pensait à quelque chose.

« J'ai une pratique dans dix minutes. » Dit Harry en essayant d'étouffer un bâillement et en souriant à Hermione. « Ce qui fait que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mon violon. »

« Little Mischief ? » demanda Draco tandis que Harry se tournait vers lui avec une expression surprise. « Dean me l'a dit. Le premier jour. » Expliqua Draco.

« Little Mischief ? » demanda Hermione, qui était assise et regardait Harry de très près. Elle passa mentalement en revue toutes les lettres que Draco lui avait envoyées, ses pensées s'attardant sur chaque ligne où le blond parlait du fameux garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Mon… » Le brun se racla la gorge. « Désolé. Mon violon électrique. »

Hermione glapit. « Electrique ? » Harry acquiesça « Violon ? » Il acquiesça de nouveau. « Est-ce que tu…vas en jouer ? » Le brun regarda autour de lui et Draco se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était mal à l'aise ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas être en retard à sa pratique. Le blond décida de ne pas lui mettre de pression.

« Et puis, pourquoi tu as une pratique aujourd'hui ? C'est les vacances ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pereskew a demandé si j'étais contre et j'ai dit non. Tout le monde est occupé et j'ai besoin de rattraper une leçon vu que j'en ai manqué une la semaine dernière pour la sortie d'art. »

Draco hocha la tête, il se souvenait que Harry l'avait mentionné. « Vas-tu le faire, alors ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry, clairement confus.

« Jouer avec Little Mischief. »

« Honnêtement, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à l'appeler ainsi ? Non, aujourd'hui c'est un jour de leçon. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de revenir vers Harry. « Ça te dérangerais si on venait ? » Le brun rougit et Draco sourit. Il voulait réentendre Harry jouer. Il n'avait pas entendu le garçon jouer en solo depuis longtemps et il voulait qu'Hermione comprenne de quoi il lui parlait.

« Je suis dans le conservatoire aujourd'hui alors…J'imagine que si…vous restez assis au fond… » Draco ne pouvait pas le croire. Il sourit car il se dit que chanter un air de triomphe et faire une petite danse de la victoire (ce qu'il avait envie de faire) ne serait pas vraiment approprié.

« Super ! Va prendre ton violon alors. Dean, Ron, que comptez-vous faire ? » Dean et Ron parurent un instant choqué, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le bocal de bonbons. Draco savait que Ron avait de bonnes raisons. La manière dont il regardait Hermione était particulièrement explicite. Mais Dean, lui, était simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je comptais finir mes devoirs et autres aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai l'intention de m'éclater tout le week-end. Et toi, camarade ? » Il asséna une tape à Ron et le roux sembla exaspéré. Draco se demanda si il devait l'inviter à se joindre à eux ou si ça aurait été pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il voulait parler avec Hermione, après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un certain temps.

« Bien…euh…je dois aussi m'entraîner… »

« Vraiment ? » Il leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? » Ron était dans les cours avancés de percussion et cela n'impliquait aucun extra, encore moins durant les week-ends.

« Ben, je ne joue pas seulement de la batterie, tu sais… » Draco percuta. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Ron quel était son deuxième instrument.

« C'est quoi, alors ? »

« Le…hum. En fait, c'est le violoncelle. »

Hermione se mit soudain à sourire. « J'ai toujours adoré le violoncelle ! » dit-elle, et Ron se mit à rougir encore plus. Draco se demanda si il arriverait à convaincre le rouquin de leur faire un petit spectacle plus tard. Apparemment il était très bon, vu qu'il avait droit à des cours privés.

« Tu vas devoir nous jouer quelque chose, Ron » Ron rougit de nouveau et regarda le plancher.

« Merde ! » Le cri surgit de nulle part et on vit Harry sortir en coup de vent de sa chambre. « Putain, Ron ! Est-ce que ta sœur est dans sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Non. Elle est partie en ville. Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Ron semblait hésiter entre la confusion et l'inquiétude.

« Mes partitions ! Elle ne me les a jamais rendues ! Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! Bordel, c'est un cauchemar ! » Pleurnicha-t-il allant rapidement dans sa chambre pour finalement revenir. « Maudit violon ! » dit-il en s'emparant de son étui et en revenant en coup de vent.

« Ce mec est taré. » murmura Ron alors qu'Hermione riait.

Draco la pressa. « On ferait mieux d'y aller. Ça sera difficile pour nous de parler au milieu de la leçon. »

Elle acquiesça et tendit une main à Ron. « On se voit tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle. Et il rougit de nouveau lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour la serrer.

« Euh…Ouais… » Draco eut soudainement envie d'éclater d'un rire maniaque. IL LE SAVAIT ! Il voulu applaudir, mais au lieu de cela il guida Hermione à travers la cours jusqu'au conservatoire, là où il avait vu Harry pour la première fois.

Ils prirent place à l'arrière pour ne déranger personne et Draco sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry expliquer l'incident de ses partitions à Madame Pereskew.

« Oh vraiment Harry, n'en fait pas tout un plat. Nous allons travailler sur la chanson tu sais. » Madame Pereskew était une femme affreusement mince et grande. Draco pensait qu'elle était une espèce d'homologue féminin de Rogue. Sauf qu'elle était vraiment gentille, qu'elle jouait avec beaucoup de passion et qu'elle n'avait pas une apparence complètement repoussante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en un chignon qui était retenu avec deux baguettes chinoises rouge foncé. Sa jupe était longue et correspondait avec sa chemise noire.

Draco se dit que la manie qu'avait Harry de toujours porter du noir lorsqu'il jouait venait peut-être d'elle. Ou peut-être qu'il aimait simplement porter des vêtements de cette couleur. Aujourd'hui, il avait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, dont il roula frénétiquement les manches.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur. » dit-il. Et Draco roula des yeux.

« Il est vraiment innocent, hein ? » murmura Hermione, tandis que Draco lui pinçait le bras. « C'est un peu ennuyeux, vraiment… » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il pouffait. Harry avait sorti son violon et l'accordait, le faisant doucement vibrer par quelques exercices d'échauffement. « Alors, comment trouves-tu les cours ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu sais comment c'est. Les classes normales sont vraiment ennuyantes, mais il faut souffrir dans la vie. » Il prit son expression de martyr favorite et Hermione roula des yeux.

« Évidemment. Personne ne souffre plus que le pauvre petit Draco Malfoy »

« Vas-tu la fermer, Granger ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non » dit-elle en levant son nez en l'air et en reniflant.

« En tout cas, le piano est intéressant, seulement… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard frustré. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien…Le professeur Rogue me rappelle mon père… »

« Oh, putain… »

« Je sais. Donc, ça ne contribue pas vraiment à… »

« Tu ne te sens pas assez à l'aise quand tu joue. »

« Quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. »

« C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Attend un peu… » Dit-il en tournant son attention vers la scène là où Pereskew parlait avec Harry. « Rimski-Korsakov ? » murmura-t-il. « Bordel elle va lui faire jouer The Flight Of The Fecking Bumblebee ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « Ton langage, Draco. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as dit qu'il était doué. » Elle sembla attendre avec impatience et regarda Harry se préparer.

« Prenez une grande inspiration. Installez-vous. Puis, jouez. » Disait Pereskew et Draco observa la façon dont Harry devenait immobile alors qu'il se positionnait parfaitement, prêt à jouer. Le blond se demanda à quoi ça allait ressembler.

Lorsqu'Harry commença à jouer, Draco eu presque envie de rire. Le brun refusait obstinément d'ouvrir ses yeux, ses doigts se déplaçaient agilement sur les cordes et son archet se mouvait dans des petits coups secs et répétitifs.

« Pas de laisser-aller, Potter ! Je veux que chaque note soit distincte. » Le blond ne pensait pas que Harry se laissait aller, mais il nota qu'au lieu de froncer les sourcils pour se concentrer, le brun sembla se détendre et se fondre dans la musique, comme si il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle et qu'il avait un peu plus confiance en lui. Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que la musique pouvait inclure la confiance. « Ressens-la ! Qu'est-ce que signifie chaque note ? » C'était une question rhétorique, mais quelque part, Harry venait d'y répondre. Le blond eu soudainement le vertige à cause de la musique et de la façon dont les doigts d'Harry se déplaçait aisément sur les touches, ne trébuchant pas une seule fois et ne faisant aucune fausse note.

Il se tourna pour regarder Hermione qui semblait abasourdie et quand Harry eu fini de jouer, riant en posant son violon à côté de lui et en relâchant son archet tout en écoutant la critique de Pereskew, Draco se tourna vers elle, une expression amusée peinte sur son visage et, avec un ''Je te l'avais dit'' dans les yeux, il lui demanda. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Il n'est pas mauvais. » marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner et de lui faire un immense sourire.

§§§§§§

« Je veux me soûler. » dit Seamus samedi et tout le monde roula des yeux.

« Tu veux toujours te soûler, Seamus. » fit remarqua Neville alors que tout le monde hochait la tête, d'accord avec Neville.

« Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'on le fait jamais ! Je l'ai toujours voulu, mais mon souhait ne s'est jamais réalisé. » Pleurnicha-t-il en se laissant tomber dramatiquement dans le but de se pâmer. Dean fit un pas en arrière, laissant son ami embrasser le plancher. « Saleté… » Murmura Seamus en se relevant.

« Bien…Seamus marque un point. » Dit Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil à Draco qui lui sourit en retour. « Je veux dire, il y a un club plutôt cool où il y a de bons groupes et un bon rythme. Je l'ai trouvé en ville. On pourrait aller là. » Tout le monde sembla y penser et personne n'objecta.

« On pourrait regarder un film avant. Vous savez. Faire tout ça en une journée. » Suggéra Ron en rougissant. Chose qu'il faisait d'ailleurs souvent. Draco aurait voulu qu'il arrête ça, parce que cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas à paraître attirant. Quoique Hermione trouvait cela plutôt attachant. Selon lui, c'était vraiment écoeurant.

« Brillant. » Dit Draco, mais Neville désigna la fenêtre.

« Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, il neige… pas question que je marche là-dedans. » grogna-t-il. Draco était sur le point de suggérer un nouveau plan, à savoir, rester à l'intérieur, se faire ramener de l'alcool illégalement et de jouer à des jeux pas très sain, mais Harry haussa les épaules et fini de mettre son manteau.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. On conduira. » Draco se tourna vers Harry, le garçon n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il avait une voiture avant. Soudain Draco se rappela ce que le brun avait dit quelques semaines auparavant.

« Ton oncle. »Dit-il alors qu'Harry souriait.

« Mon oncle. »

§§§§§§

Draco n'avait jamais été dans la classe d'art. Ou pour être plus précis, il n'avait jamais été à l'étage des classes d'arts. Les salles étaient abondantes, et celle-ci était vraiment très agréable. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres qui donnaient presque toutes sur la forêt. Avec la neige qui tombait, Draco eu soudainement envie de dessiner ce qu'il voyait, même si il n'avait pas vraiment de penchant pour le dessin.

Harry était déjà dans la pièce et regardait autour de lui comme si il attendait quelque chose. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là… »Se risqua Draco, mais Harry roula des yeux.

« Non, il est ici. Il est probablement dans le trou. » Draco ne trouvait pas que ce nom très réconfortant, il regarda Harry qui se dirigeait vers une petite porte au fond de la salle. Ça ressemblait à un placard à balais. À sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à une chambre plutôt moyenne, encombrée de dessins et de travaux d'arts. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait des portes vitrées, la seule source de lumière naturelle, qui s'ouvrait sur un joli petit balcon.

Draco ne vit pas tout de suite l'homme, mais quand ils descendirent les petits escaliers, une tête sortie de derrière une sculpture d'une créature plutôt bizarre qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un oiseau, un dragon et un serpent d'eau. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, tout comme ceux de Harry, et il sourit aussitôt qu'il vit le garçon.

« Tu viens pour une visite ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Harry dévalait les escaliers, serrant son oncle dans une étreinte, ignorant la peinture sur sa blouse qui devait être humide.

« En réalité, mes motivations ne sont pas vraiment pures… » Dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle. Draco renifla lorsque l'homme donna une tape sur les épaules du brun.

« Ça, c'est mon garçon ! » cria-t-il alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter les clés de ta voiture. Des amis et moi allons en ville pour la journée. »

L'homme regarda Harry de près avant d'hocher la tête. « Les rues sont glissantes, soit prudent. »

«Je le serais. » Et l'homme jeta un jeu de clé à Harry avant de lever les yeux et de remarquer Draco. Harry suivit le regard de son oncle et sembla choqué, comme si il avait oublié que Draco était là. « Oh, désolé. Draco, voici mon oncle : Sirius. Sirius, voici le nouveau camarade de classe dont je t'ai parlé, Draco Malfoy. »

Sirius essuya ses mains sur sa blouse, bien qu'elles soient propres vu qu'il travaillait avec un pinceau, et tendit la main à Draco. Le blond réduit l'espace entre eux et la serra.

« Heureux de te rencontrer. » dit Sirius alors que Draco hochait la tête. « Enfin bon, amusez vous bien. » continua-t-il. Harry acquiesça avant de le remercier pour les clés.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je ferme la porte ? » demanda Harry. Sirius fit seulement un signe de main, déjà absorbé dans son travail. Par précaution, Harry ferma la porte.

« Il est un peu étrange. » fit remarquer Draco. Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, je pense que dans sa tête, c'est encore un ado. Enfin, c'est un artiste excellent et il me gâte beaucoup, donc je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre… » Dit Harry avec un autre sourire espiègle. Le blond rit et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, là où le reste du groupe les attendaient.

§§§§§§

Ils marchèrent dans la neige, se serrant les un les autres, parlant et riant de manière extravagante. Harry les fit passer par un petit chemin que le blond n'avait jamais remarqué et ils atterrirent dans un petit parking. « C'est laquelle ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant les diverses automobiles. Harry lui sourit.

« Celle là. » dit le brun en pointant une Nissan rouge garé sous un arbre.

« Ton oncle conduit une Xterra ? » dit Draco avec un petit sourire amusé. « Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à son style. »

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Cette voiture est à moi. Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière lorsque j'ai finalement obtenu mon permis. » Dit Harry en ouvrait la camionnette pour eux. L'intérieur était en cuir noir et Draco s'installa rapidement à la place du mort, sachant que Blaise saurait s'arranger pour que Ron et Hermione s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Harry s'assit à la place du conducteur et le blond nota qu'il avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité. « Qui a apporté de la musique ? » demanda Draco en regardant tout le monde avec espoir.

« Moi. C'est une bonne chose qu'au moins un de nous y ai pensé ! » Dit Seamus en s'admirant légèrement. Blaise et Dean lui donnèrent une taloche sur la tête.

« Ferme-la sale lutin irlandais, avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de t'étriper. » Seamus fit passer la pochette à Draco qui se réinstalla dans son siège avant de farfouiller à la recherche d'un bon CD. « Nul », déclara-t-il et il tourna la page. « Nul », dit-il encore tournant une autre page. « Draco Malfoy, t'es qu'un bâtard ! » s'exclama Seamus plaintivement, et Draco qualifia promptement une autre page de nullité avant de la tourner.

« Non. Je suis juste très honnête. Nul. N'as-tu donc rien d'autre que ces nullités ? Je veux dire, c'est ignoble ! » Seamus fit la moue et Draco roula des yeux. « Oh. Merci Seigneur ! » Dit Draco, sortant un CD de sa place. « Ca, ça a du potentiel. » Il augmenta le volume et sourit comme un maniaque. « Ça c'est l'esprit boîte de nuit ! »

Ils sortirent du parking et conduisirent le long d'une route agréablement déserte. Cela faisait vraiment très « carte postale ».

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise dans le rétroviseur. « Direction ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais qu'on allait voir un film en premier ! » cria Dean, et Harry acquiesça.

Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance extravagante. La musique était à fond et les garçons chantaient et sortaient toujours des commentaires idiots afin de faire rire les autres. Draco remarqua, avec une certaine jubilation, que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas participé à la virée et que tout au long du voyage, ils étaient restés dans leur coin à parler tranquillement. Il se tourna sur son siège afin de lancer un commentaire sarcastique à Dean et vit soudain le sourire triomphant de Blaise. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Harry le regarder avec une expression amusé.

« Tu es vraiment rusé… »

« Quoi ? » dit Draco en clignant innocemment des yeux.

« Tu essaie de les manipuler. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Dit Draco en feignant un regard courroucé. « Bon…peut-être un peu…Mais, allez ! Regarde-les enfin ! » Murmura-t-il en pointant Ron et Hermione. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur avant de revenir à Draco avec une expression sérieuse, même si au fond de ses yeux, la lueur d'amusement était toujours présente.

« Quel est ton but ? »

« Mon but ? » Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Oui. Quand elle partira, qu'est-ce que tu auras accompli ? »

« Je veux qu'ils soient un couple. » exposa Draco avec certitude, regardant Harry jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. On n'a pas assez de temps et Ron est trop gêné… »Dit Harry pensivement avant qu'un gigantesque sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. « À moins que… »

« À moins que quoi… ? » demanda Draco, aimant vraiment le regard qu'Harry avait en ce moment.

« Juste quelque chose de classique. Fais-moi confiance. » Dit Harry en souriant de telle manière que Draco ne put que lui sourire en retour. Il se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le brun s'était étiré au dessus de lui comme un chat, et il se tourna vivement vers la fenêtre pour cacher le rougissement sur ses joues.

« D'accord. » dit-il à son reflet, et il savait qu'il lui faisait réellement confiance.

**À suivre…**

**Hello tout le monde ! Alors, que dîtes vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que l'autre ! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires…Les reviews c'est comme mon carburant xD ça me motive à traduire plus vite mdr ! REVIEWS PLEASE !**

_**Avant goût du prochain chapitre :**_

**-Le groupe va au club**

**-Le petit démon (l'idée de Harry quoi…) a enfin une apparence**

**-Draco se retrouve avec une énigme **

**Bisous et à la prochaine ! Je vous rappelle que pour les réponses aux reviews, allez sur notre blog ! www . lexycho3 . skyblog . com **

**SANS LES ESPACES ! **


	3. The Green Reaction

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 3; **Fini**, 3; **En cours **: 4;

**Traductrices : **Lexy-Kun et Cho3

**Bêta :**…Euh…alors avec tous les changements qu'on a eu…XD pour ce chapitre c'est Ninon et Eni qui ont corrigé.

**NOTE POUR LES RAR'S**

Alors…Pour ceux qui lisent mes fics, ou du moins « Les larmes de mon cœur », vous êtes au courant que j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes au cours de ce mois…Donc, comme vous vous y attendez…Il n'y aura pas de RAR's…j'essaierai tout de même de les faire…Si jamais je termine le chapitre 4 ainsi que ses RAR's avant la fin du mois et bien je ferai les RAR's de ce chapitre…Enfin, je tiens néanmoins à dire que je lis chaque review de A à Z et je vous remercie sincèrement pour tous vos compliments sur la manière dont je traduis ! C'est vraiment gentil et ça me touche beaucoup…(surtout que je me croyais nulle en anglais XD !) Enfin bon, sur ce je vous laisse sur ce merveilleux chapitre ! Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !

_**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION !**_

_**Aujourd'hui mesdames et messieurs est un jour particulier ! En effet en ce 24 Janvier 2006, notre chère Cynthia qui est une bêta lectrice hors norme fête son anniversaire…Ses 15 ans pour être plus précis ! Alors, Cynthia au nom de toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers…**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

_**Que cette journée soit remplie de bonheur et de joie ! On t'aime !**_

_**Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers**_

**Chapitre 3 : The Green Reaction **(La réaction du rouquin…)

« Bien. Putain, dites-moi qui est responsable de ça ? » Cria Dean alors qu'ils revenaient dans la voiture après le film. Tout le monde regarda autour de lui et Neville rougit.

« Mais…le titre semblait prometteur. » protesta-t-il.

« Ouais, bien sûr, il semblait super…Pitié, ne laissez jamais plus Neville choisir le film. Et, maintenant que j'y pense, ne le laissez pas choisir la musique non plus. Vraiment Neville, on t'aime, mais ne prend jamais de décision qui pourrait nous nuire. » Cria Seamus en se frottant les tempes de manière dramatique. « J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Pleurnicha-t-il, se recevant promptement une claque derrière la tête de la part de Blaise et Dean.

« Je ne trouve pas que c'était si nul que ça. » commenta Ron qui fut aussitôt fixé d'un regard choqué par tout le monde. Excepté Harry, qui conduisait, et Hermione, qui souriait.

« Urgh. La niaiserie a envahi le véhicule ! » Dit Blaise en se penchant vers l'avant. « Harry, nous devons décontaminer ta camionnette. » Le brun rie et secoua sa tête.

La route du cinéma au club ne fut pas longue, et aurait pu l'être encore moins si Neville et Dean n'avaient pas prétendus mourir lentement de famine et obligé tout le monde à prendre un casse-croûte. Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au club et tout le monde était déjà tout impatient de boire un verre d'alcool. La troupe débarqua joyeusement dans le club et ils prirent place dans un coin isolé.

« Neville, tu ne vas tout de même pas commander un verre de lait…c'est embarrassant. » dit Blaise.

« Mais…la dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai à peine tenu une heure avant de m'endormir ! » se plaignit Neville alors que Ron lui tapotait doucement la tête.

« C'est d'accord vieux, commande une boisson sans alcool. » Neville cligna des yeux en regardant Ron, dénué de toute expression et le rouquin soupira. « Je la commanderai pour toi, ok, Nev ? »

« Bien sûr ! Merci Ron. »

« Pas de problème. »

Blaise sourit d'un air affecté. « Hey Nev. Je crois que t'es un buveur somnolant.»

« Je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre comme buveur ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant confus et véritablement intéressé. La serveuse apparue et ils commandèrent leurs boissons. Blaise s'assis sérieusement, prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui allait enseigner à une classe de jeunes enfants.

« Eh bien, moi, je suis un buveur sage, je sais tout. » Commença Blaise calmement, et tout le monde pouffa.

« Oui. C'est ça…et moi je suis Superman… » Murmura Ron, et Blaise le regarda d'un air outragé, avant de rire.

« Blaise, arrête de faire ton trou de cul. On sait tous que tu n'es qu'un buveur obscène et lubrique ! » Commenta Draco, et tout le monde, excepté Hermione qui ne pouvait pas être au courant, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Mais toi, môsieur, tu n'es pas en mesure de parler, puisque tu es un horrible dragueur lorsque tu bois. »

Draco prit un air parfaitement choqué. « Mais je suis toujours un horrible dragueur! » dit-il, et Hermione rit.

« C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de son comportement habituel…» Dit-elle, et Blaise sembla sérieux alors qu'il hochait la tête pour approuver.

« Ok, un horrible dragueur à l'esprit complètement tordu qui perd toutes les notions de convenance qu'il a lorsqu'il est sobre. » modifia Blaise.

Hermione rie. « Ça ressemble à un Draco soûl pour moi. »

Draco sembla horrifié. « Ok, alors.Hermione…Toi tu es le genre de personne totalement désagréable et qui parle beaucoup trop fort lorsque tu es soûl. »

« Mais Draco, tous les alcoolique sont comme ça.» Dit Seamus, clignant innocemment des yeux.

« Personne ne l'est autant qu'Hermione. » Dit Draco.

« Bien. Je suis vraiment gentil quand je suis soûl. » Dit Seamus, reportant l'attention sur lui-même.

« Non, Seamus…On ne sait pas comment tu es lorsque tu es soûl, mais tu n'es certainement pas gentil. » Seamus laissa échapper un « gaps » et gifla Dean.

« De la part de l'alcoolique stupide. » Murmura Seamus.

« Et Ron est un alcoolique compétitif. » Dit Blaise, essayant de ramener l'attention d'Hermione sur eux.

« Je ne le suis pas. » Le jeune homme tourna encore une fois au rouge.

« Tu l'es. En fait, t'es comme ça tout le temps, ça devient juste exagéré. » Draco lança un regard étonné vers Harry et pour toute réponse, le brun pencha son verre vers le roux. « Désolé, mais c'est vrai » Dit-il en voyant l'air surpris de Ron. « Tu veux une gorgée? » Demanda-t-il, et Ron haussa les épaules, avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson de son ami.

« C'est vraiment bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? » Demanda Ron, en prenant une autre gorgée.

« Sais pas. J'ai juste demandé le Spécial. » Harry reprit son verre et prit une gorgée, avant de relever la tête. « Luna est ici. » Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir une fille maigre et grande au bar. Draco remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur Harry, mais il balaya cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient fixés sur Harry, ils se connaissaient, c'était tout naturel.

« Oh Super. » Pleurnicha Dean. « Cette fille est zarbi... » Ajouta-t-il et Harry roula des yeux.

« Je vais juste aller dire bonjour. » Dit-il en s'en allant. Draco détourna son attention du garçon aux cheveux noirs alors que la chanson de Glenn Miller ''Sing Sing Sing'' commença à jouer.

Il sourit d'un air affecté à Hermione. « Envie d'aller danser ? » demanda-t-il, et elle grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione aimait faire, c'était danser. En particulier le rock acrobatique.

« Oui, merci. » Dit-elle vivement, acceptant la main que Draco tendait vers elle le suivant sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la table, Hermione sourit à son ami.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Draco lui rendait son sourire.

« Oh oui. Et Toi ? » Il la souleva et elle fit un petit saut dans les airs, et lorsqu'il lui posa le dos contre le sol, elle rit.

« Évidemment. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé les efforts que tu faisais pour me mettre en couple. » Il fronça les sourcils et le rire de son amie redoubla. « Je ne suis pas idiote, Draco. »

« Ben, ça en vaut la peine. » Il la fit tournailler avant de la déposer par terre. « Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Je l'aime bien. » dit-elle alors que Draco la soulevait, balançant ses jambes vers sa hanche gauche, puis vers l'autre pour enfin la déposer au sol.

« Super, parce qu'il t'aime bien aussi. » dit-il alors qu'Hermione le regardait, un brin essoufflé.

« Waw. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué dans ce domaine. » Dit-elle. Le blond ralentit le rythme lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle en la faisant tourner et en la ramenant contre lui. Hermione le regarda avec une lueur amusée et lui demanda avec hésitation. « Vraiment ? Tu le crois sincèrement ? » Elle rougit légèrement et Draco hocha la tête.

« C'est vraiment évident. »

« Quoique…On ne dirait pas qu'il va agir. Tu sais, faire les premiers pas… » Le blond jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en arrière afin de tout de suite remarquer les yeux bleus lançant des éclairs qui ne cessaient de les fixer.

« Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Draco alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

« Honnêtement Draco, je peux le faire. Les filles ne doivent pas simplement rester assise là et être belle en attendant qu'un preux chevalier ne vienne les enlever et les emporter au loin. »

« Premièrement, Ron est loin d'être un chevalier et ne me parle plus jamais de tes fantaisies sordides ! Deuxièment, j'ai conscience de la force innée qui sommeille en chaque femme, mais là n'est pas la question. Si tu fais le premier pas, alors tu seras toujours obligé de le faire. Il doit se rendre compte que tu n'es pas simplement une fille qui le fait rougir mais aussi une femme qui lui donnera de la joie à long terme. » Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la souleva de nouveau dans les airs. Lorsqu'il la descendit, elle souriait.

« Alors, dis moi qu'as-tu planifié ? »

« Absolument rien…Mais Harry a quelque chose. »

Elle sourit timidement en battant des cils. « C'est pour quand le mariage ? »

« Va te faire foutre » grogna Draco en la raccompagnant à sa place et en apercevant Harry et Luna de l'autre côté du bar. « Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione avec une légère pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Draco l'ignora et s'en alla non sans entendre le commentaire de Blaise.

« Franchement, il a bu trois verres, où crois-tu qu'il va ? »

Le blond se fraya un chemin jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux noirs et il remarqua tout de suite qu'il semblait très tendu, même s'il feignait de ne pas l'être. Draco prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage et tapa sur l'épaule de Harry. Le brun se tourna avant de lui sourire. « Draco, voici Luna Lovegood » Draco la reconnue comme étant la fille qui faisait partie du club d'improvisation, celui dont Harry, Seamus et Blaise faisait partis. Il lui serra la main alors qu'elle lui souriait, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Le blond commença à se sentir un peu protecteur.

« Enfin bref, tu es venue ici toute seule, Luna ? »

Luna battit des yeux. « Tu veux venir danser ? » demanda-t-elle timidement alors que Draco grinça des dents, surpris par le fait que Harry ait simplement rit.

« Non, mais qui est-il ? »

« C'est Jake. » dit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Parfait, je peux te l'emprunter ? » demanda-t-il alors que Draco et Luna le regardait bouche bée. « Euh…c'est pour une bonne cause. » dit Harry alors que le blond réalisait enfin ce qu'Harry projetait de faire.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Luna, un peu sceptique alors qu'Harry lui expliquait le plan. « Très bien. » Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers une table où se tenait un brun plutôt grand et souriant. Après une rapide conversation, Luna et lui revinrent vers eux.

« Yo, Harry. Alors, tu veux te servir de mes capacités ? »

« Si tu n'es pas contre… » Dit Harry, répondant au sourire du garçon.

« Pas du tout. Je ferai tout pour un ami. » dit jovialement Jake alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Alors, qui est la chanceuse ? » demanda-t-il alors que Harry lui indiquait sa table. « Super…qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Eh bien, je vais emmener Hermione sur la piste de danse et quand nous reviendrons, c'est là que tu entreras en scène. » dit Harry, et Draco sourit devant son génie.

« Tu veux que je sois subtil et délicat ou carrément direct ? » demanda Jake alors que Draco se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il soit au premier rang pour cette scène.

« Eh bien…c'est Ron…alors… » Jake lui fit un signe pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

« Bien, je dois être direct alors…Parfait. Je suis prêt quand tu l'es. » dit-il et Harry acquiesça faisant signe à Draco de le suivre.

« Tu n'aime pas danser, Hermione ? » demanda Harry alors que celle-ci levait les yeux vers lui.

« J'adore danser, mais il n'y a que Draco qui m'ai invitée. » Harry lança un regard significatif à Ron alors que celui-ci rougissait et fixait son regard sur son verre. '' I Got Rythm '' se mit à jouer et Harry se permit de sourire.

« Eh bien alors…Si tu veux bien… » Draco se mordit la lèvre et but son verre d'une traite alors qu'Hermione souriait et hochait la tête en acceptant la main tendue.

C'était une chanson plutôt lente et Draco ne put s'empêcher de les observer danser. Ils semblaient vraiment bien ensemble et cette pensée le rendit triste et furieux. Harry avait le droit de danser avec qui il voulait.

« Est-ce que cela fait partie de votre plan ? » demanda tranquillement Hermione alors qu'Harry souriait.

« Non. Mon plan commence lorsque nous reviendrons à table. Si je connais bien Ron, et je crois que dix-sept années passées à ses côtés font que je le connais un peu, il restera assis à ne rien faire d'autre qu'enrager et changer de couleur. Mais…quand on lui donne quelques verres… »

« Alors…je dois m'attendre à un prétendant qui va être très direct… » Dit-elle, amusée.

« Oui. Quelque chose dans le style. » dit Harry alors qu'elle pouffait.

« Draco a raison, tu sais. » dit-elle pensivement.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. » Il la regarda un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête. « C'est bien de t'avoir rencontré. » Et Harry se demanda si elle voulait dire que c'était bien pour elle de l'avoir rencontré, ou pour Draco. Il espérait que ce soit pour Draco, mais il ne pourrait jamais en être sûr. « Tu danses vraiment bien. » dit-elle alors qu'il souriait.

« Beaucoup de pratique. En plus, Big Band est pratiquement le seul groupe que mon père écoutait alors… » Il sourit à ce souvenir puis la chanson prit fin et ils retournèrent à table.

Hermione venait à peine d'entamer une conversation avec Ron quand Jake vint vers elle en lui souriant.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer. » Ronronnât-t-il alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. « Une personne aussi belle que vous devrait être sur la piste de danse, si vous voulez bien… » Il lui tendit une main et quand elle l'accepta, il la lui baisa avant de lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur et de l'emmener danser.

Harry regarda Draco, puis Ron avant de revenir sur le couple. Le rouquin était légèrement rouge et ne cessait de les fixer.

« Ce bâtard… » Fulmina Ron

« Enfin Ron ! Hermione aime vraiment danser et personne d'autre ne dansait avec elle… » Dit calmement Harry. Draco se demanda comment le brun faisait pour être aussi calme alors que Ron était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, que ses poings étaient serrés et qu'il semblait vraiment en colère.

« Ouais, mais…Il nous avait vu…Elle était ici avec moi. » Gémit Ron.

« Est-ce que tu étais en train de danser avec elle ? Est-ce que vous faisiez de autre chose que parler ? » dit Harry.

Draco remarqua que Dean et Seamus s'était esquivé de la table et dansaient maintenant avec deux filles qu'ils avaient choisi au hasard. Neville lançait sur toute la table des regards anxieux alors que Blaise souriait à Ron.

« Non, mais… »

« Eh bien alors tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre ! Hermione était assise juste là. Si tu ressens ça, tu aurais dû lui demander ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Mais rien ! C'est trop tard maintenant, Jake, lui, va agir maintenant. » Dit Harry en lançant un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui rougissait, et à Jake, qui lui chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille en la tenant très près de lui rendant ainsi cette scène accessible à tous. Le brun était content que la chanson soit un slow, ça aurait plus d'impact sur Ron.

« Mais…je voulais… » Commença Ron piteusement.

« Quoi ? » Dit Harry en le regardant avec un regard dénué d'expression. C'était gagné.

« Tu vois…Je…je l'aime bien… » Dit Ron en examinant son verre.

« Bien. » Répondit le brun en retournant à sa boisson, prenant des petites gorgées, feintant d'être nonchalant.

« Bien. »

« Oui. Maintenant conduis-toi comme un homme et va interrompre leur danse avant qu'il ne commencer à la tripotter. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » dit Ron en continuant de fixer son verre.

« Ron. Regarde les. » Le roux leva les yeux et il redevint rouge. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le jeune couple et Harry en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreiller '' Tripoter ''. La réaction fut immédiate. Ron se leva, passa devant Neville et se dirigea à grands pas vers Hermione. Il cracha quelques mots à Jake qui haussa les épaules et fit mine d'être déprimé, puis Ron prit Hermione et commença à danser avec elle alors que Jake levait le pouce en leur direction et que Harry lui faisait signe de main.

« Alors ça…c'était…brillant ! » Murmura Draco, surpris alors que Harry riait.

« Le truc c'est de savoir comment le manipuler. »

« Excellent. » Dit Blaise. « Un autre de fait. Il n'en reste plus que 6. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco

« C'est un autre de nos compagnons de chambre qui est bien casé. »

« Comment cela, « un autre » ? »

« Il y a aussi Neville. » dit Blaise alors que Neville rougissait.

« Neville, sale chien, » dit Draco alors que Neville rougissait encore plus « Qui est-elle ? »

« Ginny. » murmura Neville alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

« Est-ce que Ron est au courant ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Ouf…tant mieux pour toi. Et Blaise » le brun leva les yeux « Ne compte pas Crabbe et Goyle, pitié. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra un jour les caser avec succès. »

« OK. » Blaise regarda plus loin et fronça les sourcils. « Harry, Loufouca essaie d'attirer ton attention. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. « Je reviens. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Merde, tu sais bien que j'ai raison ! » dit Blaise exaspéré en roulant des yeux alors que Harry s'éloignait. « Elle est après Harry depuis qu'il a 13 ans ! » expliqua Blaise avec le visage fermé alors que Draco reniflait avec mépris.

« Elle ne le cache pas vraiment… » Commenta Draco alors que Blaise approuvait.

« En attendant, l'autre garçon a l'air oublié… » Blaise soupira. « Enfin, Hermione et Ron ont vraiment l'air heureux. »

« Mmhm. Hermione m'a déjà dit qu'elle appréciait le geste. Et selon moi, Harry doit lui avoir parlé du plan. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se passait. Je veux dire, Jake a toujours aimé Luna. »

« C'est un intéressant triangle amoureux. » dit Draco avec une ironie qu'il voulait passer inaperçu. Mais il fronça les sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut Harry un peu plus loin qui semblait de nouveau tendu. Luna riait et avait une main posée sur son bras.

Blaise remarqua l'expression de Draco et suivit son regard avant de renifler. « Et voilà…elle est encore sur lui. » En vérité, il s'était préparé à se lever et aller les voir afin de couper court à leur conversation et de sauver Harry, car il connaissait le brun mieux que personne, à l'exception de Ron, et il savait que son regard à l'apparence tendu serait bientôt suivi d'un sourire nerveux. Mais…il connaissait aussi Draco, alors il se mordit les lèvres en se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

« Bien…je suis sûr que Harry peut prendre soin de lui-même. » commenta Draco en buvant rapidement une gorgée de son verre, jouant avec la paille d'un air maussade.

« Évidemment, alors quand as-tu rencontré Hermione ? » dit Blaise, remarquant que le regard de Draco continuait de dévier vers l'endroit où Harry était.

« Bien…j'étais en…en neuvième et…je venais d'arriver à mon…à ma nouvelle…nouvelle école…si tu veux bien m'excuser. » dit négligemment Draco alors que Blaise hochait la tête. Mais c'était trop tard, Draco était déjà sorti de la cabine et se dirigeait calmement vers Harry et Luna.

Blaise eu envie de grogner lorsqu'il vit Luna se pencher, une main sur la poitrine de Harry, en riant sottement, ne remarquant pas l'expression affolée du brun. Le garçon était trop poli pour son propre bien. Il aurait dû enlever sèchement la main de sa poitrine, mais encore une fois, Blaise remarqua que Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis que…

« Harry, tu étais là… » Dit évasivement Draco, mais de manière très décontractée. Il fixa Luna avant de sourire à Harry, remarquant que la lueur paniquée avait fait place à une lueur soulagée.

« Draco. » dit fermement Harry alors que le blond soupirait.

« Bien, est-ce que tu vas revenir à table ? Blaise pensait justement à commander un truc à manger. » Il mentait très facilement. Il se rappela soudainement s'être réveillé avec le jeune brun étendu confortablement sur lui. Est-ce qu'il était ainsi seulement avec cette fille ? Où était-ce le comportement qu'il avait avec lui qui était exceptionnel ?

Comme pour le tester, Draco plaça doucement une main sur l'épaule du brun, remarquant que le regard complètement affolé de tout à l'heure avait fait place à un immense soulagement. Draco regarda fixement Luna et elle enleva sa main de la poitrine du brun.

« Est-ce que je peux… » Commença-t-elle, mais Draco la coupa.

« J'ai vu Jake t'attendre aux alentours du bar. » Il la regarda froidement et leva un sourcil de manière significative.

« Oh. Bye, Harry. » Harry ne lui dit même pas au revoir, il se contenta de se lever rapidement et de marcher précipitamment vers la cabine, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Remarquant cela, Draco s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui afin qu'il ait une « protection » des deux côtés.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu simplement pas dit de te laisser tranquille si elle te dérangeait tant que ça ? » dit Draco, se sentant encore plus frustré et confus.

« Elle ne savait pas. Elle était simplement amicale. » Expliqua Harry alors que Draco roulait des yeux. Il était sur le point de rétorquer lorsque le brun lui sourit. « Merci. » dit-il et Draco se retrouva incapable de rester fâché contre lui.

« Tu as manqué Ron en train de tripotter ton amie. » dit Blaise alors que Draco et Harry pouffaient.

« Ça a marché encore mieux qu'on ne l'espérait. » murmura Harry alors qu'ils regardaient tous Hermione et Ron sourire, rire et danser.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps au club. Neville s'était endormi, Seamus agissait calmement et Blaise, qui s'était abstenu d'alcool, prit les clefs offerte par Harry et conduisit chacun d'eux à la voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors, ils sentirent cette brise fraîche qui accompagne toujours la neige, pas trop froide mais suffisamment pour être mordante.

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture tandis que Blaise époussetait la neige avant de se mettre au volant. Le retour fut complètement différent de l'aller, silencieux et calme. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas dans un état somnolent étaient Ron, qui était plus préoccupé par Hermione qui s'était blotti contre lui « pour se réchauffer », et Blaise qui conduisait et qui n'avait aucune intention de s'endormir au volant. Il déposa Hermione à l'auberge où elle dormait et ils retournèrent à l'école aux alentours de deux heures du matin, riant et tombant dans la neige avant de finalement parvenir à intégrer leur chambre. La plupart s'endormirent immédiatement, n'échangeant aucun mot.

¤

« Est-ce que tu joueras pour moi ? » murmura-t-elle alors que Ron virait au rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, petits coquins ? » taquina Seamus et Hermione roula des yeux.

« Rien, Seamus. » Elle tourna son attention sur Ron, et il hocha la tête.

« Euh…je vais juste aller chercher mon violoncelle. Hum…le conservatoire est sûrement le meilleur endroit. » Elle hocha la tête et le regarda courir alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers sa chambre. Draco apparu, baillant et frottant ses yeux.

« Seigneur. Tu es venu super tôt ! » Dit-il avant de promptement commencer à se faire du café.

« Bien…c'est mon dernier jour ici… » Elle se leva et serra son ami d'enfance dans une étreinte intime. « Merci beaucoup, Draco. Vraiment. » Dit-elle alors que Draco souriait et lui rendait son étreinte tout en haussant les épaules.

« Honnêtement, je l'ai fait autant pour moi que pour toi. Ses plaintes incessantes me donnaient des migraines effroyables. » Dit le blond avant de se servir du café et de s'asseoir confortablement sur le sofa.

Ron sortit à ce moment de sa chambre, son étui à violoncelle sur l'épaule et souriant timidement à Hermione. « Euh… » Elle lui sourit et prit son bras libre afin de le conduire vers la sortie.

« On revient plus tard. » lança t-elle par-dessus son épaule, ignorant royalement Draco qui murmura « Bien plus tard », et ferma doucement la porte.

¤

« Il n'y a rien de particulier que tu voudrais que je joue ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret tout en ajustant son pique. Cette putain de chose n'était jamais correctement mise. Quand il était jeune, il avait prit l'habitude de tracer une ligne, comme ça il savait exactement où il devait le poser. Mais avec le temps et toutes ses poussées de croissances, il avait dû y renoncer, car il devait changer la ligne à chaque fois qu'il pratiquait.

Hermione, qui était assise sur le bord de la scène avec un pied sur le côté, haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas…En réalité, je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur les instruments à corde. »

« Tu joues de quoi ? » demanda Ron une fois que son violoncelle fut correctement placé.

« Flûte » dit-elle alors que Ron souriait.

« J'ai toujours aimé la flûte. » Et après avoir assimilé ce nouveau fait, il dit avec hésitation : « Tu devras jouer pour moi » Hermione sourit.

« Ça sera avec plaisir. » dit-elle. « Maintenant, joue. » Il rie pour ensuite réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait jouer. Il se rappela soudainement du morceau que sa mère adorait et en fit rapidement une analyse mentale. Il ne pouvait pas rater ce morceau.

« Ok. Je vais jouer The Swan interprété par Saint-Saëns. » Il fit quelques notes pour vérifier si son violoncelle était bien ajusté. Il l'avait bien sûr déjà fait, mais il aurait très bien pu se dérégler pendant qu'il parlait avec Hermione. Le roux se donna mentalement une baffe pour être aussi nerveux. La clé, c'était de se relaxer et d'avoir confiance en lui : habituellement, il était bien dans ce rôle.

La chanson était lente et apaisante, et elle donnait toujours à Ron une sensation de calme et de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par la musique et se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se précipite, que son cœur n'était pas un métronome et que ça devait être joué correctement.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés, comme si elle sentait encore la musique autour d'elle, et à ce moment-là, Ron se sentit étrangement calme. Il la regardait alors qu'elle était assise là, les yeux fermés. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle parla. « Quelle est l'histoire derrière ça ? »

« Pardon ? »

« L'histoire. Lorsque tu jouais, j'aurai pu jurer qu'il y'avait une histoire derrière toutes tes notes. »

Il sourit. « Lorsque ma mère était enceinte de moi, elle avait cette énorme collection de musique classique qui avait pour but de calmer les bébés. Elle me jouait cette pièce lorsqu'elle voyait que j'allais mal. Lorsque j'ai dû choisir un instrument, mon premier choix fut le violoncelle. J'avais juste…aimé le son. J'ai joué durant plusieurs années et un jour, alors que je travaillais sur L'Humoresque (1), mon professeur m'a dit que je maîtrisait cette musique et qu'il était temps que je passe à l'autre qui était, tu l'auras deviné, The Swan. Je l'ai joué une seule et unique fois, parfaitement, ou presque parfaitement. J'avais à peine eu besoin des partitions. Mon professeur avait vraiment été surpris. Je n'avais jamais été bon pour le par cœur. (2) Lorsque j'en ai parlé à ma mère, elle a simplement rit en me disant que c'était normal, que j'avais entendu cette chanson tellement souvent que les notes coulaient de source pour moi. Cette chanson, c'est comme ma seconde nature.

« C'était vraiment beau. Et la manière dont tu jouais était magnifique. » Ron rougit sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se leva et commença à empaqueter ses affaires, et lorsque son étui fut sur ses épaules Hermione s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa, d'un baiser chaste et doux, mais un baiser tout de même. « Est-ce que tu m'écriras ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser. Il resta béat un moment, mais se reprit bien vite en lui souriant.

« Évidemment… »

¤

« Au revoir, tout le monde. » dit-elle de nouveau alors qu'ils lui faisaient tous signe de la main. Draco, qui avait son sac sur ses épaules, marcha avec elle jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus. Elle l'étreint ferment. « Tu vas vraiment me manquer, et je voudrais encore une fois te dire merci. »

Il secoua la tête. « Allez, Hermione…C'est ce que les amis sont censés faire ! N'en fais pas tout un plat. »

Elle rit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Maintenant c'est à ton tour. » Il roula des yeux. « Il est vraiment bien, Draco. Il est parfait pour toi. » Dit-elle alors qu'il rougissait.

« Ferme-la. »

« Juste…ne lui tourne pas trop autour. Tu vas le perturber. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, allez. Ne joue pas au con. Vas-y lentement. Sois certain qu'il te remarque et qu'il n'oublie pas que tu seras toujours là. Ne lui fais pas de rentre-dedans…Quelque chose me dit qu'il est contre ça… » Dit-elle.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Enfin bref. Merci. Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire. » Le bus arriva et il mit son sac dans l'endroit prévu avant de lui attraper la manche. « Et quand je dis écrire, ça veut dire moi et pas seulement Ron. »

Elle rit. « Je t'aime aussi Draco. » dit-elle avant d'entrer dans le bus.

¤

« Vous êtes en retard. Asseyez vous, aujourd'hui on fait du Beethoven. » Draco se hâta, déposant son sac au sol et sortant ses partitions. Quelque chose dans cette pièce avait le don de l'agacer. Pas dans la pièce elle-même, il aimait le fait qu'elle soit douce et lente, mais il se sentait toujours froid lorsqu'il la jouait et il détestait se sentir froid lorsqu'il jouait.

Il sortit les partitions pour Moonlight Sonata et Snape le fit se dépêcher alors qu'il faisait ses exercices avant de lui demander de jouer. Alors, Draco joua.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il trembla, se demandant vaguement s'il devait aller chercher un pull dans sa chambre après que la leçon soit finie. Quelque part, il savait que la sensation de froid s'en irait aussitôt que son cours sera terminé, et il détestait ça. La seule chose qu'il aimait le gelait.

« Magnifique. » murmura Snape avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Le blond eu vraiment envie de sourire parce qu'il aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il faisait quelque correctement, mais il savait que c'était vide. Ça ne signifiait rien. N'importe qui pouvait jouer des notes. Tout le monde pouvait jeter un coup d'œil sur la partition et la jouer. Ce n'était pas le problème. Draco voulait jouer…il voulait jouer comme Harry avait joué la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Non. Il voulait jouer comme Harry jouait toujours. Comme si il y avait quelque chose derrière la musique. Comme si le morceau n'avait pas été enregistré et prévu, mais plutôt comme si il était spontané. Comme quelque chose qu'il laissait sortir d'un coup…

« Encore une fois. Vous trébuchez à la ligne dix-huit. Bien. » Snape pointa la ligne sur les partitions. « Là, et aussi ici. Ne le refaites pas. »

Et c'était aussi simple. Vous butez contre une note, bien que Draco sache que c'était un dérapage de ses doigts qui n'avait pas de répercussion auditive…

Néanmoins, c'était bien moins que parfait, tout simplement parce que Draco ne jouait pas parfaitement. Tout était dans la musique. Bien sûr que tout était dans la musique ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre ?

« Il y a la passion » lui glissa une petite voix dans sa tête, mais Draco avait appris, il y a bien longtemps, à ignorer cette voix…

¤

Draco joua quelques notes au piano.

Il avait fini ses leçons, avait enduré l'ennui mortel d'une classe d'histoire, avait ri au cours de mathématique et après avoir chassé le froid avec une tasse de café, il était allé s'asseoir seul dans le hall des pianos. Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de cimetière pour piano, si on mettait de côté le fait que les pianos étaient tout bonnement magnifiques et que la pièce elle-même semblait appartenir au château de Louis XIV. À part ça, la salle avait une atmosphère glaciale. Draco avait laissé la plupart des lumières éteintes et travaillait simplement avec la lumière naturelle qui passait au travers des fenêtres et celle de la lampe qui était installée au dessus du piano, là où il avait pris place.

Il regarda la pièce et soupira avant de commencer à jouer les trois premières lignes avant de s'arrêter, regardant ses doigts.

« Arrête ça. » dit une voix et Draco sursauta, se retourna afin de voir Harry accoudé contre la chambarde, les bras croisés. Il y avait un sac de voyage à ses pieds, mais Draco n'en prit pas vraiment conscience, encore stupéfait de ne pas avoir entendu le brun entrer.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda Draco, sur la défensive. Harry soupira, claquant la porte et se dirigeant à grands pas vers le piano où Draco était. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs arborait un regard impatient qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compréhension et à de la patience. Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage et Draco le regarda, se sentant devenir étrangement froid.

« Arrête de penser. » dit calmement Harry alors que Draco le regardait de travers.

« Je n'étais pas en train de penser, je jouais. » répondit sèchement Draco, encore sur la défensive et espérant de tout son cœur pouvoir arrêter d'agir ainsi.

« Bien, alors arrête. Tu es préoccupé par les notes. Arrête ça. » Draco regarda Harry comme si il l'analysait avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Comment ? » Harry lui sourit et s'avança soudainement vers lui, mettant ses mains devant les yeux de Draco. « Est-ce que tu entends ? » demanda-t-il calmement, et Draco fronça les sourcils tout en tendant l'oreille, se demandant tout de même si Harry n'était pas devenu fou.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé écouter ? »

« La musique. Est-ce que tu l'entends ? Est-ce que tu sens la pièce ? » Draco s'assit et soudain, oui, il l'entendit. Il sourit un petit peu et hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ? » demanda Harry avec une voix toujours aussi douce.

« On…On dirait… » Il se mordit la langue. C'était stupide. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Il connaissait les notes, donc il pouvait jouer la pièce. Alors pourquoi diable était-il assis là, en train d'entendre la chanson dans sa tête et de se repasser des images ? « On dirait…un rêve. » Il tira brusquement sa tête vers l'arrière et cligna des yeux. Mais d'où diable venait cette idée ! Harry lui sourit doucement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose à propos de lui et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

« C'est un début. » murmura Harry avec un large sourire. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était un signe d'encouragement. Il le fixa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et qu'il prenait son sac d voyage.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il pu enfin parler.

« Voyage d'art. » dit Harry en souriant. « On se voit la semaine prochaine. » Harry lui fit un signe de main et Draco hocha la tête, le regardant disparaître derrière la porte et essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne sentait pas cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait de ses mains à ses yeux. Il les ferma en soupirant.

« Rêveur. » dit-il doucement après s'être assis en silence. Il se tourna et regarda les partitions. Doucement, il mit ses doigts sur les touches et commença à jouer. Lorsqu'il commença, il nota que quelque chose avait changé. La froideur des notes et leur lourdeur étaient toujours là, mais il sentait que quelque chose en lui…Il ressentait une espèce de liberté et il se demanda d'où ça avait pu venir.

Le blond décida que ce n'était pas si mal…

À suivre…

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, vous le trouvez comment ? Bien, pas bien ? REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**

_Avant goût du prochain chapitre…_

-Seamus est soûl et trahi un ami

-Draco en apprends plus sur Harry

-Harry revient du voyage d'art pour faire une découverte assez…dramatique…

**VOILÀ ! REVIEWS PLEASSE ET À DANS UN MOIS !**

**Kiss**

**Cho3 **


	4. Perfidie

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Abricote, Barbotine, Yepa.

**Bêta : **Lexy-Kun

**Correctrices : **Darry myel et Onarluca (et Eni).

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 4 ; **Fini: **5 et7; En cours : 6, 8, 9, 10, 11

**§**

Voici enfin le 4ème chapitre de cette fic!

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Et rendez vous à noël pour un autre chapitre!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre Quatre : Perfidie**

-Draco! Harry te cherchait, cria Seamus lorsque Draco retourna à son dortoir.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, je pense qu'il voulait te dire au revoir. Il ne t'a pas trouvé? "demanda Seamus.

Il se répéta lorsqu'il vit que Draco se contentait de regarder tout autour de lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hum? Oh, ouais. Il m'a trouvé, dit Draco d'un air absent, laissant tomber son sac près de la porte avant de s'affaler dans le canapé avec plaisir.

Seamus acquiesça avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Vendredi nous allons nous bourrer la gueule, déclara-t-il.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on a fait le week-end dernier ! gémit Draco en roulant des yeux.

-Eh bien, ce week-end on en a besoin.

-C'est aussi ce que tu as dis le week-end dernier, lui rappela Draco.

-Oui, eh bien il est possible que l'on soit dans une extrême tristesse deux semaines de suite, et qu'une cure d'alcool soit notre seul remède.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Va te faire foutre.

-Toi d'abord.

-Enfoiré, se plaignit Seamus avant de tendre ses mains vers le ciel.

Puis un éclair maléfique apparu dans ses yeux :

-Alors? Tu l'as embrassé pour lui dire au revoir?

Si Draco avait été en train de boire quelque chose, il se serait étouffé.

-S'il a embrassé qui ? demanda Blaise lorsqu'il entra en flânant dans la pièce commune et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Draco.

-Qui embrasses-tu maintenant, Draco?

-Harry, dit Seamus et le visage de Blaise se fit soudain sérieux.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, et quelque chose dans son ton fit froncer les sourcils de Draco.

-Non. Pas même quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Il est juste venu me dire au revoir pendant que je m'entraînais, dit Draco.

-Oh pour l'amour de ..., commença à gémir Seamus, mais Blaise le fit taire d'un regard noir.

-Finnigan, ne me donne pas l'occasion de lancer Ron contre toi.

Seamus hocha la tête d'un air obéissant avant de faire un large sourire :

-Vendredi, on va se bourrer la gueule, déclara t-il, et Blaise lança un regard amusé à Draco qui le lui rendit.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière ? demanda Blaise.

-Si, répondit Seamus, et c'est ce qu'on va faire cette semaine aussi.

-Oh, dit Blaise, essayant de cacher son amusement, OK. Heureux de voir qu'on innove.

**§§§§§§**

Draco leva les yeux quand Blaise se glissa sur le siége à côté de lui au petit déjeuner.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à sortir du lit ce matin, déclara t-il, se prenant un coup de serviette sur l'épaule.

-Désolé, marmonna Blaise en ôtant la serviette de l'épaule de Draco. Faut dire que t'as fait aucun effort pour me réveiller, bouda t-il et Draco roula des yeux.

-Donc, te crier dessus, te secouer, t'enlever tes couvertures, te lancer ton réveil, qui sonnait, à la tête et claquer la porte, ce ne sont pas des efforts pour te réveiller? Très bien. La prochaine fois, je rajouterai l'eau froide sur la liste.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit Blaise en pâlissant.

-Oh si, je le ferais, fit Draco en mordant dans une pomme. A part ça, où va Harry pour son voyage avec la classe d'art ?

-Harry et Dean. La classe d'art va en France pour une semaine. Ils reviennent mercredi, répondit Blaise tout en mastiquant ses céréales.

-Aucune de mes satanés classes ne part en voyage, bouda Draco faisant rire Blaise.

-Là, là. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Seamus a fait main basse sur l'alcool. Il déteste être laissé en plan.

Draco roula des yeux, il avait oublié les plans de l'Irlandais.

-Y a t-il une seule maladie que Seamus ne soigne pas avec de l'alcool ? demanda t-il, et Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Pas que je sache. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que je ne peux pas venir ? demanda Blaise avec un air de chien battu sur le visage.

Draco se renfrogna.

-Et d'un, pourquoi c'est à moi de le lui dire, et de deux, pourquoi bon sang tu ne pourras pas venir ? demanda Draco et Blaise sourit.

-Eh bien, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire crier dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas crier sur _toi_ vu que _tu n'_es _pas_ celui qui ne peut pas sortir. Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, regarde cette fille là-bas. Draco suivit la direction du doigt de Blaise et aperçut une fille blonde qui souriait et riait à une autre table avec un groupe d'amis. C'est Pansy. Et vendredi là, nous allons être un couple.

-Tu es affreusement confiant. Tu n'es même pas encore parti en rendez-vous avec elle !

Blaise haussa simplement les épaules :

-Oui, mais on sortira ensemble vendredi, et tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle puisse me rejeter, n'est-ce pas ? dit Blaise.

Draco allait répondre mais il s'arrêta. Trop facile, pensa t-il, et haussa seulement les épaules.

-Donc, pas Dean, pas Harry, pas Neville, pas toi. Et la famille de Ron vient pour le week-end donc ça veut dire que Seamus et moi allons être complètement pété dans notre propre résidence. Ça c'est pathétique.

-D'un autre coté..., commença Blaise en lui tapotant le dos.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco quand Blaise s'arrêta.

-Rien. J'allais essayer de dire quelque chose qui rendrait tout ça moins pathétique qu'il n'y paraît, mais il n'y a rien à dire. C'est vraiment pathétique !

-Merci.

-A ton service.

**§§§§§§**

Draco se réveilla et soupira. Dès que ses yeux s'ouvrirent il sut avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il était quasiment sûr que le rêve avait quelque chose à voir avec la Sonate Au Clair de Lune et un petit garçon méditant et ... son père. Draco s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il détestait être réveillé à des heures bizarres sans rien pour s'amuser.

Jurant doucement dans sa barbe, il sortit du lit et mit sa robe de chambre avant d'errer jusqu'à la salle commune. Inconsciemment, il alla se faire un chocolat chaud et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se trouvait assis sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, regardant à travers le petit espace boisé qui n'était pas très loin de sa demeure. Il ressemblait à un pays imaginaire en hiver, avec de la neige collée aux branches des arbres et couvrant le sol. Il soupira et regarda cela pendant un moment. Cela lui semblait étrangement logique de se faire réveiller par son père pour se retrouver confronté à un monde froid.

Il soupira de nouveau et tourna ses pensées vers Harry, qui s'était trouvé exactement à cette place. Il sourit et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, pensant à des étirements félins, des cheveux en batailles et des sourires un peu taquins.

**§§§§§§**

-Je vous ferais remarquer que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de remarque, s'exprima Draco avec un air hautain, auquel Rogue répondit par un simple haussement de sourcil.

-Je dirai ce qu'il me plait, Mr. Malfoy, tant qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir vexé, puis capitula.

-Très bien, et comment puis-je y remédier ?

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, puis souria en un rictus moqueur.

-Très simplement, vraiment. Les gens commenceraient par une pause.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il était épuisé. Ces derniers temps, son sommeil était sporadique et, à cause de souvenirs indésirables, il se retrouvait souvent sans appétit pendant les repas. Avec des classes ennuyeuses (il était certain qu'il y avait un complot au sein de la direction visant à le rendre fou) Draco ne savait plus que faire et ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Ce n'était pas trop grave sauf quand il avait piano, ce qui, malheureusement, était le cas.

-C'est un soulagement. J'étais presque sûr que vous alliez prescrire plus de leçons.

-Pas cette fois, quoique plus de leçons soignent souvent beaucoup de maladies musicales.

-Donc, vous admettez qu'il existe un temps pour le repos.

-Peut-être, dit Rogue et s'assit sur un banc de piano, le regardant avec ses yeux sombres.

Draco se sentit intrigué. A part l'effrayante ressemblance avec son père quand il s'agissait des préférences musicales et de ce que devait être une technique musicale "correcte", il était, en vérité, assez déroutant. A un moment, il pouvait être le crétin le plus amer que Draco était disposé à accepter, mais il y avait des moments (assez brefs moments, toutefois) où Draco pouvait voir un petit indice qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus complexe à propos de cet homme. Draco pensait simplement que cet homme avait des problèmes mentaux, et il s'était souvent arrêté à cette pensée.

-Très bien, ne répondez pas. De quoi devrions-nous parler ? demanda t-il, regardant de près la sombre grimace moqueuse qui semblait avoir prit place sur le visage de Rogue sans que celui-ci en ai conscience.

-Nous n'allons pas parler. Ce n'est pas une leçon de bavardages. Et ce n'est pas non plus une longue pause. Nous reprendrons dans quelques minutes.

Draco se mordit la langue et ferma les yeux pensant que l'expression "casse-tête" résumait bien trop sa vie.

**§§§§§§**

Vendredi arriva et Draco se retrouva à trépigner toute la journée. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre et il se força à se calmer, mais chaque fois qu'il n'y pensait plus il trépignait à nouveau.

Seamus fut très amusé lorsqu'il vit Draco tapoter nerveusement sur sa table en histoire, et il lui donna un petit coup de coude, faisant tomber un message sur son cahier. Quand Draco l'ouvrit, penché sur sa chaise et cachant le papier sous son bureau il lut simplement "Je te l'avais dit !" et Draco ricana.

Quand le professeur Binns ne regarda pas, il froissa le message et le balança promptement à la tête de Seamus. Draco se sentit soudain un peu mieux et réussi à s'abstenir de tapoter sur sa table jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**§§§§§§**

-C'est pas drôle, se plaignit Seamus mais Draco n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Quand il se fût calmé, il soupira et prit une autre gorgée de rhum avant de sourire encore largement et de glousser.

-Enfoiré, ajouta Seamus pour Draco qui haussa seulement les épaules.

-Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je... attends, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire, marmonna t-il et regarda dans le goulot de sa bouteille comme s'il pouvait y retrouver ses pensées.

-Tu pensais à Harry, taquina Seamus et Draco lança un regard menaçant à l'Irlandais mais le regard fût inefficace car l'alcool le faisait voir double et le regard était fixé sur le mauvais Seamus.

-Ah, faut pas avoir honte, bredouilla Seamus.

Draco se demanda si c'était un signe de tout ce qu'il avait bu qu'il puisse encore comprendre l'autre garçon.

-Il est pas mal. Sois juste prudent, ajouta Seamus, et Draco se vexa, exaspéré et se leva rapidement, tremblant un peu comme il tentait d'une allure indignée un aller-retour sur la longueur du sofa où il était précédemment étalé.

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise " d'être prudent " et fasse tout le temps allusion à quelque chose et qu'on m'dise jamais ce que sait ! Bordel comment j'suis supposé savoir quoi faire si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé? Mais tout le monde dit qu'ils ont juré de garder ce putain de secret et ça me pète les couilles bordel parce que j'ai besoin de savoir !

Seamus haussa les épaules et s'assit.

-C'est à cause de Tom, commença t-il, et Draco cligna des yeux avant de s'asseoir rapidement, se demandant si le garçon aller peut-être continuer. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait une voix dans sa tête lui disant de partir, que ce devrait être dit par Harry, ou au moins quelqu'un qui était sobre, mais à la place il se pencha, prenant une autre gorgée de rhum.

-Tom.

-Oui. Il utilisait la chambre avec Harry. C'était... il y a un an. Non, deux. Bon, peu importe. Ils partageaient la chambre. Enfin, tu sais comment ça va, finit Seamus, et Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Non. En fait, j'suis dans l'brouillard, dit-il, et Seamus le regarda.

-D'acc', je vais te le dire. Mais d'abord, tu devrais me donner le rhum et je devrai en boire beaucoup en racontant.

Draco tendit la bouteille et s'étala sur le sofa, se demandant si les alentours allaient arrêter de tourner un jour. Apparemment non.

-Eh bien, Tom était un véritable bâtard, hein ? Nous ne l'avions pas vu au début. Harry le cachait.

-Ils sortaient ensemble, demanda Draco, et le visage de Seamus prit rapidement un air de dégoût renfrogné.

-Fais-lui un peu confiance p'tain ! Y'avait pas moyen. Mais ils partageaient la même chambre, et Tom lui disait des trucs. Des trucs dégueulasses, tu sais ? Mais Harry n'disait jamais rien, il s'contentait de laisser glisser. Tom aimait l'piano, mais il en voulait vraiment à Harry car tout l'monde sait qu'il est brillant. Eh bien, pendant un moment ça allait, c'était juste des échanges d'insultes entre eux quand ils étaient dans leur chambre. Solution simple, Harry n'y allait que quand c'était nécessaire. Puis ça a commencé à dégénérer. J'veux dire, Harry n'est pas un type à sang froid donc il a commencé à tenir tête à Tom.

Draco sourit, imaginant certains des échanges. Dans son imagination, Harry gagnait tout le temps.

-Je sais pas quand. Mais ça a changé. Tom est devenu un peu dingue. Je veux dire, il a toujours été un peu bizarre mais il jouait super bien l'type gentil et aimable. Il avait beaucoup de monde qui le suivait, même moi. Mais pas Ron, et pas Harry. Mais Tom est devenu tordu. Il avait un groupe avec qui il traînait tout le temps, tu sais, un groupe d'amis genre partisans et tout.

-Qui était ses amis ? demanda Draco, curieux.

-Oh, tu sais. Crabbe, Goyle, mais surtout Peter.

-McLain?

-Tu le connais?

Draco se renfrogna mais acquiesça.

-Un enfoiré, celui-là, dit Seamus, puis buvant un peu plus. Et bien, je n'ai appris tout ça qu'après le départ de Tom.

-C'est bon. S'toujours plus qu'moi.

-D'accord, donc. J'sais pas quand mais ils ont fait des trucs. Tu sais, tourmenter Harry. Des petits trucs pour le faire craquer. Cacher des choses dans son lit, lui envoyer des messages louches. J'sais rien de précis, sauf un truc : ils ont volé le violon d'Harry. Quelque chose à savoir sur Harry, son instrument et son art sont sa vie. Déconnes pas avec eux. Et bien, eux l'ont fait. J'ai oublié ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils l'ont brisé, mais j'sais plus ce qu'ils ont fait d'autre. M'en souviens plus. Un truc tordu, si tu veux mon avis. Il y avait un message mais je m'en souviens pas...une quelconque menace... Harry était furieux.

-Est-ce que les profs le savaient ? demanda Draco, sa colère lui donnait un immense mal de tête.

-Et bien, Harry leur a dit mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Il n'y avait pas de vrai preuve. Je veux dire, jusque là il y avait juste eu des engueulades et toutes les menaces étaient anonymes. Les professeurs essayèrent, ils promirent de garder l'oeil ouvert, mais les profs ont tendances à être idiots, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Les engueulades ont empirées. J'm'en souviens de quelques unes où Harry a fini avec quelques bleus, mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Les poings de Draco étaient serrés et il grinçait inconsciemment des dents.

-Tom a préparé un mauvais coup, reprit Seamus. J'm'en souviens plus. Quelque chose. Harry est retourné dans sa chambre pendant l'repas pour se changer. Tom l'a s'vuit. Il a coincé Harry dans un coin d'la chambre et a verrouillé la porte. Harry a essayé de s'débattre, mais Tom était plus grand et bien plus musclé que lui.

-Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? demanda Draco, ayant soudainement du mal à respirer. Est-ce qu'il l'a violé ?

-Ben, c'est c'qu'il voulait faire. Ron et Blaise, qu'étaient les seuls qu'avaient comprit c'qui se passait, ont remarqué qu'Harry était pas à table et que Tom non plus. Ils ont couru jusqu'au dortoir, mais ils pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Ils pouvaient l'entendre hurler de toutes ses forces et lutter. Ce serait arrivé, mais Harry est plutôt obstiné. Tom l'a coincé sur le lit mais Harry a fait quelque chose. Me souviens plus quoi. Mais il a assommé Tom et ouvert la porte et le reste a juste roulé comme sur des roulettes. J'veux dire, Tom a été expulsé et pou'suivit pour tentative d'viol, mais Harry est dev'nu vraiment nerveux d'puis. C'est pour ça qu'j'suis surpris de l'voir comme ça, surtout 'vec toi. J'veux dire, 'vec le nous c'est différent, pass'qu'il nous connaît, mais il aime pas êt'proche vec les autres.

Draco se sentit bizarrement réchauffé par cette pensée et ne put retenir un sourire.

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'il a une chambre pour lui.

-Ouais. dit Seamus, un peu endormi, et il bailla puis s'endormit automatiquement.

**§§§§§§**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il les referma immédiatement. Sa langue lui donnait l'impression que des milliers de démons avaient couru dessus avec des chaussettes râpeuses et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de penser fut "De l'eau". Il sourit lorsqu'un verre d'eau fut posé devant lui sur la table.

-Tu n'avais pas à boire tout l'alcool, tu sais. Tu pouvais le sauver pour l'inévitable la prochaine fois, fit la voix qu'il savait qu'il devait reconnaître. Et après un moment, il le fit.

-Blaise.

-Oui. Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, prends ça. Puis je te suggère d'aller dans la salle de bain aussi vite que possible. Il y aura des répercussions après tout ce rhum. Crois-moi.

Draco voulait acquiescer, il le voulait vraiment, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée et il était enclin à être d'accord avec cette voix. A la place, il avala l'aspirine offerte et bu l'eau. Advint immédiatement les répercussions prophétisées, il jura et courut à la salle de bain, claquant la porte et se penchant sur les toilettes.

Il ne boirait plus jamais de sa vie.

**§§§§§§**

Quand il eut fini avec sa douche et fut capable de se réconcilier au moins un peu avec le monde, Blaise le tira prendre un déjeuner tardif.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Draco réalise que Seamus le regardait avec inquiétude. Draco se demanda pourquoi. Il haussa les épaules et repoussa son plateau.

-Un peu plus et je serais forcé de reprendre mon poste, marmonna t-il, et Blaise ricana. Draco l'entendit et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui aurait pu le tuer, si les regards pouvaient faire ce genre de chose. Blaise était ravi qu'il ne le puisse pas.

-Bien, reprit-il. Rentrons. Viens Seamus.

Seamus acquiesça légèrement et Blaise fronça les sourcils, voyant le garçon marcher calmement devant eux. Ce n'était pas son genre, même avec une gueule de bois Seamus flirtait, faisait des insinuations douteuses et ricanait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Blaise se demandait ce qui était arrivé à l'Irlandais.

-Draco, demanda t-il quand ils furent sortis de la cantine et à bonne distance de leur ami. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Seamus ?

-Je sais pas. Pas que je sache. dit-il honnêtement et cherchant dans sa tête comme ils rentraient dans les dortoirs.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la salle commune la raison devint douloureusement claire.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura Draco et Blaise fronça immédiatement les sourcils vers lui. Nous avons vraiment bu hier soir, dit-il, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Il t'a séduit ? C'est de ça que tu as peur ? ricana Blaise.

-Non. Nous avons parlé et... la conversation a juste...

Seamus revint dans la salle commune à ce moment, un livre à la main et regarda Blaise et Draco avec une expression hésitante qui se transforma en peur et en culpabilité.

Blaise blanchit brutalement.

-Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? demanda t-il très calmement.

-…Oui, admit Draco, et Seamus se tendit comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir.

-Toute l'histoire ? demanda Blaise, toujours avec un ton calme et posé qui était très inquiétant.

-Autant qu'il se souvenait et pouvait dire de manière cohérente.

Draco baissa la tête, lentement il prenait conscience de la situation et de ce que serait la réaction de Harry. Maintenant qu'il était sobre, il se sentait horrible. C'était une trahison envers Harry et avoir provoqué et écouté la confession le fit se sentir aussi coupable que Seamus l'était pour avoir parlé. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir tout ça s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance avec le brun.

-Merde, Finnigan. Je pensais que tu savais ce qu'était une promesse. Je pensais que tu savais estimer tes amis et les protéger.

Blaise avait grondé ses mots et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus mal que ce que lui faisait subir sa gueule de bois. Seamus gronda en retour, aussi en colère.

-Va te faire foutre, Blaise. Draco avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'entendre ça et personne ne lui disait rien. Tout le monde disait vouloir voir Harry heureux et personne n'était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? dit sèchement Blaise. C'est le passé d'Harry et c'était à lui de lui dire! Et quand bien même tu allais le dire, tu aurais pu le faire sobre et lui donner le respect qu'il méritait! Ou avoir Ron et moi présents car nous sommes aussi proches de la vérité qu'on peut l'être sans aller voir directement Harry! Comment as-tu pu ? Blaise soupira et secoua la tête. Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Finnigan.

-Non, Blaise !

La voix de Seamus était plaintive, et l'expression sur son visage alarma Draco.

-Il a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Quand il reviendra, tu lui diras. Juste toi, et ainsi il pourra décider ce qu'il doit faire de toi. Tu seras chanceux s'il reste ton ami. Je te fais une faveur ; Harry est beaucoup plus gentil que moi. Pour l'instant, je suis en colère contre toi et je pense que ce serait mieux si tu te cassais un moment.

Seamus acquiesça, il était très rouge et tremblait. L'irlandais dépassa rapidement Draco et Blaise et se glissa hors de la salle, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

**§§§§§§**

Le week-end sembla passer plus vite que l'éclair et en même temps s'éterniser. C'était une dualité que Draco n'appréciait pas, et qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry revenait mercredi et si Draco avait espéré que ses cours le distrairaient, il avait eu tord. Son ennui ne le quittait pas, mais cette fois pour une raison complètement différente.

Et si Draco pensait être mal, il pouvait seulement imaginer comment Seamus se sentait. A part une conversation dimanche où l'irlandais exprima sa peur de perdre Harry comme ami, un sentiment qui bataillait dans ses pensées qu'il méritait n'importe quelle punition qui viendrait, Draco n'avait vu Seamus nul part , même pas à la cantine. Il entrevit brièvement l'insaisissable garçon dans certains cours qu'ils partageaient, mais Seamus prit soin de s'asseoir près de la porte, aussi loin que possible.

Un silence bizarre était aussi tombé sur le dortoir. Même Neville s'était miraculeusement abstenu de se cogner dans les meubles. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient éloignés de la salle commune car aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se socialiser, chacun essayant de retenir leur fureur ou leur peur, parfois les deux.

Comme c'était le cas de Ron qui protégeait férocement son ami et détestait l'idée que Harry ait à subir ça à son retour de vacances. Neville avait signalé que les choses avaient toujours tendance à devenir merdique quand quelqu'un revenait de vacances, mais il reçu de nombreux regards intimidants et avait décidé que le silence était peut-être une meilleure solution avant de s'enfuir de la salle commune, faisant bien attention à éviter la petite table.

Donc quand le soleil se leva, brillant et orange mercredi matin, ils ressentirent un soulagement secret qui fut bloquée par une sensation de panique. Les cours pour chacun des garçons furent lents, une sinistre torture qui semblait même plus cruelle que la fameuse torture de l'inquisition, La Vierge de Fer. Draco médita un moment pour essayer de décider si c'était pire que d'avoir son pied recouvert de sel et qu'une chèvre vous le lèche jusqu'à ce que la peau s'en aille, et qu'elle continue à lécher vos os. Il avait entendu dire qu'on avait utilisé cette torture sur les sorcières en Italie. Il était toujours en train de jouer avec cette idée quand il retourna au dortoir. Il poussa la porte mais ne put l'ouvrir que partiellement. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et fut confronté à sa peur.

La porte était partiellement bloquée par un sac, celui que Draco se rappelait avoir vu à travers une faible lumière, accroché sur l'épaule du garçon qui maintenant semblait un peu pale et regardait Seamus qui avait cet air coupable auquel Draco s'était habitué. Le temps ralentit, plus lentement encore qu'avant alors que Draco avait cru cela impossible, ou au moins, l'avait espéré. Harry se tourna et fixa Draco avec un regard vide qui fut cependant pire que n'importe quel regard furieux.

Draco espéra pouvoir retrouver sa voix et briser ce silence assourdissant et qui lui donnait la migraine. A la place, il cligna des yeux, ce qui était, pensa-t-il, peu éloquent pour un moment aussi tendu. Seamus ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais ne put sortir un mot. Harry choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers Draco et, d'une voix qui était sinistre par son calme, dit:

-Donc tu sais.

-Oui, soupira Draco.

En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment. C'était tout simplement trop complexe pour que quelqu'un puisse comprendre cette histoire de la bouche d'une autre personne ivre, mais c'était vrai. Draco savait, au moins un peu.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose qui aurait faire disparaître ce sentiment gênant qui avait grandit en lui, cette culpabilité, l'air dépressif sur le visage de Seamus, ce vide, la lueur de trahison dans les yeux de Harry. Tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et avant qu'il puisse même essayer, Harry acquiesça et, prenant son sac, marcha vers sa chambre et ferma la porte.

**§§§§§§**

Le jour suivant, Draco transforma sa calme culpabilité en une indignation furieuse. Il avait, après tout, tous les droits d'entendre ce qui s'était passé, Harry n'était pas seulement son camarade de chambre, mais aussi son ami (Draco espérait pouvoir ajouter "son petit-ami", mais ça restait à voir.).

Il était vrai que Harry avait aussi le droit d'être en colère contre Seamus (qu'il avait choisit d'ignorer) et contre Draco lui-même (même si Harry semblait l'éviter avec quelque chose proche de la culpabilité dans son expression).

N'étaient-ils pas assez grands pour s'asseoir et parler de ça rationnellement ? Harry était complètement silencieux depuis son retour. Il fit de même dans le cas de son violon (dans lequel Draco était presque sûr de contenir sa Petite espièglerie.), et avait refusé de manger son dîner et, autant qu'en savait Draco, son petit déjeuner. En tout cas, rien n'était encore résolu. Et bon sang, Draco voulait que tout ça soit résolu, car ainsi il pourrait commencer le pas suivant, qui en valait beaucoup plus la peine, du moins dans L'esprit de Draco.

Le vendredi, Draco pu à peine stopper son ennui. Il avait aussi prit l'habitude de faire tourner son crayon entre ses doigts et était complètement incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours. Il était heureux que ce soit vendredi, et il avait au moins le week-end pour récupérer.

Le dimanche, il avait abandonné l'idée d'achever ses devoirs de manière satisfaisante et avait à la place fait un effort juste pour les achever quand même.

Ce fut après ça que Blaise se jeta de la porte ouverte de leur chambre et atterrit sur le lit de Draco où il était perché au milieu d'une grande mer de livres, de papiers, de carnets de notes et d'outils d'écriture.

Blaise se tourna vers lui pendant quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur la carte que Draco utilisait pour finir son devoir d'histoire.

-Vas-tu faire quelque chose pour ça? demanda Blaise, et pendant un moment Draco se contenta de le regarder.

Il fut raisonnablement satisfait de ne pas rester bouche bée; les Malfoy ne restaient pas bouche bée, peu importe combien la situation pouvait rendre bouche bée.

-Quoi? répondit-il, avec une pointe d'indignation dont il fut assez fier.

-A propos d'Harry, Draco. Vas-tu juste rester assit ici et rien foutre ou vas-tu aller lui parler?

Draco fut choqué de trouver que sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte, et il rectifia très vite cela, décidant de renifler et il regarda Blaise.

-Quoi Harry?

Blaise roula des yeux et le fixa avec un 'tu rigoles, hein?' dans le regard.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Pour le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il est en colère.

-Non. Il est inquiet.

-Quoi?

-Draco, un jour, je t'apprendrais toutes les étranges bizarreries de chacun de nos merveilleux camarades, mais pour l'instant, il y a un garçon qui évite tout le monde, qui est vraiment stressé et qui a besoin d'aide. Je suis ici pour te demander si tu vas faire quelque chose, ou si le travail m'a menti.

Draco pu seulement cligner des yeux.

-Je ne te suis pas, murmura-t-il et Blaise roula des yeux puis se fâcha.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je devrais avoir à t'expliquer ça à toi... .

Il s'assit un moment puis se fâcha encore, puis prit le ton patient d'un professeur expliquant à un élève très lent.

-Écoute, Harry est malade d'inquiétude que tu puisses le détester maintenant, quelque chose que ta déprime et ton évitement ont seulement prouvés, du moins à lui.

-Quoi? _Il_ m'évite _moi_.

-Donc, il se cache dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée à clé.

Draco se trémoussa d'un air coupable.

-Eh bien, il ne va pas manger.

-Oui, le mercredi soir et le jeudi matin. Mais après ça? Comment pourrais-tu savoir?

Draco se trémoussa à nouveau. Il avait arrêté d'aller manger quand il lui sembla évident que Harry n'y était pas. Il était choqué, comme n'importe qui l'aurait été, et ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Au déjeuner de jeudi, il est arrivé, un peu tard je l'admets, mais il était quand même là. Il s'est excusé et tout allait bien, excepté quand il a réalisé que tu n'était pas là, puis, tu pourrais dire que son esprit s'est lancé dans la création d'une chaîne probable d'événements qui ferait que tu ne sois pas là...Il est vraiment assez anxieux.

-Il est un putain de prodige.

-Draco, Harry ne le voit pas de cette façon. Il y a des choses qui le rendent très heureux, et ces choses il les fait. Qu'il les fasse bien n'importe pas, car il les ferait quand même. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est qu'il a peur que tu le trouves dégoûtant à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Tom et que tu ne veuilles plus rien à voir avec lui.

Ici, Blaise fit une pause pour laisser les informations soient digérées, et Draco fit tourner son crayon, soupira et se mordit les lèvres, car il semblait impossible que lui et Harry pensent à la même chose à propos de chacun d'eux, et que tous les deux avaient tord sur l'autre. "C'est vrai?"

-_Bien sûr_ que non, cria Draco, l'idée était complètement ridicule.

-Bien, comme demande de la part de Ron et de moi...

-Ron .

-Oui, et moi. Iras-tu lui parler et mettre les choses au clair, ou devrons-nous le décevoir avec douceur ?

-Non ! J'irais lui parler. C'est juste...Il n'est pas en colère ?

-Non. Il ne l'est pas. C'est vrai, il ignore Seamus, mais je pense qu'un peu de sa colère dans cette situation vient du fait que Seamus est celui qui t'a raconté l'histoire et ainsi t'a éloigné. Imagine, une majeure partie, de ça, est à cause d'une trahison. Mais il n'est pas en colère contre toi.

-Mais je suis celui qui a provoqué Seamus.

-Écoutes, ton petit sentiment de culpabilité est charmant et mignon, mais tu rates l'important. Les gens sont curieux, ils n'y peuvent rien. Tu avais le droit de demander. Si tu te rappelles, tu m'as demandé avant. Le fait que tu demandes n'était pas un mal, tu étais concerné et voulais aider, mais Seamus avait promis à Harry, comme chacun de nous, qu'il ne devait jamais dire ce qui s'était passé à moins qu'on lui donne l'autorisation. Seamus est celui qui a brisé la promesse. Il aurait du dire que c'était à Harry de te le dire, ou tout au moins dire qu'il ne pouvait pas mais nous harceler jusqu'à ce que nous disions que c'était bon. Draco réfléchit ; la logique semblait à la fois précise et imparfaite. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Seamus. Harry ne garde aucune rancune contre ses amis. C'est l'autre raison qui fait que je suis là. Il ne résoudra rien avec Seamus sans avoir résolut la merde avec toi, en premier.

Blaise le frappa à l'épaule et le regarda.

-Si tu le blesses, je te le ferai payer.

Draco acquiesça se demandant pourquoi il était soulagé d'entendre ça.

**§§§§§§**

Le lundi, l'indignation furieuse de Draco n'était pas totalement partie, mais avait été remplacée par une étrange sensation d'inquiétude sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était glissé vers le hall en refusant de croiser son regard. Draco réalisa que la cause de l'étrange regard coupable que Harry, et lui, avaient, à tour de rôle, était qu'il se sentait coupable.

Pendant les cours supérieur de cordes, Draco s'arrangea pour croiser le regard de Harry et, quand ça sembla aller, lui glissa un message lui demandant de l'attendre après le cours.

Le cours passa très lentement, et, au moment où le professeur demanda s'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un métronome, quand Draco fit un si bon travail et quand la cloche sonna, Draco était certain de n'avoir jamais bouger aussi vite de sa vie. Il rangea ses affaires de musique très vite, se leva, saisit le coude de Harry et entreprit de traîner le garçon hors de la classe. Que Harry ne proteste pas ou ne se crispe, il le réalisa plus tard, et passa la moitié de la nuit à se demander pourquoi, mais à ce moment sa destination était décidée et il avait l'intention d'y être vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la petite salle de classe, une des rares qui soit inoccupée par des professeurs traînards, et des élèves bavards, Draco tourna Harry et le regarda sérieusement. Il regardait pour s'assurer que Blaise avait raison, et il trouva plus de preuves que nécessaire.

Harry n'avait rien dit, le regardant seulement avec un regard hésitant, et mâchouillant sa lèvre supérieure. Draco trouva ça incroyablement captivant mais il se rappela le problème présent et espéra à la place résoudre tout ça aussi vite que possible.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de quelqu'un pour quoique ce soit, cela semblait incroyablement étrange que ça lui soit venu si facilement mais, en regardant Harry, il n'y eu aucun doute d'où l'inspiration lui était venue. Maintenant, Harry clignait des yeux confus et le regardait assez sérieusement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il, après un moment.

-D'avoir obligé Seamus à me parler. Ce n'était pas juste. J'étais juste... euh... .

Il laissa traîner, pas encore prêt pour dire qu'il était inquiet, et à la place, regarda le sol qui était devenu assez intéressant. Quand il leva les yeux, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux d'Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, fut la réponse, et Draco sourit légèrement, mais Harry semblait toujours nerveux, et Draco se déplaça sur son autre pied.

-Si jamais tu veux parler de ça...

-Mais tu as déjà tout entendu.

-Pas vraiment, Seamus était un peu ivre et... Écoutes, je ne veux pas jouer les curieux, je pense que je l'ai été suffisamment, mais... n'es-tu pas en colère?

A cette phrase, Harry cligna des yeux, il était clair que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu.

-Euh... contre qui?

-Tom.

-Euh... je l'étais, pendant un temps. Je l'étais vraiment et des fois... Es-tu en colère contre moi?

C'était sorti de nul part et Draco tressaillit, puis il sourit et secoua la tête.

-Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse l'être ? Tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

-Eh bien... c'était juste que Tom disait que ... et Peter... .

Il prit une grande inspiration, détourna son regard, et Draco ne put supporter le regard douloureux sur son visage et franchit le pas qui les séparait, tournant gentiment la tête de Harry vers lui. Harry évitait toujours ses yeux et murmura quelque chose.

-Quoi? demanda Draco, le souffle légèrement court.

-Quand beaucoup de gens disent quelque chose beaucoup de fois... Ça semble vrai, des fois..., chuchota Harry.

-Que t'ont-ils dit?

Harry se renfrogna comme s'il ne pouvait jamais expliquer toutes les choses qu'ils disaient, mais ensuite il chuchota.

-Ils m'ont dit que j'étais un dévergondé.

Draco serra les dents. Il voulait frapper quelque chose.

-Harry, écoutes moi. Tu ne seras jamais ça.

Il voulait ajouter qu'un homme vierge pouvait rarement être désigné comme un dévergondé, mais choisit de se mordre la langue, il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry puisse apprécier les morceaux de connaissances qu'il avait appris de ses camarades de chambre dans sa quête pour mieux connaître le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu ne pourras jamais être un dévergondé.

-Je sais pas...ça semble si stupide mais... je commence à penser... Draco serra dans ses bras le garçon et Harry se crispa, et Draco se demanda pourquoi. Harry sembla le remarquer et recula d'un pas.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, et prit une grande inspiration. Quelque fois, je me souviens...

Draco comprit et soupira avant qu'une idée lui vint.

-Viens, dit-il, tirant la main d'Harry qu'il avait saisi. Allons-y.

-Où ? demanda Harry en suivant Draco.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Harry sourit et suivit Draco à travers le hall.

**A suivre ...**

**1**- Basé sur la chanson de Glenn Miller qui était constamment sur repeat durant la rédaction de ce chapitre, mais aussi à cause de la merveilleuse définition pertinente, donnée par le très populaire Oxford English. **Perfidie**: violation trompeuse de la foi ou trahison de la vérité. Cela se réfère à la fois à Seamus et à Tom.

**2**-Oui, je sais que quelques personnes rouleront peut-être des yeux, mais Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias le Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort, hait toujours Harry. Je suis presque sûre que c'est écrit dans la pierre quelque part. Pourquoi ne pas se servir d'une bonne chose ?


	5. Sensation de Chaleur

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Abricote, Barbotine, Yepa.

**Bêta : **Cynthia

**Correctrice : **Eni

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 5 ; **Fini: **5 et7; En cours : 6,8,9,10,11

**Chapitre traduit par : **Wanderin

**&**

**Joyeux noël et bonne année 2007!**

**Et surtout bonne lecture!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

_**Chapitre 5 : Sensation de Chaleur**_

Draco était rassuré : Harry avait encore ses clefs sur lui depuis le week-end dernier. Faire un détour par l'étage des arts aurait détruit toute la spontanéité de l'action, et Draco l'appréciait à présent : le sentiment de tout jeter au vent était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait dérobé ses clefs à Harry tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'école, et il avait entraîné le garçon consentant jusqu'au stationnement où Harry avait encore fait une timide tentative pour deviner leur destination. Draco avait évidemment refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, mais avait réussi à faire entrer Harry dans la voiture sans difficulté et ils avaient roulé en silence sur la tranquille route de campagne pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre leur but.

Draco se rangea sur le côté et éteignit le moteur, souriant légèrement à Harry avant de signifier d'un geste de la tête qu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était une petite forêt qu'il avait découvert durant l'une de ses promenades au début de novembre et, avec la neige qui s'accrochait encore aux branches, cela ressemblait à un paradis hivernal. Harry claqua sa portière et inspira profondément, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage avant que cette expression ne disparaisse et qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Draco.

« Viens » murmura Draco, conscient du besoin d'être silencieux.

Harry ne dit rien, mais commença à marcher. Ils étaient assez loin dans le bois lorsque Harry se tourna et le regarda avec un air résigné. Draco le surprit du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. Ils marchèrent un peu plus, puis Harry le regarda de biais encore une fois et soupira :

« Je suppose que tu veux l'entendre ? » demanda-t-il, et ce fut au tour de Draco de le regarder de biais.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle ils marchèrent simplement, écoutant la neige craquer sous leurs pas, puis Harry chuchota :

« Je veux juste oublier tout ça. »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

« C'est impossible d'oublier complètement, mais quelquefois, quand tu en parles, ça guérit la mémoire. »

« Oui, sous une autre cicatrice. »

C'était dit sur un ton si amer que Draco en fut surpris. Harry s'arrêta de marcher et contempla la voûte d'arbres squelettiques qui supportait le lourd poids de la neige. Draco le regarda simplement, ne voulant en aucun cas le harceler ou le pousser trop loin. Quel que fût ce que Harry avait à dire, Draco voulait l'entendre.

« C'était l'an dernier. Ça a duré presque toute l'année. »

Draco regarda Harry s'agiter un peu avant de se tourner pour le fixer.

« Tom partageait notre chambre avant. Tu as probablement remarqué que la section entière est pratiquement composée des mêmes élèves depuis le début. Le directeur est un dingue de l'amitié et des liens qui se nouent dans la résidence alors, tant qu'il n'y a pas de plainte, il ne sépare pas les gens. »

Harry soupira, avança jusqu'à un arbre, et s'appuya contre l'écorce en faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était rien, au début. Tom faisait l'imbécile quand on parlait musique, il me taquinait sans cesse et il me lançait des piques. Ce n'était que ça, du jeu. Mais ensuite, l'an dernier, s'est allé beaucoup plus loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les attaques sont devenues personnelles. Tout à coup ce n'était plus seulement sur les gens qui disaient sans cesse que j'étais bon : il s'en est pris à mes parents, et les plaisanteries ont tourné très vite aux attaques contre moi et tout ce qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas physique. Pas au début. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Draco.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante mais il fut heureux de voir que ce n'était pas flagrant.

« Ça a évolué. Je veux dire, au début c'était principalement sur le fait que j'étais un petit orphelin gâté. Il faisait des plaisanteries sur mes parents en disant qu'ils étaient nuls. Il s'en est pris à mon frère aussi. Ça, ça me faisait toujours quelque chose. On finissait en retenue ensemble et c'est seulement cela qui a fait que ça a empiré. Il m'a fait passer des mots et des trucs pour que, même quand j'étais en classe, il puisse encore m'atteindre. Bien sûr je ne voulais jamais ouvrir les messages quand c'était clair qu'ils venaient de lui, alors il a commencé à faire en sorte que le secrétariat m'envoie des trucs qui provenaient supposément de mon oncle. Quand j'en ai eu assez, je suis allé voir McGonagall et je lui ai montré les messages, mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve qui le liait aux mots elle ne pouvait rien faire. J'ai alors arrangé avec Sirius un moyen d'éviter Riddle le plus possible. »

Il grogna et rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, comme perdu dans un souvenir.

« Évidemment, je devais encore me déplacer jusqu'en classe. Et on partageait toujours la même chambre. J'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre à cause de mon cursus et il séchait des cours dans le seul but de me trouver, où que je sois dans l'école, pour me harceler. Quand il était avec son groupe, il n'y avait que des attaques verbales, ce qui était nettement plus facile, mais pas du tout agréable. Après, ça a dégénéré en bagarres où ils voulaient voir combien de coups je pourrais prendre avant de ne plus pouvoir riposter, ou de tomber sans pouvoir me relever tout seul. Quand il était seul, ou avec Peter, c'était des menaces. Une fois, aux alentours de mars, il m'a plaqué contre un mur et là, j'ai été tellement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il me disait que j'en crois toujours une partie, et peu importe ce que Ron m'a dit puisque Ron est mon ami et qu'il est supposé me dire des trucs comme ça. Donc, quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur, il m'a rappelé que j'étais une putain parce que j'avais besoin de contacts. Tu sais, juste toucher… Je ne sais pas comme l'expliquer mais… »

« Tu es quelqu'un de tactile, je comprend » dit Draco et Harry sourit légèrement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Oui. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec lui. Jamais. Mais il disait qu'il allait le rendre officiel. Qu'il allait me violer là, tout de suite, avec Peter qui regarderait, mais à cette période-là je m'étais mis à travailler dans la fosse d'orchestre pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi parce que j'avais horreur d'être seul alors. Et Sirius, puisque je ne m'étais pas présenté, me cherchait. Ils se sont enfuis avant d'avoir pu être pris, mais quand je lui ai expliqué, il est allé en parler au directeur. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. J'allais être changé de chambre. J'étais sur le point de déménager le lendemain, mais évidemment Riddle avait toujours un train d'avance. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce soir-là, au début du dîner, il a envoyé des pommes de terre sur ma chemise. J'ai couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me changer et il m'a suivi. Il a fermé la porte de la chambre à clé et m'a attaqué. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il était vraiment costaud et je ne pouvais presque rien faire. Je lui criais d'arrêter, je lui donnais des coups de poings, et je le griffais mais il m'a poussé sur le lit… et il m'a enlevé presque tous mes vêtements et il a fait… des trucs… Il s'est assis pour m'enlever mon boxer, et comme j'avais la jambe libre je l'ai frappé aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il a été poussé en arrière et il s'est assommé en heurtant le mur. Blaise et Ron étaient là à cet instant, ils n'avaient pas la clé mais ils cognaient à la porte et quand je leur ai ouvert ils ont appelé les professeurs et le directeur ; ils sont arrivés et Riddle a été envoyé à l'hôpital. Et ça » ajouta Harry en haussant un sourcil tout en regardant Draco, « c'est pourquoi nous savons tous comment crocheter une serrure. »

Draco se souvint du jour où Neville se morfondait pour une évaluation qui arrivait et Harry avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre pour le réconforter.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Riddle ? »

« J'en sais rien. Quand il a été expulsé j'étais presque sûr que c'était la fin de tout ça, mais non. Il m'a poursuivi pendant un moment. Il pouvait le faire parce que McLain était encore à l'école, alors les petits mots arrivaient toujours jusqu'à moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je l'ai revu une fois, mais j'étais avec Ron et il n'a rien pu faire. A partir de ce moment-là, les accusations, que j'avais faites, ont été prises en compte et il a été jugé. Il a dû faire un temps de travaux d'intérêt général quelque part. Je ne m'en souviens pas… Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.» dit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Draco posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le jour où il avait entendu Harry et Ron se disputer à propos d'une poignée de main, trois mois plus tôt.

« Et à propos du violon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autre, McLain ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air sombre et soupira.

« Même complètement bourré, Seamus a réussi à masquer les points principaux » murmura t-il, puis il reprit après un moment : « Riddle a commencé. Des messages, des petites menaces qu'il me laissait découvrir. L'une d'elle fut mon violon. Il l'avait brisé et avait laissé les morceaux dans l'étui. L'archer aussi était cassé net, et il l'avait enduit de peinture pour que ça ressemble à du sang. Une stupide rose rouge sang par-dessus tout ce gâchis et un petit rappel de ce que j'étais, inscrit sur un bout de partition. C'était le morceau que je composais. McLain était l'ami le plus proche de Riddle et il ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. En tout cas, il agissait comme lui. Il essaye encore de créer des problèmes mais après Riddle, il ne peut pas faire grand chose tout seul. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir serré la main de ce bâtard » murmura Draco.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit. Draco était stupéfait par la sincérité et la joie dont ce sourire irradiait. Il se demanda comment Harry pouvait possiblement être heureux mais il écarta cette question. C'était Harry, finalement.

« Viens » dit Draco en tendant la main. « Je connais le remède parfait pour effacer les restes de ces souvenirs. »

Harry roula des yeux mais accepta la main timidement.

« Ça serait mieux que ça ne soit pas un truc recommandé par Seamus » marmonna t-il avec un sourire.

**§§§§§§**

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Blaise sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Je postais une lettre » dit Ron, un peu sur la défensive.

« La ravissante Hermione ? »

Ron rougit et Blaise eut sa réponse.

« Comment se porte la belle demoiselle ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pompeux en abaissant son livre et en souriant à Ron d'un air suffisant.

« Bien. »

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« Alors, dis-lui bonjour de ma part. »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Ils étaient assis en silence pendant un instant, puis Blaise abaissa à nouveau son livre.

« Les vacances de Noël arrivent. Je suis en train de chercher un moyen facile d'échapper à ma vie de famille. Tu veux bien m'offrir une issue de secours ? »

Ron devint rouge et Blaise trouva cette réaction assez intéressante.

« Désolé, ma mère est devenue particulièrement sentimentale cette année. Elle a rappelé tous mes frères pour les fêtes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle verrait d'un bon œil que j'amène un copain. Ça me détournerait du resserrement de liens familiaux que nous sommes censés faire. »

Blaise se mit à rire puis soupira.

« Bien, alors. Je n'aurai qu'à braver les profondeurs de l'enfer. »

« Tu deviens un peu mélodramatique. »

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré mes parents. »

« C'est vrai. »

**§§§§§§**

Draco arriva dans le petit parking et haussa un sourcil vers le jeune homme silencieux qui était assis à côté de lui. Le trajet s'était passé dans conversation agréable. Draco réalisa qu'il voulait maintenant, plus que jamais, faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il ressentait, mais il se demandait si ça ne ferait pas trop d'un coup. Il soupira discrètement pour lui-même et leva les yeux vers Harry, ravi de voir un petit sourire se glisser sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le bâtiment familier.

« Un jour de semaine ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe de taquinerie qui soulagea Draco.

« Oui, Harry. Un vieux sage m'a dit un jour qu'il n'existait que peu de choses qu'une nuit à l'extérieur et un peu de danse ne guérissent. »

« J'imagine que ce que "vieux sage" a dit : de l'alcool, dans un très grand verre. »

« Absolument. Je ne crois pas que Seamus doive être pris trop au sérieux. » dit Draco avec désinvolture et Harry sourit.

Ils étaient devant le club où ils s'étaient rendus avec Hermione. Ils sortirent de la voiture, marchèrent péniblement dans la neige et partagèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque la chaleur du club les enveloppa.

Comme il était tôt, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais assez pour rendre l'atmosphère confortable. Draco trouva un coin isolé et ils s'y glissèrent. Ils étaient tranquillement assis en écoutant calmement la musique tout en sirotant leurs boissons, Harry un coca et Draco un thé glacé, qu'ils avaient déjà remplis plus une deuxième fois.

Il était en train de calculer ce qu'il devait faire, quelle était la meilleure approche, mais tout semblait trop compliqué et la tête avait commencé à lui tourner.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Harry en voyant une expression confuse sur le visage de Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. La tête me tourne. »

Harry le dévisagea avec curiosité, puis fit un signe de tête comme pour dire qu'il savait exactement ce que ça faisait. Draco se souvint soudain d'une chose que Harry avait dite plus tôt et il se sentit un peu plus étourdi. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir un peu fou, mais il écarta cette pensée. Un peu de folie était essentiel dans toutes vies.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il.

Surpris, Harry se renfonça sur la banquette avant de darder la piste de danse et d'examiner les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

« Heu »

Draco sourit devant son air hésitant. C'était la chose la plus encourageante qu'il avait vue depuis longtemps. Il tendit la main par dessus la table, souriant intérieurement lorsque la Sérénade du Clair de Lune de Glenn Miller commença à résonner ; la chanson parfaite, il n'aurait pas pu en espérer une meilleure.

« Viens » dit-il, et Harry accepta timidement sa main.

En approchant la piste de danse, Draco ne fit plus du tout attention aux gens autour de lui. Ils ne l'ennuyaient pas, et pour cela il leur en était reconnaissant : cela les rendait plus facile à ignorer. Il laissa Harry rester un peu éloigné de lui, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : l'attirer plus près. Il sentait que Harry se détendait un peu et il se sourit à lui-même.

« Tu angoisses d'être à côté des gens à cause de ce qu'il a dit, hein ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry se tendit légèrement puis soupira et se décrispa encore une fois avant de le regarder.

« Oui. Tout ça, et les souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi pas moi, alors ? » demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il rougit légèrement et Draco découvrit que, lorsque Harry rougissait, le bout de son nez se colorait légèrement aussi.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti angoissé près de toi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi » murmura Harry très bas, comme si sa gorge était serrée.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Harry à lui et de sourire.

« J'en suis heureux. »

**§§§§§§**

Draco se rua dans la salle commune et balança son sac sur le fauteuil. Il était encore fatigué de sa dernière nuit – lui et Harry étaient rentrés très tard – mais c'était une bonne sorte d'épuisement et étrangement agréable. Il avait finalement été capable de se concentrer en classe et le tapotage avait été oublié et remplacé par un air distrait qui traversait son visage, et quelquefois persistait quelques instants.

C'était sa pause et il était impatient de terminer le devoir d'histoire qui n'avait cessé d'être reporté à cause de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil et sortit ses notes et un crayon ; il était justement en train d'entamer un bachotage sérieux quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. C'était Blaise.

« Tu as cours. »

« Je le saute » dit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

« Tire-au-flanc » marmonna Draco et Blaise se mit à rire en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui essaye désespérément de terminer un devoir, je suis celui qui est tellement au-dessus de ces choses-là qu'il peut se permettre de manquer les cours. »

« D'accord » dit Draco en tentant de se concentrer alors que Blaise n'arrêtait pas de changer de place et de lui sourire.

Draco comprit qu'il n'avancerait pas s'il ne donnait pas satisfaction à Blaise.

« Comment était ton rendez-vous ? »

« Fabuleux. On sort ensemble. Elle a dit que j'avais de très beaux yeux »

« Charmant. » marmonna Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Blaise était toujours en train de lui sourire d'un air moqueur et il se demanda quel était son problème.

« Comment était le tien ? »

« Quoi, le mien ? »

« Ton rendez-vous. La nuit dernière. Avec Harry. Etait-ce si mémorable ? »

Draco maudit son teint pâle lorsqu'un rougissement embrasa ses joues.

« C'était pas un rendez-vous. J'ai parlé avec lui – ce que, je te le rappelle, tu m'avais demandé de faire. »

« Et ? » insista Blaise.

« Et c'était bien. »

Blaise le regarda de près et Draco cessa de changer de position avec gêne.

« Tu devrais lui dire, Draco. »

Draco soupira.

« Je sais, mais ça me semble un peu trop gros à dire "Bon, je suis content que tu ne te sois pas fait violer et que ce bâtard aie été renvoyé là où il méritait d'être, et je suis désolé que tu doives traverser toute cette merde, et je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé à ton violon, mais écoute, je t'aime et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?" On a passé une nuit sympa. Ça suffit, pour le moment. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Je disais ça… »

« Je sais. Mais sincèrement, c'est bon. »

« Bon. Où vas-tu pour Noël ? »

« Nulle part. »

« Quoi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je reste ici. Mon père m'a dit, quand je suis arrivé ici, qu'il avait un voyage d'affaires et que ma mère était trop occupée avec quelque chose, alors je reste ici pour les vacances. »

Blaise sourit.

« Tu devrais lui dire avant les vacances, comme ça tu aurais trois semaines entières pour l'embrasser sous le gui. »

« Tu es malade, tu le sais ? Tu devrais consulter. »

**§§§§§§**

Draco s'était aménagé une heure par jour, entre son dernier cours et le dîner, pour jouer du piano. Mais finalement, c'était une heure pendant laquelle il pouvait réfléchir. Pour le moment, il lançait des regards furieux à sa partition – la même Sonate au Clair de Lune qu'il avait joué lorsque Harry était parti en voyage. Inconsciemment, il joua quelques notes et soupira avant d'entendre une gorge s'éclaircir derrière lui. Inquiet, il se retourna et regarda autour de lui pour être finalement salué par Harry lui-même, qui avait un sourire pensif sur le visage.

« Tu recommences » le gronda-t-il doucement et Draco soupira.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Harry le regarda quelques instants, puis s'avança lentement vers le piano devant lequel Draco était assis. Draco espérait à moitié que le garçon vienne s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de lui. Depuis leur dernière soirée, lui et Harry étaient un peu gênés. Draco savait que c'était à lui de faire le pas suivant, mais comme il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire et quand le bon moment arriverait, il espérait quelquefois que Harry fasse un pas et ôte cette pression.

Harry tira le fauteuil à roulettes que le professeur Snape utilisait pendant ses cours, et soupira.

« Joue quelques lignes » dit-il.

Sa voix était basse et Draco en fut heureux : il comprenait la nécessité de préserver la qualité surréaliste de la pièce. Draco aimait prétendre qu'il était dans un autre monde, parce qu'il savait qu'il y serait en sécurité.

Avec un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Harry, Draco joua quelques mesures et sentit ce frisson familier, quelque chose qui se changea en une douce chaleur lorsque Harry prit sa main droite et la tint entre les deux siennes, en la massant soigneusement.

« Où est ta tête lorsque tu joues ? »

« Là où elle doit être. Toujours quelques mesures après celles que je joue. » répondit Draco, se rappelant ses leçons de piano d'il y avait longtemps.

« C'est au niveau de la musique » dit Harry comme s'il pointait le problème.

Draco savait que c'était le problème, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Là, tout de suite, il était trop préoccupé par sa main droite pour songer à lui demander comment jouer correctement ; il poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Tu m'as déjà dit que ce morceau était sombre. »

Draco reporta son regard sur la partition. Oui, ça pouvait être ça, mais quelque part il ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Harry n'exprima pas son insatisfaction, à la place il haussa les épaules.

« Alors, joue-le et fais-moi croire que c'est vrai. »

Il lâcha la main de Draco et ce dernier allait se plaindre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était censé jouer. Sa main le chatouillait toujours mais il commença le morceau. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pensait pas aux notes, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de faire entrer une once de sentiment dans ce qu'il jouait. Il se demanda si ça semblait réellement sombre, et il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry était en train de le regarder pensivement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça, si ? Peut-être que ça l'a été, avant, mais ça ne l'est plus… »

Ce fut murmuré presque pour lui-même et Draco soupira, se demandant ce que Harry voulait dire … se demandant pourquoi sa main droite semblait toujours chaude.

« Joue-le. Je comprendrai mieux si tu me montres. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne te laisserai pas jouer des émotions empruntées. Ferme les yeux, tu vas le jouer encore. Cette fois, je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens, c'est moi qui vais te le dire. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te concentres sur le son que tu entends, rien d'autre, et tout ce qui t'arrive aux oreilles, laisse-le juste aller. Rien ne peut te toucher, là. »

Le frisson qui le parcourut était électrique. Il était, à cet instant et à cet endroit, complètement intouchable. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à jouer.

Il fut surpris quand les souvenirs firent irruption dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il était enfant, à deux ou trois ans, assis à la table de la salle à manger et qu'il se faisait gronder parce qu'il ne se tenait pas droit. Lorsqu'il se faisait enfermer dans la pièce pendant une demi-journée parce qu'il avait taché ses vêtements en jouant dans l'herbe. Assis au piano, à dix ans, lorsqu'il jouait les yeux fermés, souriant, vénérant les notes et qu'il se faisait gifler parce qu'il en avait fait sa propre musique.

Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, traversant le grand salon en regardant son père jouer sur le grand piano, et qu'il se sentait si terriblement petit et insignifiant.

Il avait joué cette chanson, non ? Cette chanson-là, et quand il avait eu fini, il l'avait regardé avec un sourire moqueur et lui avait interdit de revenir dans cette pièce. Et il avait fermé la porte à clef. Enfermé ce magnifique piano. Mais ça n'avait pas arrêté Draco, il s'asseyait souvent sur son lit la nuit et, fermant les yeux, il entendait le morceau dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait qu'il était assis devant ce piano, jouant ce morceau, ce même morceau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se tourna lentement et vit Harry qui souriait doucement. Il y avait une lueur brillante dans ses yeux de jade, comme si quelque chose l'avait soudainement frappé.

« Comment te sentais-tu ? » demanda Draco qui voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce doux éclat qui pourrait ou non être des larmes refoulées.

« Piégé. C'était comme être rattrapé alors que l'issue est si proche qu'on peut la toucher. Seul, mais pas isolé. De l'envie. De l'envie, plus que tout autre chose. »

Draco détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur ses doigts. Il venait juste de réaliser que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il avait vraiment joué.

« Comment te sentais-tu ? » demanda Harry, sa voix se rapprochant du murmure.

« Brûlant. » répondit Draco et il se sentit sourire.

**§§§§§§**

La lettre en elle-même était courte et bienveillante, néanmoins Draco frissonna lorsqu'il la saisit, parce qu'il en avait reconnu l'écriture et il pouvait deviner ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, il voulait rester à l'école pour les vacances avec Harry. Il voulait rire et prétendre qu'il était normal, et qu'il se sentait brûlant lorsqu'il jouait.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut lentement. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et la balança à la poubelle. Il sortit de la pièce en courant, anxieux, pour trouver Harry.

Il était tôt ce dimanche matin, les couloirs étaient complètement vides, mais Draco savait que Harry était sorti, quelque part, puisqu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre ni dans la salle commune. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de piano lorsqu'il les entendit : les mesures d'ouverture du mouvement allegro du concerto de Vivaldi en La mineur.

Il sourit, il avait trouvé Harry.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de concert et ouvrit les portes : une chaleur déferla instantanément sur lui et il frissonna. La musique était confuse dans sa douceur, les notes semblaient prendre corps, suspendues dans l'air comme un parfum capiteux. Draco se sentait désorienté, il semblait avoir oublier ce qui l'avait secoué. Il descendit doucement les marches, ses yeux mi-clos contemplant Harry qui se balançait sur la musique. La musique était si légère, dynamique, joyeuse, que Draco restait planté là, la laissant déferler sur lui. Il voulait pleurer, mais c'était ridicule, il le savait.

Il regardait Harry jouer. Comment ses doigts fins dansaient sur le manche, comment il se penchait et se balançait à mesure que son archet se mouvait avec dextérité sur les cordes. Comment il respirait, lentement et sur la musique. Il semblait vivre pour la musique, se mouvant en synchronie avec elle. Draco remarqua le petit sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Harry, et soudain, il réalisa.

Il resta là, presque bouche bée lorsque le morceau finit et que Harry ouvrit les yeux et abaissa son archet et son violon. Toujours souriant, il se tourna vers le côté où Draco se tenait.

« Draco ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Draco cligna des yeux. La bouche de Harry bougeait mais il n'entendait pas ses mots, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu'il avait brusquement réalisé.

« Draco ? »

Draco leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer deux lacs verts. Harry portait des lentilles de contact, il le faisait plus souvent ces derniers temps. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et fut surpris de trouver cela difficile.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Draco secoua la tête, complètement stupéfait.

« Je t'aime » murmura t-il avant d'entendre l'archet de Harry claquer sur le sol.

**§§§§§§**

Il neigeait dehors, et Seamus regardait tomber les flocons. Il avait toujours aimé la neige, même s'il trouvait le froid plutôt agaçant ; mais cela lui fournissait une bonne raison de boire, alors ce n'était pas complètement mauvais. Il soupira et regarda Ron qui sortait juste de sa chambre. Ron n'avait toujours pas oublié, bien que Harry l'ait fait. Seamus lui fit un signe de tête, ne voulant pas risquer un dialogue pour voir son « bonjour » poli relancer la dispute.

« Seamus » fit Ron, et ce dernier lui sourit.

« Hey, Ron ! »

« Ecoute, je voulais juste te dire que je ne te fais pas confiance mais… je te pardonne. »

« Vraiment, Ron, si tu veux me pardonner, tu dois le faire entièrement. »

« Non. Tu as trahi ta promesse. Je ne te ferais pas confiance jusqu'à ce que tu prouves que tu ne recommenceras pas. Que tu as compris. Mais je te pardonne d'avoir blessé Harry parce que, bon, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de t'en vouloir encore alors que Harry t'a déjà pardonné. »

« Merci Ron ».

Ron hocha la tête et s'en alla.

**§§§§§§**

Blaise fronça les sourcils et repoussa les haricots dans son assiette. Il réfléchissait. Quelque chose avait changé et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Harry avait un petit sourire pensif sur le visage et il discutait avec animation avec Ron et Neville. Draco parlait et riait avec Seamus et Dean. Mais il y avait quelque chose…

« Hé, Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

Il retourna à son repas, ignorant l'air curieux de Dean et essaya de trouver ce qui était différent. Il regarda encore Draco et s'étouffa presque : Draco fronçait un sourcil en le regardant d'un air supérieur avec un petit sourire moqueur puis soudain, sans raison apparente, son corps se jeta vers la droite comme si on l'avait frappé et il regarda d'un air penaud à droite où Harry était toujours engagé dans une conversation avec Ron. Puis Harry leva les yeux et sourit à Blaise, et Draco soupira en se retournant vers Seamus avec son expression habituelle sur le visage. Que ce passait-il donc ?

« Draco ! » appela-t-il, lorsque tout le monde se leva pour sortir. Draco s'arrêta et le regarda. « Je peux te parler ? » demanda Blaise lorsqu'il eut rattrapé le blond. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

Draco le regarda avec une expression neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Je sais que quelque chose a changé, je veux savoir quoi. »

Draco regarda le groupe devant eux. Seamus se cachait derrière Ron alors que Dean le pourchassait, probablement pour se venger de quelque chose que l'Irlandais lui avait fait. Neville et Harry riaient et parlaient ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Blaise, et Harry se retourna vers eux. Draco se tourna pour faire face à Blaise, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Rien » dit-il, et il se pressa pour rejoindre le groupe.

« Bâtard » grommela Blaise.

**§§§§§§**

« Qui est ton compositeur préféré ? » demanda Draco, et Harry soupira, changeant encore de position pour que sa tête puisse s'appuyer plus confortablement sur l'épaule de Draco. Il était minuit mais aucun des deux n'était capable de dormir.

« Vivaldi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Je n'y aurais pas pensé. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et Draco resserra ses bras plus étroitement autour de la taille du garçon.

« Et le tien ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été conditionné pour répondre Mozart ou Beethoven mais en réalité il ne les avait jamais aimés plus que ça.

« Grieg. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« J'ai toujours adoré Pyr Gynt ! Quel est ton morceau de piano préféré ? »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment. Et toi ? »

« Hum… Je dirais Clair de Lune. »

« De Debussy ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours aimé. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Morceau de violon préféré ? »

« Le concerto en La mineur de Vivaldi. C'est le mouvement allegro qui m'a poussé à faire du violon. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Quand j'étais tout petit, ma mère m'avait acheté une cassette pour Noël : "L'anneau de Mystère de Vivaldi". » Draco rit. « Chut, j'adorais cette cassette ! Ça parlait d'une enfant, une violoniste qui était orpheline et qui était venue à Venise pour vivre dans un orphelinat. Elle jouait l'allegro à un moment et, juste à ce moment-là, j'ai voulu être capable de jouer ce morceau. Ma mère a remarqué que je n'arrêtais pas d'écouter cette partie-là de la cassette en boucle, et elle m'a offert un CD où il y avait ce morceau dessus, avec d'autre musiques, et elle m'a dit que ce serait mon but. Mon père m'a inscrit à un cours et j'ai commencé à apprendre le violon. Bien sûr, j'ai commencé avec Brille, Brille, Petite Étoile. Mon Dieu, ça me rendait fou, parce que c'était très loin de Vivaldi ! »

Draco se mit à rire en s'imaginant un jeune Harry jouant Brille, Brille, avec l'intensité des grands musiciens.

« Et toi, ton morceau préféré ? » La question de Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Mais, je crois que j'en ai un maintenant. »

« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? » Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux.

Draco sourit.

« Le même que toi, mais pour une autre raison. »

Harry rougit et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser sur le nez. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, étendus sur le canapé à peu près de la même façon qu'en novembre. Draco commençait tout juste à croire que Harry s'était endormi quand ce dernier soupira et reprit la parole :

« On devrait parler à Ron bientôt. Il va sûrement piquer une crise mais je ne vois aucune raison pour garder le secret. A moins que tu le veuilles ? »

Draco sentit le ton nerveux et il leva une main pour la faire courir dans les doux cheveux bruns. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire depuis très longtemps.

« Non, je ne vois aucune raison de le faire. »

Harry laissa échapper un faible soupir et Draco lui embrassa la tête.

« Tu veux que je sois avec toi quand tu vas lui dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ouais, si tu veux. Malgré toutes les blagues que vous vous lancez, il t'aime bien. Il est juste… »

« Protecteur ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et bâilla.

« Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. »

Draco rit, et se blottit dans le canapé.

**§§§§§§**

« Je le savais ! » éclata un cri triomphal et Draco ouvrit un œil vaseux.

Il fut immédiatement confronté à une rangée de dents blanches. Il cligna des yeux une seconde fois et les dents se reculèrent, lui laissant la possibilité de voir le visage de Blaise en entier.

« Tu as une haleine matinale horrible » se plaignit Draco, mais Blaise continuait de sourire. « Tu savais quoi ? » demanda Draco, quand les mots qui l'avaient réveillé lui arrivèrent au cerveau.

« Que quelque chose se passait. Tu recommences ! » sourit Blaise d'un air moqueur.

« Recommencer quoi ? »

Il changea de position et réalisa que c'était plutôt difficile. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que Harry était, encore une fois, enroulé autour de lui. Il sourit.


	6. Danse macabre

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola,Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Bêta : **Cynthia

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 6 ; **Fini: **7,8,10; **En cours : **6,9,11,12,13

**Chapitre traduit par : **Chaola

**&**

_**Enfin voici la suite!!!!**_

_**pour pouvez remercier grandement Chaola,**_

_**car sans elle, vous n'auriez toujours pas ce chapitre!**_

_**car la personne à qui je l'avais donné à traduire, devait me le rendre en décembre, et j'ai eu beau lui envoyé mails et messages Ff, **_

_**rien, aucune nouvelle, **_

_**donc Chaola a du le traduire d'urgence,**_

_**pour ne plus vous faire attendre **_

_**donc un grand merci ma belle!**_

_**Onarluca**_

La suite arrivera le mois prochain , il est déjà traduit!

Merci de nous suivre!

nous ne vous faisons pas plus attendre!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 : Danse Macabre**

« Je pense que c'est tordu, » marmonna Neville, et Draco sourit narquoisement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. « Franchement, Neville. Tu n'as pas marre de jouer la suite de Mother Ginger et des foutus Nutcrackers à chaque fois à Noël ? » Neville bouda et Draco dut se retenir de rire devant la tête qui faisait Ron lorsqu'il parla.

« Et bien… Je… C'est juste un peu… sombre. Du moins pour Noël. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le sourire de Draco se transforma en un vrai sourire lorsque Harry et Blaise entrèrent. « De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Blaise tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Draco lorsque Harry se dirigea directement vers le blond et s'installa confortablement dans l'espace réduit entre Draco et Dean. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de place vu que c'était un petit sofa pour trois et que Seamus était affalé à un bout. Résultat, Harry était fort proche de Draco, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, et même si Harry ne paniquait pas trop lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il maintenait ses distances lorsqu'ils étaient en public, même lorsqu'ils étaient avec des amis. Draco en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était pour éviter que les gens en arrivent à la même conclusion que Tom Riddle avait eu comme quoi Harry avait besoin de contacts pour se rassurer et être réconforter. Cela ne gênait pas Draco. Ils progressaient doucement et cela lui convenait du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Le concert. Les élèves du cours de Cordes supérieur vont jouer Danse Macabre comme pièce, » expliqua Draco et Blaise haussa un sourcil, seul indice de sa surprise.

Harry sourit. « Je pense que c'est génial. Si je dois encore jouer Mother Ginger ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je pense que je vais devenir fou. » Draco pouffa et Neville remua mal à l'aise. « Tu ne l'aimes pas, Neville ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit le garçon se trémousser.

« Et bien. C'est un peu sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Et… j'aime bien Mother Ginger, » marmonna-t-il, de façon un peu défensive. Harry pouffa.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que c'est un changement qui tombe à pic. Et de toute façon, Neville, ce n'est pas comme si tu le jouais. » C'était vrai, Neville n'était pas dans le cours supérieur de Cordes. « Ont-ils déjà fini les auditions ? » demanda Seamus, changeant de sujet.

Draco avait découvert que l'école, la nuit précédant les vacances, organisait une soirée pour fêter les accomplissements des élèves. Les élèves de la section Art organisaient une exposition, et les élèves musiciens jouaient. Chaque groupe, supérieur ou normal, ainsi que les solistes, avaient la possibilité de jouer un concerto. Lorsque le nouveau semestre commencerait, les élèves de théâtre joueraient une pièce.

Vu que Harry, Ron et Draco étaient dans le cours supérieur de Cordes, ils se réjouissaient du fait que Madame Pereskew avait décider de changer du Tchaikovsky et de jouer Danse Macabre, un concerto énergique que, comme l'avait découvert Draco, Harry aimait beaucoup. C'était vrai que quelque chose de « macabre » n'était pas vraiment indiqué pour Noël, mais Harry avait fait référence à des problèmes amoureux qu'avait connu récemment Pereskew et qui avait inspiré sa décision. Et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en phase d'audition à trois semaines du concert.

« J'ai passé la mienne, » Harry haussa les épaules, et Draco hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. Et toi, Ron ? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais, je l'ai passé ce matin. Je pense être le dernier, donc les positions devraient être communiquées demain matin, » dit Ron.

« Comment avance la pièce ? » demanda Draco à Blaise qui haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons enfin commencé de peindre les décors, » dit-il, levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas les élèves d'Art qui devraient s'en occuper ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, les élèves de théâtre. Apparemment tous les acteurs doivent être pluri-talentueux. Donc ils nous font faire les décors et aussi les trucs techniques. Je veux dire, si tu ne fais pas parti des acteurs, dont je fais, bienheureusement, parti. »

« Quel rôle ? Le dirigeant égoïste et en chaleur d'un petit empire ? » marmonna Ron et Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Je choisis d'ignorer cette phrase. Et non, rien de tel. Nous avons écrit notre propre pièce. C'était une pièce-documentaire. » La conversation continua et Draco tira sur la manche de Harry, la tête lui tournant un peu, lorsque Harry se retourna vers lui, rapprochant fortement leurs visages.

« Tu en fais parti ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit et secoua négativement la tête. « Je me suis porté volontaire pour l'éclairage. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ça paraît intéressant. » Draco hocha la tête à temps pour voir Dean se lever soudainement de sa place, une expression horrifiée peinte sur son visage.

« Ce qui me fait penser ! Je n'ai pas fini mon œuvre pour la présentation ! J'ai encore deux oeuvres à faire ! »

Harry remua à nouveau et Draco le regarda curieusement. « Je, euh. Je n'ai pas fini non plus, » marmonna le brun.

« Quoi ? » Draco était surpris. D'habitude, Harry n'avait aucun mal à garder à jour son travail d'art, même si les rédactions et les devoirs demandaient plus d'efforts de la part de Draco pour convaincre son petit-ami de les finir. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ? »

« Je. Et bien c'est juste que… » Draco comprit tout de suite. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre ensemble.

« Pas de problème. Je comprends. »

Harry rougit légèrement et se détourna. « Je devrais probablement y aller et travailler dessus… euh… tu pourrais venir. Si tu veux. » Draco remarqua l'expression incertaine du visage du brun et sourit.

« Certainement. Mais j'apporte mes devoirs, de cette façon je serais aussi productif. » Harry lui sourit et Dean passa devant eux à toute allure, son nécessaire artistique en main.

« Attends, Dean ! On vient avec toi ! »

**§§§§§§**

« Harry ! Les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils passaient la porte en trébuchant, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Ils avaient la course jusqu'ici, mais vu que tous trois avaient essayé de passer la porte en même temps, Draco se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de gagnant.

« Hé, Sirius ! » s'écria Harry et faillit tomber alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de la porte où il était coincé entre Dean et la chambranle. « Dean et moi sommes venus pour travailler sur nos oeuvres pour l'exposition. Draco est juste là pour faire beau, » dit-il.

Draco fit semblant de bouder, puis haussa les épaules. « Et bien, tu as raison. » Il prétendit se pomponner, faisant rire Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien, vaut mieux se mettre au boulot. Tout ira bien ? J'ai des choses de prévu, mais si vous pensez avoir des questions techniques ou autres je peux rester encore un peu. »

« Non, on devrait s'en sortir, » dit Dean et Sirius hocha la tête.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Harry passant un tablier, l'attachant derrière sa taille avec facilité.

« Dehors, » dit Sirius avec un sourire mystérieux.

« D'accord. Gardes tes secrets, Chien fou, » marmonna Harry et Sirius s'approcha de lui, ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu. Draco regarda avec amusement alors qu'ils faisaient semblants de se battre.

« Maintenant, soyez des petits garçons bien sages, et ne faites pas brûler la salle d'Art pendant mon absence, » dit Sirius, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agitant mollement une main vers son oncle alors qu'il disparaissait. « Draco, fais attention au petit pyro, tu veux ? » Draco renifla et secoua la tête alors que Dean riait.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! » dit Dean entre deux rires.

L'intérêt de Draco fut piqué. « Pas sa faute de quoi ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Harry a failli faire exploser la salle d'Art en première année, » dit Dean comme si c'était évident.

Remarquant son air confus, Sirius élabora, « On faisait de la pyrogravure, » commença Sirius avant que Harry ne passe sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte du trou et grimace.

« Oui, de la pyrogravure. Et ce n'était pas la salle complète, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste mon morceau de bois. Et c'est de ta faute pour avoir insisté que le foutu brûleur avait besoin de chauffer plus longtemps ! »

« Peu importe, on a quand même du utiliser un de ces minis-extincteurs, » dit gravement Sirius et Harry renifla.

« Non, tu as utilisé ce mini-extincteur parce que tu avais toujours voulu voir ce que cela faisait. Arrêtes de m'utiliser comme excuse pour ta propre gaminerie, » grommela Harry et Draco ne put que pouffer de rire alors que Harry tirait la langue à son oncle avant de retourner dans le trou. Dean fit au revoir de la main à Sirius et suivit Harry.

« On se voit plus tard, Sirius, » dit Draco, souriant toujours.

« Bien sûr, Draco, » dit Sirius alors qu'il saisissait son attaché-case couvert de peinture acrylique sèche et quitta la pièce.

**§§§§§§**

« Pas de surprise ici, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » la voix surpris Harry et il s'arrêta et fit face à McLain et son petit groupe, les sourcils froncés. Draco fit un pas en avant, se plaçant inconsciemment entre Harry et l'autre garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McLain ? » demanda Harry.

Le garçon sourit méchamment et ce qui rappela à Draco son propre sourire narquois. « L'Enfant Prodige Potter obtient, une fois de plus, la place de premier violon dans notre magnifique petit concert. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry cligna des yeux surpris d'entendre qu'il avait eu la position de premier violon. Il était déchiré entre l'excitation à ses nouvelles et la colère envers McLain. Cela faisait parti de la vieille rumeur selon laquelle Harry avait séduit ses professeurs. « Et il est naturel que l'Enfant Prodige ne soit accompagné que du pianiste. Un solo. Quel foutu honneur. Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même, Potter, que ça me rend malade. »

Draco grogna. « Dégages maintenant, avant que je ne le fasse pour toi. » McLain, qui était en train de rire, s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose, peut-être dans la position menaçante de ses lèvres qui s'étaient étrécies en une fine ligne, la crispation de sa mâchoire, ou le poison présent dans ses yeux, mais McLain, après avoir tenté de se reprendre en reniflant et en levant les yeux au ciel, s'en alla rapidement.

« C'est toi la partie piano. Tu es le seul pianiste, » dit Harry, souriant. « Félicitations, » ajouta-t-il et Draco secoua la tête, étonné que Harry ait reprit contenance aussi rapidement.

« Toi de même, » dit-il et Harry se contenta de faire un signe de main.

« J'ai assez couché avec Pereskew pour m'assurer la place de premier violon. Mais toi, c'est une autre histoire. » Draco oublia même la présence de Dean, fixa Harry et à sa façon étrange de réagir à tout ça. Il connaissait assez le garçon pour réaliser qu'il gérait son choc et sa colère, et souhaitait désespérément que Draco ne s'en rende pas compte.

« Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? » murmura-t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules. Voyant les yeux verts habituellement si brillants, s'assombrirent, Draco soupira intérieurement et décida de laisser passer. « Et bien, je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi nous jouons Danse Macabre, petit coquin. » Harry cligna les yeux de surprise puis éclata de rire, Dean envoya un sourire soulagé à Draco et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.

« Venez, allons voir quelles places ont les autres, » dit Harry et se précipita dans la salle des Cordes où les résultats étaient affichés.

**§§§§§§**

La Danse Macabre (1) était un morceau compliqué qui était assez rapide. Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier immédiatement.

Ils s'entraînèrent durant de longues heures, pas seulement en classe, mais ils se réunissaient aussi le week-end et après les heures d'école. Draco réalisa qu'il n'arrêtait pas de déplacer ses entraînements indépendants et se retrouvait à se faufiler dans la salle de classe de piano tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

Il restait assis là à réviser la partie piano de la Danse et se rappelant comment cela sonner avec un orchestre complet. C'était impressionnant. Il pensa à la façon de jouer d'Harry, c'était un morceau parfait pour lui et il le menait impeccablement bien. Même si la frustration gagnait de temps en temps le brun car Pereskew les faisait jouer à un tempo plus lent et que Harry ne cessait d'être tenté d'accélérer. Draco trouvait cela amusant et adorait le fait qu'Harry se repose sur lui et son accompagnement au piano pour garder le rythme.

Il se rappela qu'Harry avait fait promettre à Pereskew de les laisser jouer au bon tempo pour la représentation. C'était vraiment un morceau génial. Rapide et exultant, comme un feu brûlant qui lui faisait tourner la tête. « Respire, » et il mit un moment à réaliser que ce n'était pas un ordre de lui-même mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et sourit. « On en devient vite dépendant, » dit-il, faisant rire Harry.

« J'avais secrètement espéré jouer cette pièce ensemble, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se réaliserai. Pereskew est très stricte. C'est toujours Tchaikovsky pour Noël et autre chose d'autant prévisible au printemps. Les parents apprécient ça, la plupart sont plutôt coincés. »

Draco sourit à la grimace d'Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que nous serons à l'origine de plusieurs infarctus. Ceci, à Noël, devant un public qui à déjà réservé ses places. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des paroles contenant jurons, injures et des appels à Belzebuth et tout ça… Ce morceau est festif. » Lorsque Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe, Harry cligna des yeux angéliquement. « Et bien, il possède certainement l'esprit. » Draco éclata de rire. « Enfin, j'interromps ton entraînement et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais juste écouter. »

« Pas de problème. J'interromps le tien aussi souvent. » Harry releva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur une autre banquette. « Des commentaires ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun, tu jouais superbement. » Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En tant que petit-ami, tout compliment venant d'Harry était bienvenu, mais en tant que musicien, et un du talent d'Harry, Draco était assez content.

« Ca fait du bien d'être de retour, » se dit-il, et se remit à jouer.

**§§§§§§**

Blaise soupira dramatiquement alors qu'il s'affalait dans le sofa, écrasant immédiatement Ron, Dean et Seamus qui s'y trouvaient. Draco et Harry avaient déjà proclamé leurs les deux fauteuils et étaient installés confortablement, chacun tenant une tasse de chocolat chaud. « Notre premier vendredi de libre, et je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit, » murmura-t-il mais refusa de bouger lorsque Seamus lui donna un coup de coude.

« Mets un film, » suggéra Neville de sa place, appuyer contre le fauteuil de Harry.

« Idée géniale, Nev. Que suggères-tu ? »

« Moi je suis partant pour quelque chose d'absolument gamin, » dit Ron.

Draco renifla. « Rien de neuf. Cela vient probablement de ton désir de pouvoir suivre le scénario. » Harry se retient de rire et Seamus éclata joyeusement.

« Va te faire, Draco, » marmonna Ron.

« Tu perds la main, Ron. Ta répartie est devenue assez pathétique, » rétorqua Draco d'une voix traînante tout en buvant son chocolat.

« Je suis trop fatigué et je me fous de la répartie. Que quelqu'un choisisse un film, je suis trop naze pour ça. »

Neville haussa les épaules. « J'ai quelques Disney dans ma chambre. »

« Un Disney semble à la fois assez amusant pour nous garder intéresser et assez bête pour s'assurer que nos cerveaux cessent de fonctionner. C'est parti ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Quoi ? » dit Neville. « Je dois y aller ? »

« Nev. Laisses-moi te dire quelque chose. Tu as juste proposé un film, qui, dois-je ajouter, t'appartient. C'est pourquoi, ce n'est que poli de ta part de te lever et d'aller le chercher, » dit Dean pour rire, faisant soupirer Neville.

« Suis-je vraiment le seul qui ne soit pas assez fainéant pour me lever et aller chercher un foutu film ? »

« Oui ! » crièrent tous les autres à l'unisson, et Neville obtempéra.

Il revint brandissant un film. « J'ai prit Peter Pan ! »

« Je déteste Peter Pan, » murmura doucement Harry, mais tout le monde tourna la tête faisant rougir le brun.

« Et bien… oui. » Tout le monde cligna des yeux, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire cette nouvelle information.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Seamus.

« Et bien… Wendy quitte Peter, » répondit Harry.

« Elle part pour retrouver ses parents. Elle veut grandir, » expliqua Draco, trouvant la pose presque enfantine d'Harry, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, rougissant légèrement et quelque peu désolé, assez attachant.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, « mais elle laisse derrière elle l'amour. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ça ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, tout en fixant des yeux verts écarquillés. Il y pensa un instant. « Rien, » ayant l'impression d'avoir juste reçu une vue profonde de l'esprit de son petit-ami.

« Exactement, » dit Harry, un peu plus confident. « Et c'est pour ça que je déteste Peter Pan. »

« D'accord, Neville. Vas en chercher un autre ! » ordonna Blaise. Neville secoua la tête, fit demi-tour et repartit vers sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci lorsqu'il revint, c'était avec le Roi Lion. « Parce que Timon me fait penser à Blaise, » expliqua-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

**§§§§§§**

« Draco ! » un cri familier surpris Draco qui s'arrêta de marcher et fit demi-tour. A côté de lui, Harry se retourna également et ils sourirent tous les deux tandis qu'Hermione venait vers eux en courant. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance avant que tu ne passes. J'ai tellement hâte de tous vous entendre jouer ! » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux dérivants vers la droite et Draco secoua la tête.

« Je t'envoie Ron, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione rougit et fit comme si de rien. « Merci, » dit-elle, faisant pouffer Harry qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un autre cri attira leurs attentions.

« Harry ! » ce dernier fit volte-face et vit Madame Pereskew lui faisant signe. Il leva les yeux au ciel vers Draco, fit un signe de tête à Hermione avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers son professeur.

« Je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois dans mes lettres, Draco mes… Félicitations. » Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de se retenir de sourire ou de rougir. « Comment ça se fait que tu es là, au fait ? »

« Oh ! J'ai fini les cours Vendredi et je voulais tellement vous entendre donc j'ai pris le bus jusqu'ici puis je le reprends demain matin pour rentrer chez moi. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Il te manque tant que ça ? »

« Et bien… c'est un amour et c'est plus compliqué d'avoir une relation par correspondance. » Elle soupira puis sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron. « Oh, et bien, bonne chance, Draco. Vraiment. Et on se revoit plus tard. » Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se précipita vers Ron.

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie s'élancer vers Ron et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna, s'attendant à voir Blaise, Seamus ou Dean, ici pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Au lieu de ça, il rencontra son père.

« Père, » dit-il, plus pour assimiler la présence de son père que pour l'accueillir.

« Draco. Ta mère est moi sommes dans le public. » C'était un commentaire étrange.

« Pourquoi Mère n'est pas venu jusqu'ici ? » demanda Draco, et Lucius Malfoy grimaça.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous décevoir, Draco, » dit Lucius, ignorant la question de son fils. Draco hocha la tête et son père lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner et de partir.

Avant de pouvoir assimiler entièrement cette rencontre étrange, Draco sentit la main hésitante d'Harry sur son épaule. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda le brun doucement.

« Très bien, » marmonna Draco.

« C'est à nous ! » les appela Pereskew, et Draco se retourna rapidement, se dépêchant de prendre sa place sur scène. Harry le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de se dépêcher de le suivre.

Lorsque le morceau fut annoncé, la réaction ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry et il réalisa que c'était parce que les parents n'étaient pas familiers avec ce morceau et ses origines. Il avait supposé qu'ils devineraient grâce au titre assez explicite, mais conclut qu'après une heure passée à écouter aux tons assez suffisants de Mozart et Tchaïkovski (en comparaison avec ce morceau,) aurait rendu les auteurs et titres assez insignifiants. A ce moment de la soirée, le public avait accepté le fait que les musiciens allaient jouer ce qu'ils avaient choisi, et que rien n'allait les arrêter.

Il sourit et ajusta son violon, attendant le départ.

Il commença pianissimo et du s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsque les violoncelles jouèrent leurs premières notes. Alors il s'immergea dans son violon, cajolant les cordes pour qu'elles résonnent dans toute la salle. Il permit à ses doigts de danser. Harry aimait ce morceau ; aussi léger et élégant que dévergondé et fier. Il essayait de réguler sa respiration, ce dont il avait toujours du mal à faire lors de morceaux comme celui-là. Il était imprimé dans sa tête, une des choses sur laquelle sa mère avait insisté avec lui, que la respiration devait s'accorder avec la musique, mais des fois Harry se laissait dépasser.

Il atteint sa pause et prit une grande respiration. Il remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas et, lorsque Pereskew lui fit remarquer, il se força à faire attention. C'était discret, mais c'était là.

Le piano.

Draco l'avait toujours suivi lors des répétitions, chacun d'eux entraînant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent feu à la musique. Mais ceci, Draco jouait à nouveau des notes.

La colère monta en Harry. Draco n'avait pas changé. Son père l'avait complètement déstabiliser. Comment allait-il survivre aux vacances s'il pouvait à peine résister une conversation d'une minute ?

Comment avait fait Draco pour survivre tout court ?

Harry savait par expérience ce que cela faisait d'être confiné aux formes « convenables » de jouer. Rogue avait fait plus que nécessaire pour convaincre Harry qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et il y en avait eu des autres avant Rogue. Plusieurs professeurs de violon avaient fait ressentir à Harry qu'il était assez inepte lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique. Et cela n'avait changé que parce que son père avait assisté aux leçons. Et puis, après ça, Harry en avait eu marre que les gens lui disent ce qu'il était censé faire ou ne pas faire.

Il s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il apprenait à maîtriser son instrument et sa musique, interpréter un morceau était son problème.

Draco était dans la même position sauf que, pensa Harry, il n'avait pas personne pour lui remettre les idées en place et lui faire réaliser qu'il y avait une autre façon de faire les choses. Il y avait un choix à faire. Que Lucius Malfoy ne savait rien de la musique.

Harry soupira alors que le morceau se finissait. Il refusa de croiser le regard de Draco même s'il était certain que les yeux gris avaient regardé vers lui. Ils se levèrent et saluèrent, Harry toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Draco avait quelqu'un.

Draco l'avait lui.

Mais pourquoi diable Draco l'écouterait-il ? Qu'était-il pour l'autre garçon ? Un ami proche et un petit-ami.

Ce qui ne voudrait plus rien dire contre Lucius Malfoy : modèle et père.

Il soupira et quitta la scène avant tout le monde.

**§§§§§§**

Les autres représentations passèrent rapidement pour Draco. Il était trop confus pour s'en préoccuper. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne savait pas quoi. Après la performance du cours de Cordes supérieur, Harry semblait énervé et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela l'ennuyait.

Son propre solo sur la Lettre à Elise avait déjà eu lieu et il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose à part la chaleur des projecteurs. Il avait à peine senti les touches sous ses doigts.

C'était le dernier groupe et aussitôt que les applaudissements retentirent, le blond se précipita dans les coulisses où Harry était en train de ranger son violon après son solo et de classer ses partitions. Ignorant le regard interrogateur de Ron, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour attirer l'attention de Harry lorsque ce dernier attrapa l'étui de son violon et parti.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Ron, qui était venu se placer à côté de lui.

« Non, » répondit Draco, complètement confus.

« Et bien, il était complètement à côté de la plaque ce soir, et toi pareil, » fit remarquer Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, se tournant pour faire face au roux.

« Tu n'as pas joué comme lors des entraînements. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas complètement flagrant, mais je vous connais tous les deux et je m'en suis rendu compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi, trop occupé avec ma partie au violoncelle, mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais à l'ouest. Et pour ton solo, également. Et Harry était certainement préoccupé par son solo. Tu es sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ? » Draco secoua la tête négativement mais son cœur savait ce qu'était probablement le problème. D'un geste de la main, il écarta les questions de Ron et prit la direction que Harry avait prise quelques instants plus tôt.

**§§§§§§**

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron qui sourit lorsqu'il la vit lui faire signe dans la foule.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, l'air soucieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose s'est passée avec Harry et Draco est parti voir comment il va. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda Dean apparaissant à leurs côtés avec Seamus, Neville et Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas, n'as-tu pas entendu ? Ils étaient tous les deux bizarres ce soir. »

L'expression soucieuse de Hermione s'accentua. « Les parents de Draco étaient là. Son père est vraiment sévère. C'est probablement pour ça que Draco était distrait, mais je ne sais pas du tout pour Harry. » Tous les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Nous devrions sûrement aller les trouver. Voir pour contrôler un peu les dommages et tout le reste, » suggéra Seamus et ils acquiescèrent.

« Tu as vraiment était génial, » murmura Hermione alors qu'elle retenait Ron par la main pour rester en retrait du groupe.

« Merci. J'avais une bonne source d'inspiration, » dit Ron, rougissant légèrement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée.

« Toi. » Ron sourit de toutes ses dents et Hermione ne pu se retenir de sourire à son tour.

**§§§§§§**

« Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il finit enfin par rattraper son petit-ami.

« Rien. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a rien. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu es fâché pour mon père ? » demanda-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il se passait mais ayant complètement conscience qu'il devait marcher sur des œufs.

« Non. Oui. Pas entièrement, » dit Harry, complètement agité, obligeant Draco à lui saisir le bras et à le traîner dans une salle de cours, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, se préparant mentalement.

« C'est toi. Tu n'as pas changé. Enfin, si. Tu as joué incroyablement bien, puis d'un coup, tu t'es remis à jouer comme un prince de glace. Je ne comprends pas ! Du moins, je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas y tenir tête. Tu es plus fort que ça ! »

« Tu penses que je n'ai pas donné mon maximum ? » demanda Draco, se sentant à la fois complètement dépassées par cette soirée et en colère à cause de tout ça. Il était furieux contre son père de toujours l'affecter comme cela, contre sa mère de l'avoir laisser seul avec son père. Contre Harry pour savoir qu'il était faible et d'attendre de lui qu'il change ça. Pour ne pas lui laisser le précieux équilibre de sa vie.

« Je te connais, Draco. Je t'ai entendu jouer, » rétorqua Harry et dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir de la détresse et du désespoir, mais Draco, lui, ne les voyaient pas.

« Et toi alors ? Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas m'être donné à fond, toi aussi ! » cracha-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, confus.

« Oh, allez ! Regardes le ! Regardes 'Little Mischief' ! Les choses que tu peux faire avec ce foutu violon sont incroyables et tu ne laisses personne t'écouter ! Tu t'entraînes toujours seul et seul un nombre restreint de personnes sont au courant et t'ont entendu jouer ! Tu te retiens autant que moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu Draco, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est à propos de toi et tu fais que tu gèles dès que tu es en présence de ton père. Ce n'est même pas à propos de ce foutu piano parce que ce n'est pas de là que ça vient, c'est juste un signe comme quoi quelque chose ne va pas. C'est toi. C'est dans ta putain de tête ! Tu dois arrêter de le laisser te mener par le bout du nez et de te déstabiliser. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! » cracha Draco. « C'est mon putain de père ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? »

« J'en sais rien, » dit doucement Harry et soupira. « Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. » Draco le fixa un moment, puis hmpha, fit volte-face et quitta la salle.

Harry s'appuya contre un bureau, prenant sa tête dans ses mains et essayant d'arrêter de la faire tourner. Il était inquiet pour Draco, mais n'avait aucune idée pour l'aider. Il entendit la porte se rouvrir mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à parler avec qui que ce soit. « Allez vous-en, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas, » ronronna une voix et Harry se mit tout de suite sur la défensive.

« McLain. »

**§§§§§§**

« Hé, Draco. Tout va bien ? » demanda Neville, puis cligna des yeux lorsque Draco grogna et les repoussa pour passer.

« Je pense que ça veut dire 'non', Nev, » dit Seamus, mais il avait l'air complètement sérieux.

« Franchement, est-ce que quelqu'un a une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe ici ? Parce que je suis foutrement confus ! » râla Blaise, provoquant l'acquiescement des autres.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Ron et, comme si pour répondre à sa question, la porte d'une des salles de classe s'ouvrit brutalement, cognant bruyamment contre le mur et chacun cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant Harry, l'air totalement enragé, en sortir à grands pas et, sans voir personne, prit un des couloirs, serrant son étui à violon si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Ron puis vit McLain, sortir de la salle avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. L'air toujours fier de lui, il ferma calmement la porte, et sans un regard pour le groupe se dirigea vers la Salle de Concert.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que nous devrions en informer Draco, » marmonna Hermione, les autres d'accord avec elle.

**§§§§§§**

Pendant un moment, Draco fit les cent pas dans un couloir afin de retrouver son calme avant d'aller retrouver ses parents. « Draco, où étais-tu ? » demanda son père de sa voix traînante aristocrate.

« J'ai du aider à ranger les pupitres dans les classes, » mentit-il.

« Bien, j'aimerai voir l'exposition artistique. J'ai entendu d'autres parents en parler, » dit Lucius, et Draco hocha la tête, guidant sa mère et son père dans les couloirs vers les deux grandes salles où se tenait l'exposition.

« Draco, ta prestation était magnifique. »

Le jeune blond fit un signe de tête à sa mère et elle lui offrit un demi-sourire avant de retomber silencieuse. « C'est ici, » dit-il, leur indiquant de la main une des entrées. Ils rejoignirent immédiatement la foule admirant l'exposition. Certaines pièces étaient vraiment impressionnantes, d'autres laissaient à désirer.

Draco trouva les œuvres de Dean. Son thème était le Paradis et l'Enfer et le blond conclut que son ami était vraiment doué. Il avait utilisé des photos prises avec un double focus pour créer une photographie intéressante qui donnait l'impression de voir des anges, démons, des paysages divins ou des endroits sombres. Ses peintures étaient assez intenses. Il avait, pour certaines, utiliser des coupures de journaux, et pour d'autres il y avait collé des morceaux de différents tissus pour ajouter une impression de profondeur à l'œuvre. Draco aimait l'autoportrait monochromatique où Dean avait divisé son visage au centre, d'un côté il avait l'apparence d'un ange, de l'autre celle d'un démon. C'était assez effrayant de comment quelques changements subtils pouvaient transformer l'apparence de son compagnon de section en une apparence complètement démoniaque. Dean n'avait fait qu'une sculpture représentant une croix qui arrivait à la taille de Draco. A la base de la sculpture se trouvaient des coquelicots, mais ils étaient recouverts de barbelés et sur un côté, éclaboussés de peinture rouge. C'était assez effrayant.

Ses parents observèrent l'exposition en silence. Il y avait de nombreux thèmes différents, certains simples, d'autres assez complexes. Les interprétations allaient de créatives à attendues et, à part les œuvres de Dean, aucune œuvre ne se démarquait vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une œuvre familière se trouvant dans la seconde pièce. C'était une photo assez grande, que Draco avait vu Harry développer. Il supposa que la personne posant était Ginny mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Elle était assise seule dans un champ enveloppée de vêtements sombres qui recouvraient sa chevelure. Elle portait un masque intéressant. Le contraste de la photo, qui était en noir et blanc, et l'angle auquel la jeune fille avait été photographiée assise, rendait la photo très intrigante, et Draco, malgré toutes les fois où il avait déjà vu cette photographie, eut du mal à la quitter des yeux.

Le thème de Harry était le Fantastique, et Draco observa minutieusement chaque œuvre, appréciant la variété des interprétations. Il y avait plusieurs sculptures faites dans différents matériaux. Le jeune blond aimait particulièrement la gargouille à l'air démoniaque faite de savon. Il y avait une sculpture faite de fil de fer qui avait été recouverte de drap noir et modelée en une silhouette fantomatique qui ressemblait au Spectre de la Mort. Et il y avait cette peinture incroyablement détaillée d'un dragon se cabrant sur ses pattes arrière en haut d'une pile de trésors et crachant du feu, qui avait une bordure de nœuds celtiques et de motifs. Draco était complètement impressionné par chaque œuvre, et lorsqu'il quitta l'exposition il se sentait mieux.

« Draco, va chercher tes affaires, nous partons. » Draco fit un signe de tête positif à son père et se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir.

**§§§§§§**

« Draco ! Où tu étais bon sang ! On n'a pas arrêté de te chercher. »

Draco haussa un sourcil vers Seamus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre de temps maintenant. Il voulait trouver Harry et lui parler avant de partir. « J'ai accompagné mes parents à l'exposition d'art. Beau travail, Dean, » dit-il, et son ami lui sourit.

« C'est sérieux, Draco, » le coupa Seamus. « Après que tu sois parti, on a vu Harry quitter cette salle de classe, il était vraiment en colère. » Draco se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si c'était de sa faute. Il avait été un peu hors de contrôle. « Puis un instant plus tard, McLain en est sorti. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de demander à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est dans sa chambre et nous ne voulions pas l'interrompre. »

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui mais cette fois, c'était dirigé contre une et une seule personne. « Tout va bien. Laissez-le. Je lui parlerai lorsque je reviendrai. »

« Lorsque tu reviendras ? » demanda Neville. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je dois parler avec McLain. » Il avait déjà quitté son dortoir et n'entendit donc pas les cris et exclamation de joie de ses camarades.

**§§§§§§**

« Peter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, d'un air détaché, et le garçon se retourna, souriant.

« Draco Malfoy ? Tu as finalement vu la Lumière et décidé de nous rejoindre ? » Peter McLain se trouvait dans les coulisses avec quelques uns de ses amis.

Draco le regarda froidement, puis, d'un seul geste fluide trop rapide pour être aperçu, McLain se retrouva collé contre un mur.

« Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois, et j'espère que cela sera suffisant pour rentrer dans ton crâne de piaf. Ne t'approche pas de Harry. Je sais ce que toi et ton petit groupe faisiez avec Riddle. Je vous ai à l'œil. Si tu t'approches ne serait-ce qu'à cinq kilomètres de lui, je prendrai bien soin à ce que tu le regrettes. » McLain frissonna, et Draco profita de cette opportunité pour le claquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur, cognant la tête du garçon. « C'est clair ? »

McLain hocha la tête. « Cristal, » marmonna-t-il. Et Draco relâcha le garçon, le laissant glisser le long du mur.

**§§§§§§**

« Voilà l'adresse de ma maison, et mon numéro de téléphone au cas où, » dit Hermione, souriant. Ron mit le papier rapidement dans sa poche et lui tendit le sien où y étaient inscrit sa propre adresse et numéro. « Tu n'oublieras pas d'écrire ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

« Ai-je déjà oublié ? » demanda Ron en retour et elle sourit.

« C'était vraiment bien de t'entendre jouer. Cela valait le coup de faire le déplacement. »

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. » Ils regardaient partout sauf vers celui qui se trouvait en face, partageant un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que le bus n'arrive.

Un nouveau moment gêné passa avant que Ron, rouge comme une tomate, ne se penche et embrasse Hermione sur les lèvres. « Et bien, je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir, » marmonna-t-il et elle sourit, lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu'elle montait dans le bus.

**§§§§§§**

Draco toqua doucement à la porte, et lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, l'ouvrit, entrant dans la pièce silencieusement. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais les rideaux étaient ouverts, ce qui permettait à Draco de voir Harry allongé sur son lit, la tête sous son oreiller. « Harry ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu dors ? »

« Non, » répondit une voix étouffée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait, s'asseyant sur le lit et regardant l'oreiller qui cachait le visage de son petit-ami.

« Je me cache. »

Draco étouffa un rire mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Oh. Tant mieux. J'avais peur que ce ne soit quelque chose de stupide. » Il laissa échapper un léger cri lorsqu'un oreiller lui frappa la tête et lorsqu'il se fut reprit, il était face à face avec Harry soucieux.

« Je pensais que tu t'en allais. »

« C'est le cas, » répondit Draco.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés. Draco ne pu s'en empêcher, il tendit une main et la passa dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry avant de la poser sur la joue du brun.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça avec cette dispute. De plus, on ne s'est pas dit au revoir. »

Harry détourna les yeux et Draco pensa qu'il avait l'air un peu coupable. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, j'étais juste… J'étais inquiet. »

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé aussi. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'énerver comme ça. »

« Non, tu avais le droit. Draco, je comprends. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde de s'énerver et de se mettre en colère. Et ne te retiens jamais de me dire quelque chose ou de te mettre en colère parce que tu ne veux pas me blesser. Du moment que tu ne me rabaisses pas et que tu ne m'insultes pas, je m'en ficherai. Je veux t'aider, et la meilleure façon de le faire est de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas. Des fois, tu as besoin d'exploser avant de te sentir mieux. Je ne vais pas casser si tu deviens impatient ou si tu te mets en colère. Je ne suis pas en verre. »

Draco observa attentivement l'autre garçon puis se pencha, déposant un baiser sur son nez. « Alors pareil pour toi. Il faudra que tu râles encore et encore pour que je puisse savoir ce qui se passe alors. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Harry, » dit Draco, redevenant sérieux. « Je sais pour McLain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Harry soupira. « Comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas très créatif. » Il essaya d'en rire mais Draco approcha leurs fronts et les posa l'un contre l'autre, ce qui rendit Harry tout de suite sérieux. « Draco, tu m'as demandé de t'aider à te rappeler comment jouer, et je t'ai promis de faire tout ce que je pourrai, et je le ferai. Mais, s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas l'oublier durant ton absence, » demanda doucement Harry et Draco soupira, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas céder à l'envie d'embrasser Harry qui montait en lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'était pas sûr que Harry soit prêt.

« J'essayerai, » murmura-t-il et sourit. « Je ne suis pas Wendy. » Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la Salle de Concert ? Je dois y retrouver mes parents. » Lorsque Harry se crispa légèrement, Draco secoua la tête. « Pas pour les rencontrer, juste pour… pour me tenir compagnie. Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite, mais il le faut et… » il s'arrêta lorsque Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche et sourit.

« Cela ne m'ennuie pas. »

**§§§§§§**

« Où est-il ? Cela ne prend pas tant de temps que ça, d'aller chercher une valise, » râla Lucius, provoquant un soupir de la part de Narcissa, qui s'avança et plaça une main sur le bras de son mari.

« Je vais le chercher, Lucius. Je suis sûre qu'il est juste en train de dire au revoir à ses amis. Je reviens de suite. »

**§§§§§§**

Draco s'arrêta juste avant la fin du couloir menant à la Salle de Concert, et Harry se tourna pour le regarder curieusement. « Je ne te verrai pas pendant trois semaines, » dit-il, comme si cela venait juste de le frapper.

Harry fronça les sourcils, revenant vers lui. « Mais tu me reverras. Je serais toujours là en Janvier, et on pourra à nouveau terroriser MacGonagall. » Draco renifla. « Tout ira bien, » murmura Harry, même s'il n'en était pas sûr.

« Je sais, c'est juste que… tu vas me manquer. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry avec un demi-sourire. « Draco, » demanda Harry, soudainement pas très sûr de lui, et Draco fut surpris de le voir rougir. Les taches de rousseur de son nez habituellement si discrètes furent soudainement mises en avant par du rose, ce qui sourire Draco qui trouvait cela adorable. « C'est juste que… ça te dérangerais si… Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda Harry légèrement à court de souffle, et Draco cligna des yeux, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui. » Harry n'avait toujours pas l'air très de lui mais avança lentement, se penchant et plaçant précautionneusement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Il était sur le point de se retirer lorsque le blond, souriant intérieurement, entoura d'un bras la taille du brun, son autre main finissant son trajet dans la chevelure ébouriffée. Il promena doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry et fut soulagé lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Draco mit sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon et le goûta. De légères traces de chocolat accompagnées d'une saveur qui était uniquement Harry. Il était intoxiquant.

Harry lui rendit son baiser et Draco sentit la main du brun entourer son cou, le tirant vers lui faisant trébucher Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Harry pressé contre un mur, se fichant bien de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde, pourvus qu'ils soient tous les deux et c'était tellement génial. Comme si la fin du monde était arrivée, où plutôt le début, Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ce baiser se termine.

Mais il le devait et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, le souffle court, Harry rougissant et Draco souriant de toutes ses dents. « Joyeux Noël, » murmura Harry, faisant rire Draco.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

**§§§§§§**

Narcissa cligna les yeux de surprise et elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Elle était bouleversée par le choc, la joie, le soulagement et la fierté. Son fils n'était pas son père. Il y avait eu de trop nombreux moments où elle s'était demandée si son fils deviendrait le même homme sérieux et froid qu'elle avait épousé, mais pas du tout, et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer et de le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire combien elle était fière de lui, mais elle se contenta de tourner le dos à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et retourna à l'endroit où se trouver Lucius.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il arrive. Il dit au revoir à ses amis. » Elle sourit intérieurement et du arrêter le léger sourire qui menaçait de se former lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Draco apparut parfaitement calme et posé, et fit un signe de tête à ses parents.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Lucius, et Draco hocha la tête positivement.

« Oui, Père, je suis prêt. » Narcissa regarda les deux hommes de sa vie quitter l'école, s'émerveillant devant ce garçon qu'elle avait regardé grandir durant toutes ces années. Son magnifique garçon qui lui avait été rendu.

**§§§§§§**

Draco marchait derrière son père, tirant sa valise. Il venait de commencer à neiger et d'une certaine manière cela correspondait à ce qu'il se passait.

Et il marcha.

Et alors qu'il marchait, il se souvint. Et alors qu'il se souvenait, il sourit.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans sa tête lorsqu'il donna sa valise au chauffeur et monta dans la voiture, et c'était que le chocolat n'avait jamais eu meilleur goût.

**À suivre**

(1) Œuvre musicale de Saint-Saens


	7. Froids d'hiver

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola,Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Beta lecture : **Vif d'or

**Correctrice et lectrice: **Tigrou19

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 7 ; **Fini: **,10,11; **En cours : **8,9,12,13

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 Froids d'hiver**

Le goût du chocolat.

Draco lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres pendant qu'il regardait fixement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il venait d'arriver au Manoir Malfoy une heure auparavant, après une longue route et il avait toujours ce goût exquis, savoureux mélange de chocolat et de Harry, sur la langue. Il pencha la tête afin de se souvenir de ce que Harry avait ressemblé : le visage rougi, les tâches de rousseur pâle devenant plus claires comme elles étaient éclairées par le teint rosé comme Harry demandait ce que Draco avait ardemment désiré depuis la première fois où il avait voulu Harry.

Ce qu'il avait pensé au moment où il avait entendu la musique à son premier jour.

Grands Dieux, comme ses désirs avaient changé depuis. C'était très intéressant, réalisa Draco, qu'à la différence de son passé écrasant, Harry avait toujours été tellement plus. Même au début, quand Draco ne connaissait de Harry que le fait qu'il était la personne, si agile, se balançant avec la musique qui l'avait tant frappé. Même à ce moment-là, il y avait quelque chose au sujet de Harry qui intriguait Draco. Car ils étaient devenus amis et Draco avait commencé à le connaître vraiment, il avait réalisé qu'en fait, aimer Harry lui avait semblé normal. Tout le monde, semblait-il, aimait Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était presque impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Il passa encore une fois sa langue sur ses lèvres et leva un doigt, le pressa contre le verre et traça des dessins sur la surface gelée.

Au rythme où il allait, Draco était certain qu'il ne survivrait pas à trois semaines loin du violoniste. Il ressentait déjà une légère panique quand il réalisa que le goût d'Harry commençait lentement à disparaître en emmenant avec lui la trace subtile de chocolat. Maintenant, tout ce qui restait à Draco, c'était un souvenir de chaleur et cela le faisait douter que peut-être Harry avait raison quand il lui avait dit de garder en souvenir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, parce que c'est la clé du dégel.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son premier jour d'école, traversant les lourdes portes le menant dans un corridor désert où il fut confronté à une vieille enseignante espiègle qui avait réagi à l'absence de son guide.

Son guide.

Harry avait été son guide depuis le début.

Harry.

Et le goût de chocolat.

**Premier jour. **

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était arrivé.

Harry se réveilla à cause du tintement de nombreux objets, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné contre une étagère. Le juron suivant le fit sourire et il attendit patiemment que l'homme arrive. La porte s'ouvrit, bien sûr, des cheveux hirsutes noirs et un visage avec une expression coupable apparurent dans l'ouverture.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

« Maintenant je le suis. » marmonna-t-il et Sirius sourit.

« Oups »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » répondit Harry, encore à moitié endormi.

« Hem, bien, tu sais cette table avec la cafetière et la bouilloire et tout ça ? »

« Oui » dit Harry, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Sirius s'installa sur le bord du lit et gesticula : « Bien tu n'en as plus. »

« Quoi ? » Harry était très bien réveillé à présent et il regardait fixement son oncle avec des gros yeux.

« Elle s'est effondrée. »

« D'accord, tu n'as plus l'autorisation d'être dans mes appartements. » murmura Harry, en se blottissant sous ses couvertures et en maudissant le fait qu'il doive s'habiller et marcher jusqu'à la grande salle pour obtenir son café puisque la cafetière avait probablement été endommagée dans la chute.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu brises quelque chose. » Harry lui lança un regard noir et ferma les yeux.

« C'est faux. L'autre fois, je n'ai rien cassé... »

« Le fauteuil »

« Mais quand je t'ai visité à Pâque… »

« La télévision. »

« Mais je n'ai pas cassé…»

« Oui, tu l'as fait. Admets-le. Chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu casses quelque chose. »

Sirius soupira. « Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais retourner à la maison aujourd'hui ou si tu préférais rester ici une autre nuit ? »

« Peu importe. Nous sommes ici presque chaque jour de toute façon. Nous pouvons y retourner. Ça me manque. » La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans sa chambre sans Draco parce que partout où il allait, il continuait à s'attendre à ce que le blond soit présent, faisant irruption dans sa chambre le matin avec une tasse de café pour être certain qu'il ne manque pas sa classe du matin. Étendu sur le sofa, lisant le roman qui lui avait été assigné en buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Tapi dans cette rangée de la bibliothèque qui ne pouvait pas être vue correctement à cause des effets de lumières, Harry avait une apparence d'intimité même lorsqu'il écoutait clandestinement.

Chaque coin qu'il tournait, il s'attendait à se cogner contre Draco.

Seulement, ça n'arrivait pas et Harry en était contrit.

« C'est sûr, crevette. »**(1)**« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'ai plus l'âge d'être nommé ainsi depuis que j'ai neuf ans. »

« Non, tu n'as pas passé l'âge. Tu seras toujours ma petite crevette. Maintenant, lève-toi ou tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner et je t'obligerai à manger avec Severus. » Harry bouda et gémit pour la forme pendant que Sirius retirait ses couvertures et commençait à jeter quelques vêtement sur son lit. « Allez ma crevette, plus vite tu feras, plus vite tu seras à la maison. Nous devons décorer, je n'ai pas été là-bas depuis longtemps. »

Harry trébucha hors du lit et saisit son kit de douche. Fermant les yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain parce qu'il était las de voir la salle commune vide.

« Bon matin, Draco. »

Draco leva les yeux quand il entra dans la salle à dîner et fut surpris de voir sa mère et son père assis là.

« Père » le salua-t-il, « je pensais que vous seriez au travail. »

« Ma réunion a été remise à plus tard. » fit Lucius d'une voix traînante avec désintérêt. Draco s'installa à table et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. « Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ton école. Tes lettres indiquent que tu l'apprécies, mais au-delà de cela, ce n'est pas trop clair. Comment est ton professeur de piano…Quel est son nom ? »

« Le professeur Rogue. C'est un musicien talentueux. » répondit Draco parce que c'était la réponse qu'on s'attendait à avoir de lui.

« Et tes camarades de classe ? Des problèmes ? » Lucius n'avait pas regardé son fils en demandant cela, il s'occupait avec son œuf bouilli en le fendant d'un mouvement rapide de sa cuillère.

« Non père. Mes compagnons de chambre sont vraiment agréables et de très bons artistes. » Il eut un sourire en se rappelant sa première soirée avec eux alors qu'ils s'étaient enivrés dans leur salle commune. Son père n'approuverait probablement aucun de ses nouveaux amis. Blaise en raison de son honnêteté effrontée, Neville pour ses résultats académiques déplorables et sa faible estime de soi, Dean pour son art souvent perturbant, Seamus pour sa tendance à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, Ron pour sa pauvreté marquante et pour son manque de décorum et Harry pour sa passion indécente.

« Ce qui m'amène à l'enjeu du concert » dit Lucius en posant sa cuillère et en se tournant vers son fils d'une manière qui alerta Draco que les problèmes étaient arrivés. « Qui a choisi de jouer cette pièce ? »

« Le professeur Pereskew. Les professeurs choisissent toujours les pièces de concert, autant qu'ils choisissent ce que nous travaillons en classe. »

« Je trouvais cela tout à fait scandaleux qu'une telle sélection soit jouée dans le temps des fêtes. C'était incroyablement inapproprié et je fus extrêmement déçu de toi. » Draco tentait de ne pas montrer qu'il était contrarié, son père continua. « Si elle prend une telle décision à nouveau, tu devras t'assurer de ne pas y participer. »

« Père, c'est obligatoire de jouer. »

« Bien, alors tu devrais au moins essayer d'avoir un rôle important. Tu as eu l'air imbécile en soutenant sa décision de jouer un tel morceau qui est complètement inapproprié au temps des fêtes. »

« Ca l'était pour moi » murmura Draco pour lui-même. Il releva rapidement les yeux pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ait entendu. Sa mère le regardait curieusement, mais son père semblait avoir été distrait par l'absurdité du choix de Pereskew.

« Indépendamment de la convenance du morceau, Draco, tu as bien joué. » commenta sa mère avec un petit sourire. Draco n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la manière de réagir à cela, alors il resta silencieux.

« Cissa, s'il te plaît. Au moins il n'a pas fait une aussi piètre performance que ce violoniste. » Draco se tendit, sachant exactement de qui son père parlait.

« Chéri » coupa Narcissa. « Draco jouait bien et à l'avenir, il suivra tes conseils. »

Lucius arrêta immédiatement et souleva un sourcil. « Oui et bien, rappelle-toi que tu dois pratiquer au moins trois heures par jour, Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre du retard parce que tu es en vacances. » Draco acquiesça et retourna à son petit déjeuner.

Le manoir Black était vraiment un bel endroit. Il était recouvert d'une récente couche de neige et semblait ouvert et accueillant à Harry. Il débarqua de la voiture et aida son oncle à transporter les bagages en haut des escaliers puis dans le hall. « Tu peux aller déballer tes choses, je vais sortir et faire quelques achats à l'épicerie. Après, nous regarderons ce que nous avons comme décorations et déciderons ce que nous devons acheter. » C'était une tradition d'ajouter tous les ans des décorations. Chaque année, la maison était de plus en plus en fête.

« Quand est-ce que nous allons mettre les lumières ? » demanda Harry. Ils avaient toujours enroulé une grande guirlande avec des lumières autour du porche, à l'avant du manoir, et accrochaient une autre guirlande sur la porte encerclant la poignée en forme de tête de lion. Harry aimait l'aspect de la maison, tellement invitante avec toute cette neige et ces lumières qui brillaient chaleureusement.

« Nous les installerons, ne t'inquiète pas. » assura Sirius. Harry acquiesça et traîna ses sacs en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de déballer ses bagages. Il s'ennuyait de Draco.

Il se souvint alors de leur baiser et il dut prendre une profonde respiration. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'électrisant dans ce baiser. Tout ceci avait rendu plus aisé sa respiration. Ça avait été très différent de ses expériences de baisers précédentes, lesquels avaient été maladroits et plusieurs lui avaient été volés sans sa permission. Celui-ci avait été un abandon autant pour lui que pour Draco. C'était comme si tous les deux avaient une entière conversation sans que jamais un mot ne soit prononcé.

Il se sourit à lui-même et se demanda comment allait Draco. Ce qu'il faisait.

Après un autre soupire, Harry se tourna vers ses bagages et commença à les déballer.

« Lucius, voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec moi pour prendre le thé ? » demanda Narcissa alors qu'elle voyait son mari qui passait devant le salon. Draco était parti magasiner en ville pour ses cadeaux de Noël avec Hermione et Narcissa avait espéré tirer profit d'une heure seule avec son mari.

« Je suis occupé pour l'instant, 'Cissa. » dit-il de manière désinvolte.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi au sujet de Draco. » insista Narcissa. S'il ne voulait pas venir pour elle, peut-être viendrait-il pour leur fils.

« Est-ce que le garçon te cause des ennuis ? » demanda Lucius.

« Pas du tout. » dit Narcissa, se demandant comment cet homme pouvait être si aveugle. « Mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre et j'espérais que…»

« Vraiment Narcissa, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il est un adulte, il peut prendre soin de lui. » répondit Lucius, en l'interrompant. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il avait quitté la pièce.

Narcissa s'assit un moment, regardant, choquée, la place où son mari s'était trouvé. Il avait tellement changé au fil des années. Elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait aimé jadis, mais maintenant la seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. Elle avait presque perdu espoir quand elle avait vu le feu en Draco s'éteindre. Lentement, elle avait observé la même transformation que son mari avait vécue. Initialement, elle avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais un garçon idéalise toujours son père et bientôt elle avait cru ses tentatives inutiles.

Si Lucius pensait qu'elle allait demeurer immobile et laisser le cycle recommencer, il avait tort. Elle avait fait trop de sacrifices pour abandonner maintenant. Elle avait déjà constaté les effets que Lucius avait sur son fils et elle n'accepterait rien de la sorte. Une partie d'elle se demanda si elle était en train de faire le bon choix. L'autre partie d'elle était fermement résolue. Elle avait essayé, nom de Dieu qu'elle avait essayé. Dix-huit années à essayer et elle était fatiguée.

Narcissa bougea dans sa chaise, redressant ses épaules et sirota son thé.

_Draco, _

_Est-ce stupide de ma part de dire que d'écrire 'Cher' sonne bizarre ? J'avais la plus étrange des images mentales quand j'ai commencé cette lettre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu la trouves amusante ou si tu es insulté. Me référer à toi par 'cher' m'a fait penser à un vieux couple marié et je t'ai alors imaginé en vieille femme de 78 ans. Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que je peux me racheter en te disant que je suis vraiment malade et que j'ai une fièvre ridiculement élevée ? Je dois écrire cette lettre secrètement parce que Sirius va me tuer. Il pense que je me repose. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis seul, c'est qu'il est parti appeler le docteur. _

_Comment vont les choses ? J'ai essayé de faire la lecture pour le cours d'anglais, mais j'ai failli m'endormir à chaque fois, je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que c'est parce que je suis malade. Je n'ai jamais été un fan de Dickens. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Si je disais cela à Dean, je serais suspendu et écartelé. Pour lui, ne pas aimer Dickens, c'est pratiquement un sacrilège. C'est amusant, vraiment. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ma chambre vient juste de commencer à tourner de manière intéressante. Je peux ajouter le vertige à ma liste croissante de symptômes. J'espère vraiment que tu vas mieux. As-tu fait quelque chose d'intéressant ? Moi, c'est comme d'habitude. Nous faisons souvent un saut à l'école. Sirius a des réunions et il a préparé la salle de classe pour de nouveaux projets. Je passe habituellement mon temps à pratiquer ou à harceler les professeurs (Savais-tu que McGonagall est la personne la plus enrichissante à harceler ?), ou j'explore l'école. Pas que je ne la connaisse pas déjà complètement. Il y a toujours un vague espoir que j'ai manqué un passage secret ou un corridor sombre. Jusqu'ici, aucune chance. Dès que je serai mieux, Sirius me traînera de nouveau pour décorer. Nous fêtons toujours le Nouvel an à l'école. J'ai entendu dire que Blaise pourrait peut-être échapper à sa famille pour venir. Je déteste de ne pas te voir avant le début de l'école. _

_Je suppose qu'il est évident que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi t'écrire. Il y a trop à dire. Et en même temps, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que je m'ennuie de toi et que je déteste que tu ne sois pas ici. Ou que je ne sois pas là. Parfois quand je visite l'école, je me surprends à te chercher. Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les choses stupides comme cela, mais je devais te l'écrire. _

_Comment est l'anéantissement systématique de ton père concernant l'artiste en toi ? Désolé. Je tends à plaisanter au sujet des choses quand je suis inquiet. Je continue à penser à notre dernière soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de tout ce qui s'est produit. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. _

_J'étais en train de lire Shakespeare et j'ai trouvé une citation qui m'a incité à penser à toi. J'espère qu'elle t'aidera à te rappeler. _

_Ici nous nous assiérons_

_Et laissons le bruit de la musique _

_S'introduire dans nos oreilles: _

_Le calme doux et la nuit _

_Deviennent les contacts de la douce harmonie _

_Oh merde ! Sirius revient. J'essaierai d'écrire plus, mais au cas où j'oublierais, tu me manques. _

_Harry Potter _

« Ne te plains pas au sujet de la pratique, Draco.» gronda distraitement Lucius alors que son fils se réinstallait sur le banc et tortillait ses doigts.

Draco se demandait distraitement si les sensations reviendraient dans ses doigts. Il pratiquait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne ressentait qu'une faible douleur. « Je ne me plains pas. J'ai seulement besoin de me reposer les doigts pendant un moment, ils ont une crampe. » corrigea Draco, en fléchissant encore ses doigts. Il s'arrêterait bientôt, peut-être irait-t-il faire une promenade. C'était vraiment une belle journée.

« Pablo Casals » fit Lucius « Pendant les dix-huit dernières années, j'ai commencé chaque journée de la même manière. Ce n'est pas une routine mécanique, mais quelque chose d'essentiel à ma vie quotidienne. Je vais au piano et je joue deux préludes et fugues de Bach. Je ne peux pas imaginer faire autrement. » C'est comme cela que la musique s'est imposée à lui.

« Il jouait deux préludes et deux fugues. Il n'avait pas à commencer chaque jour avec trois heures et demi à pratiquer pleines d'exercices et de gammes. Et tandis que nous parlons de Casals, pourquoi vous ne complétez pas la citation ? » insista Draco

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » fit Lucius en traversant la salle de séjour où Draco était assis au piano, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« C'est une sorte de bénédiction sur la maison. Mais cela n'a pas la même signification pour moi. C'est une redécouverte du monde duquel j'ai la joie d'être une pièce. Ça me fait prendre conscience de la beauté de la vie, avec un sentiment d'émerveillement incroyable d'être un être humain. 'La véritable citation' » Lucius fit une pose dans son travail et Draco demanda : « Pourquoi vous ne jouez plus ? » Lucius ne répondit pas, ne se tournant même pas. Il marcha calmement vers la porte qu'il ferma fermement derrière lui en quittant de la salle.

Draco fléchit les doigts puis se leva du piano. Soigneusement, il repoussa sa partition avant de sortir de la salle de séjour, prit son manteau et sortit pour une longue promenade.

Le bruit dans la maison des Weasley était tout à fait atroce. Ron était étonné que sa mère puisse entendre le téléphone, mais elle l'entendit et elle courut précipitamment dans la cuisine pour répondre. Ron aimait Noël, particulièrement quand sa famille entière était réunie. C'était un secret que peu savait parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils puissent penser qu'il était dingue. Ron avait une famille très nombreuse et la plupart de ses amis le plaignaient au sujet de leur situation familiale. Cela semblait être une conclusion naturelle qu'avec le nombre de gens impliqués dans la famille, elle était devenue désordonnée et irritante. Ron avait convenu que sa famille était complètement désorganisée. Chacune des personnalités de ses frères était incroyablement distincte et ils avaient souvent des arguments intenses et animés que sa mère résolvait habituellement par la suggestion d'un jeu de carte amical ou une partie d'échec.

Ginny devait être la préférée de Ron parce que, indépendamment de ses instincts fraternels pour la protéger avec zèle, ils étaient d'accord sur plusieurs points et, tous les deux, quand ils étaient unis lors de conflits, pouvaient souvent gagner sur beaucoup d'arguments, si ça n'est pas sur leurs raisonnements, ça l'était pour leurs compétences. Ginny aux cartes et Ron aux échecs.

Ron adorait également ses parents. Il avait entendu Blaise se plaindre de sa frénétique de mère et il savait que le père de Draco était on ne peut plus contrôlant. Il était aussi vrai que Madame Weasley était très protectrice envers chacun de ses enfants, mais en même temps elle demeurait respectueuse et compréhensive face à ses enfants et son mari. Bien qu'elle leur ait donné des couvre-feux stricts, qu'elle refusait certains de leurs amusements et qu'elle les grondait souvent très fort, il y avait toujours le sens que c'était fait par pur instinct maternel, par amour et protection. Ron n'avait jamais été offensé par cela, bien qu'il était plus que terrifié quand elle était fâchée.

Dans un contraste complet, M. Weasley était un homme encourageant et facile à vivre. Quand Ron avait pour la première fois parlé de violoncelle, les jumeaux, Fred et George, l'avait taquiné royalement. C'était parce que jusqu'ici, chacun d'eux avait suivi ce que les jumeaux considéraient comme des voies « viriles ». Bill était un banquier, Charlie un archéologue, Percy travaillait pour le gouvernement et les jumeaux possédaient leur propre magasin. M. Weasley lui-même travaillait pour le gouvernement. Cela semblait amuser ses frères qu'il préfère la musique à la politique ou à l'argent. M. Weasley, cependant, avait tout simplement ouvert un compte distinct et économisé l'argent et à son dixième anniversaire, avait offert à son plus jeune fils son propre violoncelle.

Même dans leurs interactions, Ron aimait que ses parents semblent, non seulement complètement compatibles, mais également complètement compréhensifs. La seule personne qui se rendait complètement compte des sentiments de Ron pour sa famille était Harry et c'était parce qu'ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Il n'y avait personne en qui il avait autant confiance qu'en lui. Harry pouvait aussi bien faire partie du clan Weasley.

« Ron, le téléphone est pour toi. » appela Madame Weasley. Ron s'excusa rapidement de la conversation et se dépêcha de se rendre à la cuisine. Mme Weasley lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avait une petite amie. » gronda-t-elle avec le sourire. « Elle semble adorable, chéri. Tu devrais l'inviter un jour. » Elle lui remit le téléphone et Ron, rougissant, l'accepta.

« Mione ? » demanda-t-il pour être certain.

« Ron ! Allô. Est-ce que je t'ai interrompu ? Je ne sais pas quand est le meilleur moment pour t'appeler. »

« Non ! Je veux dire » Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant d'avoir l'air moins anxieux. « Pas du tout, j'étais en train de me dire qu'appeler est assez difficile quand mes frères me distraient. » Il entendit Hermione glousser et il grimaça. « Et pour toi ? Comment se passe ton congé ? »

« C'est bien. Tranquille, mais… Je n'ai pas une ribambelle de frères et sœurs. Je suis la seule enfant. »

« J'aimerai te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. » dit Ron juste comme les jumeaux commencèrent à hurler avec exubérance et il pouvait entendre sa mère tempêter.

« D'après ce que j'entends, vous avez beaucoup de plaisir là-bas. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Mon père a suggéré une partie amicale de Balderdash **(2)**mais les choses, comme d'habitude, ont mal tourné. C'est là tout le plaisir… Hermione… » osa Ron après un moment « Euh… Voudrais-tu… Voudrais-tu venir me visiter ? Ou peut-être, pourrais-je venir te voir ? Juste un petit moment ? »

« Oui ! Ce serait super ! Je vais en parler à mes parents. Ah ! Alors je vais pouvoir te donner ton cadeau de Noël ! » Ron grimaça stupidement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas le voir. « Ron ? Ron, est-ce que tu es encore là ? »

« Oui. Je suis ici. Je grimace stupidement. »

_Draco, _

_C'était une solution intéressante au '' cher'', mais pour l'intérêt de l'originalité, je devrais trouver un autre terme d'affection que je pourrais employer pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette image mentale. Je l'inventerai pour toi, je le jure, avec un certain nombre de petites actions sans importance et souvent ennuyeuses._

_Je pense que je devrais débuter en disant que dans ma dernière lettre je n'ai pas voulu dire…en fait…quand je disais que j'étais désolé pour notre dernière soirée, je ne parlais pas du baiser. Je ne pourrais jamais être désolé pour cela. J'étais en train de penser à cet argument qui n'aurait jamais dû s'intensifier autant. Je suis désolé que mon manque de clarté t'ait choqué, comme je disais, j'étais malade et je savais à peine ce que j'écrivais. On dirait que je tente de ne pas prendre mes responsabilités. Euh. Bien, désolé je vais tenter de me racheter. Peut-être avec un autre baiser ? _

_Je suis en train de me demander comment mieux t'écrire mes lettres. Une partie de moi veut être incroyablement idiote et te noyer en métaphores romantiques et dans un langage frivole, mais en même temps, cela est juste un peu bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, je me sens en conflit. Je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre d'amour avant. Oh merde. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, non ? Je ne suis juste pas aussi éloquent que toi. _

_J'ai vraiment aimé ta lettre, je n'ai pas cessé de sourire depuis. Par contre, elle me donne malheureusement un air imbécile parce que je me suis promené avec un sourire inexplicable. Sirius a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Soit cela ou soit il a réalisé que la présence du sourire coïncidait avec l'arrivée de la poste. Ce n'est pas le plus grand des mystères, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire au sujet de ton père. Tout ce que je peux penser dire c'est de lui en parler, mais tu as dit que tu avais essayé et que de toute évidence, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors, mon prochain conseil est d'y aller par instinct. C'est mon secret que je chéris et je te prierais de bien le traiter… C'est vraiment un atroce Noël que nous allons avoir. Non ? Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est combien il serait mieux si tu étais avec moi. Est-ce ridicule de te dire que je m'ennuie de te goûter ? Je suppose que ça sonne étrange. _

_On dirait que l'éternité et un jour a eu le temps de passer depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus et c'est peut-être ridicule, mais je souhaite le début des classes plus que n'importe quoi. Je ne sens pas le besoin de blâmer la maladie (laquelle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'avant), je pense qu'il est seulement logique que tu me manques autant (et c'est le cas). Je n'ai pas pu bien dormir (je te blâme complètement car c'est à toi que je pense quand je ne peux dormir). _

_Je t'aime encore plus qu'hier, mais moins que demain. (1) _

_Harry (2) _

« Tu y penses à l'occasion ? » demanda Harry et Sirius arrêta de traficoter avec les petites ampoules pour l'arbre de noël et regarda sérieusement son neveu.

« À quel propos ? » Il connaissait depuis assez longtemps son neveu pour savoir quand le garçon était préoccupé.

Harry retira une des ampoules et la remplaça par une nouvelle, faisant une pause pour voir si la chaîne s'allumait. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément frustrant, mais curieusement satisfaisant dans la tâche. Une simple ampoule sur la longue chaîne de lumière était brisée alors aucune ampoule ne pouvait fonctionner. La tâche était de trouver la coupable et d'échanger l'ampoule morte pour une neuve. Ils faisaient cela depuis le déjeuner et avaient déjà fixé deux chaînes. L'heure du dîner approchait.

« À propos d'avant ? À propos de comment c'était lorsque nous étions tous ensemble ? »

Sirius n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir à qui Harry se référait. « Oui » répondit-il, observant soigneusement la réaction de Harry. Il n'y en eu aucune, il essaya juste la prochaine ampoule.

« Je me sens coupable parfois. Je veux dire, Noël est supposé être heureux, non ? Et je le suis. J'aime passer les vacances avec toi, mais en même temps…C'est juste… Ils me manquent, tu sais ? »

Noël avait toujours été un moment difficile pour Harry. Ou du moins, depuis la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Il était incroyablement reconnaissant envers son oncle et également pour la manière dont une partie du corps enseignant de son école l'avait pris comme l'un des leur. Mais il restait ce sentiment de vide en lui qui se développait plus les vacances progressaient et il avait de plus en plus de temps pour se rappeler comment c'était avant.

Cette année c'était pire encore, à cause de Draco.

C'était un souhait coupable qu'il nourrissait, que son petit ami soit avec lui. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, malgré qu'il connaisse bien la musique, que Draco se soit confié ou non, Harry savait sans aucun doute que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco et sa famille, probablement son père, qui affectait son petit ami très profondément. Mais alors que les jours passaient, Harry avait perdu son inquiétude et s'était concentré sur le fait qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait pour Noël, et c'était Draco lui-même.

Sirius remarqua que Harry refusait de lever les yeux, choisissant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. « Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est normal que tu penses à eux à ce moment de l'année. Après tout, c'est la saison pour être avec sa famille, tu ne peux rien y faire mais tu as le droit d'y penser. Et tu ne crois pas que je serais fâché si tu avais besoin d'être seul. »

« C'est la dernière chose que je veux. » dit Harry « Et ce n'est pas simplement maman, papa et mon frère. C'est juste… je déteste comment la vie peut être compliquée ! » dit Harry. Il changea une nouvelle ampoule et soudainement la chaîne s'illumina.

« Succès » dit Sirius et Harry eut un demi-sourire. Ensemble, ils prirent la chaîne de lumières et l'enroulèrent autour de l'arbre, c'était la dernière à accrocher et maintenant tout ce qui restait étaient les décorations. Soulevant une boîte dans ses bras, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sérieux à son neveu. Le garçon en avait vécu beaucoup, particulièrement au cours des deux dernières années. Il détestait la manière dont Harry se renfermait et était gêné dans chacune de ses tentatives de lui parler. « La vie se doit d'être compliquée, ma crevette » dit Sirius en amenant la boîte de décorations plus près de l'arbre, souriant en voyant que Harry faisait la même chose avec sa boîte. « Autrement elle perd tout son intérêt. » Harry roula les yeux et Sirius, avec un petit rire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu as une lettre, Draco » dit Narcissa avec désinvolture alors qu'elle jetait un œil aux lettres qu'elle venait juste d'aller chercher. Draco prit la lettre mais sa mère la retint un instant, le regardant attentivement comme il lui jetait un coup d'œil. Elle remarqua qu'un faible sourire menaçait de traverser son visage, mais il le cacha rapidement et il mit la lettre dans sa poche.

« Merci mère. » dit-il calmement et il se tourna pour partir. « Je vais aller marcher. » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comme il partait. Elle se sourit pour elle-même.

Des lettres arrivaient à la maison presque tous les jours, et elle avait vu Draco repartir avec l'une d'entre elles presque aussi souvent. Elle était surprise que Draco puisse mener une double vie. Il jouait tellement bien le fils obéissant qu'elle doutait depuis un bout de temps de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le hall de l'école. Mais chaque matin, une lettre arrivait et chaque après-midi, Draco partait prendre une marche, et le soulagement gonflait en elle. C'était le seul moment où elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Sirius ! C'est Noël ! Réveille-toi ! » cria Harry en frappant son oncle sur la tête avec un oreiller avant de rigoler comme un dément et de descendre hâtivement les escaliers lorsqu'il remarqua son regard noir.

« Toi petit chenapan ! »Cria Sirius alors qu'il sortait du lit, suivant le son des gloussements de son neveu jusqu'à atteindre la salle de séjour. C'était un jour de Noël parfait. Une fine couche de nouvelle neige, assez tôt pour que le ciel soit sombre et que la salle de séjour soit complètement illuminée par les petites lumières colorées de l'Arbre de Noël.

C'était une belle image. L'arbre brillant, les cadeaux entassés sous lui, et Harry, assis en indien, un sourire ridicule sur le visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père en ce moment et Sirius ressentit un fugitif serrement au niveau du cœur. Il savait que lui et son neveu conservaient intérieurement de sombres pensées. C'était facile à savoir, tout les deux s'étaient déjà confiés à l'autre et Sirius avait été surpris de la maturité de Harry. Extérieurement, il était exactement comme James, excepté pour ses yeux verts et ses traits plus doux. Et de toute façon, cet esthétisme si discret ne pouvait provenir que de Lily. Harry était la combinaison parfaite de ses parents et chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble était un douloureux rappel de ce qu'ils avaient perdu tous les deux.

« Vas-y ! » fit Sirius avec un sourire, ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux foncés. Harry plissa le nez, mais il saisit une petite boite enveloppée de papier vert et choisit soigneusement un autre cadeau, le remettant à Sirius avec une grimace.

« Quand tu seras prêt. » dit Harry et c'est avec un cri impatient qu'ils déchirèrent le papier.

_Draco, _

_Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement pitoyable dans le fait que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais épuisé ce que j'avais à te dire. Il n'y a jamais un moment où je ne pense pas à toi et où je ne me demande pas ce que tu fais, où je ne pense à la façon dont tu réagirais à quelque chose. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne sens jamais cela, mais soudainement, je deviens extrêmement conscient de tout ce que je dis et je me demande si peut-être, dès que je mettrais les mots sur papier, ils prendront une nouvelle signification. _

_Je continue à recevoir tes lettres, elles sont incroyables et c'est peut-être idiot, mais je me sens plus léger et vivant à chaque fois que je les lis. Mais quand vient le temps de répondre, je me demande ce que je devrais dire et je déteste toujours terminer en mordant ma langue, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je jouais notre chanson, hier, et je pensais que ce problème existait parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est facile parce que tu es là et…bien, tu es seulement incroyable, mais maintenant, quand tout ce que j'ai est un morceau de papier, je ne peux pas me convaincre que quoique je pense, quoique je sente, cela ne signifie rien. Je comprends pourquoi tes lettres sont un immense soulagement, c'est parce que tu me prouves que mes craintes névrotiques sont aussi ridicules que je sais qu'elles le sont. _

_Tu m'as répondu ce que je voulais et j'ai essayé de penser à une réponse depuis. Il est étonnamment difficile d'y penser et je suis assez certain que j'aurai une grosse migraine plus tard. J'essaie de me dire de prendre les choses une à la fois. Je sais ce que tu disais à propos d'être blessé et aussi à propos qu'il était seulement normal que parfois les épreuves nous semblent trop grosses. Mais parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas simplement une excuse pathétique. _

_Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Tout. Je n'accepterai rien de moins. Mais je pense que j'ai justement réalisé combien certaines choses m'emmerdaient et je suis assez certain que ''Tout'' me blesserait autant que ''rien''. En vérité, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux, mais je le sens à chaque fois que je suis avec toi. _

_Dois-je te dire que je m'ennuie de toi ? Que la distance m'est suffocante ? Je garde en mémoire notre dernier moment ensemble mais il me semble que tout ce que je fais est inaccessible. _

_C'est devenu ardu, quoique j'ai pensé que se serait l'opposé, que plus nous passerions du temps séparés, plus je m'y habituerais. C'est un peu ridicule. Je suis parvenu à vivre dix-sept ans, mais soudainement, trois semaines sans toi est impossible. Je passerai au travers de ces moments. Juste ce souffle, puis le prochain. Un moment, puis un autre. Mais tu es mon oxygène et respirer me semble difficile sans toi. _

_Il a été incroyablement difficile d'écrire cette lettre mais je pense que je devais te le dire. _

_Tu me manques comme c'est pas possible. _

_Avec tout mon cœur, il t'appartient de toute façon, _

_Harry _

_PS. Joyeux Noël _

**À suivre**

**&&**

Dans le prochain chapitre,

La rébellion de Malefoy,

Un baiser de minuit

La réalité

Un affrontement de la réalité

1. William Sommerset Maugham

2. Okay. Les lettres ne sont pas toutes les lettres qu'Harry a écrites pendant les vacances. Les deux premières sont consécutives, mais la dernière, j'imagine, viens après toute la correspondance. Comme vous ne lisez rien de Drago, vous ne lisez pas tout ce qu'Harry a écrit. Il est vraiment difficile d'écrire quelque chose de crédible écrit par un mec et je suis désolé si j'ai échoué. La dernière, en particulier, est un peu stupide. Désolé.

**(1)** dans la VO, le mot utilisé est Guppy, qui est un petit poisson d'ornement caractérisé par ses belles couleurs, mais le mot n'avait pas vraiment de traduction francophone alors on a pensé à crevette.)

**(2)**Il s'agit d'un jeu de bluff. J'ai fait une petite recherche sur ce jeu, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le titre français. Il y a plusieurs catégories de question. Les joueurs trouvent de fausses réponses aux questions et les lisent à voix haute en incluant la bonne réponse et les autres votent pour celle qui est la bonne.),


	8. Pour la chance

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Bêta : **Cynthia

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 8; **Fini: **Manque 1; **En cours : **12

**Chapitre traduit par : **Yepa

**&**

Merci de nous suivre!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Pour la chance**

Il s'assit devant le piano et, les doigts timidement repliés, il les appuya délicatement sur les touches fraîches du piano.

Il se souvint de la manière dont il jouait étant enfant, ses mains très petites étant soulevées à partir du poignet, encerclées dans la prise ferme de sa mère, les doigts de cette dernière appuyant sur les siens quand il enfonçait les touches. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris. Sa première leçon de piano. On ne le lui avait jamais officiellement enseigné.

Lentement ses doigts commencèrent à bouger, une boule enflant dans sa gorge.

Il manquait les sons, la chaleur de son rire, la façon qu'elle avait de guider ses doigts sur les touches. Il détestait le fait que les touches soient froides. Elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'être. Draco en jouait toujours. Il s'asseyait juste là devant ce piano et ses doigts bougeaient sans effort sur l'instrument. Alors le piano était toujours chaud, même si le blond n'y était pas.

Harry avait toujours détesté le froid.

Timidement au début, comme lorsque l'on se souvient d'un talent longtemps oublié, il commença les lignes préliminaires de son morceau préféré de Chopin, _Gouttes de pluie (Raindrops)_. Il imagina qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur. Qu'il était de nouveau le petit garçon qui apprenait sa première leçon. Qu'il était assis avec Draco et qu'il l'écoutait jouer.

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans le bruit (de la chute) de la pluie, les notes, les unes après les autres semblaient être guidées par ce bruit. Il sentit quelque chose grandir en lui et se rendit compte dans un sursaut que des larmes dévalaient ces joues. Il se souvint, mais il espérait ne pas se souvenir. Vaguement il sentit des mains courir dans son dos, l'étreinte ferme autour de son cou, et il fut doublement choqué, d'abord par l'émotion de ce souvenir et ensuite par la précision de son souvenir. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel et il joua avec d'autant plus de ferveur dans le but de se rappeler.

Les sentiments changèrent.

_La façon dont Draco l'avait regardé le premier jour, quand Harry venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il était là. Et Harry qui avait été momentanément trop éblouit pour se souvenir de ce qu'il était censé faire, quand Draco lui avait offert sa main mince et pâle, une main de pianiste. _

_Le crissement strident des pneus. La caresse froide du trottoir. La chaleur brûlante et sa vision brouillée par le sang._

_Un baiser._

_Chaleur et esprit embrumé et perfection, perfection, perfection._

_De la cannelle, des fraises et le goût délicat de Draco. La douceur de l'étreinte l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Il ne savait pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait être si doux. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cela finisse._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, les larmes silencieuses tombaient avec persistance. Cela lui semblait un peu ridicule mais il les laissait tomber.

La musique en elle-même est un laisser aller.

Il voulait permettre à Draco de voir tout ce que la musique pouvait être. Tous les mouvements du cœur, l'engourdissement de l'esprit, la passion remplie de douleur des accords et des trilles joyeux et la douleur crescendo.

Doucement, il mit fin au morceau et regarda fixement ces doigts, en se demandant comment il avait pu se souvenir de ce morceau après tant d'années.

« Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer du piano. »

Il se retourna et essaya de sourire à son oncle, mais il avait oublié les larmes sur ces joues et, timidement, il les essuya. « Ce n'est pas mon instrument. Je me suis toujours sentit un peu mal à l'aise avec le piano, » expliqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas la vérité. Quand sa mère en jouait il n'y avait pas d'instrument qu'il aimait plus. Quand elle le lui avait enseigné, il avait savouré chaque moment. Mais bientôt il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il y avait des restrictions dans chaque instrument, la harpe ne pourrait jamais produire des sons cuivrés et les tambours ne pourraient jamais produire une berceuse, mais cela ne les rendaient pas moins beau en soi. Il s'était rendu compte très tôt que le piano ne lui parlerait jamais de la même façon que le violon le faisait. Il avait parfaitement bien appris à maîtriser les subtilités des tonalités pour exprimer des vérités simples, mais il n'avait jamais parlé à sa nature sauvage.

Avec son violon, il avait atteint la plénitude. Aussi raffiné qu'il était il pouvait le faire chanter comme s'il était sur le feu. Quand il était furieux ou plongé dans le morceau, il pouvait faire sauter ses doigts à travers la touche et permettre à son archer de courir sauvagement, en secouant hargneusement ces cheveux et en jouant furieusement jusqu'à ce que les ficelles en deviennent chaudes sous ses doigts et le reste encore longtemps après que le morceau soit fini. C'était rassurant, dans un sens. C'était comme si ses émotions suintaient dans l'instrument et le remplissait.

Et c'était bien.

Il en avait besoin.

Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. « Ta mère a toujours aimé le piano, » dit-il calmement, en touchant une touche avec vénération, mais n'appuyant pas dessus. La mère d'Harry était une pure pianiste, tout comme Draco. Aussi passionné qu'Harry et encore plus raffiné. Quand il devait être libéré, quand il avait besoin, par moments, de lâcher son émotion brute et avoir la preuve qu'il existait dans son corps, dans toutes ses cordes, Draco le savait tout simplement. Il y'avait de la tranquillité dans sa passion même quand il appuyait ardemment sur les touches.

« Je me souviens, » chuchota-t-il, parce qu'il se souvenait.

« Mère ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mariés avec Père ? » demanda Draco, en se sentant subitement comme un petit enfant. Il se dit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un grand ours en peluche serré contre sa poitrine pour compléter l'image.

Narcissa sourit doucement, si ce n'est tristement, et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Draco s'y assit avec hésitation. Il avait toujours cru que sa mère était plutôt calme et distante, mais dernièrement il avait vu un autre aspect de sa personnalité. « Les choses étaient différentes au début, Draco, » dit-elle, simplement, en enlevant de son visage une mèche égarée de ses cheveux blonds. « Ton père était complètement différent. Mais ton grand-père a commencé à le conditionner pour être véritable Malfoy, quoi que cela puisse signifier. Il est devenu de plus en plus de centré sur son travail et avant que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait, je ne le voyais plus qu'à peine. » Elle sembla attristée, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui brilla dans ses yeux, ce qui troubla Draco. Il ne pensa pas lui demander ce que c'était. « Les Malfoy ont une tradition efficace pour étouffer l'esprit de leurs héritiers, » reprit-elle, après un moment.

« L'aimez-vous toujours ? » demanda t-il, avec un peu d'hésitation.

Narcissa regarda fixement son fils, l'examinant, ses yeux calmes lisant profondément en lui. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle regarda au loin. « Je ne crois pas avoir cessé un jour, » dit-elle un moment plus tard. « Mais quelquefois, ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

« Je la porterai en haut, » dit Harry, en se saisissant rapidement de l'autre boîte des bras de son oncle. La table avait déjà été réparée et maintenant ils portaient la cafetière et la bouilloire qui s'était cassées.

« Ok, Ok. Tellement possessif, » dit Sirius, en agitant ses bras pour lui signifier de déguerpir.

« Sirius, je ne crois juste pas que tu veuilles remplacer deux cafetières et bouilloires en un tel jour férié. Ce n'est pas une satanée Arche de Noé. » Sirius feint d'être blessé et Harry roula des yeux en ajustant la boîte dans ses bras et il se tourna vers les escaliers.

Il était toujours étrange d'être à l'école, particulièrement dans les dortoirs pendant les vacances. Et encore, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y avait toujours l'irrésistible sentiment que c'était une maison pour lui.

Il introduisit une des clés en tâtonnant, puis donna un coup de pied à la porte ouverte et déplaça la table, déposa les boîtes avant de fermer la porte et d'une chiquenaude alluma les lumières. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte et Harry fronça les sourcils sombrement. Il avait été en haut avec Sirius la journée d'avant pour réparer la table et la fenêtre était fermée. Personne d'autre n'était entré ici.

Toujours en fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre et la claqua en frissonnant vaguement ayant l'impression de revivre un cauchemar mais il repoussa cette impression. « Harry ? »

Surpris, Harry se retourna brusquement, et en reconnaissant le nouveau venu, il respira fortement et sourit « Blaise, t'es le roi des cons ! Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Et avant qu'il puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était avancé et serrait blaise dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua pas le regard surpris de Blaise qui se transforma en un doux sourire lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte. Harry était extrêmement soulagé que ce ne fut que Blaise et pas quelqu'un de malveillant. Rapidement, il mit fin à ces pensées.

« Il est bon de te revoir aussi, » répondit Blaise dans un petit sourire satisfait qui fit rougir Harry quand il se rendit compte qu'il serrait son ami dans ses bras. Il se sentit, pendant un moment, nerveux et embarrassé ensuite il repoussa cette impression. C'était juste Blaise, après tout. Et il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un, vraiment, furtivement caché dans la pièce, Harry se sentit donc soulagé.

« Mais pourquoi es tu revenu? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les fauteuils.

« Mes parents ont préparé leur divorce pendant les vacances. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé Noël, ils l'ont entièrement passé avec leurs avocats luttant pour savoir qui allait m'avoir pour Noël. J'en suis tombé malade et j'ai finalement exigé de revenir plus tôt. Je veux dire, je serais revenu ici dans trois jours de toute façon dans trois jours, pour la fête. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil compatissant à son ami. Blaise n'en avait parlé à personne, juste à Harry et Neville parce qu'ils étaient aptes à le comprendre et aussi parce qu'ils étaient proches.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaise. Cela doit vraiment avoir été dur. »

Blaise haussa les épaules et soupira. « Je savais qu'ils allaient le faire, j'avais juste espéré qu'ils ne le fassent pas. En tout cas, assez de mes vieux parents mabouls. Comment vas ta vie sentimentale ? »

Après un dernier regard inquiet, Harry se permis d'être fourvoyé, en comprenant le besoin de Blaise d'oublier autant qu'il comprenait son besoin d'en parler par moments. « Draco est magnifique. Nous nous sommes écrits. Il ne peut pas venir à la fête et outre le fait que son père soit un conard fini je crois que je peux dire que nous l'avons fait prudemment. »

Blaise souri. « J'ai des nouvelles, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux après un moment.

Parce qu'il connaissait Blaise, Harry lui sourit en retour, la même lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux verts. « Nouvelles ? » demanda t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Je t'ai parlé de Pansy parkinson ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, son sourire un peu plus large.

« Bien, nous avons gardé contact. Je l'ai heurtée dans une galerie marchande alors que je m'étais échappé pendant une dispute particulièrement déplaisante. Après cela, eh bien, j'ai passé la plupart du temps avec elle. Elle est vraiment particulière, Harry. Je l'ai persuadée de rejoindre le groupe amélioré. Tu dois la rencontrer. »

« Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire heureux. Blaise méritait quelqu'un et si son ami était heureux alors il était très impatient de rencontrer Pansy.

« Ouais, enfin. Je ne l'ai pas encore rendu officiel officiel, » avoua t-il d'un air penaud.

« Blaise, tu dois le faire. Autrement elle pourrait juste croire que vous êtes amis et que c'est tout. »

« Fais moi confiance, Harry, nous sommes plus que des amis, » insinua Blaise, le sourire machiavélique de retour.

« Vous avez ... vous n'avez pas, » dit Harry, en tournant lentement au rouge.

« Bien sûr que non! » répondit Blaise, il savait ou s'arrêter avec Harry. L'étreinte avait été une magnifique surprise mais le garçon aux cheveux sombre refusait juste de plaisanter à propos de certaines choses. « Je ne le ferai pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitivement officiel. » Il marqua une pause et regarda Harry glisser lentement sur sa chaise. Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans l'innocence de son ami, probablement parce qu'Harry possédait une innocence complète malgré une passion évidente. C'était un mélange étrange et Blaise était presque certain que peu de personnes pouvaient s'en accommoder comme Harry le faisait, mais c'était juste une chose parmi d'autres. C'était juste Harry.

« Quand Ron revient-il ? » demanda Blaise, quand la rougeur sur ces joues se fut tempérées.

« Il ne reviendra pas. Hermione l'a invité chez elle pour le Nouvel an et ... bien, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse. »

« Petit groupe cette année, » se dit Blaise. Neville n'est jamais revenu pendant le Nouvel an vu que sa grand-mère était quelque peu collante. Seamus visite sa famille en Irlande. Il ne restait plus que Blaise, Harry et Dean.

« Tu devrais retourner au Manoir pendant quelque temps, » suggéra Harry avec un petit sourire.

Blaise sourit. « Vois-tu, Harry ? Je savais que tu me servirais bien à quelque chose finalement. »

Draco s'assit face au piano dans le salon et pratiqua. Il avait pratiqué pendant plus d'une heure déjà mais il avait peur de s'arrêter. Son père était entré depuis vingt minutes et étudiait des dossiers sur la petite table.

« Continue de pratiquer, Draco, » dit Lucius sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. Draco commença vite un nouveau morceau. Il se sentit stupide, comme un singe savant. Si son père avait commenté son jeu, ou lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui jouer quelque chose pendant qu'il travaillait ou quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi, Draco ne se serrait pas senti si mal à l'aise, mais Lucius Malfoy avait simplement commandé à son fils de s'exercer.

Draco sourit avec mélancolie quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment mis à jouer Clair de Lune et se souvint comment Harry l'avait regardé cette nuit où ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils aimaient et de ce qu'ils détestaient.

Harry.

La manière dont le garçon se percherait sur un banc de piano et écouterait pendant un moment avant de mettre en évidence les faiblesses de Draco ou commenterait son jeu.

Le goût qu'il avait.

« Joue autre chose. Ce morceau est trop sentimental. » Draco s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts. Oui, peut-être que c'était sentimental. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose a propos de la brûlante rougeur d'émotion qui se propageait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se propageait dans les touches et produisait des sons chauds. Cela faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle Draco aimait les Romantiques, ils ne se cachaient pas derrière les apparences et les circonstances, ils parlaient de choses plus profondes qui le faisait d'une manière ou d'une autre toujours penser au chocolat et inondait sa raison avec un vert pur, profond d'émeraudes qui avait un effet si salutaire qu'il se sentait étourdi.

« Joue du Bach, » ordonna Lucius et Draco se prépara pour la musique.

Il commença à jouer, mais avait à peine commencé qu'il s'arrêta et lança un regard furieux à sa partition. « Je ne le fais plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela? » La voix de Lucius état pleine de menace, comme s'il offrait à son fils une chance de se reprendre.

« J'ai dit que je ne le fais plus, » annonça Draco plus clairement.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cela! » répondit Draco, en se levant de son banc. « M'asseoir ici, pianoter sur les touches comme - comme un singe savant. »

« Tu ne me parles pas ainsi dans ma propre maison !! » grogna Lucius.

« Et vous, ne vous jouer plus de moi non plus! Je ne vous comprends pas, Père. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. J'ai essayé. Dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé. Dix-sept ans de satanés essais, presque dix-huit et encore! Vous avez eu l'habitude de jouer. Je m'en souviens. Je vous ai vus. Mais cela ressemblait à un secret coupable. Bien, la musique n'est pas mon secret coupable, c'est ma passion! Et j'en ai assez d'essayer de le retenir et le garder 'décent' pour vous rendre fier parce que peu importe ce que je fais, Père, ce n'est jamais assez! Et cela ne le sera jamais! »

« Tu arrêtes ces idioties immédiatement! » rugit Lucius, se levant de sa place et en traversant la pièce dans un geste théâtral. « Je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement de ta part, Draco. Je t'ai mieux élevé que cela! C'est complètement déplacé ! »

« Déplacé ? Déplacé! C'est ce qui a été construit depuis dix-sept putains d'années! C'est ce que vous avez fait de moi! C'est là que vous m'avez emmené! C'est exactement cela et je suis désolé de voir que ça m'a pris aussi longtemps pour le réaliser! »

paf

Draco cligna des yeux, momentanément assommé.

Son père l'avait frappé durement au visage. Et maintenant l'homme lui lançait un regard étincelant de fureur.

« Ca, » dit tranquillement Draco quand il se fut remis du choc. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de père. »

Lucius était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand une voix calme l'interrompit. « Draco, va à la cuisine et dit à Shannon de te mettre un peu de glace sur la joue. »

Draco se retourna, engourdit pour voir sa mère au pas de la porte. Elle semblait complètement calme, son visage inexpressif, la représentation même de la femme raffinée, délicate et convenable, qu'elle était. Il fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en remarquant que sa mère fermait la porte du salon après son départ.

Quand il atteignit la cuisine il tomba maladroitement sur une chaise et, pendant que Shannon partait chercher de la glace, il essaya de se figurer ce qui s'était passé.

Il.

Avait crié.

Après son père.

Un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge qui se transforma en rire. Il se sentait foutrement excellent. Il sentit une montée de pouvoir le parcourir, un résultat de la montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il essaya d'oublier ces yeux mouillés.

Sa tête tournait, sa joue brûlait et il allait probablement être sauvagement grondé par son père dans quelques minutes, mais, pour l'instant, il se sentait plus fort, plus tranquille et plus audacieux que jamais. C'était foutrement bon.

Il était assis là, assommé, en tenant la glace sur sa joue et passant en revue la scène d'avant. Ah oui, il était dans une merde profonde, profonde, mais il se sentait incroyablement satisfait.

« Draco, va dans ta chambre et emballes tes affaires, » ordonna calmement Narcissa de la porte de la cuisine où elle venait d'apparaître.

« Oui, Mère, » répondit-il et il monta rapidement, en serrant toujours fort la glace sur sa joue.

Quand il allait la dépasser elle l'arrêta avec une main sur son bras. « Comment vas ta joue? » demanda t-elle et, en réponse, il enleva la glace et lui montra sa joue meurtrie. Il sentit ses doigts doucement faire le tour de son menton pour l'inspecter. « Gardes-y la glace pendant quelque temps. Elle sera meurtrie pendant quelques jours mais cela devrait parfaitement s'estomper. » Il fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Comme il passait devant le salon il vit son père s'asseoir à la table, et continué calmement avec ses paperasseries.

Draco ne dit rien et poursuivi vers les escaliers et vers sa chambre.

« Tu ne te sens jamais seul, Siri ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle d'art. Blaise avait été réquisitionné dans le rangement des costumes pour la pièce parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été rangés correctement. Puisque Harry était seulement responsable de l'éclairage, cette tâche ne lui était pas attribuée.

« Comment pourrais-je me sentir seul ? » répondit Sirius, avec un petit sourire. « Je t'ai toi, crevette ! » Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et Harry gronda, en essayant frénétiquement de les lisser avant de froncer les sourcils de nouveau.

« Non, je veux dire. Évidemment que tu m'as, mais ... tu n'as jamais voulu ... quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sirius regarda son neveu en fronçant les sourcils et ensuite il sourit. « Harry, avant que tu ne rencontres Draco, t'es tu jamais senti seul ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Non ...hum, pas vraiment. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose manquait. »

Sirius sourit faiblement. « Mais t'es tu jamais senti seul ou indésirable ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Harry. Il se mordit les lèvres un peu plus longtemps et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en biais à son oncle. « Donc, tu dis que tu te sens seul, mais pas vraiment ? Cela à cause de moi et de tes amis, tu peux attendre un peu plus ? »

Sirius fit un signe de tête et ensuite mit un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il commença à chanter, "_Il y a toujours demain, pour que les rêves se réalisent ..."_

« SIRIUS! » cria Harry, comme Sirius continuait à chanter la chanson de Rudolph, le petit reine au nez rouge "Noël est fini!"

« Pas avant l'Épiphanie! J'ai encore tout le temps pour chanter des chansons classiques du temps des fêtes! »

« Pour pleurer haut et fort. Après m'avoir chanté « _We're Couple of Misfits »_ marmonna t- il. Un coup d'œil au visage de son oncle. « Oh non, » s'écria Harry. « Oh, s'il te plaît non, » Harry retenta quand Sirius s'avança vers lui. « Sirius ? Sirius j'ai dit non. Je ne le ferai pas, » essaya t- il. « Sirius, je n'ai plus huit ans. » Le bras était de nouveau sur son épaule.

« "_We're a couple of Misfits_..."» commença Sirius tandis que Harry protestait toujours. Sirius poursuivi et chanta sa partie où Kerby l'elfe voulait être un dentiste. Avec un long soupir de souffrance Harry respira profondément et participa.

« _Why am I a misfit? I am not just a nitwit..._ » chanta Harry, en boudant de la même façon que le faisait Rudolph dans le film. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry se senti étonnamment heureux et il roula des yeux quand Sirius commença à monter des choses dans la pièce d'art, en chantant _We Are Santa's Elves_ pendant qu'il le faisait. Avec un sourire, Harry se mit à l'aider, chantant pendant toute la durée du travail.

« Draco ? » appela doucement Narcissa. Draco leva les yeux d'où il défaisait son sac. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans un hôtel et Draco n'était toujours pas sûr de comment il se sentait. Il était furieux de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, mais aussi il se sentait comme s'il trahissait son père. En dépit du fait que l'homme était oppressant, il faisait toujours beaucoup de choses avec Draco et même si Draco l'avait nié plus tôt, Lucius était son père. Et encore, être en conflit avec tout cela était en un sens de la gratitude, du respect et de l'amour pour sa mère. Draco était incroyablement troublé. « Draco ? Viens ici, je crois que nous devons parler. »

En respirant profondément, Draco ferma sa valise et suivit sa mère dans le salon de la grande suite. « Oui, mère ? » demanda t-il, en essayant de rester calme. Il avait désespérément envie de savoir ce qui se passait et, en même temps, il était certain de le savoir et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Narcissa se dirigea vers le sofa et regarda son fils s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il semblait nerveux et elle essaya de lui sourire chaleureusement. « Draco, je suis sûr que tu veux savoir ce qui arrive et je ne sais pas la meilleure façon de te l'expliquer. Tu mérites de savoir et prendre tes propres décisions, tu as tellement grandi. Un jeune homme si mature, » dit-elle, en souriant un peu plus franchement. « Je vais être complètement honnête avec toi. Ton père et moi allons divorcer. » Elle fit une pause pour qu'il assimile la nouvelle. Draco ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco. Narcissa pensa que sa voix était étranglée mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Ton père a beaucoup changé, Draco. Il n'est plus l'homme avec qui je me suis mariée. J'y ai beaucoup songé mais je n'en ai jamais été certaine. J'ai voulu ce qui était le meilleur pour toi et tu semblais l'adorer ainsi. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Son comportement a été contraignant pour toi autant qu'il l'a été pour moi. Je demande, évidemment, la garde, mais si tu veux toujours vivre avec lui, ça me convient. »

Draco ne semblait pas l'entendre. « L'aimez-vous ? » demanda t-il, il semblait presque désespéré.

« Oui, Draco. Je l'aime vraiment. Mais quelquefois ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est ce qui est le mieux, pour chacun. Votre père et moi avons été d'accord sur ce point. »

« Je veux rester avec vous. »

Elle sourit et se leva de son siège. « Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, Draco," chuchota-t-elle et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue avant de marcher dans la chambre à coucher et de fermer la porte. Subitement elle eut envie de pleurer.

Ron bougea ses pieds nerveusement et souri. « Bonjour, Mme. Granger, » dit-il, après un court moment. Sa voix sonnait-elle un peu plus haut qu'à l'ordinaire? Il espérait que non. « Bonjour, M. Granger. » Sa main offerte fut prise dans une poignée ferme et secouée de haut en bas. « Hé, Hermione, » dit-il, un sourire éclairant son visage pour la première fois.

Elle lui sourit également, en lissant sa robe bleue. « Hé, Ron. Puis-je lui montrer sa chambre, Maman ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mme. Granger souri doucement à sa fille. « Oui, ma chérie, mais ne soyez pas trop long, le repas est presque prêt, avez vous manger, M. Weasley ? »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Ron. Et non. J'ai pris un avion pour venir, » dit-il et son sourire s'effaça de son visage parce que vraiment, ce n'était pas une nouvelle inédite « Bref » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je n'ai eu aucune chance de manger. » Mme. Granger lui souri et Hermione hocha la tête, lui faisant un geste pour qu'il la suive.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et Hermione lui fit une description rapide. « C'est si excitant! C'est la première fois que je passe le nouvel an avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents. Je veux dire, eh bien, une fois les parents de Draco nous ont invités à une fête, mais je suis vraiment tombé malade et j'ai fini par ne pas faire la fête du tout. Je suis si heureuse que tes parents t'aient permis de venir, » babilla-t-elle.

« J'ai été surpris, » dit Ron, avec autant d'enthousiasme. « C'est la tradition Weasley d'être toujours ensemble pour le nouvel an. Avec cette réunion de famille à la maison, j'ai cru que je serais coincé là bas. C'est un soulagement, vraiment, » ajouta, après un instant de réflexion, Ron. « La dernière fois, Fred et George ont mis dans mon jus d'orange, de la Vodka et j'avais une gueule de bois d'enfer. Ce sera une façon étonnamment sûre et rafraîchissante de fêter le nouvel an. »

« As-tu apporté ton violoncelle ? » demanda Hermione, en poussant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

« Non, ça aurait été trop lourd à trimballer pour seulement quelques jours et en plus j'ai besoin d'une pause. Le fait de pratiquer est très bien et tout, mais quelquefois le fait de ne pas pratiquer est aussi efficace. » Elle roula des yeux à sa logique et il sourit en grimaçant. « En plus, » ajouta-t-il. « C'est ton tour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu jouerais pour moi. »

« Biens sûr, je te l'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, laisse-moi prendre ma flûte. » Elle se dépêcha de quitter la pièce et revint un peu plus tard avec sa trousse. À la hâte elle l'assembla et ensuite soupira. « Je vais prendre un gros risque et jouer quelque chose que j'ai écrit moi-même, » dit-elle et il sourit en grimaçant. En faisant bouger ses doigts plusieurs fois et en séchant ses lèvres, Hermione se prépara à jouer.

La chanson était un morceau très doux qui semblait aussi attendrissant qu'inquiétant. Ron décida qu'il aimait vraiment le son unique de la flûte et surtout la façon qu'avait Hermione d'en jouer. Elle fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle jouait et ses doigts se déplaçaient avec précision sur son instrument. Il était clair qu'elle se concentrait, mais chaque note était précise et la chanson le fit frissonner.

Quand elle eut finie elle baissa la flûte sur ses genoux et leva un sourcil, son expression nerveuse, mais interrogatrice. « Je trouve que c'est bigrement brillant, » dit Ron et il le pensait.

« Merci. Je trouve personnellement l'écriture du morceau bien plus intéressante que le jeu. Le faire en musique demande tellement d'implication, trouver les intervalles et les accords appropriés. Cela ressemble parfois un peu aux mathématiques. Mais le jouer m'éclaircit toujours l'esprit. »

« Tu l'as très bien joué, » lui dit Ron en rougissant un peu, en se demandant s'il n'agissait pas un peu comme un imbécile.

Hermione souri en grimaçant. « Bien », dit-elle avec désinvolture. « J'étais bien inspirée, » ajouta-t-elle. Ron était sur le point de lui demander d'entrer dans les détails avant qu'il ne se souvienne du jour où il lui avait répondu la même chose, juste après le concert. Il se demanda s'il était aussi rouge qu'il lui semblait. Il détestait vraiment la prédisposition qu'il avait à rougir.

C'était deux jours avant le nouvel an et Draco était assis, assommé dans le salon, en parlant de nouveau avec sa mère. « Je suis tellement désolé, Draco, » chuchota-t-elle. Elle semblait vraiment désolée mais il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'accepter.

« Etes-vous...êtes vous certaine? » demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« Je dois travailler, Draco. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé j'ai besoin d'une source de revenu et... Et je ne peux pas ... » elle se tut progressivement et il essaya de se souvenir comment respirer.

« Ainsi c'est certain, » répondit-il

« Oui, Draco. Tu reviendras dans quelques semaines. Un mois tout au plus, mais quand les cours reprendront de nouveau à la fin du mois - je suis désolé. »

« C'est- c'est... Je suis désolé, Mère. C'est juste je ... » il voulut rire de l'ironie cruelle de tout cela. Juste quand il lui semblait qu'on lui donnait le monde. Quand la présence contraignante de son père avait finalement été enlevée, quand enfin il allait dans une école qu'il aimait, quand il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il estimait vraiment et avec qui il pourrait peut-être passer le reste de sa vie... tout s'écroulait. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à son école parce que sa mère ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait penser à l'avenir maintenant. « Mère, j'ai une faveur à vous demander ... »

Harry monta les escaliers à la course vers sa chambre tout en jouant avec ses clés. Blaise et Sirius décoraient la pièce, avec le reste des élèves pour la fête du Nouvel an cette nuit. Blaise se retirait dans sa chambre parce que Dean revenait pour la fête. Harry avait été envoyé ouvrir les fenêtres et préparer les chambres de nouveau.

Trébuchant à travers la porte Harry se battit pour enlever sa clé de la serrure. Il voulait revenir pour la décoration. Il était plus facile de garder son esprit loin de Draco s'il était avec des gens. Il avait appris à apprécier la distraction. Quand il libera les clés Harry se rendit compte des premières notes grisantes de Claire de Lune qui résonnaient dans la sombre salle commune. Il se sentit bizarrement pris d'étourdissement et fit en sorte de réprimer l'espoir qui tanguait en lui.

Avec hésitation il marcha plus avant dans la pièce, et remarqua la petite radio noire qui était la source de la musique. Et ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur la figure. Il était assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un pull blanc et il avait une sorte de demi-sourire. Harry se senti essoufflé et pris de vertige et ne put empêcher une expression choquée et étourdie de traverser son visage. « Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir, » souffla t-il, en guise de salutation.

Le demi-sourire de Drago se transforma en un vrai sourire et Drago glissa du rebord de la fenêtre. « Je sais »" dit-il, tout aussi doucement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, » essaya d'expliquer Harry, en se sentant toujours étourdi.

« Je sais, » répondit de nouveau Draco, en s'arrêtant directement devant Harry. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, regarder dans ces yeux d'émeraudes et entendre Harry et juste être avec Harry, rien d'autre ne semblait importer.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit Harry, après un moment.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandi. « Je sais. » Il marqua une pause, tous les deux se regardèrent simplement, fixement. Draco lécha ses lèvres, en se demandant si, peut-être qu'il allait trop loin avec sa demande suivante, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne s'en souciât pas. « Je vais t'embrasser, » chuchota Draco, dans une sorte d'avertissement.

Harry souri subitement. « Je sais, » répondit-il et Draco lui sourit en retour avant de s'avancer et de capturer les lèvres d'Harry. C'était calme et doux, mais il y avait un sentiment de désespoir sous jacent. Draco avait l'impression d'être revenu à la maison. Soigneusement, il entoura d'un bras la taille du plus petit garçon, en le tirant plus près. Son autre main avait trouvé son chemin dans les doux cheveux noirs et Draco frissonna quand il obtint un gémissement d'Harry.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour prendre de l'air, Harry sourit de nouveau. « Salut », murmura-t-il. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu si adorable. Les yeux brillants, les joues rougies et les lèvres rouges et gonflées du baiser, ses cheveux se dressant où Draco l'avait empoigné.

« Salut », répondit Draco en roulant ses yeux.

« Blaise et Sirius savaient-ils ? » demanda Harry après un moment.

« Oui. Je suis arrivé ici ce matin, je leur ai demandé de trouver une façon de te faire monter. »

Harry sourit. « Je pensais bien qu'il était étrange qu'ils m'envoient ouvrir les fenêtres alors que je n'y suis même pas. Et ils avaient l'air d'y tenir... Comment était tes vacances ? » demanda Harry, ne bougeant pas de l'étreinte de Draco.

« Je dois te parler de cela, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de bouger. »

« Mm, » répondit Harry. « Moi non plus. »

« HA HA! » exulta Sirius quand Harry et Draco rentrèrent dans le Grand Hall un peu plus tard cette nuit. La fête avait déjà commencé, mais Draco et Harry avait été si heureux d'être réunis qu'ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la journée à juste parler, et ensuite Draco avait expliqué à son petit ami qu'il devrait partir quelques temps en janvier. Harry avait été très affecté, mais Draco s'était étonné de comment le plus jeune garçon était capable de faire preuve de bravoure. Il avait simplement dit qu'ils le feraient réussir. Ils avaient passé une autre heure à se câliner dans une tentative de rattraper les jours passés et Harry fit remarquer qu'à ce rythme, ils allaient passer le Nouvel an dans la salle commune

« Vous auriez pu me le dire, » dit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

Sirius se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son neveu et souri. « Cela aurait gâché la surprise! » Blaise acquiesça en signe d'accord, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Draco! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais de la fête, » s'écria Dean tandis qu'il les rejoignait. « Joyeux Noël vous deux. Et Bonne Année! » Il leva un verre de champagne.

« On t'a permit de boire ? » demanda Draco, un peu surpris quand Sirius attrapa encore deux verres de champagne au garçon de service qui passait par-là et en donna un à Harry et un à Draco.

« ...Sûr, » répondit Blaise avec un sourire. « A quoi d'autre allons-nous porter un toast? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir sarcastique, j'ai été simplement surpris, c'est tout, » répondit Draco, bien qu'il soit lui aussi souriant..

Sirius se retourna vers son neveu à la badinerie de Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-il calmement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et hocha la tête. « Rien, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Amusons-nous, » répondit Harry en essayant de sourire.

Sirius fit un signe de tête. « Je retiens, Crevette, » dit-il.

« Crevette ? » demanda Draco alors que Sirius s'en allait et que Dean et Blaise étaient plongés dans une conversation.

« Surnom stupide. Il tient à l'utiliser, bien que j'aie grandi. »

Draco gloussa. « C'est très mignon, vraiment, » dit-il avec prévenance.

« D'accord, alors je T'appellerai comme ça, » répondit Harry, en sirotant sa coupe de champagne.

« Non, merci. Cà n'aurait pas du tout le même effet mignon sur moi, » rétorqua Draco et Harry roula des yeux. « C'est bien mieux que Munchkin ou Chikpea, » dit Draco avec désinvolture.

« Chikpea ? » demanda Harry très amusé.

« Tais-toi. Je ne te parle plus, » jeta Draco, en faisant semblant d'être offensé. Secrètement, il était heureux d'avoir été capable de distraire Harry de l'inquiétude de leur séparation imminente.

« Oh, ne boudes pas... Munchkin ... »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr que si, Munchkin, » répondit Harry, en tapant Draco sur le nez.

Draco plissa son nez et fit la grimace. « D'accord, Crevette, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu... » Draco n'eut jamais le temps de finir parce qu'à ce moment-là, un cri résonna dans le Grand Hall. Le compte à rebours commençait. Draco mis un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder, en souriant, mais semblant curieux.

10 ...

« Tu sais... » commença Draco

9 ...

« Il paraît que si tu embrasses quelqu'un quand sonne minuit le jour du nouvel an, tu resteras avec cette personne toute l'année suivante. »

8 ...

Harry lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

7 ...

« Devrions-nous alors? » demanda Harry, après un moment, ne bougeant pas sa tête de l'épaule de Draco.

6 ...

Draco se sourit à lui-même et renforça son étreinte autour de la taille de son petit ami.

5 ...

« Je pense que oui, si cela ne te déranges pas, » murmura Draco.

4 ...

Harry déplaça sa tête de l'épaule de Draco et Draco vit que ces yeux verts étaient légèrement humides.

3 ...

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas. » répondit-il

2 ...

« Après tout, » continua-t-il timidement en déglutissant et en regardant au loin avant de regarder de nouveau Draco avec un petit sourire « c'est pour la chance

1 ...

« BONNE ANNEE!!! » Les cloches commencèrent à sonner et Draco et Harry s'avancèrent et pressèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. Le goût capiteux du champagne sur leurs langues. Draco fut surpris de combien Harry avait changé durant les vacances. Auparavant, il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé en public, même si tout le monde était trop distrait pour le remarquer.

Peu soucieux la pression de la foule qui les acclamait et qui leur portait un toast. Peu soucieux des cris d'encouragement de Sirius et de Blaise, ou les réprimandes acérées de Dean. Peu soucieux du flash brillant de la photo prise par Sirius. Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent, pour la chance. Parce qu'ils allaient certainement en avoir besoin.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 9; **Fini; **_Séquelle_ : **en cours**

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Bêta traduction : **Vif d'or

**&**

Merci de nous suivre!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

Chapitre 9

«Potter!» Le cri fit sursauter Harry et, par instinct, il se tourna pour en trouver la source. Il sut de qui il venait dès qu'il se tourna, mais il avait déjà commencé une réaction et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Peter?» demanda Harry, essayant de garder sa voix au niveau. Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux à chaque fois qu'il voyait Peter ou n'importe lequel des vieux amis de Jedusor, même si c'était juste pour les dépasser dans un corridor.

«Pourquoi demandes-tu, Potter?» demanda Peter, marchant jusqu'à lui avec un sourire hypocrite. «Je pense que nous savons tous les deux ce que je veux…»

«Harry!» Harry se permis de respirer alors qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il la retenait pendant que Draco se dépêchait jusqu'à ses côtés. La cour entre l'école et les résidences était la place préférée de Peter pour l'attirer dans un guet-apens. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir un visage amical; après un accrochage avec Rogue et une pratique difficile avec Pereskew, Harry ne se sentait pas tout à fait lui-même. «Tu vas bien?» demanda Draco une fois qu'il ait atteint Harry. Harry ne manqua pas ses yeux rétrécis pendant que son petit ami fixait Peter d'un air furieux.

«Ouais» répondit Harry doucement et il fut surpris quand Peter partit sans son accord. Il se demanda si Draco n'avait pas dit quelque chose à Peter pour que l'attitude du garçon change, bien que légèrement.

«Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Il a fait quelque chose?» demanda Draco de manière protectrice une fois qu'il fut sûr que Peter ait passé son chemin.

«Rien. Il ne m'a rien dit.» répondit Harry. Quand Draco continua à l'observer soupçonneusement, Harry ajouta : «Vraiment Draco, tu es arrivé avant que quelque chose se passe. Je vais bien.» Harry eut un sourire rassurant et Draco inclina la tête, évidemment satisfait.

«Comment ce sont passés tes cours?» demanda Draco, changeant de sujet pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers les chambres.

«Horrible.» répondit Harry. Draco retira ses clés et ouvrit la porte, la retenant pendant qu'Harry entrait. «Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et j'ai complètement envoyé à la boucherie le Mozart que je pratiquais. Pereskew était de mauvaise humeur et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Et j'ai couru dans Rogue sur mon chemin après la leçon et il n'a pas manqué de me rappeler chaque raison pour lesquelles j'ai abandonné le piano et là, j'ai rencontré Peter. Mais ça va bien maintenant parce que je t'ai également rencontré par hasard.» Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte.

«Ainsi, il est de ma responsabilité de te rendre heureux encore?» demanda Draco avec un petit sourire en ouvrant la porte. «Je prescris du chocolat chaud, quelques biscuits et un bon roman. Si le patient est disposé?»

«Le patient est vraiment très disposé.» dit Harry comme il trébuchait dans la salle commune et à peine se rendit-il au sofa qu'il s'emmêla dans ses pieds. Il atterrit sur les coussins avec un «whumph» et Draco se dévêtit de son manteau et de ses gants lourds avant de se tourner pour aller faire bouillir l'eau. «Tu ne pourras probablement pas être confortable si tu as tes vêtements d'hiver. Enlève au moins ton chapeau.» le pressa Draco. Harry gémit et traîna paresseusement une main à sa tête où il saisit son chapeau et le lança sur Draco. «Bien, aucun chocolat chaud pour toi. Je refuse d'approvisionner des gens excentriques et sans reconnaissance.» Mais Draco donnait toujours la grande tasse à Harry qui se redressa à contre cœur et l'accepta.

«Merci.» murmura Harry comme il prenait une gorgé du liquide chaud, se sentant immédiatement plus au chaud. Draco enleva les mitaines et le manteau d'Harry et alors ils s'installèrent sur le divan, l'un contre l'autre.

«As-tu reçu un mot de ta mère?» demanda Harry après qu'ils aient fini leurs chocolat dans un silence confortable.

«Rien. Jusqu'ici, il me semble que Lucius ne me soutiendra pas pour rester ici.» dit Draco, mettant sa tête sur les épaules d'Harry et souriant doucement quand Harry se pencha vers lui.   
«Bourses?» demanda doucement Harry.

«C'est trop tard pour appliquer. Elles ont toutes été attribuées au début de l'année.» Ils restèrent assis en silence, tous les deux essayant d'envisager la vie sans l'autre.

«As-tu vu le film Shakespeare in Love?» demanda soudainement Harry.

«Oui» répondit paresseusement Draco, ses yeux fermés respirant le parfum d'Harry, une odeur fraîche de pommes avec un petit quelque chose de simplement Harry sous-tendant le parfum de printemps.

«Bien, c'est comme cela. Il faudra travailler. D'une façon ou d'une autre.» Draco inclina la tête et essaya de feindre qu'il n'avait pas entendu le ton désespéré de la voix d'Harry.

« Va à la pêche! » proclama Blaise et Dean râla, claquant sa main sur la table et lui lança un regard noir en prenant une carte.

«Tu triches et je te déteste.» Dean pleura en faisant la moue quand il ressortit sa main du tas de cartes.

Blaise gloussa et Harry secoua la tête. La section, moins Crabbe et Goyle, était en train de passer leur samedi soir à jouer aux cartes. C'était la mi-janvier et le stress des devoirs était justement en train de s'installer. Le spectacle était présenté à la fin du mois et Draco, Dean et Ron voyaient rarement Blaise, Seamus et Harry parce qu'ils étaient toujours impliqués dans une pratique ou autre.

«Tricher à _Go fish_?» fit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

«La Reine!»cria Blaise en montrant la main en attendant la reine d'Harry.

«Je n'en suis pas une.» répondit Harry et chacun fit une pause pendant un moment, sur le choc, avant de rire. **(1) **

«Ah man!» dit Ron avec une large grimace pendant qu'il tapait Harry dans le dos. «Je l'ai manqué, compagnon.»

Harry roula des yeux aux singeries de Ron et claqua la main de Blaise. «Petite baignade dans le lac.» ordonna Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intention de Blaise et il prit une carte sur la table.

«Ne me tente pas Harry» rétorqua Blaise.

«Rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà fait.» murmura Seamus et tout le monde ricana.

«As» demanda Harry, un sourcil levé avec espoir vers Ron.

«Ce que je suis» dit Ron avec désinvolture, et puis, il remarqua que le jeu ne progressait pas, il chercha dans sa main. «Quoi?» demanda-t-il en regardant Harry «Quoi? Tu veux un as?» demanda-t-il, le regard un peu abasourdi.

« C'est ce qui a été demandé Ron.» murmura Seamus, sardoniquement.

«Comment, par l'enfer, comment sais-tu que j'en ai un? Merde, tu lis dans les pensées!» pleura Ron alors qu'il enlevait à contre cœur son as de sa main et le donnait à Harry. Harry dû le tirer avec force de l'emprise de son ami pour l'avoir et il tourna les yeux comme Ron continuait à marmonner.

«Ronny, Ronny, si compétitif et c'est juste un simple jeu de _Go fish_.» fit Blaise avec un sourire mauvais.

«Dix» demanda Harry et Blaise plaqua ses cartes face en bas sur la table.

«Soit damné Harry!» murmura-t-il alors qu'Harry sourit, Blaise enleva deux dix de sa main et les laissa dans la main de l'adolescent à la chevelure d'ébène. « Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de tricherie!»

«Je n'ai pas triché» se défendit Harry «Je joue le jeu. Il s'avère justement que je prête attention à ce que les gens demandent et aux mouvements des cartes.

«Tu joues à _Go Fish_ **stratégiquement**?» demanda Dean, légèrement abasourdit «Tu ne joues jamais au poker de cette façon.»

Harry gesticula et soulagea promptement Dean de son six. «Draco, deux.» demanda Harry  
«Désolé Harry. Je vais devoir te demander de pêcher pour celui-là.» dit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

«Blaise, neuf?»

«HA! Tu va pêcher! Noies-toi dans le lac! Ne peux-tu jamais avoir un jour de chance avec ta – non- stop.» fit Blaise, et Harry, arrangeant la carte qu'il venait de sélectionner sur la table dans sa main, le regarda avec un amusement évident.

«Quoi? Il ne pourrait jamais avoir de jour de chance avec quoi?» insista innocemment Neville. Blaise secoua la tête.

«Tu étais sur le point de dire 'Ne peux-tu jamais avoir un jour de chance avec ta canne, (tige) **(2) **n'est-ce pas Blaise?» demanda Harry avec un faux sérieux. Tout le monde ricana alors que Blaise rougissait un peu et inclinait la tête«Je voulais dire sa canne à pêche, parce qu'il va pêcher, tu sais, parce que l'on joue à Go Fish.»

«Soit prudent, Blaise, je ne pense pas que Harry l'apprécierait.» incita Seamus, et ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir un peu et de se décaler inconfortablement. Draco sourit d'un air cérémonieux et jeta un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

Draco fut complètement étonné lorsque Harry le regarda et dans une expression totalement sérieuse, dit:«Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas apprécié du tout. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'aime aller pêcher.»

«Tu parles en faisant une référence sexuelle ou tu parles du vrai sport?»demanda Dean alors que Seamus ricanait.

«S'il te plait! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cannes de n'importe quelle nature, qu'elles soient utilisé pour le sport ou… le sport.» dit Ron et il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui était toujours rouge.

«Maintenant Dean, tu as un 5?»

«Ce n'est pas ton tour!» pleura Seamus

«Bien, c'est mon tour par défaut parce que tout le monde était trop préoccupé par la canne de Draco alors j'ai prit la liberté de faire bouger le jeu de nouveau.

«Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tous nos jeux se terminent toujours de façon si obscène ?» demanda Neville de manière rhétorique, Harry inclina la tête avec accord jusqu'à ce qu'il soit écarté d'un coup de coude par Draco.

«Oh, mais c'était pour quoi?»

«Tu participais au dernier échange, si je me rappelle bien.» En vérité, Draco était extasié du changement, juste avant noël, Harry se serait probablement excusé jusqu'à ce que la conversation soit sur un sujet plus sûr, il aurait aussi été inconfortable dans les bras de Draco, ce qui était encore obstinément situé sur ses épaules et ce qui avait également tiré Harry près de son petit ami. Le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre de ces réactions ne s'étaient produite fit intérieurement sauter de joie Draco.

«Bien.» offrit tranquillement Harry, gesticulant nonchalamment «Personne n'est parfait!»

«Draco?» fit Sirius avec surprise. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«Je voulais juste parler» répondit Draco alors Sirius inclina la tête et le conduisit dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le bureau de Sirius était chaotique, lumineux et bourré de pièces d'art.

«Est-ce qu'Harry va bien?» demanda Sirius un peut nerveux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises en cuir vis-à-vis de Draco.

«Oui, oui, il va bien, J'ai juste… je pensais à plusieurs choses et je ne savais pas vraiment à qui en parler.» Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Draco se demandait si c'était une idée si brillante. Il avait beaucoup appris en côtoyant l'oncle de Harry et il avait confiance en lui. Il y avait aussi le fait que Draco n'avait vraiment personne vers qui se tourner. Il ne voulait pas ajouter de pression sur les épaules de Harry et il ne pensait pas que n'importe qui comprendrait vraiment.

«Je comprends.» fit Sirius et il sourit d'une telle manière que Draco sût que l'homme comprenait vraiment. «Allez, dit moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête.»

«Il semblerait que je devrai vraiment partir.» commença tranquillement Draco «J'attends un mot de ma mère mais…Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

«Est-ce ton principale soucis?» demanda Sirius quand il lui sembla que Draco ne continuait pas.

«Harry !» répondit Draco et Sirius voulu sourire. Il avait été heureux que son neveu ait trouvé quelqu'un, mais il l'avait été encore plus que cette personne soit compréhensive et d'un grand support. Quand Harry lui avait parlé de la situation de Draco après le nouvel an, Sirius avait été considérablement frustré. Harry avait traversé deux années difficiles consécutives et maintenant cela. Il avait offert de soutenir Draco pour le reste de l'année, mais Harry avait dit que ça ne serait pas bien. Il connaissait Draco et il avait dit que cela le ferait seulement se sentir mal à l'aise. Sirius pouvait comprendre, même s'il en était frustré, au moment où les choses se calmaient, cela se produisait.

«Qu'y a-t-il avec Harry?» insista Sirius

«Il y a tellement. De un, les relations longues distance ne marche jamais. Je veux dire, je sais que Ron et Hermione le font, mais la dynamique entre Harry et moi…cela ne peut être réduit à du papier et un crayon. Cela ne fonctionnera pas.»

«Tu es inquiet qu'Harry sois frustré et rompe?» Devant le silence de Draco, Sirius soupira. «Tu sais, j'ai entendu quelqu'un décrire les violoniste une fois et la citation m'a toujours paru bien. Il en va comme ceci : Un violoniste est un phénomène singulièrement humain possédant un pouvoir rare, mi tigre, mi poète **(3)**. Draco, tu seras étonné de savoir combien Harry est résistant. Tu vois le poète en lui, mais tu oublie le tigre. Il est déterminé. Quand il prend la décision de faire quelque chose, il le fait. » fit Sirius, essayant de convaincre le blond. Il y en avait tellement qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Tant de choses qu'il avait vu faire Harry qui pourrait convaincre encore plus Draco sur qui est vraiment Harry, mais Sirius se demandait si ce serait correct. Il ne connaissait pas Draco depuis longtemps, même s'il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont le garçon agissait avec Harry qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait toujours fait partie de la vie de son neveu et qu'il en ferait toujours partie.

Ainsi Sirius prit une grande respiration et parla honnêtement : « Au début de l'année, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il m'a dit que tu savais pour Jedusor? » Quand Draco inclina la tête, Sirius dû arrêter de grogner. « Il était un tel emmerdeur et il mérite ce qu'il a obtenu. Mais même avec lui hors de l'école et en prison, Harry a... changé. Il avait toujours été très ouvert et avait été quelqu'un de tactile, mais tout cela l'a changé. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » Fit Sirius, mais il fut rassuré quand Draco inclina la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire. J'avais remarqué. » Murmura Draco, sentant un flash de colère contre Jedusor et contre Peter et leurs stupides amis qui avaient tellement mis Harry à l'envers.

« J'étais à penser à la meilleur chose à faire pour lui. J'étais presque prêt à obtenir de quelqu'un qu'il lui parle, mais récemment, j'ai remarqué des choses. Il est soulagé et une partie de sa confiance est de retour. Maintenant, je t'en parle parce que je sais que tu l'aimes et je sais aussi qu'il t'aime et je crois sincèrement que tu ne le laisseras pas parce que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui pourrait arriver ou non. Ne prend jamais de décision parce que tu es inquiet du futur, prend cela comme ça vient et prend ta décision lorsque les problèmes se présentent. »

Draco inclina la tête et sentit immédiatement une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il savait que sa panique concernant ses rapports avec Harry était infondée, mais le savoir n'avait pas arrêté la panique.

Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait changé à se point, à partir du moment où il avait monté les escaliers et laissé tombé son sac sur le plancher froid de l'entré de sa nouvelle école. Du garçon amer et défensif qu'il avait été dans le passé à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

« Draco » fit Sirius, coupant les pensés du garçon. « Ça ira. Quand on veut, on peut. »

« Allez Potter, ne soit pas comme ça » bouda Peter et sa main atteignit la courroie du sac d'école d'Harry pour arrêter efficacement son mouvement.

« Merde Peter, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. » gronda Harry et il arracha son sac hors de la prise de Peter. Rapidement, il commença à marcher en espérant arriver dans le hall bondé. Il nota mentalement de se trouver un autre chemin pour aller de son cour d'anglais vers le cours de Théâtre.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Potter » Peter saisi Harry par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur où il le bloqua. « Tu n'as pas ton petit ami ici pour te sauver et nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion. » Un frisson parcouru Harry et avant qu'il puisse réagir, la main de Peter parcourait sa joue et allait dans son cou, Harry commença à se rappeler toute les autres fois, avec Jedusor, quand, peut importe qu'il combatte, il n'avait pas pu se défendre.

Il était sans force, comme en ce moment. Il était une proie facile.

« C'est ça, Potter. Je sais que tu aimes cela. » murmura insidieusement Peter et Harry se sentit malade. Il se sentait comme s'il allait vomir puis il souhaita ardemment que quelqu'un vienne, mais tout le monde était en classe et Sirius n'était plus en alerte puisque Jedusor n'était plus là. Tout était sensé être sûr.

Putain de bâtard. Pourquoi, merde, l'avaient-ils choisit? Qu'avait-il fait pour attirer leur attention? Et pourquoi merde Harry ne battait-il pas en retraite? Qu'était arrivé à ses instincts? Il avait toujours combattu.

Mais qu'elle était l'intérêt? Cela n'avait jamais rien changé et les avait seulement rendus plus déterminé.

La même lutte qu'un lapin mort. Il n'était pas du tout faible, Il avait combattu Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? Oui, naturellement il l'avait fait. Et regardez ce qui lui est arrivé. La prison. Harry avait combattu et il avait gagné. Alors pourquoi diable ne le faisait-il pas maintenant.

« C'est ça » chantonna Peter quand Harry resta immobile. Se sentant audacieux, Peter leva le menton d'Harry et, doucement, pressa ses lèvres contre celles du garçon plus petit.

Peut-être Peter avait été distrait par le baiser. Peut-être avait-il été fasciné par la chaleur intoxicante des lèvres chaudes d'Harry qui envoyaient des étincelle dans son corps ou peut-être qu'il se réjouissait de pouvoir embrasser le garçon le plus attirant et recherché de toute l'école. Peut importe, Peter fut distrait et cela permis à Harry de donner un coup de genou entre les jambes de Peter, puis quand il l'eut lâché sous le choc et la douleur, la main droite d'Harry heurta le côté du visage de Peter, durement.

Alors Harry couru, à toute vitesse, vers la salle de classe de Sirius.

« Oh mon dieu! » cria Seamus alors que le groupe était en route pour le dîner. « Vous avez vu le visage de Peter? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard en arrière. Le côté gauche du visage de Peter McLain était mauve foncé avec une teinte bleu-vert. C'était tout à fait voyant.

« Que diable lui est-il arrivé? » demanda Blaise avec désinvolture, puis, notant qu'Harry avait légèrement rougit, Blaise claqua sa main sur son dos. « Voyez maintenant? Cela s'appelle le châtiment céleste. Et il y a probablement plus, peut importe d'où cela vient. » Harry essaya de sourire, mais il fut vaguement inconfortable puisqu'il n'avait dit à personne hormis Sirius et le directeur ce qui c'était passé. Il aurait dû le dire à Draco, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il ait des ennuis.

« Ouais, c'est ça Blaise. Châtiment céleste. Et peut-il ne jamais avoir de chance avec sa tige**(2) ** » taquina Seamus et Harry contrôla son rire en se promettant qu'il le dirait à Draco après le dîner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? » demanda Draco quand Harry le tira dans sa chambre à coucher et qu'il ferma la porte.

« Draco? » demanda Harry avec précaution, tapotant le lit, près de lui. « Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais d'abord, je dois te dire que je vais bien et que je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois bouleversé ok? » Quand Draco fit que le regarder avec méfiance, sans faire de mouvement vers le lit, Harry lécha ses lèvres nerveusement et les serra l'une contre l'autre. « Tu dois me promettre de ne pas enrager. »

Après un moment, Draco inclina la tête et s'assit sur le lit: « Promis »

« Bien » Harry se lécha encore les lèvres et essaya de sourire. « Tu sais que Seamus se demandait comment Peter avec eu son ecchymose? » Draco inclina la tête. « Je l'ai rencontré, sur le chemin de la classe aujourd'hui et nous avons…parlé » dit Harry, observant de près la réaction de Draco.

« Vous avez parlé? » demanda Draco sans y croire.

« Oui… et bien, il y a eu un échange de mots. » bouda Harry

« Dois-je comprendre que tu l'as frappé? " demanda Draco, se sentant plutôt satisfait que ça ait été Harry qui ait fait cette marque plutôt merveilleuse sur le visage de ce bâtard. Un sentiment de fierté le remplit, mais quand même, il était inquiet du reste de l'interaction. Harry n'était pas violent, habituellement.

Harry inclina la tête en réponse à sa question et Draco soupira « Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as été contraint de le frapper si fort? »

« Je lui ai aussi donné un assez beau coup de genou. » admit timidement Harry et Draco dut arrêter son rire. « Je l'ai fait parce qu'il m'a… embrassé .» dit Harry, puis il observa les yeux de Draco s'élargir lentement.  
« Il t'a embrassé? » demanda Draco, assommé et fâché. Il pourrait parler à Peter et lui faire comprendre clairement les conséquences. Est-ce que le garçon était stupide? Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça de toute façon? Pourquoi était-il si déterminé à blesser Harry?

« Je ne le voulait pas » expliqua anxieusement Harry, interprétant mal la colère de Draco.« Il m'a attrapé sur le chemin de la classe et il n'y avait personne et il m'a jeter sur le mur et j'ai paniqué et je suis resté figé et je suis si désolé mais je…» Harry s'arrêta quand les mains de Draco se posèrent sur son visage.

« Chut…Je ne suis pas fâché à cause de toi. Comment peux-tu penser que je suis fâché à cause de toi? » Harry laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et il sourit quand Draco le serra étroitement. « Tu es sûr que ça va? » demanda Draco après un moment.

« Certain, bien que ma main soit un peu blessée. » admit Harry. Draco examina la main d'Harry mais à part que la jointure était un peu tendu, il n'y avait rien de mal.

« Cela à dû être un coup d'enfer.» fit Draco après un moment.

« Je suis plutôt fière de cela.» murmura Harry

« C'est comme ça avec la musique, bien…» fit Harry, s'enfonçant dans le sofa se renfrognant. Blaise secoua la tête et roula des yeux, un mouvement remarqué par Draco. Il sourit d'un air cérémonieux. Pansy Parkinson hocha impatiemment la tête, encourageant Harry à continuer. « Bien, avec les auteurs, tu disais qu'il y avait de cette… je sais pas… cette responsabilité et cette curiosité de construire un monde qui est ta propre réalisation. Tu peux y faire tout ce que tu veux, vraiment. » « C'est beaucoup de pouvoir.» ajouta Harry et il accota inconsciemment sa tête sur le bras que Draco avait étalé sur le dos du sofa.

« C'est juste...» continua Harry, essayant d'organiser ses pensés. « tu disais que les auteurs exploraient essentiellement le monde dans son entièreté, mais en réalité, c'est la nature humaine, parce que c'est vraiment ce qui forme le plus le monde. Tu crées des personnages qui disent et font des choses et tu essaies de comprendre ce qui fait fonctionner ce personnage, mais en fait, chaque personnage fait partie de toi, en tant qu'auteur, parce que ce personnage a été créé par toi.» Harry fronça les sourcils et il parcouru sa pensé dans sa tête. Le comprenait-il? Il l'espérait.

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas de personnages dans la musique» dit Pansy. Blaise l'avait traîné jusqu'à sa salle commune pour lui présenter ses amis. Au début, elle était incroyablement peu disposée à y allé, mais elle s'était rendu compte que les amis de Blaise étaient extraordinaire. Bien que la plupart ait décroché et soit partie quand elle et Harry avait commencé une discussion sur les différents arts et sur la philosophie.

« Non, il n'y a pas vraiment de personnages» acquiesça Harry, «mais la musique n'est pas vraiment à propos de créer un univers et d'explorer un personnage et ses motivations et tout et tout. C'est au sujet d'émotion. Donc, les musiciens font vraiment la même chose que les auteurs, mais ils emploient des émotions comme outils pour comprendre la nature humaine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le musicien et l'auteur font autant partie du même processus de compréhension que la musique ou les mots. C'est leurs propres réactions qui indiquent juste assez de son et d'action de leurs personnages. »

Tous s'étaient assis et installés. La discussion avait commencé dans une série de questions à propos de la philosophie et s'était transformée en débat sur les philosophes et si oui ou non certains d'entre eux étaient timbrés et puis venant de nulle part, c'était transformé en ceci. Blaise avait trouvé cela amusant et, juste pour rigoler, avait lancé une autre question. « Et à propos des acteurs? »

« Et bien » osa Pansy, « C'est la même chose non? »

« Comment ça? » incita Blaise «Tu ne crées pas vraiment en tant qu'acteur.»

« Tu as tort » fit Pansy, « C'est ce qu'Harry disait. Les musiciens explorent les émotions. L'acteur crée un personnage, utilisant les émotions et tout. Vraiment, les acteurs sont entre les écrivains et les musiciens. Ils sont une combinaison des deux. C'est vraiment juste ta manière de penser et de comprendre les choses. Alors tu peux dire si tu es un auteur, un acteur, un musicien ou un artiste. »

« Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes tout ça? » demanda Draco et Harry renifla doucement.

« Vous êtes soit très confus, très doué ou partiellement aliéné » fit Pansy, sachant à qui Draco faisait allusion. Draco ricana et Harry prit une petite teinte rosé. « Mais vraiment? » osa Pansy. « Vraiment, je pense que c'est juste que vous êtes très ouvert. Je veux dire, vous pouvez comprendre tant de choses. Les gens appelle cela le sens artistique, vous savez, mais c'est tout simplement à propos de comprendre, vraiment.»

« Donc cela veut dire que Crabbe et Goyle devrait actuellement être respecté car, même s'ils ne peuvent pas jouer de tout, ils essaient toujours de comprendre la nature humaine par un milieu différent? » demanda Harry.

« Je sais pas » répondit Draco « Pouvez vous respecter Crabbe et Goyle pour la manière à laquelle ils jouent? Moi je pense juste qu'ils sont un peu sadiques. »

« S'il vous plait, ne vous référez jamais à Crabbe ou Goyle d'une manière qui pourrait les impliquer dans quelque chose de sexuelle. » plaida Blaise, tournant légèrement au vert. Ce fut salué par les rires du groupe, Pansy roula des yeux et elle secoua la tête avec consternation. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la malchance d'entendre Crabbe ou Goyle jouer, mais à la façon dont Blaise l'avait décrit, elle espérait ne jamais les entendre.

La photographie, nota Draco, était exquise.

Sirius avait capturé LE baiser; ce brillant, ce réconfortant, cet époustouflant, ce baiser que lui et Harry s'était donné alors que l'horloge sonnait les douze coups et qui leur avait donné des frissons.

La photo montrait Draco et Harry avec comme arrière plan une foule de fêtards brouillés. Tout les deux avaient les yeux fermés. La main gauche d'Harry, qui avait saisi lâchement sa coupe de champagne, s'était élancé sur le côté pendant que son bras droit saisissait le cou de Draco le tirant près de lui. Les bras de Draco étaient autour d'Harry, sa coupe de champagne incliné précairement sur le côté comme si elle était attaché contre le dos d'Harry.

Harry se tenait légèrement sur les orteils.

Draco ferma les yeux pour se remémorer cette nuit. Il avait été embrouillé par une multitude d'émotions. D'une part, il était heureux d'être de retour et d'être avec Harry, mais il savait également que c'était probablement provisoire. Cela restait maintenant la décision de son père. Draco avait douté de tout alors qu'il restait assis, en attendant Harry. Il s'était même demander si Harry serait fâché contre lui ou qu'il romprait à cause de son départ.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, quand Harry avait trébuché en entrant dans la salle commune, les pensées noires de Draco s'étaient envolées, cependant l'inquiétude était toujours là. Pourtant, aucune de ses appréhensions n'était fondée. Harry, dérangé à l'idée d'être différent, avait précisé qu'ils pourraient le faire, qu'Hermione et Ron le faisaient bien et qu'ils étaient capable de le faire. Draco n'en était pas certain. Hermione et Ron avait commencé leur relation à distance. Ils n'avaient eu que des lettres, sauf quelque visites courtes et spontanées comme lorsque Hermione avait surprit Ron au concert.

Lui et Harry avaient commencé proches. Ils s'étaient tous les deux habitués à la présence de l'autre. Draco s'était demandé si les lettres pourraient donner ce qu'ils on besoin l'un de l'autre. Draco ne pensait pas que ce serait assez, mais il était déterminé à essayer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry à cause de la décision de ses parents.

Et puis, le choc d'être à l'arrière scène avec son petit ami et la vague d'émotion qui l'avait envahit pendant la discussion, il y avait eu ce baiser.

Grimaçant à la vu de ce qu'il y avait derrière la photo. Ils se tenaient sur un angle, une partie d'Harry de nouveau à la caméra, mais le baisé était encore visible, et Draco fut heureux de constaté qu'il ne semblait pas mouillé ou inexpérimenté. Il ne s'était certainement pas senti comme cela non plus.

Son esprit se tourna à nouveau vers les vacances de Noël et comment il avait été difficile d'être loin de lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient survivre à la séparation.

Avec un soupir, Draco se leva du sofa et alla chercher une tasse de chocolat avant de retourner à ses pensées.

« Hey, Draco! » appela Blaise juste comme Draco était sur le point de faire le voyage vers le bâtiment principal. C'était après dîner et c'était l'heure de sa prochaine pratique. Draco avait remarqué que le plus souvent, ses pratiques impliquaient plus de lancé de regards noirs au clavier que de jouer des notes.

« Quoi? » demanda Draco quand il remarqua que Blaise regardait autour de la salle commune pour s'assurer que tous ceux qui était réellement dans la salle ait leur porte fermé.

« Je sais que tes parents sont en train de divorcé et je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Mes parents ont décidé de se séparer aussi et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir, mais je pensais juste que, bien, il y a des choses plus difficiles à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas passé par là tu sais? »

« Ouais » répondit Drago en souriant. « Merci Blaise. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. C'est la même chose pour toi, si tu as besoin de parler…»

« Absolument. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais probablement retourner travailler. Peux-tu croire que nous sommes en train de réécrire une scène aussi près de la date du spectacle? C'est de la folie. La production la plus désordonné que j'ai vu de ma vie! » Draco rit et secoua la tête comme Blaise tirait sur ses cheveux et avec un soupir dramatique, retourna dans sa chambre. Draco prit son manteau et sortit de la salle commune.

« Il a été expulsé? » demanda Dean avec enthousiasme pendant qu'il se laissait tomber sur le siège de la table de déjeuner.

« Qui? » demanda Harry en prenant une cuillère de sa soupe aux légumes pour en tester la chaleur.

« McLain » répondit Blaise avec une grimace et un clin d'œil. Harry failli recracher sa soupe. Il se tourna avec une expression choqué vers Draco qui venait d'arriver avec Ron. « Tu vois Harry » fit Blaise, retrouvant l'attention d'Harry « Châtiment céleste. C'est ce que j'étais en train de t'expliquer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Ron

« McLain a été expulsé. » commenta Neville.

« Est-ce que tu le savais? » murmura Harry à Draco qui le regardait doucement et qui gesticulait.

« Draco ? » pressa Harry, se sentant assommé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Draco grimaça et avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le tira et l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe.

« Pas grand chose, mais on doit se dépêcher, nous avons anglais et tu sais comment le professeur Tillingson est quand on est en retard. » Harry regarda fixement son petit ami un moment et puis, secouant la tête de dépit, retourna à sa soupe.

« Tu devrais dormir »murmura Draco, faisant partir Harry du bord de fenêtre où il était assis.

Harry détourna sa tête de la fenêtre et sourit honteusement à Draco. « Je pouvais pas dormir » expliqua-t-il. Draco fit un pas jusqu'à lui et souleva sa main pour la passer dans la masse chaotique de cheveux noirs pendant qu'ils regardaient par la fenêtre. Le clair de lune illuminait les arbres de la forêt et une lumineuse neige blanche tombait, s'accrochant obstinément aux branches nues. C'était une nuit si paisible et il sembla, pendant un moment, qu'ils étaient les deux seuls personnes au monde.

« Harry? Joue pour moi. » demanda Draco et Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Les mains de Draco étaient toujours dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Okay » fit Harry après un moment et il sourit.

« Maintenant? »

« Draco, il est trois heures du matin. »

« S'il te plait? » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait, il agissait seulement par instinct. Draco voulait entendre Harry jouer, il y avait quelque chose de calmant et de fortifiant dans son jeu et Draco avait besoin de cela.

Alors Draco avait demandé, mais c'était une demande nostalgique, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui sourie de manière machiavélique et qu'il quitte la fenêtre. « Je serai bientôt de retour » chuchota Harry « Tu veux peut-être te mettre des vêtements » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Se sentant excité et légèrement assommé, Draco prit une paire de jeans et un pull-over, saisit son manteau et ses gants sur la chaise où il les avait laissés et il revint à la salle commune où Harry l'attendait, son violon avec lui. D'un mouvement de la tête, Harry signifia qu'ils devaient partir. Draco inclina la tête et descendit les escaliers.

C'était ragaillardissant, bien que Draco ait déjà fait des choses comme celle-ci dans ses anciennes écoles. La différence était que dans ces écoles, les directeurs étaient trop terrifiés de ce que pouvait faire son père s'ils essayaient de le punir. Il prenait donc plaisir à ces sorties. Maintenant, il n'avait pas son père pour le soutenir.

Dehors, le vent soufflait la neige autour d'eux et il dû marcher rapidement pour suivre Harry. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai proposé cela. » murmura Draco pendant qu'Harry les menait à travers le chemin vers un mur de l'école qui était couvert par des vignes grimpantes et épaisses.

« Oui, tu as une très mauvaise influence. » gronda Harry en balayant sur les côté certaines vignes pour montrer une poignée.

« Où allons nous merde et, le plus important, comment par l'enfer tu savais ce qu'il y avait là? » demanda Draco, surpris. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et il ouvrit la porte, la jugeant assez ouverte pour laisser Draco s'y glisser avant de le suivre.

« Je t'avais dis que je connaissais des passages. C'est le résultat d'un été entier laissé à moi-même tandis que Sirius préparait les plans de leçon. » Ils marchèrent dans le passage sombre avant de sortir par une autre petite porte qui était couverte par une tapisserie représentant des troubadours chantant une sérénade à une jeune fille. « Par là » fit Harry, les menant par le vestibule ouvert avant d'entrer dans une salle et de fermer la porte tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que cet endroit? » demanda Draco, regardant autour de lui la petite salle qui était entièrement noire. Les murs étaient couverts d'un tissus mou et le plancher avaient été enduit d'une couverture noire. Lui et Harry se tenaient sur une marche relativement large juste à l'intérieur de la porte. Devant eux, il y avait des larges marches qui menaient à un autre niveau, une mini scène au fond des escaliers.

« D'après ce que je peux en juger, c'est une vieille salle de drame. Le groupe d'impro l'utilise parfois, mais autrement, c'est une classe parfaitement tranquille ce qui veut dire » dit Harry avec une grimace espiègle « qu'aucun son n'entre ni ne sort d'ici. »

Draco sourit et haussa un sourcil. « Bien, est-ce que je dois attendre toute la journée? Je pensais que tu étais venu me jouer quelque chose. » Harry roula les yeux et descendit les marches pour atteindre la scène. Il sortit son violon de sa boite. Drago avait appris que ce violon, un Masters qui avait été donné par Sirius comme cadeau quand il avait dû le remplacer après le message de Jedusor, s'appelait Komm Susser Tod. Harry avait trouvé ce nom par lui-même, bien que peu savait son nom complet, la plupart pensait juste qu'il s'appelait Susser, lequel était le doux surnom donné par Harry. Harry secoua la tête quand il expliqua cela et dit : « Tu sais, tu es une cause perdu quand ton instrument commence à prendre les caractéristique d'un animal de compagnie. Le mien a un surnom de merde. »

« Que veux-tu entendre? » demanda Harry et Draco haussa les épaules.

« Joue la sixième de Vivaldi. » demanda Draco, il avait vraiment besoin que les bons souvenirs remplacent ses cauchemars. Harry sourit et inclina la tête.

Dès qu'Harry commença à jouer, Draco ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration pour arrêter les frissons qui le parcouraient. Il y avait quelque chose dans les notes confiantes, dans la mélodie légère et rapide. Quand la respiration de Draco fut calmée, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en regardant la danse effectué par les doigts d'Harry.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'une musique légère, le rappel de ce moment parfait où Draco avait débarqué dans la pratique privé d'Harry où il avait été frappé d'une éclatante réalisation, il était en amour. Il avait besoin de voir Harry dans cette gloire relaxé, ses doigts dansant sur le violon. Ce n'était plus important que tout soit fini, qu'il parte probablement dans deux semaines. Ce n'était plus important que ces rêves soient sombres et tristes ou qu'il ait fait expulsé quelqu'un juste pour protégé ce qui importait vraiment pour lui. Ce n'était pas important si à tout moment, quelqu'un pouvait venir et les mettre tout les deux en détentions. Rien ne lui importait car tout était parfait, parfait, parfait.

« Nev, je pensais que tu étais en piano? Pourquoi es-tu de retour? » demanda Draco lorsque Neville vint en courant dans la salle commune après le déjeuné.

« Mes ongles » expliqua Neville « Snape pense qu'ils sont trop longs. Il m'a envoyé les couper ou bien il a dit qu'il le ferait lui-même » Draco inclina la tête par sympathie alors que le garçon à la chevelure foncé courait dans sa chambre et revenait un instant plus tard, se jetant sur le divan avec une pince à ongle, coupant ses ongles en jetant des coup d'œil à l'horloge, désespérément.

« Ne te précipite pas Neville, ou tu passeras à côté et tes doigts seront endoloris pendant longtemps. » conseilla Draco. Ça lui était déjà arrivé et ça avait fait très mal.Bien sûr, il avait été forcé d'endurer sa leçon et de pratiquer. Parfois, il était difficile de se rappeler pourquoi il était fâché, mais ensuite, naturellement, il s'assiérait et tout se replacerait. Comme la nuit passée quand il avait écouté Harry. Il pouvait rester immobile à entendre la musique dans sa tête et pour la première fois depuis que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il partirait probablement, Draco cru que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre parce que, vraiment, Draco ne pourrait pas laisser tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

_Cher Draco, _

_J'ai pris en considération ton éducation et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Ta mère a mentionné qu'elle ne pouvait pas soutenir la continuité des tes études dans cette école. Je suis sûr que tu te rends compte des arrangements auxquels ta mère et moi en sommes venu, mais elle estime qu'il ne lui fournit pas les ressources pour maintenir ta position actuelle. Je suis venu à la conclusion que ce serait mieux pour toi de rester où tu es et j'ai donc décidé de fournir les fonds. J'ai également prit la liberté d'ouvrir un compte séparé qui devrait être assez substantiel pour te soutenir pour l'université. Je m'attends à ce que tu t'occupes de l'université, Drago, et que tu excelles là-bas._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Draco laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre sa signification.

Il allait rester. Son père lui permettait de rester, il supportait sa décision. Curieusement, cela le fit se sentir coupable parce que même après le combat qu'il avait eu avec son père, même après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait plus de père, Lucius le laissait toujours rester. Cette pensée fit piquer ses yeux car c'était la preuve que son père l'aimait toujours, à sa manière.

C'est avec un rire radieux que Draco sauta à cloche-pied en dehors de son lit et qu'il couru à travers la pièce. « Harry! » appela-t-il « Harry vient ici, tu dois entendre ça! »

**À suivre**

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Un devoir d'anglais nul

La St-Valentin

Un froid d'hiver

**(1) **_(NDT : Reine en anglais est Queen, Queen est un des qualificatifs homosexuels pour les gays qui s'habille en femme ! Dur de faire cette blague en français.)_

**(2) **_(NDT : Il y avait un jeu de mot en anglais. 'Rod' veut dire canne à pêche, mais peut aussi désigné une tige ou une baguette.)_

**(3)**C'est une citation de Yehudi Menuhin


	10. Battement de coeur

Titre : Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

****

Auteur : Gold-Snitcher

****

Rating : M

****

Ancienne traductrice : Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

****

Correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

****

Genre : Romance/Drama

****

État de la fic original : Fini (13) + séquelle

****

État de la fic Française : 10; **Fini; **_Séquelle_ : **en cours**

Chapitre traduit par : wanderin

Bêta traduction : Vif d'or

** __**

&

Nous recherchons

- 2 bêta traductrices( personne pouvant traduire mais n'ayant pas le courage, mais qui serait utile pour vérifier les traductions, et modifié s'il le faut!!!!)

- 2 bêta correctrices

&

Sinon petite nouvelle,

Merlin's est entièrement traduit,

ainsi que life….le Tome 1!

Le Tome 2 est en cours

****

&

&

Merci de nous suivre!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

Avertissement :

__

Ce chapitre contient un passage à contenu explicite (rating M). Vous êtes prévenus.

****

Chapitre 10 Battement de cœur

« C'est la tâche la plus ringarde et la plus sentimentale que j'ai jamais reçu dans toute ma vie ! » gémit Ron, et Dean ricana.

« Je trouve ça mignon », répliqua Blaise en battant des paupières dans un sourire innocent. « Allez Ronny, tu n'as pas envie de t'entraîner pour Hermione ? »

« Arg, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle me demanderait de faire un truc pareil ? »

« J'en sais rien, Ron » dit Dean malicieusement. « C'est la saint Valentin, les filles sont capables d'attendre n'importe quoi. »

« C'est vrai, tu sais. Dieu sait ce que Pansy attend de moi » dit Blaise d'un air sombre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat » insista Harry en finissant de brasser son chocolat. « C'est juste un poème. »

« Ce n'est pas JUSTE un poème, Harry » corrigea Ron. « C'est un poème d'AMOUR, et je vais devoir le réciter devant la classe entière. »

« Nous allons tous le réciter devant la classe », insista Harry. « C'est pas la fin du monde.»

Draco sourit et haussa les épaules, Seamus hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Harry vint sur le canapé où Draco était assis et, quand Seamus voulut bouger, lui fit signe que non en choisissant au contraire de s'installer sur les genoux de son petit ami. Draco sourit et mit un bras autour de la taille de Harry en plaçant l'autre sur la jambe du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène pour contrebalancer.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, Ron devient juste mélodramatique » dit Neville avec désinvolture, et Harry gloussa.

« Nev a raison, Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une école de garçons et que tu devais réciter ton poème amoureux devant un banc de mecs. Il y a des filles dans ta classe, et si tu le fais bien, elles te tomberont dans les bras ! » l'encouragea Blaise.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione appréciera » grogna Ron.

« De toutes façons, tu as déjà fait ton choix, non ? » demanda Dean.

« Moi oui » l'interrompit Seamus avec une lueur de fierté. « Je vais réciter un poème de Robert Burns : La Rose rouge, rouge. »

« Hm, il est joli » commenta Neville.

« Je ne l'ai jamais entendu, » fit Ron.

« Ô mon amour est comme la rose rouge, rouge, qui éclot de nouveau en juin..." commença Seamus d'un ton dramatique avant de se faire taper sur le crâne par Dean.

« Je suis déjà douloureusement conscient que tu en as choisi un, Seamus ! » l'interrompit Dean précipitamment. « C'est déjà dommage que je sois dans ta classe et que je doive t'entendre le réciter ENCORE UNE FOIS vendredi. Je crois que je ne peux plus supporter ce putain de poème ! » Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Blaise et Draco étaient assis et, avec un air désespéré qui les fit rire, et s'écria, consterné. « Il le récite le matin quand il se brosse les dents, et sur le chemin des cours, et pendant les repas ! »

« C'est un putain de beau poème ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun goût pour l'art ! Et puis, je dois bien le mémoriser comme je peux, non ? » se défendit Seamus.

« Mais pas à côté de moi, s'il te plaît » implora Blaise.

« Quelqu'un d'autre en a déjà choisi un ? » demanda Ron. « Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion. »

« Je fais un poème de l'un des comtes de Rochester » dit Blaise.

« Lequel ? » demanda Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais pas, il s'appelle John Wilmot. Mais bref, il l'a écrit sur la bible d'une femme. »

« Comment ça s'appelle ? » demanda Ron.

« Écrit sur la Bible d'une Dame » dit Blaise avec un sourire affecté.

« Ça a l'air bien » murmura Ron. « Et je suppose que c'est aussi dégoûtant que ton esprit. »

« Presque. Mais c'est amusant – surtout le fait que ce soit une bible. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » dit Draco. « Peut-on en avoir un aperçut ? »

« Oh, bien sûr ! Laissez-le dire son poème, mais tapez-moi dessus quand j'essaye de réciter le mien ! » râla Seamus.

« Nous avons entendu le tien, Seamus. C'est un classique. Je n'ai jamais entendu celui-là ! » dit Neville.

« Hum, hum » Blaise s'éclaircit la voix d'un air dramatique, et se leva de sa chaise en faisant une révérence. « Écrit sur la Bible d'une Dame, par John Wilmot, Comte de Rochester » commença Blaise.

« Lancez ce livre inutile au loin,

Et n'attendez plus rien de la prière.

Le Paradis est juste et peut accorder

De la pitié pour nul homme sauf ceux que la pitié montre.

Avec un cœur fier, incliné avec malveillance

Non à faire grandir, mais à soumettre l'Homme,

En vain, de votre prière vous vexez les dieux,

Sans repentir ou contrition sincère,

Vous êtes dans une condition damnée.

Phyllis, pour calmer les pouvoirs fâchés

Et sauver mon âme autant que la vôtre,

Soulagez les pauvres mortels du désespoir,

Et donnez raison aux dieux qui vous ont faite si bonne,

Et dans ces yeux brillants et charmants,

Laissez apparaître d'abord la pitié, puis l'amour,

Que nous pouvons aisément faire grandir

À travers toutes les joies terrestre jusqu'aux célestes. »

« Alors, en substance c'est : arrête de prier et viens baiser, » murmura Ron. « On aurait dû se douter que tu choisirais quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

« Pansy le trouve amusant, » se défendit Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à celui qui est trop romantique et éperdument amoureux ? » demanda Neville.

« Mais _c'est _romantique. Il est en train de lui faire la cour, » se défendit encore Blaise.

« Une cour étrange, » murmura Harry. « Mais bref, Ron, si tu as un problème, je chercherai des recueils de poèmes avec toi. J'ai déjà choisi le mien de toute façon. »

« Moi non, » dit Draco. « Je peux me joindre à vous alors ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Ron. « On le fait après les cours, mercredi ? »

« Ça me va, » dit Harry, et Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Ça va pas être un peu juste ? » dit Dean. « Je veux dire, vous devrez l'apprendre par cœur pour vendredi. »

« Je suis bon dans ce genre de chose, » dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

Ron haussa simplement les épaules. « J'y arriverai. »

« As-tu trouvé un poème, Nev ? Et toi, Dean ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en ai choisi un, » dit Dean avec assurance. « Je fais les Souhaits de Richard Cranshaw à sa supposée maîtresse. »

« Il est joli, » commenta Draco. « Long, mais joli. »

« J'en ai déjà appris la moitié. C'est assez simple, la poésie, parce que ça coule tout seul. Ça reste dans la tête assez facilement. »

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » acquiesça Neville. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Harry. J'ai déjà choisi le mien aussi. »

« Et c'est quoi alors ? » demanda Ron, essayant de trouver de l'inspiration pour sa propre recherche, mais aussi intrigué par le rougissement de Neville.

« Hum, c'est de Percy Bysshe Shelley, ça s'appelle 'To-'. »

« Ça c'est un poème vraiment romantique, » dit Harry avec un sourire et un léger voile rêveur dans les yeux que Draco ne manqua pas d'observer. Harry était un incorrigible romantique et Draco trouvait les mimiques de son petit ami incroyablement adorables.

Neville rougit encore plus. « Je pensais que je pourrais le réciter encore une fois… plus tard, » marmonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Ginny adorera l'entendre. Tu devrais l'emmener hors du campus après les cours. Un bon petit restaurant et puis, après, une promenade dans les bois ou quelque chose dans le genre, et tu lui récites ton poème, » conseilla Harry.

« Tu n'es pas en train de donner des conseils à Neville sur comment faire la cour à ma sœur, juste devant moi ! » fit Ron, consterné.

« Ne l'écoutes pas, Nev, je crois que Gin adorera. Quelque soit ce que tu auras préparé, » assura Harry tandis que Neville observait, mortifié, la réaction de Ron.

« Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil, Harry, si c'est bon, » murmura Neville.

« Il est parfait, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas donné, » dit Harry dans un sourire.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de conseils romantiques, qu'il aille voir Harry, pour seulement dix livres par minutes, il se mêlera de votre vie amoureuse ! » annonça Blaise.

« Va te faire… » marmonna Harry, terriblement embarrassé. Draco rit et secoua la tête en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit ami, essayant de songer à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec Harry pour la St Valentin.

« Tu peux emprunter ma voiture si tu veux, » dit Harry à Neville.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça serait vraiment super, » dit Neville tout excité. « Je devrais peut-être aller dire à Gin de ne rien organiser avec ses amis. »

« Nev, c'est la St Valentin, je doute vraiment que Ginny va sortir avec ses amis ce soir-là, » dit Seamus avec un sourire.

Neville se mordit la lèvre. « Juste au cas où, » dit-il. Il sauta de son siège précipitamment et sortit de leur section en courant.

« Hum, euh … Ginny? » appela Neville, doucement cependant, losqu'une tête rousse et plusieurs de ses amis sortaient du grand gymnase où ils s'étaient exercés à l'escrime.

« Neville! » salua Ginny tout en faisant signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre ; elle jeta son sac plein d'affaires sur son épaules et marcha vers Neville. « Comment étaient tes cours aujourd'hui? Est-ce que Snape a encore été un emmerdeur fini ? »

« Hum… non… en fait, si… mais euh… Je voulais juste », il s'arrêta et regarda ses pieds. Il se demanda mentalement comment ses amis le diraient, tous avec beaucoup plus de grâce qu'il essayait d'en avoir en ce moment. Sauf Ron, en réalité. Mais pas de doute que le garçon aurait fanfaronné sur le fait que Hermione l'aurait trouvé tout à fait adorable, tout le contraire de Neville, qui se sentait simplement un peu stupide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny pour voir s'il verrait un signe qu'elle trouvât sa bêtise charmante ; elle souriait légèrement, mais elle avait l'habitude de sourire ainsi alors ce n'était pas un indice. « Je voulais te demander, Ginny, si tu aimerais… je veux dire, si tu es libre vendredi… c'est que… est-ce que tu voudrais sortir dîner avec moi ? »

Les yeux se Neville se posèrent partout sauf sur sa petite amie. Il avait entendu dire que demander à sa petite amie un rendez-vous était censée être facile … en fait, n'était-ce pas Seamus qui lui avait assuré qu'une fois qu'on était en couple, on n'était plus aussi nerveux ? Neville fit une note mentale pour annoncer à Seamus à quel point il était loin de la vérité. Alors que le silence pesait encore, Neville leva les yeux vers Ginny et fut surpris de voir qu'elle souriait, et ses yeux étaient légèrement humides.

« Hey, » fit Ginny lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva une main pour frotter doucement une zone sensible sous son menton. « Bien sûr que je veux dîner avec toi. Je n'attendais que ça. » Elle se pencha en avant et lui embrassa la joue ; Neville était douloureusement conscient qu'il rougissait horriblement mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

« Tu retournes à ta résidence ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses facultés, après l'accès de vertiges que la présence de Ginny à ses côtés semblait toujours lui donner.

« Oui, je viens juste de finir mon entraînement, » confirma Ginny.

« Je te raccompagne, » dit Neville en saisissant le sac de Ginny. « Je pensais que tes séances d'escrime étaient le jeudi. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » dit Ginny en haussant les épaules tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher. « Olivier devient un peu cinglé à l'approche du tournoi et il veut qu'on s'exerce tous dès qu'on a un moment de libre. On est un petit groupe à organiser quelques heures supplémentaires. »

« Mais je croyais que le tournoi était en avril ? » fit Neville, un peu embêté d'avoir oublié la date. Il était assez nul lorsqu'il devait se rappeler de choses comme ça, c'est pourquoi il faisait un effort supplémentaire quand il s'agissait de se souvenir de dates importantes pour des évènements à venir. Il était presque certain que la date du tournoi de Ginny était le 15 avril.

« Je sais, » dit Ginny, et Neville se félicita mentalement de l'avoir retenue. « Mais tu connais Olivier. Il veut que nous gagnions cette année. »

« Mais nous gagnons toujours, » fit Neville en fronçant les sourcils. C'était vrai, leur école était célèbre pour plein de choses, et l'équipe d'escrime en était une.

« Ouais, ce qui veut dire plus de pression, » expliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules. Neville décida qu'il valait mieux laisser ce sujet. Les rouages de l'esprit d'Olivier Dubois étaient justement l'une de ces choses que Neville était certain de ne jamais pouvoir comprendre.

« Et bien sûr j'aurai une douzaine de roses » termina Ron d'un ton assuré ; Harry sourit en hochant la tête, roula des yeux en direction de son ami qui fanfaronnait, et retourna à son livre. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune et Ron parlait de ses plans pour la St Valentin. « Oh merde ! » murmura soudain Ron « Tu crois qu'une douzaine de roses, ça fait cliché ? »

« C'est un peu exagéré » acquiesça Harry.

« Une seule rose, alors » fit Ron. « Une seule rose, c'est comment ? Trop banal ? »

« Ça passe. Au moins, c'est mieux qu'une douzaine. » dit Harry en tournant une page de son roman.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ! En fait, tu m'embrouilles ! Tu viens de dire qu'une douzaine c'est exagéré, et maintenant tu dis qu'une seule c'est un peu banal ! »

« Eh bien, à la St Valentin ce qui importe ce n'est pas les fleurs ou les petites cadeaux, c'est simplement les sentiments. Si tu fais quelque chose juste parce que tout le monde le fait, ou parce que personne ne le fait, alors c'est idiot. C'est censé être ça, quoi que tu fasses, ça vient du cœur, et si c'est sincère alors tu ne peux pas te tromper. Donc, si ta douzaine de roses vient du cœur, offre-la » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils après avoir finalement abaissé son livre. « Mais si tu veux vraiment une plante romantique, alors je crois que je devrais te dire qu'il en existe beaucoup d'autres. »

« Des fleurs romantiques ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, et plusieurs sont bien plus romantiques que les roses. Et tu peux faire des arrangements qui ont leur propre sens, » indiqua Harry.

Ron eut l'air sceptique et s'adossa à sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils devant son ami. « Comme quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Comme quoi » ? » demanda Harry « Tu veux dire, ce que j'en sais ? Eh bien, des violettes pourpres veulent dire qu'elle occupe tes pensées, le weigélia symbolise le cœur fidèle, et le chèvrefeuille l'affection fervente. Le narcisse pour qu'elle reste toujours aussi douce qu'elle l'est, et le gardénia pour dire qu'elle est magnifique. Et des boutons de rose et du myrte parce que, ensemble, ils sont une déclaration d'amour. »

« Putain, Harry » Ron fixa un moment son ami, l'air sidéré. « Tu te promènes comme ça, avec toutes ces connaissances dans la tête ? »

Harry rougit. « Tu voulais mon aide » se défendit-il, sans conviction.

« Je sais, mais tu es une putain d'encyclopédie végétale ou je ne sais quoi ! » s'écria Ron. «Mais où diable as-tu appris tout ça ? »

Harry rougit et tenta de se cacher derrière son livre. « J'ai seulement lu un roman quelque part et ça m'est resté. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre et rencontra les yeux amusés de son ami. « Ben oui, tu sais comment je suis avec les trucs romantiques » essaya-t-il de lui opposer. Ron continuait de sourire. « Je n'y peux rien ! » protesta Harry. « Oh, va te faire foutre ! » s'écria-t-il en retournant à sa lecture. Ron hocha simplement la tête avec amusement.

Harry sortit du plus petit conservatoire où se déroulaient ses cours privés de violon. À la différence de la salle de concert où Draco et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et où les concerts se déroulaient, cette pièce était moins formelle et Harry avait toujours aimé la façon dont la musique se répercutait contre les murs arrondis.

Il inspira et ajusta sa prise sur son étui à violon. La leçon s'était assez bien passée et bien que ses doigts aient été un peu raides, Harry était vraiment satisfait de lui. « Harry ! » appela une voix familière ; il sourit et salua de la main Luna Lovegood qui s'arrêta dans le couloir, en face de lui. Il avança et fit un signe de tête, souriant faiblement. « Tu sors de cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais » dit Harry tandis qu'ils commençaient à parcourir les couloirs, avançant lentement dans la cour à côté des dortoirs. « Et toi ? »

« Je sors de biologie. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit aussi ennuyeux ! La moitié du temps, je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le prof ! » se plaignit-elle ; le sourire de Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Il n'avait jamais aimé les sciences, il avait pris biologie parce que, avec son horreur des mathématiques et sa tendance à rêvasser pendant les expériences longues et complexes, cela avait semblé le meilleur choix possible. Il avait aussi pris, pendant l'été, un cours d'astronomie, et cela avait été intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve noyé sous les diverses coordonnées, les diverses planètes et étoiles et les phénomènes du ciel de nuit. Même si la biologie avait été ennuyeuse par moments, Harry avait réussi à travailler à peu près bien, et il en avait même trouvé certaines parties intéressantes.

Harry cligna des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au monologue de Luna. Il secoua la tête doucement pour se remettre les idées en place et se retourna vers elle. « J'espère que je pourrai t'entendre jouer, Harry. Je dois toujours attendre jusqu'aux concerts, et même là, ce n'est pas pareil » se plaignit-elle. Harry sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues. Il détestait quand les gens s'extasiaient devant lui, c'était extrêmement déconcertant et la moitié du temps, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est vrai que Luna et lui étaient amis, mais Harry n'était pas si proche d'elle que cela. Pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose de jouer devant elle que de jouer devant Draco, et Ron et les autres ; Luna et lui n'était tout simplement pas si proches que ça.

Luna devait avoir vu sa rougeur d'embarras puisqu'elle le frappa gentiment sur le bras. « Tu es trop modeste » roucoula-t-elle, et Harry baissa la tête, se sentant rougir de plus en plus.

« Harry ! » appela une autre voix familière. Luna et lui s'arrêtèrent juste à l'extérieur de la cour pour attendre Dean qui trottina pour les rejoindre. « Hey Harry ! Salut Luna ! Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

« Bien » murmura Harry.

« Super bien » sourit Luna. « Je disais justement à Harry qu'il était bien trop modeste concernant la musique. » répéta-t-elle pour Dean. Ce dernier, sur le point de commenter cette phrase, fut coupé par Luna qui se retourna vers Harry. « As-tu choisi ton poème ? »

« Heu… pas encore » fit Harry. Il se sentait un peu bête : choisir un poème amoureux pour la classe devait être facile, et, plus important, Harry aurait déjà dû le faire. Mais on n'était que lundi, et il avait le temps jusqu'à la St Valentin après tout, et en plus, le cours d'anglais pendant lequel il devrait réciter son poème n'était que vendredi.

« Oh, si seulement j'étais dans votre classe » souffla Luna. « Je parie que tu lis super bien. J'ai cours d'anglais avec une bande d'imbéciles absolus qui ne reconnaîtraient même pas la Poésie si elle dansait toute nue devant eux avec un string ! Je redoute leurs récitations. » Harry gloussa à l'image, et Luna lui sourit. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les deux couloirs divergents, l'un allant vers les dortoirs des filles, l'autre vers celui des garçons, Luna s'arrêta et mit une main sur le bras de Harry en lui souriant joyeusement. « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour choisir ton poème viens me voir, je t'aiderai ! » offrit-elle.

« Merci, Luna, mais Ron, Draco et moi avons déjà prévu de travailler là-dessus mercredi » fit Harry.

Le visage de Luna s'affaissa un peu, mais elle sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Jusqu'à la dernière minute ? De toute façon, Harry, si tu as besoin d'aide, l'offre tient toujours ». Elle fit signe à Dean avant d'avancer dans son couloir.

« Mec, » murmura Dean, « pourquoi ne dit-elle pas simplement 'si tu as besoin d'inspiration pour ton poème amoureux, viens dans ma chambre et je te donnerai toute l'inspiration que tu désires' » roucoula-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait de façon dérangeante à celle de Luna.

« Dean, arrête ça » le réprimanda Harry même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. « Luna est une amie, elle n'est pas comme ça. »

Dean regarda son ami avec perplexité. Ça le déroutait toujours de voir que Harry pouvait être aussi innocent. « Harry, elle te courait après. »

« C'est seulement sa manière d'être, elle n'y peut rien. »protesta Harry. « Elle a toujours été un peu bizarre, et elle est collante, mais c'est juste son genre. » Harry ouvrit la porte principale du Hart Hall et ils franchirent les escaliers. Dean secoua la tête en entendant les excuses de son ami. C'était absolument flagrant que Luna avait un faible pour Harry. Un aveugle aurait pu le deviner dans le noir.

« Asseyez-vous ! » ordonna le professeur Tillingson du haut du grand bureau de chêne qui faisait face à la classe. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco et se retourna. « Avant de revenir à notre module sur la poésie, je voudrais vous reparler de votre devoir de vendredi. On m'a posé plusieurs questions et j'ai senti que je devais clarifier tout ça. » Assis côte à côte, Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards incertains, se demandant tous deux comment les instructions pouvaient être plus claires. « La seule précision que j'avais indiquée pour le poème que vous choisissez de réciter était qu'il devait être un poème amoureux, dans l'esprit de la St Valentin. Si le poème est humoristique, long, court, triste ou autre, c'est votre choix. En outre, ce sont des travaux édités. Nous en viendrons à notre propre poésie plus tard, mais pour le moment je veux que vous trouviez un poème d'un auteur publié. » Blaise, assis entre Draco et Pansy, roula des yeux et, discrètement, remonta sa cravate, prétendant être étranglé.

Le professeur Tillingson était un homme très énergique qui, bien qu'ayant une bonne soixantaine, semblait jeune pour son âge, et avait certainement plus d'énergie que beaucoup d'adolescents de sa classe. Il saisit un recueil de poèmes sur son bureau et regarda ses élèves par dessus ses lunettes. « Pour vous donnez un exemple, je vais vous réciter ce poème de George Herbert, intitulé 'Amour (III)'. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et tourna les pages pour trouver la bonne.

__

L'Amour me souhaita la bienvenue : pourtant, mon âme recula,

Coupable de poussière et de péché.

Mais l'Amour à l'œil vif, voyant que je mollissais

Depuis mon entrée chez elle,

Se rapprocha de moi, me demandant gentiment

Si je manquais de quelque chose.

« Un invité » répondis-je, « digne d'être ici »

L'Amour dit « Vous devez être celui-là »

« Moi, le déplaisant, l'ingrat ? Oh, ma chère,

Je ne peux vous contempler. »

L'Amour prit ma main, et souriant me répondit :

« Qui créa les yeux sinon moi ? »

« Vrai, ma Dame ; mais je les ai gâtés ; laissez ma honte

Aller là où elle le mérite. »

« Et ne pas vous connaître ? » dit l'Amour, « sur qui porte la faute ? »

« Ma chère, alors je vous servirai. »

« Vous devez vous asseoir », dit l'Amour, « et goûter ma viande. »

Ainsi fis-je, et je mangeai.

La classe attendait tandis que le vieux professeur fermait le livre et le reposait. « Et bien sûr, j'attendrai un certain nombre d'applaudissement après chaque récitation » fit le professer Tillingson en réprimande. « C'est assez difficile de réciter un poème amoureux devant une classe entière. » Harry fronça un sourcil devant Ron qui roulait des yeux, et se joignit au reste de la classe qui applaudissait. « Bien. » s'écria le professeur, applaudissant aussi, et tout le monde s'assit. « À présent, je vous donne un temps libre : à vous de composer un poème pour votre portfolio, ce qui est attendu de vous à la fin de notre module. Commencez ! »

Contenu explicite

Les doigts de Draco étaient lourds alors qu'il les mouvait sur les touches. Il jouait lentement, attendant sans cesse quelque chose, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de savoir quoi. Ça n'allait pas. Même depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui pour les vacances, Draco ne se sentait pas bien en jouant. Il essaya à nouveau, en allant plus vite, mais ses doigts bougeaient avec raideur et les notes ne coulaient pas correctement.

Il entendit le bruit sourd des portes que l'on referme doucement et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était resté tard dehors. Le dîner avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure mais Draco n'avait pas faim, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas. Il sourit doucement en entendant le doux bruissement de pieds, et sut que Harry était venu le chercher. Il se sentit un peu fautif, mais sa frustration et celle de son instrument surpassait son sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir préoccupé son petit ami.

Il joua un autre morceau et encore un autre, de plus en plus insatisfait du son jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Harry se penchât en avant et entourât les poignets de Draco de ses mains, faisant cesser ses mouvements. « Arrête » le gronda doucement Harry. Draco se retourna et soupira en se décalant pour laisser à Harry la place de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry n'était pas venu assister à ses exercices personnels, ou qu'il n'avait envahi les exercices de Harry. Ils avaient eu pas mal de travail et beaucoup de choses les avaient occupés.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, et je ne sais pas comment en sortir » murmura Draco, frustré. Il avait envie de taper sur ce stupide piano pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui créait. Au lieu de cela, il souffla et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Draco avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas le piano, Draco » fit Harry comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Tu as changé ta manière de l'approcher. »

« Ma manière de l'approcher ? » demanda Draco, incertain. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Harry qui s'était assis en face de lui, les jambes de chaque côté du banc. Draco prit conscience que les yeux de Harry reflétaient la lumière de la lampe, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

« Là, repose tes doigts sur les touches » fit Harry en saisissant la main droite de Draco, la plaçant sur le clavier. « Tu le sens ? Arrête de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Draco. Il savait que Harry était doué pour le faire se détendre, et depuis longtemps il avait appris à faire confiance à son petit ami lorsque celui-ci lui donnait d'étranges et obscures instructions.

« Tu le touches comme si c'était un instrument, un outil » expliqua Harry. Draco se retourna pour le regarder. Harry avait l'air de se demander comment il pourrait faire pour lui expliquer d'une autre manière.

« C'est un instrument » répliqua Draco lentement. Harry soupira.

« Non » fit Harry doucement mais énergiquement.

« Alors comment je dois le toucher ? » demanda Draco en sentant sa frustration grandir.

Harry soupira, changeant de place tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient une aide pour son explication. Finalement, ses yeux se reportèrent sur Draco et il le fixa encore une fois avec attention. « Comment me toucherais-tu, moi ? » finit-il par demander presque trop bas pour être entendu. Draco sentit une boule dans sa gorge et son estomac sauta comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était conscient que sa respiration était peut-être un peu trop rapide et qu'il se penchait en avant, plus près du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui continuaient de le regarder, ses yeux verts hypnotiques le poussant plus avant dans ce rêve étrange – parce que c'était bien cela. « Comment me toucherais-tu, Draco ? » répéta Harry en prenant avec précaution la main de Draco sur le piano pour la poser contre sa poitrine.

Draco regarda sa main qui reposait contre la chemise noire de Harry. Cela faisait un contraste étonnant, la chair pâle contre le coton noir. De là où elle était, il pouvait sentir le faible battement du cœur de Harry, autant que les rapides inspirations que le garçon prenait. Tout semblait si irréel, être assis là dans la faible lumière. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant dans un mouvement lent et de presser ses lèvres contre celle de Harry, l'embrassant lentement mais fougueusement.

C'était comme si un barrage avait explosé. Après des mois de gestes patients, de sourires timides et de baisers chocolatés, Draco était submergé par des sentiments si intenses qu'un seul mot ne pourrait les décrire, ni même un paragraphe entier d'exclamations et d'adjectifs. Sa tête tournait mais il n'en avait pas assez. Harry avait un goût plus épicé que dans son souvenir, peut-être à cause du dîner que Draco avait manqué, mais il y avait toujours le chocolat et le goût enivrant de Harry, tout simplement. Draco songea qu'il pourrait facilement être ivre de ce goût-là.

Harry gémit, ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les cheveux de Draco, et celui-ci le rapprochait toujours plus de lui jusqu'à ce que le brun fût presque assis sur les genoux de son amant. Tous les deux étaient bien conscients que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais aucun n'avait envie de s'arrêter. Draco passait déjà ses mains sous la chemise de Harry ; il n'avait jamais été aussi content que ce dernier porte ses chemises par dessus son pantalon.

Le halètement qui le récompensa lorsque sa main effleura un mamelon lui envoya des frissons électriques dans tout le corps. « Mon dieu, Harry » chuchota-t-il, hors d'haleine, lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer. Draco se pencha en avant, pressant Harry contre le banc ; celui-ci frissonna et déplaça sa prise des cheveux de Draco à la base de cou et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, éclairés seulement par l'unique lampe de piano que Draco avait allumée pour ses exercices, le reste de la pièce était plongée dans le noir et le soleil était déjà couché. Leurs respirations se réduisaient aux halètements frénétiques qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient assez l'un de l'autre. « N'importe qui peut arriver » dit Draco lorsqu'ils se séparèrent encore une fois pour reprendre leur respiration.

« Rien à faire » fit Harry d'une voix haletante. « N'arrête pas » le supplia-t-il. Draco soupira, se décalant vers le bas tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement la chemise de Harry. Il avait désiré toucher le garçon, il l'avait déjà imaginé, mais dans ses rêves il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûr, aussi électrique. La chemise déboutonnée, Draco entreprit d'explorer la chair pâle qui s'étendait devant lui, admirant la manière dont certaines zones pouvait pousser Harry à s'arquer sur le banc de façon si intense que Draco s'élevait avec lui, et d'autres zones le faisaient gémir délicieusement.

Il était conscient que les mains de Harry bataillaient pour avoir accès à sa propre chemise, et il s'arrêta pour les enlever. Lorsque Harry le regarda, déconcerté, Draco l'embrassa encore, plus lentement cette fois, et mordilla doucement son oreille. Une autre chose qui frappa Draco, à ce moment-là, était qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre que toucher Harry, s'imprégner de toutes ses réactions, et goûter à chaque partie de lui. Draco, bien qu'excité, ne songeait à aucune réciprocité. Il voulait Harry. Maintenant.

Draco relâcha les poignets de Harry en lui lançant un coup d'œil dans lequel il espérait transmettre son envie qu'ils restent là où il les avait mis. Avant que Harry puisse protester, la main de Draco se posa sur la ceinture de Harry ; ce dernier se figea, regardant Draco avec des yeux soudain élargis. « Je peux ? » demanda doucement Draco, se préparant déjà à la réponse négative qu'il prévoyait.

« Oui » répondit Harry, prenant Draco par surprise. Il mit ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, à la couleur de mousse fraîche, et pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent simplement. Quelle que soit la confirmation que Draco cherchait, il la trouva, ainsi qu'une confiance surprenante et un amour qui étreignit sa poitrine et le força à reprendre sa respiration.

Draco avança lentement, attentif au moindre signe de changement chez Harry, mais les yeux de mousse verte, à présent obscurcis par le désir, regardaient en arrière, et Draco ouvrit la ceinture et enleva pantalon et boxer. Il caressa Harry à l'intérieur des cuisses tout en embrassant et léchant son corps jusqu'à son abdomen, souriant légèrement en voyant Harry s'agripper plus fortement au bord du banc ; puis, en se penchant, Draco prit Harry dans sa bouche.

Harry réagit par un brusque halètement et un gémissement étranglé, et Draco songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus excitant. Il œuvra lentement, en prenant en compte toutes les réactions du brun, et il fut surpris de sentir qu'il suivait Harry vers l'orgasme. Draco n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais jamais il n'avait joui rien qu'en touchant une autre personne. Pourtant, alors que Harry arquait ses hanches et laissa sortir un halètement étranglé, sa tête sur le banc du piano, Draco sentait son propre corps se tendre et, alors qu'il avalait la jouissance de Harry, il ferma les yeux et jouit de même.

Après un moment, lorsqu'il parvint à se reprendre, il bougea, remit le pantalon et le boxer sur Harry, reboucla lentement la ceinture avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux verts abasourdis. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, assez stupidement d'après lui, alors que Harry le regardait simplement, délicieusement débraillé.

« Oui » répondit-il, les yeux toujours humides de cet orgasme intense. La réponse encouragea un sourire sur le visage de Draco qui se pencha en avant pour embrasser Harry avec douceur. « C'était… » commença Harry après un moment.

« Je sais » répondit Draco lorsqu'il fut évident que Harry ne finirait pas sa phrase.

Harry lui sourit timidement puis fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas… »

« Si » répondit Draco en rougissant légèrement, et il tourna la tête pour contempler le piano.

« Oh » fit Harry. Draco se leva et défroissa ses vêtements avant de tendre une main pour aider Harry à se lever. Saisissant ses partitions et éteignant la lumière, Draco était sur le point de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il sentit Harry lui prendre la main. « Je t'aime » chuchota Harry. Et, à la manière dont il l'affirma, Draco ne pouvait que le croire. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, leurs langues s'explorant timidement, mais pas désespérément comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment.

« Viens » dit Draco et, la main de Harry toujours dans la sienne, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Fin du contenu explicite

Le mercredi matin, lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce pour ses leçons privées, il s'assit à un piano différent. Si Snape remarqua le changement, il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais quelque fût l'ardeur qu'il mettait à essayer, Draco ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de revenir sans cesse sur le banc innocent où Harry et lui avaient été deux nuits auparavant.

Encore maintenant, le souvenir était frais dans sa mémoire, et plusieurs fois, Draco perdit le fil de la musique en se souvenant de la manière dont Harry l'avait regardé, ou bien était distrait par une note qui lui rappelait l'un des sons qui avait résonné dans cette salle.

Évidemment, Snape s'impatientait de l'impossibilité qu'avait Draco à se concentrer, et après un long sermon, Draco en fut réduit à s'exercer aux gammes. Son professeur, qui habituellement le noyait de louanges, termina la leçon par une remarque sarcastique et conseilla à Draco de s'exercer… beaucoup.

Sa journée sembla empirer à partir de là. Une interrogation surprise en mathématiques, matière qui était loin d'être sa préférée. Il avait mal compris le sujet du devoir maison d'histoire et avait finalement fait un devoir sur le mauvais sujet. Le professeur avait refusé de lire son travail et avait, en plus du nouveau devoir qu'il leur donnait, ordonné à Draco de refaire le dernier correctement. Pour la défense de Draco, les instructions avaient été plutôt obscures, et il n'était pas le seul à s'être trompé.

Ajouté à tout le reste, son stylo habituel et son stylo de rechange n'avaient plus d'encre et il fut réprimandé pour n'être pas préparé aux cours. Et peu importait que Blaise fût là pour le faire sourire et lui prêter un autre stylo qu'il pourrait garder pour le reste de la journée.

Au déjeuner, sa patience s'était amenuisée, et il renonça au repas pour commencer son devoir d'histoire. Sa classe théorique de l'après-midi avait été laborieuse parce qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs et la classe, assez lente, rongea sa patience. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas dans le meilleur était d'esprit au moment où il laissa tomber ses livres dans sa chambre et qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait choisir un poème aussi vite que possible pour avoir le temps de le mémoriser.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Harry devant le front crispé de Draco alors que celui-ci se penchait sur l'un des recueils de poésie qu'ils avaient posés sur leur table de travail. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils lisaient et Ron était encore une fois reparti vers les étagères pour essayer de trouver une anthologie plus convenable.

« Je vais biens » répondit Draco, le nez dans un poème de Lord Byron.

Harry regarda son petit ami avec inquiétude. Il était évident que Draco était embêté par quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose si le bond refusait d'en parler. Au lieu de cela, il retourna à son livre et sourit devant l'un des poèmes. Il avait trouvé un certain nombre de poèmes amoureux et était tombé sur l'un de ceux d'Elizabeth Barrett Browning, le sonnet XLIII, « Comment est-ce que je t'aime ? Laisse-moi en compter les manières » murmura Harry en se souriant à lui-même. Il continua « Je t'aime aussi loin, aussi fort, aussi haut que mon âme puisse aller lorsqu'elle se sent hors de vue. »

« Peux-tu lire dans ta tête ? » dit Draco sèchement. Harry s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il. Il ne fit pas mine de protester plus que cela, inquiet du fait qu'ennuyer plus longtemps Draco ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Ils travaillèrent en silence un moment, avec une tension palpable dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que Draco fermât le livre de sonnets qu'il lisait. « C'est une perte de temps ridicule » grogna-t-il. Harry était à la fois soulagé qu'ils fussent dans la bibliothèque (ainsi Draco était obligé de ne pas hausser la voix) et effrayé par la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amant.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco vraiment en colère, avant. Ils s'étaient battus une fois, mais ça avait été une prise de bec stupide engendrée par le fait qu'ils allaient être séparés. C'était différent. Draco était frustré et furieux et il était assez évident pour Harry que cet accès de colère était le résultat du stress scolaire, de sa frustration et d'une colère contre ses parents.

Harry s'adossa à sa chaise en tentant de s'éloigner de Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère auparavant, mais Harry savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait une colère frustrée, et ce qu'elle pouvait faire à quiconque l'encourageait. Une partie de lui était en colère contre lui. Il voulait calmer Draco et trouver ce qui l'ennuyait. Mais le reste de lui était simplement terrifié. Il était déjà un peu nerveux lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, un peu incertain sur la manière d'agir après l'intimité qu'ils avaient connue la nuit précédente. Ce conflit en lui le paralysait et il ne pouvait que regarder Draco repousser sa chaise et se lever, dominant Harry. Il fulminait encore contre cette « stupide tâche » et la St Valentin, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une stupide fête commerciale qui ne voulait rien dire, et il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'on la célèbre par une tâche aussi frivole et dénuée d'intérêt.

« Alors » fit Harry, en reprenant sa respiration, qui était saccadée. Il s'humidifia les lèvres tandis que Draco se tournait vers lui. « On… on n'a qu'à l'oublier. On n'a pas besoin de la fêter, Draco, si… si tu préfères… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Harry ! » siffla Draco. Comment parvenait-il à garder une voix basse avec cette colère, Harry ne le savait pas mais il souhaitait ardemment que Draco criât, car cette rage silencieuse était deux fois plus terrifiante. « Pour la dernière fois, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre, hein ? » grogna Draco en s'approchant lentement jusqu'à se retrouver très proche de Harry. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne jamais être à la hauteur des espérances de ton père, quels que soient tes efforts. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'essayer, essayer, essayer, et de ne jamais réussir à rendre ton propre père fier de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de regarder ta propre mère quitter sa vie, quitter la seule personne qu'elle aime et de savoir que c'est de ta faute. Alors, très bien, Harry ! Laissons cette putain de St Valentin, parce que soudain ça rend les choses vachement plus simples ! »

Harry savait qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, il s'en fichait. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Draco qui parlait, c'était la colère de Draco, et Harry voulait s'avancer et l'étreindre dans ses bras et faire n'importe quoi pour le convaincre que le divorce de ses parents n'était pas de sa faute, et que Draco était tout sauf un échec.

Mais Harry était terrifié, et à présent aussi furieux. Parce que Draco avait raison. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Draco ne savait pas ce que Harry donnerait pour vivre au moins cela avec ses parents. « Tu as raison, Draco » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Il prit une inspiration et fut soudain très calme, très posé, et très très vide. Harry se leva et prit le livre de poésie qu'il était en train de lire. Doucement, il poussa Draco de la main, pour pouvoir se dégager, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Hé » fit Ron doucement en saisissant la main de Draco avant qu'il ne sorte de la bibliothèque. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était parti sans lui dire qu'il avait fini.

Draco secoua la tête et souleva son sac. « Il est allé se reposer » dit Draco. « Tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant son bras que Ron tenait toujours. « J'ai pas mal de boulot pour cette nuit. »

« Draco » commença Ron mais ce dernier avait retiré son bras.

« Laisse tomber » fit Draco avant de partir. Ron le regarda aller et fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait loupé en cherchant son poème. Avec un soupir de défaite, il prit le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans lequel il avait choisi un poème et se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau pour l'emprunter. Il traversa les couloirs rapidement et se hâta d'aller vers les chambres.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre de Harry. La porte était fermée, il frappa. « Harry ? » Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors il frappa un peu plus fort. « Harry ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui » fut la faible réponse.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu partais ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va » répondit Harry bien que Ron ne fût pas convaincu. « Je suis juste fatigué, Ron. Je ne vais pas venir au dîner. Je te verrai au petit-déjeuner. »

« D'accord, si tu es sûr. As-tu trouvé un poème ? »

« Oui, merci »

« Okay, alors, Harry. Je reviendrai plus tard ? » La réponse fut un léger reniflement. Ron soupira mais respecta l'envie d'intimité de son ami.

« Miss Parkinson » appela le professeur Tillingson lorsqu'il remarqua que la main de la jeune fille était la seule levée. « Voulez-vous… » La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux noirs que Andrew Tillinson connaissait assez bien entra, l'air embarrassé. « Mr Potter » l'accueillit-il.

« Professeur », fit Harry. « Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'étais… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît » Il indiqua un siège au jeune homme et sourit légèrement en voyant le soulagement sur son visage. « À présent, Miss Parkinson, je crois que vous étiez volontaire ? »

Pansy Parkinson marcha avec assurance jusqu'au devant de la classe, sourit l'air séducteur avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Une rose parfaite, par Dorothy Parker.

Une seule fleur il m'a envoyée depuis que nous nous rencontrâmes.

Un très tendre messager il a choisi ;

Un cœur profond, pur, encore humide de rosée parfumée,

Une seule rose parfaite.

Je sais le langage des fleurs ;

« Mes feuilles fragiles » disait-elle « enferment son cœur »

L'amour a pris depuis longtemps pour amulette

Une seule rose parfaite.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour m'envoyer

Une limousine parfaite, pensez-vous ?

Oh non, c'est toujours ma chance d'avoir

Une seule rose parfaite. »

Lorsqu'elle termina, tout le monde riait et applaudissait. Alors qu'elle revenait à sa chaise, elle fit un clin d'œil à Blaise qui lui sourit en retour. Peu à peu, d'autres personnes dans la classe se portèrent volontaires. Quelques récitations furent assez atroces. D'autres élèves oublièrent des lignes de leur poème, ou prêtèrent une mauvaise emphase aux mots, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était bien. Ron finit par réciter un poème de Theodore Roethke intitulé « Elle ».

Finalement, rassemblant son courage, Harry leva la main. Il érigea le quatrième mur tout en marchant vers le devant de la classe, usant d'une technique de théâtre pour calmer ses nerfs. Bien qu'habitué aux foules, il récitait ce poème pour Draco, et puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus jusque là, il était assez éprouvé nerveusement.

« Valentin par Carol Ann Duffy, » commença Harry, puis il se redressa et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. « Nulle rose rouge ou cœur de satin,

Je t'ai donné un oignon.

C'est une lune enveloppée de papier brun.

C'est une promesse de lumière

Comme déshabiller l'amour avec soin.

Là.

Cela t'aveuglera de larmes

Comme un amant.

Cela te fera réfléchir

Sur une photo tremblante de peine.

J'essaye d'être sincère.

Pas de jolie carte ou de kissagram. (1)

Je te donne un oignon.

Son baiser féroce restera sur tes lèvres,

Possessif et sincère,

Comme nous le sommes,

Aussi longtemps que nous serons.

Prends-le.

Ses anneaux de platine se rétrécissent pour devenir anneau de mariage,

Si tu le veux.

Mortelle,

Son odeur restera sur tes doigts,

Restera sur ton couteau. »

Harry n'attendit pas que les applaudissements se taisent, il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur, puis retourna rapidement à sa chaise sur laquelle il s'assit le dos très droit sans regarder Draco. Bien que Draco ait gardé le contact visuel, il n'y avait eu nul signe qu'il ait été de quelque manière affecté par le poème.

Finalement, Draco se leva pour réciter son poème. C'était la dernière personne de la classe à y aller, et pour une raison inconnue, Harry se surprit à retenir sa respiration. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était nerveux. Il se disait que, peut-être, Draco aurait pensé comme lui, et se servirait de la poésie pour exprimer ce qu'il avait voulu la nuit dernière. « Deux ou trois : Une recette pour faire un cocu, par Alexander Pope, » Draco l'indiquait clairement. Harry sentit son cœur sombrer. Draco ne pensait pas du tout à lui, c'était évident, en récitant son poème.

Lorsque Draco eut terminé sa récitation, Harry avait déjà fait son sac et avant même que Draco ne quitte l'estrade pour atteindre son bureau, juste au moment où la cloche sonna, Harry était debout et laissa vivement la classe d'anglais derrière lui, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco et ainsi, manqua la lueur désolée dans les doux yeux gris.

Blaise, debout devant la porte, ajusta sa cravate. Il était habillé de façon décontractée mais assez stylé quand même puisque c'était une occasion spéciale, et Blaise ne voulait aucune fausse note. Il frappa à la porte et essaya de repousser en soufflant une mèche de cheveux égaré sur son visage. Il était toujours en train de souffler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il s'arrêta subitement pour prendre un air décontracté. « Est-ce que Pansy est là ? » demanda-t-il. La fille qui lui avait ouvert le regarda des pieds à la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

Derrière celle-ci, Blaise entendit la fille appeler Pansy et, après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Pansy lui sourit. « Tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour un défilé de collants, si ? » le taquina-t-elle et Blaise sourit.

« Hélas, non ! » dit-il avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Je suis désolé d'être un peu en retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes pour trouver un panier convenable. »

« Un panier convenable ? » fit-elle d'un air incertain.

Blaise sourit et sortit le panier de pique-nique de derrière son dos. « Je requiers humblement votre exquise compagnie pour un pique-nique » dit-il en feignant une révérence.

« Eh bien, comment puis-je refuser une telle invitation ? »

Blaise souriait déjà mais il sentit son sourire s'élargir lorsqu'elle mit sa main autour de son bras et qu'elle l'embrassa rapidement juste sous l'oreille avant de lui demander de montrer le chemin.

« J'ai trouvé le coin parfait pour nous » expliqua Blaise tout en marchant dans le couloir.

Il tint les lourdes portes de la salle à manger ouvertes tandis qu'elle passait, puis, la suivant, indiqua une place devant une grande fenêtre, plus ou moins dans un coin. Il ouvrit le panier pique-nique et sortit la couverture qu'il avait pris dans sa chambre, c'était un édredon que sa mère avait confectionné pour lui lorsqu'il est entré à l'école. L'étendant sur le sol, il tendit une main que Pansy accepta, souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la couverture et le regardait sortir la nourriture qu'il avait volée dans les cuisines. C'était un dîner tout à fait satisfaisant, bien que ce ne fut ni le repas préféré de Pansy ni le sien, puisqu'il n'avait pu convaincre le cuisinier de lui donner que ce qui avait déjà été préparé ; mais c'était quand même délicieux et c'était ce que Blaise avait cherché.

Lorsque tout fut posé sur la couverture, Blaise lui servit un peu de jus de raisin qui passait pour du vin, puisque dîner dans la Salle à Manger avait réduit le choix des boissons. « Aux roses et aux limousines » dit Blaise. Pansy roula des yeux.

« Pour rendre tout romantique » corrigea-t-elle, et ils burent leur jus de raisin.

Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils restèrent sur la couverture à boire leur jus de raisin. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi » dit-elle rapidement lorsqu'ils eurent reposés leurs verres. Se sentant un peu bête, elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite boîte enveloppée d'un papier bleu métallique avec un ruban vert. Elle lui tendit et le regarda nerveusement.

Blaise défit le papier cadeau lentement et souleva le couvercle de la petite boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait cinq médiator pour guitare, chacun avec un mot romantique sur une face et un dessin sur l'autre. Il choisit avec soin le médiator noir sur lequel « Je t'aime » était écrit en rose sur un côté, et une rose dessinée sur l'autre.

« Merci » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi » dit Blaise avec un sourire entendu. Il sortit une petite boîte entièrement enveloppée et une seule rose rouge. Pansy accepta le présent et éleva la rose pour la sentir, avant de la poser à côté d'elle avec précaution.

Elle s'attaqua à la boîte, déchira le papier et en souleva le couvercle. « Comment as-tu su ? » s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Elle commença à rire en sortant le jouet en forme de limousine de la boîte.

« Je suis sorti après les cours. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une opportunité comme celle-là ! »dit-il en riant lui aussi.

« Merci » dit Pansy une fois qu'ils eurent cessé de rire, et Blaise su qu'elle ne mentionnait pas seulement le cadeau idiot. Il sourit et l'attira pour l'embrasser.

Harry avait déjà connu ça, mais c'était différent alors. Il avait toujours aimé la St Valentin, même s'il n'avait jamais eu personne pour l'apprécier en sa compagnie. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de voir des couples heureux partageant des moments attentionnés qui l'avait toujours rendu optimiste et content. Ça ne posait pas de problème, avant, qu'il soit seul, parce qu'il y aurait bien un moment où il ne le serait plus, et quand ce moment arriverait, il savait qu'il serait aussi impudemment stupide et languissant d'amour que tous ceux qu'il voyait. La St Valentin, sans les cartes clichées avec les mots de quelqu'un d'autre peints soigneusement dessus de façon impersonnelle, et sans les choses flagrantes et évidentes qu'elle symbolise, était l'une des journées les plus fortes en émotions pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Harry se mit à détester les rubans rouges et roses qui pendaient dans les couloirs, et il s'était surpris deux fois à ricaner à la vue de couples heureux étalant leur amour immortel. En fait, Harry déprimait avec beaucoup d'amertume et, ce qui était pire, il n'avait personne pour en parler. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient sortis avec leur autre moitié, et même Dean et Seamus s'étaient trouvé des rendez-vous, et Harry était seul, tout simplement seul.

Il roula des yeux en voyant un garçon offrir humblement un bouquet de roses à une fille qui minaudait, et il tourna précipitamment au coin, pour se retrouver devant un autre ruban criard. Il roula des yeux ; il n'y aurait donc qu'un seul endroit vierge de décorations minables : la salle d'art.

Harry se cogna presque dans un mur lorsqu'il songea à cette salle. Sirius. Bien sûr. Il eut un demi sourire en changeant précipitamment de direction, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'aile des arts. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait aucun signe de la St Valentin ici, seulement les tableaux sûrs et consolants et les sculptures crées par les étudiants.

Avançant rapidement dans le couloir, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Sirius.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il doucement, en frappant à nouveau. N'ayant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Sirius. « Siri ? Tu es là ? » Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et entra. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Sirius nulle part. Harry était maintenant, sans aucun doute, seul pour la St Valentin.

Il soupira et s'assit sur l'une des tables d'art en laissant tomber son sac à côté de lui, se sentant désolé pour lui-même. Dans un autre soupir, il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-il se cacher dans l'une des petites salles de musique et simplement jouer. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, décida-t-il, et, glissant de la table et avec un nouvel accès de confiance, Harry sortit de la salle d'art, pour finalement s'arrêter et revenir en arrière vers la salle. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le côté et il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une simple œuvre d'art attira son entière attention, car son nom était écrit en lettres majuscules sur le tableau noir de la classe.

Il avança lentement vers lui, en examinant la petite table encombrée de papiers colorés, sur lesquels une écriture nette s'étalait dans des courbes noires fines. Il y avait une unique rose dans une bouteille de soda en verre qui accompagnait les morceaux de papier et, le souffle tremblant, Harry ramassa une des pages. C'était un poème intitulé 'Tu me manques' par un auteur anonyme. En le lisant, Harry sentit un sourire hésitant fleurir sur son visage. Il y avait d'autres poèmes, un pour chaque page sur la table. Harry les lut tous entièrement, avant de les glisser dans son sac. Il y avait une petite carte pliée sous la rose ; il la prit. Elle disait simplement : _Hart Hall, Salle Commune de Section_. Après avoir saisi la bouteille de soda et humé la rose, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'art, le pas plus sautillant.

Neville prit une profonde respiration et commença à réciter son poème. Ils étaient assis dans un coin du restaurant que Dean lui avait recommandé. Neville avait été heureux de découvrir que c'était assez à l'écart et tranquille, pourtant le restaurant était certainement plein. Il fut soulagé d'avoir réservé, et Ginny avait paru flatté, ce qui était encourageant. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur repas, Neville saisit ses mains et commença à réciter son poème. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait voulu attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en train de marcher dans la forêt ou autre chose de plus romantique que cela, mais c'était venu tout seul.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Ginny et elle lui souriait. En réponse, Ginny récita un poème intitulé 'Fleurs' de Wendy Cope, et Neville rougit car c'était presque exactement ce qu'il avait fait quand il était venu à la résidence de Ginny pour l'emmener. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, en posant sa tête sur ses épaules. « Neville ? » fit-elle après un moment.

« Ou… oui ? »

« Ne change jamais » dit-elle seulement, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant encore incroyablement rougir.

« Draco ! » appela Harry en entrant dans la salle commune de la section. Il n'y avait personne là ; il regarda autour de lui, un voile de confusion sur le visage avant d'apercevoir le vase sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il y avait, là encore, des morceaux de papier arrangés autour du vase. Tout en s'approchant, Harry sourit. C'était exactement l'arrangement qu'il avait recommandé à Ron quelques jours auparavant. Apparemment, son meilleur ami avait transmis le message à son petit ami. Cette pensée fit naître en Harry une bouffée d'amour pour Ron et ses autres amis proches. Il sourit au sens caché derrière chaque fleur et saisit l'un des morceaux de papier. Encore des poèmes. Le premier qu'il lut était de Lord Byron : 'Stances pour Musique.'

Tandis qu'il lisait les divers poèmes, Harry se sentait de plus en plus léger et il ne pouvait enlever le sourire qui ornait son visage. Finalement, après avoir déposé ces poèmes dans son sac, il prit la carte pliée. _Chambre_, disait-elle plutôt abruptement.

Et, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour fixer la porte de sa chambre, il eut soudain du mal à respirer.

Parvati Patil secoua la tête énergiquement et roula des yeux. « C'est impensable ! » dit-elle. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas dire que FGM est déraisonnable parce que c'est une partie de leur culture ! Qui es-tu pour dire ce qui est vrai ou faux ? C'est leur culture ! »

« C'est une violation des droits de l'homme ! » lui opposa Hermione tandis qu'elles marchaient.

« Quoi, les droits de l'homme ? Ceux qui ont été faits par les Etats d'Occident ? Nous ne pouvons pas imposer nos croyances à leur culture, ce serait corrompre leur culture! » dit Parvati. Padma, sa sœur, secoua la tête en écoutant ses deux amies se quereller. Elles sortaient juste du cours de philosophie et le débat qui s'était organisé là avait à l'évidence piqué leur intérêt.

« Alors, nous ne devrions pas voyager, l'exportation devrait être interdite, et on devrait laisser des gens affamés dans leurs propres pays s'ils sont sans provisions ou sous le coup d'un désastre, parce que, selon votre théorie, toute interaction corromprait une autre culture! »

« Non, si les gens meurent… » fit Parvati.

« Alors tu mets la limite à la mort ? Tu es donc en train de dire que tout le monde a un droit naturel à la vie ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, je dis juste… qui est-ce ? »

Elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Hermione tourna la tête pour voir l'endroit que son amie pointait du doigt.

« Ron ? » s'écria-t-elle en souriant soudain. « Je vous verrai plus tard, d'accord ? »dit-elle. Parvati et Padma acquiescèrent toutes les deux et la saluèrent tout en regardant par dessus leurs épaules leur amie se précipiter vers l'étrange garçon roux qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Salut ! Joyeuse St Valentin ! » lui souhaita Ron en lui offrant une belle orchidée et une petite boîte à crayons ornée de proverbes amoureux ringards. Hermione sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci ! » dit-elle. « Combien de temps restes-tu ? »

« Le week-end » répondit Ron avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Ou n'est-ce pas plutôt que tu peux rester le week-end entier si tu oublies tes devoirs et que tu les laisses pour la dernière minute ? »

« Hermione, c'est la St Valentin. Travailler est bien la dernière chose que j'ai en tête. Encore plus maintenant que je suis arrivé ici ! »

Elle eut un grand sourire et l'attira à elle pour un baiser de bienvenue. « Oh, très bien alors » souffla-t-elle. « Mais j'ai l'intention de te harceler sans cesse sur ton travail après ça ! »

Lorsque Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta. Il y avait des fleurs partout. Des roses de toutes les couleurs, de la lavande, sa fleur préférée, et sa chambre était saturée de leur odeur fraîche.

Les lumières étaient faibles, et alors qu'il s'avançait plus avant dans la pièce, il remarqua Draco assis sur la couverture de laine d'agneau de Harry.

« Pourquoi je t'aime ? » commença Draco, et Harry avança encore dans la pièce en fixant Draco.

« Je t'aime,

Non seulement pour ce que tu es,

Mais pour ce que je suis

Lorsque je suis avec toi.

Je t'aime

Non seulement pour

Ce que tu as fait de toi,

Mais pour

Ce que tu fais de moi.

Je t'aime

Parce que tu ignores les possibilités

Du fou en moi,

Et parce que tu fais ressortir

Les bonnes possibilités.

Pourquoi je t'aime ?

Je t'aime

Parce que tu fermes les yeux

Sur nos querelles,

Et parce que tu crées une musique en moi

Par une écoute adorable.

Je t'aime parce que toi

Tu m'aides à faire

Du bois qu'est ma vie

Non une taverne

Mais un temple ;

Et des mes mots

De tous les jours

Non un reproche

Mais une chanson.

Je t'aime

Parce que tu as fait

Plus qu'aucun credo

Pour me rendre heureux.

Tu l'as fait

Sans mots,

Sans caresses,

Sans un signe.

Tu l'as fait

Juste en étant toi-même.

Après tout

Peut-être est-ce cela

La signification de l'Amour. »

Harry soupira et ferma doucement la porte, puis avança encore d'un pas. « Harry » risqua Draco. « Je voulais te demander pardon d'avoir été une grosse andouille. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'étais juste extrêmement frustré, mais c'était nul de ma part de me mettre en colère contre toi parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. » Harry fit encore un pas en avant vers la couverture, s'immobilisant juste au bord de celle-ci.

Draco se mit à genoux. « Je ne fais pas de demande, ni rien de tout ça » dit-il nerveusement en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche. « Mais je voulais te donner ceci, comme une promesse de t'aimer toujours et d'être toujours là pour toi, quel que soit le problème. » Doucement, Draco ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte et la tourna face à Harry. Ce dernier eut l'air un peu abasourdi puis tomba à genoux en face de Draco.

C'était un simple anneau d'or, mais en le soulevant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était sur une chaîne, pour qu'il puisse le porter autour du cou. Il le laissa tomber dans sa paume et l'observa plus attentivement. À l'intérieur, il y avait une inscription : _My Whole Heart For Whole Life_. Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, luttant contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge tandis qu'il traduisait l'inscription dans sa tête : Tu as tout mon cœur pour toute ma vie. « Merci » murmura-t-il. Draco s'approcha l'air hésitant.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry lui tendit le collier et l'autorisa à l'attacher autour de son cou, avant d'attirer Draco à lui pour l'embrasser étroitement. Harry était conscient qu'il tremblait, bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas de froid. « Ne me fais plus jamais ça » le gronda-t-il doucement. « Parle-moi avant d'en arriver à ce point, promis ? »

« Je te le promets » fit Draco en chuchotant doucement à l'oreille de Harry, souriant en sentant le frisson qui parcourut son amant. « Je suis désolé. »

« Et ne crois pas que tu puisses acheter mon pardon avec un peu de romantisme » le taquina Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je n'en rêverais même pas » dit Draco. Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que, comme des aimants, ils bougèrent comme un seul homme et leur lèvres se touchèrent, doucement au début, puis, alors que leurs battements de cœur se faisaient plus affolés, et leurs mains plus taquines, la langue de Draco effleura doucement la lèvre inférieure de Harry et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, acceptant de plein gré l'intruse.

Harry s'assit sur la douce couverture et attira Draco par terre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry s'enroula à son amant, une main courant dans les cheveux de Draco, faisant écho aux mouvements de Draco, et l'autre main étreignant son présent. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

****

À suivre

(1) NdT : _baiser envoyé à l'occasion d'une célébration par l'intermédiaire d'une personne employée à cet effet_


	11. quelque chose de scandaleux

****

Titre : Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

****

Auteur : Gold-Snitcher

****

Rating : M

****

Ancienne traductrice : Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

****

Correctrice : Tigrou19/Onarluca

****

Genre : Romance/Drama

****

État de la fic original : Fini (13) + séquelle

****

État de la fic Française : 11; **Fini; **_Séquelle_ : **en cours**

Chapitre traduit par : Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

****

Bêta traduction : Vif d'or

**__**

&

__

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 11 : Quelque chose de scandaleux ( comme un baiser).

On avait l'impression que ses doigts dansaient, et il se délectait de leur étrange tango. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux pour voir la musique, simplement pénétré par le son et le laisser l'emmener. Les notes coulaient à travers lui comme de l'eau et il savourait la sensation. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait le plus dans l'Impromptue Fantastique de Chopin, c'était le rapide changement du frénétique mais gai voyage des notes à la lente et simple danse.

L'un et l'autre des deux, pour Draco, était une sacré libération.

Il avait l'impression qu'il y plongeait et était élevé. Se sentir relaxé et vivifié, et le merveilleux paradoxe le faisait sourire comme il pénétrait dans une autre course. Draco ne pouvait jamais se rappeler un sentiment si libérateur comme il jouait, mais il ne pouvait pas aussi se rappeler la dernière fois où il s'était senti si étonnamment heureux avec sa vie, donc sa nouvelle découverte de la compréhension de la musique, et l'étrange connexion entre ses propres émotions et son état d'esprit et la musique qu'il produisait ne le surprenaient pas.

Il pensa à des choses chaleureuses. Des jours passaient au soleil d'été, rires, des baisers au chocolat et une peau satinée. Cela le fit sourire une fois encore, pensant à Harry. Il souhaitait presque que son petit ami le trouve ici, mais il savait que Harry travaillait sur un projet d'art. Comme la musique revenait plus près, Draco s'assit sur le banc et trouva qu'il souriait follement à la musique, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il essaya de contrôler ses traits, mais ça ne marcha pas.

A la place, il roula des yeux et se laissa encore aller au piano, plongeant dans une autre musique et sentant l'étrange calme électrique revenir en lui.

****

§§§§§§

« Harry, tu sais parfaitement bien qu'elle ne veut pas dire ça comme ça ! » réprimanda Luna et Harry roula des yeux. Ils arrivaient juste de drama où ils avaient joué des monologues. Une des filles de leur classe avait eu une grande difficulté à comprendre le sous-sujet dans le monologue de Harry, et ses critiques sur sa performance avaient envoyé le garçon aux cheveux noirs à tempêter sur sa superficialité et sa stupidité, pour le plus grand amusement de Luna.

« Peut-être que je devrais frapper le dessus de sa tête avec le texte ! Peut-être que ça aiderait sa damnée compréhension ! » gronda Harry.

« Oh, Harry » réprimanda Luna comme elle plaçait une main calme sur son épaule. « Je sais que c'est frustrant mais ne penses-tu pas que tu es un peu extrême ? C'était juste le commentaire d'un étudiante idiote. » Elle pencha sa tête près de lui, clignant des yeux comme lui. Elle sourit quand elle nota que Harry souriait largement, une expression qui était si pleine de joie que ça lui coupa le souffle un instant.

Une autre seconde, et elle réalisa que ce sourire n'était pas pour son compte du tout.

« Draco ! » appela Harry quand le garçon blond arriva assez prés pour être appelé. L'expression sur le visage de Harry montra que toutes ses pensées les plus profondes des irritantes critiques de la classe de drama s'étaient complètement envolées de son esprit. Draco se tourna et sourit en retour, agitant la main et changeant de direction. « As-tu déjeuné ? »

« Bien sûr. Bonjour Luna. » salua Draco, simplement parce que Harry serait probablement en colère s'il l'avait juste ignorée.

« Draco. » salua-t-elle froidement. Draco essayait de prendre le sac de Harry de son épaule, alors que Harry résistait, clamant qu'il pouvait parfaitement bien le porter lui-même et n'était pas d'humeur pour les galanteries mal placées de Draco. Alors promptement Draco exploita un des points faibles secrets de Harry, et quand le garçon aux cheveux ébènes rit hystériquement et supplia Draco d'arrêter ses chatouilles, Draco saisit le sac de l'épaule de Harry et ils traversèrent le Grand Hall.

« Viens Luna ! Je suis affamé ! » appela Harry, et Luna acquiesça et esquissa même un petit sourire, mais à l'intérieur, son coeur était brisé.

_ ****_

Contenu Explicite

Draco s'effondra dans la salle commune tard le vendredi soir. Il avait été forcé de faire un entraînement tardif avec le professeur Snape car l'homme avait décidé que Draco avait besoin de plus d'entraînement. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'entraînement durerait si tard, et en vérité, il n'avait pas remarqué l'heure. Il avait été si absorbé par le jeu que l'heure avait semblé sans intérêt.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour au dortoir, il était sûr de trouver une salle commune vide. Il avait été question au déjeuner d'une expédition en ville pour dîner et danser. Et encore, comme Draco passait les portes, il remarqua en premier le son de la musique, puis la forme souple de son amant qui fredonnait pour lui-même et dansait tout en remuant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Bougeant silencieusement, Draco jeta son sac sur le divan et se glissa en avant, réduisant lentement la distance entre lui et Harry. Il était sur le point de bondir quand la voix de Harry brisa le silence. « Passe-moi le lait ! »

Draco cligna des yeux, sidéré. Comment Harry l'avait-il entendu ? La musique était forte et Harry était absorbé par sa danse et la préparation de son chocolat chaud. Riant de lui-même, Draco ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur et sortit le lait, le plaçant dans les mains attendantes. « Je voulais te surprendre. » dit-il.

« Tu l'as fait » répondit Harry, se retournant. Draco attrapa un aperçu du grand sourire de Harry avant que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne l'entraîne dans un long baiser. « Comment était l'entraînement ? » demanda Harry quand, finalement, ils se séparèrent.

« Bien. A merveille » corrigea Draco. « il m'a donné un sac entier bourré de musique. Ainsi, je peux prendre un morceau approprié pour le concert. »

« Il aime planifier à l'avance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry comme c'était seulement la fin février. Draco répondit avec un grognement évasif comme sa bouche était beaucoup mieux occupée, goûtant la chaire pâle que le col déboutonné de Harry laissait exposé. « Arrête ça, je suis en train de prendre mon chocolat chaud » réprimanda Harry, sans faire cependant un mouvement pour s'éloigner.

« Danse avec moi », demanda Draco soudainement quand il se rendit compte que la chanson avait changé, et une chanson particulièrement bonne pour sauter et se déhancher passait à la radio.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Sur ça ? » Il semblait surpris. « Je ne peux pas danser sur ce genre de truc. Je suis strictement pour le swing ou les danses de salon, ou les slows, car ça ne demande pas beaucoup. »

« Si tu peux danser le swing et les danses de salon, et que tu te moques des contacts proches des slows, alors tu n'auras aucun problème avec ça » dit Draco, prenant avec soi la tasse des mains de son petit-ami avant de resserrer sa prise autour de la taille de Harry et de l'entraîner dans un endroit libre, loin de la zone pour s'asseoir et de la table. « Reste près, l'astuce est d'oublier qu'il y a quelqu'un qui regarde. »

« Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui regarde » remarqua Harry, souriant faiblement comme Draco bougeait lentement pour rester derrière lui, mais sans lâcher sa prise sur la taille de Harry.

« Alors ça devrait êtes facile » rétorqua Draco commençant à bouger en rythme. Harry essaya de prendre de la distance par rapport à Draco, ainsi que des mouvements qu'il pouvait sentir contre son dos. C'était gênant et, pensa Harry, c'était aussi embarrassant. Même s'il ne bougeait pas bien, il était plus qu'évident que les mouvements des hanches de Draco contre ses fesses et les mains vagabondes, tous, étaient supposés mimés.

« Ferme les yeux » ordonna Draco quand il devint très clair que Harry n'était pas détendu grâce à la musique et se maintenait encore lui-même éloigné de Draco. « Oublie juste tout et laisse-toi aller à ce que tu ressens. »

Harry, obéissant, ferma les yeux. Il fut laissé dans le noir avec la pulsation lancinante de la musique et la sensation de Draco bougeant contre son dos. C'était très érotique, et pendant un instant, Harry se laissa lui-même oublier tout à part l'incroyable chaleur de tout ça, montant en lui et se pressant sur son dos. Et c'était comme s'il y avait quelques sauvages et noires choses qui étaient venues vivre en lui et il savait - il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter ça, qu'il était sorti. Et Harry s'en moquait simplement.

« C'est bien » put-il entendre Draco chuchoter, sa voix semblant brutale sur les bords. « Bouge tes hanches. C'est - Seigneur - » dit Draco, car Harry avait bougé ses hanches, et alors Harry devint une chose sauvage, et Draco ne put pas ne pas inspirer son parfum, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter lui-même de mordiller l'arrière du cou svelte. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il devait se contenir.

La chanson finit, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Draco était douloureusement excité et il se pressa plus prés du dos de Harry. Il laissa sa main errer sur le torse de son amant, pressant sur les tétons qu'il pouvait sentir en dépit de la chemise, et descendit pour effleurer la propre érection de Harry. C'était fou, ce qu'ils faisaient à chacun d'eux, l'effet qu'ils avaient sur l'autre, et tout le temps, ce putain de temps, Draco était étonné par ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Si Draco était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était plus de la danse depuis quelques temps. Harry garda encore le rythme, continua de danser, et Draco suivit, se pressant contre le dos du garçon, goûtant la sensation de Harry bougeant ses hanches d'un côté à l'autre, effleurant Draco, se pressant contre son aine, et Draco continua à bouger ses mains sur le corps de Harry, et mordiller les oreilles du garçon, qui, avait-il découvert, étaient un centre de sensation pour le garçon. Harry se détendit même plus qu'avec la musique, passant ses bras derrière avec désinvolture pour saisir l'arrière du cou de Draco, le gardant proche de lui.

En un soudain et alarmant halètement, Draco vint et la sensation de ça, la simple pensée de ça, qu'il pouvait avoir cet effet sur son petit-ami fit Harry le suivre peu après. Ils restèrent ainsi, par la suite. Draco le tenait toujours prés de lui, et ils frissonnèrent et essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. « C'est - comment tu danses sur ce genre de musique » dit Draco, la voix semblant un peu tremblante, comme il essayait d'utiliser sa voix traînante normale.

« Ne laisse - » essaya Harry, et fut coupé quand il fut forcé de prendre une bouffée d'air. « Ne refais jamais ça. » dit-il, se sentant incroyablement embarrassé à propos de tout ça. Il se demanda si les gens faisaient vraiment ça en public.

Draco aboya un rire et tourna Harry, embrassant son front et écartant les cheveux humides de sueur de son visage. « Faisons ça plus souvent, » corrigea-t-il. Harry devint d'un cramoisi plus profond et Draco rit encore, embrassant le dessus de la tête ébouriffée du garçon.

_ ****_

Fin du contenu explicite

Lundi après les cours, Harry courait à travers les couloirs de l'étage d'art et glissa pour s'arrêter juste dans la classe de Sirius. Il était un peu à bout de souffle comme il venait de son cours privé de violoncelle qui était dans le sous-sol de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, Harry prit une grande inspiration et jeta son sac sur une chaise tout en se dirigeant vers son oncle. « Désolé » dit-il ensuite mais Sirius agita une main désinvolte.

« Je ne t'espérais pas plus tôt. Pereskew a tendance à oublier les horaires, et lorsque tu as un instrument entre les mains, je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attende à ce que soit dans un petit endroit que j'appelle la réalité. »

Harry lui sourit et se plaça à ses côtés, l'aidant à ranger les blocs d'argiles qui n'avaient pas été utilisés, les enveloppant de manière appropriée afin qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés. « Ca me rappelle quand j'étais petit , lorsque je restais chez toi. Je te regardais tailler ce morceau de savon en licorne. Ca me rappelle quelque chose de similaire. Que tu ne pensais jamais à quelque chose de rationnel - je veux dire, à ce monde. Tu étais juste - quelque part ailleurs. »

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et ferma l'armoire à fourniture. Il se tourna pour arranger son bureau comme Harry sortait la peinture qu'il était venu finir. « La marque des vrais artistes. Quand tu arrives à un point où tu deviens si impliqué dans ce que tu fais, ça ne te viendrai même pas à l'esprit qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre au delà d'où tu es- quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves, qui est en général assez loin du « vrai monde ». Je suppose que c'est bizarre pour les autres gens, mais si tes amis sont tous prédisposés à pareille expérience alors ça semble seulement naturel. »

Harry disposait ses pinceaux précautionneusement et les regarda. « Tu penses à mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il après un moment. Il adorait, lui aussi, regarder sa mère au piano, ou son père à sa machine à écrire. Quand il fut plus âgé, autour de 10 ans, ça l'avait toujours fasciné de trouver les similitudes entre l'air d'intense concentration avec une lueur d'exaltation que son père avait toujours quand il savait absolument ce qui allait arriver à ses personnages ensuite, et l'air paisible de sa mère quand elle jouait- se délectant de la musique qu'elle faisait. Quelques fois, quand il se demandait comment des gens aussi différents que sa mère et son père pouvaient être ensemble et formaient un couple si parfait, il tombait sur cette pensée- ils étaient pareils quand ils s'aventuraient dans cet « autre monde » comme l'appelait Sirius.

« Ils étaient rudement prédisposés à voyager dans leur propre petit monde, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius affectueusement. Harry sourit tristement, le pinceau en équilibre au-dessus de sa toile comme il se rappelait quelqu'une des nombreuses fois où il avait vu ses parents « quelque part ailleurs ».

« Surtout ta mère. James pouvait toujours revenir de l'affaire et trouvait ça juste fascinant, mais Lily ne pouvait jamais être séparée de sa musique. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence un moment, se souvenant simplement. C'était douloureux, pour Harry au moins, comme il essayait toujours de sortir ça de son esprit. Pour lui, les souvenirs de sa famille étaient liés aux hurlements tranchants des pneus, et aux bris de glaces et à la chaleur du feu. Un sentiment de culpabilité, même si sa culpabilité du survivant avait été traité. Et puis, les souvenirs étaient aussi liés au « Et si ? » et Harry était toujours inquiet pour les réponses de ces « et si ».

« Penses-tu... » s'aventura-t-il, après un moment, arrêtant encore sa peinture pour regarder son oncle « ... qu'ils seraient fiers de moi ? Je veux dire - juste que je - » il essaya de revenir sur la question, il l'avait exprimée stupidement, mais Sirius se tourna simplement vers lui avec une expression choquée.

« Es-tu sérieux ? Harry, bien sûr que James et Lily seraient fiers de toi. Ils l'ont toujours été. »

« Non, je veux dire, je sais ça mais- je veux dire, eh bien... » Il essaya de retourner à sa peinture, prétendant qu'il n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi idiot. « C'est juste - tout ça avec Riddle - je n'étais pas - enfin, nous savons comment c'est arrivé - et puis avec Draco... Est-ce qu'ils - je veux dire - » Il était un idiot, décida-t-il. Pouvait-il avoir demandé ça d'une manière encore plus ridicule ? Mais Sirius ne parut pas trouver ça stupide du tout, quand Harry leva finalement les yeux pour prendre un très bref aperçu du visage de son oncle, il remarqua que Sirius avait une expression étrange, aimante et triste et un peu mélancolique.

« Harry, tu t'es très bien occupé de Riddle. Tu as demandé de l'aide quand tu en as eu besoin, et tu as été fort. »

Harry rougit. Il ne s'était pas senti fort - toujours pas maintenant. Il souhaitait souvent avoir eu le cran de simplement jeter Riddle dés le début.

« Et penses-tu vraiment que James et Lily auraient pensé moins à toi parce que tu aimes Draco ? » Harry s'interrogeait, cela le troublait depuis un moment, à présent. Car bien qu'il ne pouvait imager ses parents le blâmer pour celui qu'il aimait, ça le harcelait toujours. Aprés tout, il avait entendu parler de parents d'autres personnes qui les avaient jeté dehors pour des choses pareilles.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'ils t'aimaient de toute façon. » Harry sourit. Se le voir confirmer, avoir sa vague d'inquiétude effacée, était super. « Viens ici. » dit Sirius, attirant Harry dans une étreinte. « Il est impossible que personne ne puisse être autre chose que complètement fier de toi, Harry, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée par les cheveux de Harry. Cela fit le jeune homme serrer plus étroitement son oncle. « Et si ça veut dire quelque chose, je suis très fier de toi. »

Harry essaya de prétendre qu'il ne pleurait pas, mais c'était trop. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son oncle. « Ca veut tout dire pour moi. » chuchota-t-il, sa voix légèrement enrouée. « Merci » dit-il.

Le repoussant, Sirius ébouriffa une fois encore les cheveux ébènes. « Maintenant, retourne-y, » ordonna-t-il, Harry se moqua moins saluant la bonne utilisation de la tendance de Sirius à éviter les moments sentimentaux. Encore, et toujours, pensa Harry comme il prenait son pinceau, son oncle savait toujours quand Harry avait besoin d'être rassuré.

****

§§§§§§

« Draco ! » appela Basil Bronthewait le jeudi soir comme il voyait le blond Adonis marcher à travers le hall, se dirigeant manifestement vers le grand hall. « Draco Malfoy ! » appela-t-il encore, et cette fois le blond se retourna et le reconnaissant, dévia sa course dans le hall et marcha vers lui.

« Basil » salua Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. Basil partageait la classe de théorie de Draco et ils étaient souvent en paire tout les deux pour certains travaux. A force, ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d'acceptation de chacun d'eux, pour Draco au moins. Basil n'était pas un ami, Draco était très sélectif avec les gens qu'il incluait à ce titre, mais Basil était plaisant, intelligent et un bosseur. Tout compris, Draco ne s'occupait pas de lui.

Mais pour Basil, Draco était son dernier, et plus furieux béguin. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois le garçon au début de l'année, il s'était senti immédiatement attiré. Il avait été horriblement déçu quand Draco avait fini par sortir avec Potter, mais Basil avait appris quelque chose pendant ses années d'école, et c'était que les romances de lycée étaient brèves, et flexibles.

« Y a rien, je voulais juste te parler. De toute façon, tu as l'air comme si tu étais inquiet pour quelque chose. » souffla Basil.

« Pas inquiet » renvoya facilement Draco. « J'étais supposé voir Harry après les cours, c'est tout, et je ne peux pas le trouver. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas déjà allé dîner. » En vérité, Draco était un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas le style de Harry d'oublier de le voir quelque part, même si l'arrangement avait été fait vite fait, un simple accord de se voir à la cafet' et de prendre leur dîner ensemble. Encore, Draco connaissait assez l'histoire de Harry à l'école et avait appris à être toujours sur ses gardes quand il arrivait à son petit ami d'être en retard ou absent.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà allé dans le Grand Hall. » répliqua Basil, découvrant ses dents légèrement et les changeant en un sourire collant.

« Je sais. Je vais aller là-bas. » dit Draco, se tournant déjà pour partir.

« Attends ! » appela Basil. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? » Draco se retourna, un mince sourcil froncé en question.

****

§§§§§§

« Viens-tu dîner ? » demanda Luna comme elle voyait Harry se dépêchant dans le couloir.

« Ouais, » dit-il, un peu essoufflé comme il ralentissait pour marcher avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Rien. En fait, j'avais dit à Draco que je le verrai à la cafet' pour dîner ensemble, mais Pereskew m'a gardé longtemps pour l'entaînement et puis j'ai rencontré Snape, et quand je suis allé à la cafet', Draco n'y était pas. »

Luna combattit le froncement de sourcils triste qui voulait s'installer sur son visage et à la place la main et attrapa son bras. « Il est probablement allé dans le Grand Hall pour te chercher. Je suis sure que c'est rien. »

« Je sais » dit Harry, se sentant un peu idiot. « De toute façon, as-tu déjà commencé à travailler sur le projet de notre directeur ? »

Luna roula des yeux. « Je ne peux pas croire que je sois coincée avec Ubu Roi ! C'est trop grossier ! »

« J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle. » dit Harry, en fait il était amusé de sa mauvaise situation..

« Et oui, j'ai commencé. J'ai planifié les costumes et tout ! » dit Luna et se lança dans une description de ses plans. Comme ils passaient le coin, prés du Grand Hall, Harry y nota une figure familière se tenant du coté d'un des coins. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage et il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler juste quand il vit finalement ce qui se passait et Harry arrêta de marcher et regarda simplement.

Draco, son Draco, attendait à un coin avec un autre garçon, que Harry ne pouvait pas voir assez pour l'identifier. Draco était debout avec le garçon pressé contre le mur et ils s'embrassaient. Bouche ouverte. Chaud et lourd.

« Oh mon Dieu... » haleta doucement Harry et Luna, qui avait aussi vu la scéne, se tourna vers lui.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, s'approchant et plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Si tu veux parler... »

« Non, » souffla légèrement Harry. Et puis, d'une voix plus forte, « Non, je ne veux pas parler. Désolé Luna. Je n'ai plus très faim. Je suis... » Sa voix se tut pendant un moment. « Je vais peut-être y aller et faire un somme ou quelque chose. » Hébété, Harry se retourna et traversa le hall, ne sachant pas où ses pieds le menait.

Luna le regarda partir avec une sensation bizarre d'espoir dans sa poitrine qu'elle essaya de réprimer. Prenant une calme inspiration, elle se dépêcha de traverser le hall pour aller au Grand Hall.

****

§§§§§§

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par l'enfer ? » cria Draco comme il s'éloignait de Basil et reculait de plusieurs pas.

« C'était un baiser. » répondit Basil timidement.

« Je veux dire, tu pensais faire quoi, putain ? » réitéra Draco. « Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je sors avec quelqu'un. Je sors avec Harry Potter, et je suis plus qu'heureux de ça. »

« Je te présentais simplement une autre option, » dit Basil. « Une meilleure, à mon avis. » Draco grondait et voulait se lâcher et donner au garçon un bon et solide coup de poing.

Draco regarda Basil.

Basil battit des cils timidement devant Draco.

Finalement, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas le faire, Draco laissa son poing voler.

****

§§§§§§

« Ils s'embrassaient ? » demanda Sirius, légèrement sidéré et Harry acquiesça simplement. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait vaillamment essayé de contôler ses larmes, mais prés de la fin de son récit, il commença à pleurer.

Sirius dut admettre qu'il était plus qu'un peu confus. Draco ne semblait pas être le genres de garçon à faire quelque chose comme ça, mais Harry ne mentirait jamais, et il était indéniable que son filleul était assez secoué. « Hé, chht, » calma Sirius, se rapprochant et entraînant Harry dans une étreinte, le berçant légèrement.

« As-tu dîné, Guppy ? » demanda-t-il après que Harry se soit un peu calmé. Harry renifla et secoua la tête. « Bon, je t'emmène dehors. Tu as besoin d'une pause. »

« Je n'ai pas mon manteau. » murmura Harry en s'asseyant, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise.

« Si on se dépêche, on peut éviter la cafet' et le prendre avant que quelqu'un ne soit revenu du dîner. Et si quelqu'un te coince, et bien, je créerait une diversion et tu courras pour ça. » Harry sourit un peu, il était petit et il semblait tiède. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul et, avec un bras passé autour de son épaule, ils traversèrent les halls vides, se dirigeant vers Hart House.

****

§§§§§§

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron comme Draco entrait dans le Grand Hall. Le blond semblait assez en colère, et Ron remarqua qu'il faisait jouer sa main droite.

« Rien. » dit sèchement Draco.

« D'accord. » dit Ron. « J'ai déjà entendu ça avant. » Quand Draco le regarda simplement, Ron haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il à la place, se demandant si ce « rien » avait quelque chose à voir avec son meilleur ami.

« Je sais pas. » dit Draco, et il semblait un peu inquiet, ce qui rendit Ron un peu plus décontracté. Après tout, si Draco pouvait être ouvertement inquiet pour Harry, c'est donc que le « rien » n'avait rien à voir avec Harry.

« Et bien, je suis sûr qu'il arrive. » suggéra Seamus comme il lapait des nouilles.

« Ouais. » dit Draco, et poussa son repas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

****

§§§§§§

« Harry, tu ne peux pas te flageller toi-même pour ça. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'était la propre décision de Draco et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis désolé de ne l'avoir pas vu plus tôt, Guppy, mais honnêtement je croyais qu'il était différent. » Sirius était assez fier de lui-même. Il était furieux. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il voulait tirer et battre cette tête à claque pendant les prochains siècles pour avoir blessé son neveu comme ça, mais Sirius savait que la dernière chose dont avait besoin Harry était la colère, et il essayait de la contrôler.

« Ca ne lui ressemble tout simplement pas. » dit Harry, sans vraiment écouter les mots apaisants de son oncle, simplement heureux qu'ils aient été dit. Lui et Sirius étaient sortit de l'école et étaient à présent assis à un petit resto Thaï et avaient un plaisant, calme et décontracté dîner. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas son style de courir partout et d'embrasser dans les couloirs sans gène quelqu'un... Enfin... Quelqu'un d'autre. » corrigea Harry, quand il se souvint que Draco avait, juste ce matin, mit Harry dans une position similaire lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu prés de leur classe d'anglais.

« Des fois les gens sont très talentueux pour cacher des choses comme ça. » dit Sirius, avec indifférence.

« Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, je fais tout de travers. » modifia-t-il.

« Harry, tu te débrouilles merveilleusement. Le point essentiel qui m'a fait te sortir pour le dîner était que tu puisses avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir clairement. Ta première décision, de venir me voir, était la bonne. Tu es venu à quelqu'un qui te comprends et peut te supporter et peut-être, t'offrir quelques conseils. Mais au moins, Harry, je peux être un solide repère. La chose importante est de faire quelque chose pour t'aérer la tête, ainsi quand tu décideras de ce que tu veux faire, tu sauras que c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, et non pas simplement ta colère ou ta douleur qui ont parlé. »

« Ouais. Mais je veux dire, je ne peux pas juste y penser sans arrêt et être blessé par ça. » dit Harry. « C'est pas juste. Ce qui est arrivé - ce qu j'ai vu - c'est pas juste. Soit Draco n'est pas la personne que je pensais qu'il était, soit quelque chose de vraiment bizarre est arrivé aujourd'hui et je mérite de savoir pourquoi je le jette. » dit Harry, avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait. Il n'était toujours pas prêt pour admettre que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai. Il n'était pas prêt à considérer ce qu'il devrait faire si Draco s'était joué de lui, et c'était certain, Harry ne pensait pas jeter qui que ce soit, mais il méritait de savoir. Il en avait assez que les gens le bousculent et ne pensaient pas qu'il puisse les repousser.

« Je suis si fier de toi, Harry. » dit Sirius doucement. Il était surpris par le degré de maturité que Harry montrait. Il avait certainement pleuré et avait été en colère. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à se venger de son petit ami, et après le choc initial, Harry s'était calmé et commençait à penser aux choses logiquement.

« Merci, Siri, » répondit Harry, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Je pense que je suis prêt à rentrer maintenant. »

« Harry ! » salua Blaise comme le garçon aux cheveux ébènes pénétrait dans la salle commune. La tête de tout le monde se leva et ils se tournèrent pour le voir.

« Où étais-tu, mec ? » demanda Ron, Harry lui sourit seulement légèrement et regarda Draco.

« Puis-je te parler ? » demanda-t-il, et Draco fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. Il se leva rapidement et suivit le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans la chambre de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas mais remarqua que Harry ne ferma pas simplement la porte mais s'asseya sur la chaise de son bureau, au lieu de s'installer sur le lit avec Draco comme ils faisaient habituellement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Je voulais juste te demander si il n'y avait rien que tu voudrais me dire ? » dit Harry. Il se crispa dés qu'il eut dit ça. C'était un tel cliché et une chose si condescendante à demander. Et encore, pour tout les scénarios que Harry avait pensé sur le chemin de l'école, il n'avait de tout façon pas pris en compte de ce qu'il aurait l'air en parlant à Draco. Tout sonnait toujours bien quand c'était dans sa tête et il pouvait contrôler le dialogue, ainsi que les réactions de Draco.

« Non. » répondit Draco après un moment. « Rien. Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Je t'ai vu, dans le hall, » dit Harry, devenant incroyablement embarrassé avec la manière dont il parlait comme les dialogues de quelques films bon marchés où l'héroïne découvrait que son amant la trompait. Harry se frappa mentalement de s'être comparé lui-même à l'héroïne. « Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, » ajouta Harry. Il espérait savoir exactement qui était celui que Draco avait embrassé, mais il n'était pas resté pour le découvrir. Il espérait que Draco ne continuerait pas à jouer les idiots.

« Tu - tu as vu ? » demanda Draco.

« Je veux savoir, Draco. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas avoir eu tort sur toi. S'il te plait. S'il te plait. S'il te plaît. »

« Harry - tu as vu ? » il semblait un peu hébété, puis, soudainement, quelque chose sembla se mettre en place. « Si tu as vu, alors pourquoi, bon sang, m'accuses-tu ? Si tu as vu, tu dois savoir. »

« Savoir ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Donc, c'était ainsi que tu avais prévu de me dire que tu m'utilisais ? C'était ainsi que tu avais prévu de rompre ? »

« Rompre ? » demanda Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang ? »

« Je ne veux pas être l'option B dans tes faveurs pour le menu du mois, Draco. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je ne vais pas en faire partie. » C'était accablant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Harry était prêt à croire tout ce que Draco lui disait. Prêt à croire que Draco l'aimait actuellement, et que leur relation était réelle, était merveilleuse, même si il y avait des temps difficile. « Je ne peux pas croire que je t'avais si mal juger. » admit Harry dans un souffle. Il sentit son coeur se briser.

« Mal me juger ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu m'avais mal jugé ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais du faire ? Le remercier ? Et de quoi tu parles, « faveurs du mois » ? » Draco était outragé, confus et se demandait pourquoi Harry était assis, les bras enveloppaient autour de ses genoux et les pieds soutenus par la chaise semblant absolument désespéré. Et puis, dans un flash de compréhension, il s'en rendu compte. « Attends, qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Je t'ai vu appuyé contre un type dans ce putain de couloir. Je t'ai vu embrasser quelqu'un-et - » il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il devenait trop émotif. « Donc quoi, Draco. Dis-moi quel sorte de conclusion je peux tirer de ça ? »

« Tu m'as vu embrasser Basil ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry, perdant patience. Il se leva de son siége et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Mais, tu peux pas penser que je voulais l'embrasser... N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Et bien, cela semblait être ce que tu voulais. »

« Non - non non non non. Harry, écoute-moi. J'en avais pas l'intention. Je me dirigeais vers le Grand Hall car je pensais que tu y serais peut-être allé. Basil m'a arrêté, il disait qu'il voulait me posait une question, et puis il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a poussé à l'embrasser. »

« Tu étais avec lui pressé contre ce putain de mur. » dit Harry incrédule, essayant de ne pas laisser ses espoirs sortir.

« Il était appuyé contre, et ses bras étaient autour de ma putain de tête. J'étais sacrément choqué ! Qui ne l'aurait pas été, bon sang ? Mais après je l'ai repoussé ! »

« Tu l'as repoussé ? » demanda Harry, toujours incrédule.

Draco avait quitté le lit à présent, bougeant près de Harry avec un air désespéré dans les yeux. « Harry, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Il m'a dit qu'il « me présentait une autre option » et je l'ai cogné. C'était un accident. Enfin je veux dire... Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement. Et je suis désolé, si ça peut aider, mais il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire. »

Harry se permit une étreinte, et ferma les yeux. C'était un soulagement d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas tort après tout. Que Draco ne l'avait pas trompé, qu'il était toujours possible que Draco pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'était un tel soulagement que Harry eut le vertige et accepta juste de serrer plus fort le blond.

« O.K. » dit Harry après s'être calmé. « Je te crois. » Il se détacha de Draco, et recula d'un pas. « Mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander. »

Draco acquiesça, regardant Harry hésitant. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ? Je veux dire, il me semblait pas que tu allais le faire. »

« Non. » admit Draco. « Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. » Il semblait un peu penaud, et Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était un moment crucial, car que ce fut un accident ou pas, Harry méritait de le savoir, ou sinon cela aurait été comme si il trichait, du moins dans son esprit. « Je crois - je ne voulais juste pas t'inquiéter. J'en prenais soin. »

Harry se vexa et serra ses poings avant de les laisser se relâcher encore. Avec un soupir, il entraîna Draco vers le lit et s'assit face à lui, une expression sévère sur le visage. « Tu te souviens quand McLain m'a attaqué dans les couloirs ? Quand j'étais seul et que je l'ai cogné ? » Quand Draco acquiesça, un air amusé sur le visage, Harry continua. « Je ne voulais le dire à personne. J'étais en partie embarrassé, mais aussi, je m'imaginais que je pouvais m'occuper de ça, donc que ce n'était pas important. »

« C'était important, Harry ! Il t'avait attaqué ! »

Harry coupa le tempêtage du blond. « Oui, c'est ça ! Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je savais que tu avais le droit de savoir, et je te l'ai dit. Je te l'ai dit, Draco. Quel genre de relation veux-tu, car, si tu veux de nous, que nous soyons honnêtes avec l'autre, ça veut dire se confier des choses, et ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Draco évita les yeux de Harry pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer. « Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, c'est tout. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry renifla, railleur. « Et tu penses que j'ai plus de pratique ? » Ils se sourirent, mais Harry dit sérieux. « Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi, Draco. La vérité veut dire beaucoup. Si je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour venir et me parler, alors je ne peux pas te croire - pas vraiment. »

« O.K., Harry. » dit Draco. « Je le ferai. Je promets. »

****

§§§§§§

« Hé, » salua Ron. C'était le milieu de la nuit, mais le roux avait attendu patiemment, sachant que, à un certain moment, la personne qu'il attendait allait apparaître.

« Tu m'attendais ? » demanda Harry, se sentant coupable.

« Je sais que quelque chose s'est passé et je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. » dit Ron, il était heureux que la salle commune fut noire car Harry ne pourrait pas le voir rougir, malheureusement, se connaissant comme ils se connaissaient, Harry devait probablement déjà savoir que le rougissement était là. « Veux-tu un peu de chocolat chaud ou quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Harry comme il s'installait sur le divan. « Nous avons éclairci les choses. » expliqua Harry.

« Toi et Draco ? » demanda Ron comme il versait l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses et mettait une cuillère dans chaque, remuant deux fois avant de les prendre et les emmener jusqu'au sofa.

« Ouais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai vu lui et Basil s'enlacer quand j'allais au Grand Hall. » dit Harry désinvolte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tourner ça mieux, sachant le caractère de Ron et comment il était rapide à prendre la défense de son ami, mais, à ce moment, Harry s'en moquait. Il venait juste de se réveiller d'un de ses cauchemars et n'avait pas encore vraiment récupéré.

« Il quoi ? » cria Ron.

« Chut ! » réprimanda Harry, faisant signe à son ami de baisser la voix. « C'est rien. En fait, c'est pas vrai, c'était quelque chose. Apparemment, Basil Bronthewait avait une opinion sur la personne avec laquelle Draco devait être exactement. »

« Et, apparemment, tu n'étais pas celui qu'il avait à l'esprit ? » demanda Ron, après s'être calmé, réalisant que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, apparemment Harry n'était plus en colère pour ça. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Ca va. Nous semblons juste avoir beaucoup de ce genre de petites querelles. Mais c'est résolu. » Ron acquiesça, se souvenant de l'histoire de Harry sur la Saint Valentin. Ron avait été amusé quand Harry avait écarté l'incident si facilement, disant que cette relation avait besoin de conflit pour continuer de les intéresser et pour être sur que les deux personnes dans la relation grandissaient et mûrissaient.

Ils burent leur chocolat en silence, Ron regardant son ami du coin de l'oeil. Les yeux de Harry étaient un peu fermés, et il était clairement fatigué, et, vu comme il était, apparemment incapable, ou peu disposé, à dormir. « C'était des cauchemars ? » demanda Ron, sa voix brisant le silence.

« L'habituel. » écarta Harry. « Ils ne viennent plus aussi souvent. Je pense que le stress de la journée a dû les faire sortir. Mais ça va. »

Ron acquiesça compréhensif. Ils retournèrent à leur boisson en silence. « Je m'inquéte pour toi, tu sais. » admit Ron. C'était plus facile de dire de telles choses dans le noir, plutôt que directement à Harry dans la grande lumière du jour. Les ténèbres lui laissaient l'illusion qu'il était seul, et que personne n'entendrait l'inquiétude dans sa voix et se moquerait de lui pour ça.

« Je sais, Ron. Mais je vais bien maintenant. » C'était un soulagement que, contrairement aux autres fois quand Harry avait prétendue exactement la même chose, cette fois il semblait sincère.

Harry se leva et posa sa tasse. Ron était presque certain que son ami allait déjà retourner au lit mais deux bras l'entourèrent de derrière et son dos fut collé solidement contre le sofa comme Harry le serrait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte complète, comme Ron était toujours assis, et Harry se tenait derrière le sofa, mais ça transmettait tout ce que Harry voulait dire.

« Merci, » dit encore Harry après qu'il se soit redressé et partait vers sa chambre.

« C'est rien. » confessa Ron une fois que la porte de la chambre de Harry fut fermé. « C'est juste ce que font les amis. »

****

§§§§§§

Harry la poussa de coté le samedi comme elle se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall pour le repas. Elle était heureuse de le voir car elle avait été inquiète à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Draco après ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Elle demanda si tout allait bien, mais Harry eut un sourire forcé simplement et la poussa dans une salle de classe, fermant la porte. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Luna ? » demanda Harry, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

« Fait quoi, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Obliger Basil à faire ça ? Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose comme ça ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Je croyais en toi ! » dit-il, et elle fut touchée que sa voix se casse. Pourquoi pensait-il comme ça ?

« Harry, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle , prudemment.

« Draco me l'a dit. Basil l'a forcé à l'embrasser, c'était un piége. Je sais tout de ça, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Harry, » dit-elle, avançant ses mains tendue comme si elle avançait vers un animal affolé. « Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais aussi surprise de voir Basil et Draco que toi. »

« Ne mens pas ! » cria Harry. Il n'avait pas cru ça quand Seamus avait mentionné la probabilité que Luna essayait de les faire rompre lui et Draco et qu'ainsi elle puisse avoir sa chance avec Harry. Mais lentement, au fil de la semaine, après avoir entendu la raison derrière le fait, et la théorie étant soutenus par ses camarades, incluant Ron et Draco, Harry avait commencé à parcourir ses rencontres avec Luna dans sa tête encore et encore. « Ils me l'avaient dit depuis longtemps ! Me disant que tu m'observais – que - que » il butait sur les mots et elle était prête à pleurer aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche qu'il l'était avec Ron et Blaise et ses camarades, mais ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'école et étaient devenus rapidement amis. Confiant, familier, apparemment en permanence présent dans la vie de l'autre.

« Qui te l'as dit ? » demanda-t-elle, se sentant trahi, se sentant glacé. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu parlé de ça à Harry. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter ça depuis qu'il sortait avec Draco.

« Est-ce important ? » demanda-t-il. « Tous savaient ! Ron, Seamus, Blaise, même Neville ! Pourquoi, Luna ? Pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose comme ça ? » Il s'énervait et faisait les cent pas et passait sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

« Harry, je n'ai rien fait. Non. Je le jure ! »

« Ils me l'ont dit ! » répliqua Harry, se référant, encore un fois, à son air.

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle sèchement. « Oui ! Est-ce important ? Je t'observe ! Je n'y peux rien, Harry. Je t'aime ! » hurla-t-elle presque. Il arrêta d'arpenter la pièce brusquement et sembla devenir un peu pâle. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait faire un pause, et laissait cette, sans aucun doute surprenante, information, être digérée, mais elle était lancée. Il était si bon d'avouer son secret. « Je t'aime et je n'y peux rien. Oui, je t'observe. Et oui, je te touche. La première fois était un accident. Mais tu étais si inconscient, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je pouvais flirter et tu ne remarquais jamais. »

« Si » dit-il essoufflé. « Je pensais juste que c'était parce que nous étions proches. Tu étais toujours - différente, » dit-il, et il y avait un étrange rictus sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne disparaisse et son expression s'assombrit.

« Je voulais être moi. Tu étais si distant depuis l'accident. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé l'année dernière, mais ça a fait de toi quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais être celle qui te ramènerais. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, tu t'éloignais encore plus. » Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, à présent, et reprenais le contrôle de sa voix.

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Basil. Vraiment. Je ne t'aurais jamais blessé. » De la manière dont elle dit ça, il la crût. « Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais quelque chose entre nous. Je ne dirais pas que quand j'ai vu Basil et - et Draco, qu'une part de moi n'a pas espéré que tu romps car j'aurais eu une chance... Je sais, c'est mesquin et mal, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de vouloir quelque chose de très proche, mais juste hors d'atteinte. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis un étrange rictus apparus sur ses lèvres. « Ca doit être un monde de dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » murmura-t-il, énigmatique. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusée. C'était stupide de ma part. »

« Oui, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je suis heureuse d'entendre que toi et Draco êtes toujours ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-il.

« Non, » admit-elle, et il y avait actuellement du regret dans ses yeux. « Harry, ça va aller. » Il la regarda douteux et elle aurait dû admettre, à elle au moi,s, qu'elle semblait plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Il lui sourit, semblant toujours mal à l'aise, et elle sut que c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle lui donna un sourire d'encouragement et regarda comme il acquiesçait maladroitement et se tournait vers la porte, s'éloignant d'un pas de ça.

« Harry ! » appela-t-elle avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna et la regarda comme elle franchisait le pas qui les séparait. « Il y a juste une autre chose, » murmura-t-elle puis elle saisit ses épaules, le faisant se pencher pour qu'elle puisse presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il essaya de la repousser, bien sur, mais il y eu quelque chose dans le touché qu'il réalisa et comprit. C'était son premier pas vers la guérison, si ça pouvait être nommé ainsi. Il lui accorda un instant, puis il tapa gentiment sur son dos, lui adressant un regard doux qui lui brisa de nouveau le coeur. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il, et elle sourit et acquiesça, acceptant toutes les couches d'excuses et le regardant partir avec un regard mélancolique.

****

§§§§§§

Draco se réveilla le premier jour de Mars avec une atroce migraine, et un mal au ventre et la sensation que tout les muscles de son corps le faisait souffrir. « Super, » se murmura-t-il. C'était vendredi, et il avait prévu d'aller en ville avec les autres. Si la manière dont il se sentait était juste alors sans aucun doute, il semblait que Draco n'irait nul part, excepté, peut-être, à la salle commune pour se préparer un peu de chocolat chaud. Enfin, si il pouvait s'obliger à bouger.

« Debout, debout. » chantonna Blaise comme il entrait dans la chambre avec une trousse de toilette dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre. « C'est la première fois que je me réveille avant toi ! Allez ! » dit Blaise.

« Blaise, » grogna Draco. « La ferme. » Il se mit à enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Blaise caqueta et se mit à s'habiller, ignorant l'agonie dont son ami souffrait.

« Allez, Draco ! Tu vas manquer le petit-déjeuner. » appela Blaise en prenant son sac et une fois encore en passant la porte.

« Punaise qu'est-ce qu'il fait si foutrement enthousiaste ce matin ? » demanda Draco avant de fermer les yeux, décidant que trop de pensées rationnelles lui donnaient encore plus mal à la tête. Il décida rapidement d'abandonner à prendre un chocolat chaud et ferma les yeux.

Il les ouvrit encore, pas très longtemps après, quand un coup doux à la porte et une voix familière appela son nom. Il sourit autant qu'il put quand la tête ébouriffée de Harry passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Tu es toujours au lit ? » demanda Harry entrant plus dans la chambre. Il était en pyjama et ses cheveux étaient un vrai chaos, apparemment il venait juste de se lever. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, » gémit Draco. « J - malade. » Harry s'installa sur le lit, et Draco fut heureux que Harry fit mieux que de ne pas secouer trop son matelas. « Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard en classe. »

« C'est pas important. Je trouverai une excuse, » écarta Harry tout en ôtant gentiment l'oreiller de la tête de Draco et pressa une main fraîche contre le front chaud. « Je pense que tu as de la température, je reviens. » Harry disparut un moment pour revenir avec un thermomètre. « Bon, mets ça sous ta langue, » ordonna-t-il.

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, » dit Draco avant que Harry glisse le thermomètre dans sa bouche et il devint silencieux.

« C'est rien, j'ai mon réveil. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose . » Harry sourit un peu. « Comment va ton estomac ? » Draco haussa un sourcil, et Harry se souvint du thermomètre. « Oh, oui. Réponds pas. O.K., penses-tu pouvoir boire un peu de thé ? » Draco réfléchit puis acquiesça. « Attends. » Harry disparut encore.

Quand il revint, Harry portait une théière et une tasse de thé, ainsi que quelques gâteaux et deux parts de toasts. « Ca passera mieux si tu te sens nauséeux, » expliqua Harry. Draco acquiesça et Harry reprit le thermomètre. « Fièvre. » annonça Harry. « Définitivement. Enfin, pas trop grave. Allez, prends un peu d'aspirine. » Draco accepta les comprimés et les avala à l'aide du thé. « Je dois aller en classe maintenant. Tu penses que ça ira ? Je reviens pour le déjeuner. »

« Ca va aller. Je vais juste me prendre un peu de repos ou quelque chose. » Harry embrassa sa joue et arrangea les couvertures autour de lui avant de sortir de nouveau de la chambre. Draco soupira, grignota un toast puis rapidement retourna dormir.

****

§§§§§§

« C'est une bonne chose que ce soit vendredi. » dit Harry en installant Draco plus confortablement sur le sofa. Il avait tenu parole et était revenu pour le déjeuner, emmenant quelques gâteries volées du Grand Hall. Draco, malheureusement, ne se sentait pas assez bien pour les avaler, et donc Harry fit un peu de soupe à la place.

Maintenant, il finissait sa construction de lit pour Draco sur le canapé, comme Harry avait insisté pour y rester avec lui. « Tu devrais sortir. Tu as besoin de la pause » argua Dracoune fois de plus. Sur ce point, Draco savait que c'était futile, Harry était un impossible obstiné, et Draco n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de ça qu'il l'était à présent. Il sourit comme Harry le plaçait antre les couvertures et serrait plus contre lui.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » déclara Harry. Il se redressa et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu tu fais là ? » gémit Draco.

« Où devrais-je être ? » demanda Harry avec un regard amusé. Draco répondit en se redressant un peu, regardant fixement la pile d'oreillers qui se trouvait derrière lui pour le soutenir. Harry roula des yeux mais pris le siége, prenant quelques oreillers sur ses genoux. Draco grimaça et se réinstalla.

« Qu'allons nous regarder ? » demanda Draco comme le début d'un film d'une qualité douteuse commençait.

« LA Confidentiel. Mon oncle me fait toujours regarder ça quand je suis malade. C'est une tradition. Après ça, je prescrit un peu de Shawshawk Rédemption et puis Fantasia. »

« Fantasia ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire. « Ton oncle est bizarre. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça. De toute façon, sens-toi libre de t'évanouir quand tu veux, » ordonna Harry. « Mais j'ai l'intention de te réveiller pour plus de thé et d'aspirine. Et aussi pour le ballet des hippopotames car c'est mon préféré. » Draco s'installa dans les oreillers et produit un son d'agrément.

****

§§§§§§

Draco se réveilla sur scène.

En premier il prit conscience de sa désagréable fièvre et de sa sueur glacée. Les sons dans la chambre résonnaient, semblant plus fort qu'ils n'étaient quand il était allé dormir. Le doux ronflement de Blaise, le son du vent dans les arbres. Et, lorsqu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, peu importe que ce soit légèrement, il prenait conscience du fait qu'il y avait une ombre sur son lit qui n'y était pas avant. Et puis, une soudaine conscience de quelque chose sur son front.

Il leva une main pour toucher son front et rencontra un tissu humide. Il se sourit et regarda l'ombre, plissant les yeux légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reconnaître Harry, solidement endormie et pelotonné inconfortablement sur la chaise de bureau de Draco qui avait été placée prés du lit. « Harry, » appela-t-il, car, après tout, Harry pourrait se déplacer dans une position plus confortable, de préférence juste à coté de Draco sur le lit.

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda Harry, semblant groggy et un peu disposé à retourner dans son sommeil. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Tout endolori, » répondit Draco honnêtement. « Mais merci pour ça. J'ai le sentiment que ça aurait pu être pire, » il toucha le bord de la compresse froide puis regarda pendant que Harry la prenait prudemment et la trempait dans un bol qui avait été placé sur la table de nuit, puis il essora le tissus avant de remettre encore une fois sue le front de Draco la compresse froide. « Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, » répondit Harry évasif. Draco savait que les seules fois où Harry ne pouvait pas dormir étaient quand il avait des cauchemars, mais il n'insista pas auprès de son amant. « Je suis venu vérifier comment tu allais et tu étais brûlant. Pas que je puisse vérifier proprement mais il me semblait que ta fièvre était très haute. »

« Mm, » acquiesça Draco.

« Ca a empiré. Si tu n'avais pas été mieux d'ici demain j'aurai séché les cours et t'aurais emmené chez le docteur. »

« Emmène-moi juste à Pomfrey, » dit Draco, en parlant de l'infirmière de l'école.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » dit Harry avec conviction. « Elle fera des histoires, finira par prescrire des choses et puis t'enfermeras dans l'aile hospitalière pour deux semaines. »

Draco sourit. « Tu parles d'expérience ? »

« Je parle avec assez d'expérience. Crois-moi pour ça, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« Je peux te remercier maintenant ? » marmonna Draco, essayant de paraître attirant mais échouant comme sa gorge était vraiment douloureuse.

« Non, remercie-moi plus tard. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie d'avoir une partie de la maladie, quel qu'elle soit, que tu as attrapé, » taquina Harry. « Es-tu fatigué ? »

« Un peu. »

« Repose-toi un peu plus, alors. »

« Seulement si tu me promets quelque chose, » dit Draco, ouvrant à peine les yeux.

« Quoique ce soit en mon pouvoir, » confirma Harry.

« Tu resteras juste ici. »

« OK, » promit promptement Harry, se réinstallant sur la chaise.

« Non, » dit Draco avec un sourire. « Juste ici. » il tapa le matelas à coté de lui.

« Draco - » commença à protestait Harry.

« Tu as promis, » dit Draco, son sourire se transformant en un grand sourire méchant. Harry roula des yeux et grimpa sur le lit.

****

§§§§§§

Draco se réveilla encore autour de l'heure du repas, se sentant un peu mieux. Il tatonna dans le lit mais réalisa bientôt qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il allait exprimer son mécontentement quand la porte s'ouvrit encore et Harry entra dans la chambre portant un armée de serviettes. « Parfait timing, » félicita-t-il, et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais te faire prendre un bain. Lève-toi et bouge-toi. » Draco sortit lentement du lit et suivit Harry dans la salle de bain, ignorant les taquineries de Blaise et de Ron qui travaillaient dans la salle commune.

« As-tu viré Blaise de la chambre ? » demanda Draco comme Harry l'emmenait près de la baignoire.

« Oui, il a été un crétin donc interdit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin d'aller dormir. » Draco roula des yeux, surpris de la façon dont sa maladie inquiétait Harry. « Je serais dehors si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » dit Harry, posant les serviettes ainsi qu'un nouveau pyjama qu'il posa sur le lavabo. Draco acquiesça, ne se sentant pas assez bien pour taquiner son petit ami à propos de rester. A la place, il ôta ses vêtements et rentra dans l'eau chaude, se sentant un désorienté avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

« Draco ? » appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. « Es-tu tombé dans l'eau ? Que fais-tu dedans ? »

« Va te faire, Blaise. » grogna Draco.

« Harry m'a dit de te sortir de là. Il est allé faire un raid à la cuisine pour un peu de soupe. Allez, bouges tes fesses ! » appela Blaise, frappant bruyamment à la porte. A contrecœur, Draco sortit du bain et se sécha, se glissant dans le pyjama et retournant dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur le lit. Il ne se sentait pas exactement fatigué, et il était définitivement mieux après le bain, mais il était presque certain qu'Harry lui botterait les fesses si il revenait et trouvait Draco paressant dans la salle commune.

« Tu es là, » dit Harry en entrant, portant un bol de ce que Draco présuma comme devant être de la soupe, et une cuillère. « Mange ça et puis tu auras un massage. » Draco dû admettre que c'était la meilleur chose qu'il avait entendu de tout le week-end, et décida promptement que, avec la manière dont Harry s'était agité pour lui tout le week-end, c'était une très bonne chose d'être malade. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, » dit Draco avec satisfaction.

« Bien. J'ai parlé avec Pomfrey et elle dit qu'elle te donnera un mot pour les devoirs, donc si tu retournes en cours, tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter de rien. »

« Juste comme ça ? Elle n'a même pas besoin de me voir ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

« Eh bien, elle me fait confiance, » dit Harry avec un sourire effronté. Draco finit rapidement sa soupe. « L'heure de la température ! » annonça Harry et il enfourna le thermomètre sous la langue de Draco avant qu'il puisse commencer à se plaindre. « Sais-tu que Snape nous a appelé ce matin ? Il en était malade que tu es manqué les cours. » dit Harry « J'ai rapporté l'appel à McGonagall ainsi elle a pu notifier à ton professeur que tu n'étais pas bien, donc il sait que tu n'as pas séché, mais il insiste pour que tu fasses tes répétitions ainsi tu seras prêt pour le concert. Honnètement, ce satané concert n'est pas avant juin ! Et encore, tu aurais dû voir Blaise répondre au téléphone avec son accent indien et Snape devait s'arracher les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression avant dans ma vie. Tu devras demander à Dean pour la photo. Il dit que la photographie le rendra riche. Selon toutes probabilités, la richesse qu'il auras lui viendras de Blaise. C'est un merveilleux objet de chantage ! » Draco essaya de rire avec la petite tige en verre, mais son problème fût résolut comme Harry prit le thermomètre et le vérifia.

« Bien. Tu t'es rétabli, » annonça Harry avec satisfaction. « OK, enlève ton haut, » ordonna Harry. Draco cligna des yeux puis s'exécuta rapidement, se tournant sur le ventre comme Harry prenait une des bouteilles qu'il avait posées à côté un peu plus tôt. « J'espère que tu te fiches de sentir la lavande. Il n'y a pas le choix. » Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir où Harry avait obtenu ces huiles de massage, et , comme il n'était pas complètement contre l'idée de sentir la lavande, il autorisa Harry à déboucher la bouteille.

Draco avait souvent été chez un masseur, mais la sensation des doigts sensibles de Harry pétrissant son cou et ses épaules, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale et relaxant lentement ses muscles douloureux, était quelque chose de différent que la sensation d'un masseur professionnel, même si ceux-ci s'étaient entraînés pendant des années et apparemment savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, quelque part les doigts de Harry étaient mieux sur son dos que n'importe quels autres.

Draco soupira de contentement et s'installa plus confortablement sur le matelas. La douce odeur de lavande imprégnait l'air et la sensation des doigts de Harry glissant sur son dos, le travail rendu plus glissant par l'huile, le réchauffait et le relaxait. Draco était certain qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi content, même malgré sa fièvre.

Harry sourit comme il réalisa que Draco s'était endormi. Se penchant prudemment pour ne pas déranger son petit ami, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Draco. « Dors bien, » murmura-t-il avant de fermer l'huile à la lavande et se lever. Il secoua la tête quand le blond commença à ronfler doucement, et quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

****

§§§§§§

« Je fais une dépression nerveuse. » annonça Pansy avec conviction.

Blaise lui lança un regard suspicieux. « Devrais-je avoir peur ? » questionna-t-il.

« Très, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne peux vraiment pas en prendre plus. »

Blaise se déplaça pour lire par-dessus son épaule et se crispa quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans son agenda, et Pansy avait une très petite écriture. « Tu as besoin d'une pause. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai pas le temps de manger. Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une satané pause salle de bain ! Mon planning entier est bourré de devoirs et de rapports ! Je deviens folle ! Je le pense, Blaise ! Je fais une dépression nerveuse ! » A la fin de son discours, sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

« Tu n'as pas le temps pour une dépression, » remarqua Blaise, regardant son planning. « Tu es supposée étudier pour ton exam de chimie. » Pansy émit un gémissement malheureux et Blaise roula des yeux, l'éloignant de ses livres et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

« Écoute un peu, » dit Blaise. « Nous allons sortir d'ici et avoir un relaxant diner en ville. Quand nous reviendrons, tu prendras un bain tranquille, pendant que je regarderais ton planning. Tu as attribué beaucoup trop de temps pour écrire ton devoir d'anglais. Tu es brillante en Anglais et tu as toujours beaucoup de choses à dire. Ca ne va pas prendre tant de temps, et une fois que tu l'auras écrit je le vérifierais et tu pourras passer à ton devoir d'Histoire, auquel tu as aussi attribué beaucoup trop de temps, de toute façon. Je reverrais ton planning et nous le travaillerons sérieusement. Tu devras aussi dormir ce soir, même si je dois t'assommer avec ton livre de chimie pour m'assurer que tu le fasses. T'as compris ? »

« Oui, » dit Pansy.

« Bien. Maintenant attrape ton manteau. » Pansy prit son manteau et suivit Blaise hors de la salle commune.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'es pas à moitié mauvais. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il. Elle ria et embrassa son épaule gentiment.

« Si ça peux aider, tu n'es qu'à 49,3 mauvaise. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Zut, c'est sous mon but final. »

« Oh, et bien, je peux t'aider à travailler ça, » taquina-t-il.

« Arrête ça, tu me fais me sentir coupable de laisser mes révisions de chimie. »

« L'horreur, » dit-il le souffle court et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Je devrai te faire courir jusqu'à la fin du chemin ? »

« C'est incroyablement immature et gamin. »

« C'est un pléonasme, » rétorqua Blaise et il commença à la maudire car elle était déjà descendu sur la route.

****

§§§§§§

Le groupe se dirigea vers la cafétéria, me bras de Draco passait avec précaution autour de la taille de Harry, et le bras de Harry était drapé autour des épaules de son petit ami. Blaise avait tenté de les taquiner, mais il n'avait reçu que de brillants sourires de leur part et il avait abandonné.

Comme ils approchaient de la cafétéria, Draco remaqua Basil Bronthwait qui approchait par un autre couloir. Il vit Basil ralentir, s'éloignant de son groupe d'amis qui continuaient dans le hall. Les yeux de Basil étaient fixés sur lui et Harry et il ricana méchamment. Harry n'avait pas remarqué Basil, il discutait avec Dean à propos d'un projet d'art qu'on leurs avait assigné, son bras gauche toujours autour de épaules de Draco.

Avec un dernier très brf regard dans la direction de Basil, Draco pressa gentiment la taille de Harry, attirant l'attention de Harry avant de l'entraîner dans une forte étreinte et ensuite dans un baiser passionné. Les mains de Draco couraient le long du dos de Harry comme Harry enroulait étroitement ses bras autour du cou de Draco, laissant ses doigts s'enroulaient autour des douces mèches blondes. Ils se perdirent dans l'épice et le chocolat comme leurs langues entamaient une bataille très agréable. C'était un baiser où la seule chose dont ils avaient conscience était la gravité. Soudain, tout sembla cesser d'exister, il n'y avait juste qu'eux deux et la faim et le doux goût de l'autre.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer, restant toujours étroitement enlacés, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Dans le fond de son esprit, il nota que les autres étaient allés dans le Grand Hall et qu'ils étaient seuls. « Puis-je demander qu'est-ce qui a amené ça ? » demanda Harry sans lever la tête.

« Je t'aime, » répondit simplement Draco et embrassa la tête de Harry. Il était bon d'être de nouveau en bonne santé, mais, secrètement, il attendait avec impatience d'être encore malade, si cela signifiait que Harry s'inquiète de nouveau pour lui, et lui donne probablement un autre massage, même si ça lui avait laissé l'odeur de lavande pendant trois jours, malgré de fréquentes douches.

« Mmm, » murmura Harry avec reconnaissance. « Et le fait que Basil soit là il y a une minute n'a rien à voir avec ce baiser plutôt passionné et certainement possessif ? »

« Rien n'a voir, » mentit Draco. Harry roula des yeux et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Draco avant de sortir de l'étreinte, gardant serrer la main de son petit ami, et alla dîner, incapable d'ôter le joyeux sourire de son visage.

****

À suivre

TEASER

Invitation au Manoir Black

Le concert

Un invité surprise

1 Ubu Roi- pièce en trois actes. C'est une satire de Macbeth. Quand ce fut joué la première fois cela causa une émeute avant la fin du premier acte.


	12. La trace du bout des doigts

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Correctrice : **Tigrou19

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Fini; **_Séquelle_ : **en cours**

**Chapitre traduit par **: Daiya

**Bêta traduction : **Vif d'or

_**&**_

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Life Chapitre 12 : La trace du bout des doigts**

Observer les gens amoureux était quelque chose de magnifique.

C'était ce que faisait Draco depuis le début de la matinée.

On était samedi et tout le monde était entassé dans la salle commune ; 'tout le monde' c'est à dire pas seulement les occupants habituels, excepté Crabbe et Goyle, mais également Pansy et Ginny.

Seamus et Dean étaient en train de taquiner Neville, qui était assis près de Ginny sur le sofa et qui rougissait sans arrêt dès que la jeune rousse lui lançait de petits regards timides et le frôlait de temps en temps 'accidentellement'. Pansy et Blaise, qui flirtaient ouvertement, partageaient l'un des fauteuils, la jeune femme étant assise sur les genoux de Blaise. Harry et Ron étaient en train de discuter pendant qu'ils jonglaient entre leurs devoirs et les conversations, donnant leurs avis sur tout et rien lorsque certains d'entre eux parlaient plus fort que les autres et ainsi, attiraient l'attention de Ron et Harry.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco regardait davantage Harry qu'il ne regardait les autres. Draco était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le sofa ; suffisamment hors de vue pour qu'il puisse regarder tout le monde sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque et n'essaye de l'inclure. Il parcourait la dernière sélection de morceaux que Rogue lui avait donné, et essayait de choisir quelque chose pour le concert du printemps ; mais d'une manière ou d'une autre toutes les musiques semblaient être inadéquates. Il était conscient d'être probablement irrationnel ; mais Draco avait en tête une idée de ce que devait vouloir dire le morceau qu'il voulait choisir.

D'un geste, il mit de côté un autre morceau qui ne lui semblait pas adapté et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le brun abordait un air perplexe tandis que Ron était au milieu d'une quelconque conversation. Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, Harry ouvrit la bouche et prononça une courte phrase qui eut pour effet immédiat de donner à Ron l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau, et ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur manuel scolaire, cherchant sans doute la solution que Ron croyait à tord avoir trouvé.

Draco avait remarqué quelques petites choses à propos de Harry. Des petits éléments que Draco collectait comme des coquillages - juste pour se moquer, plus tard, de lui même à cause d'une certaine sentimentalité. Le façon dont Harry pouvait faire craquer ses doigts de pieds quand il était vraiment content, ou quand il mangeait quelque chose qu'il adorait particulièrement. Comment il mâchouillait le bout de ses stylos et les gommes de ses crayons à papier. Comment ses yeux pouvaient devenir brillants et d'un vert profond comme la malachite lorsqu'il était heureux ou tourmaline quand il était vexé. Des petites choses que Draco avait inconsciemment notées et qui le faisaient se sentir quelque peu stupide quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Et Draco voulait désespérément que le morceau qu'il jouerait au concert soit le reflet de ce que Harry avait fait pour lui, de ce que Harry représentait pour lui. Mais jusque là, Draco n'avait pu trouver quelque chose qui était aussi étourdissant et grisant, aussi éclatant et déchirant que cette beauté.

**§§§§§§**

Harry frappa avec hésitation à la porte du bureau de son oncle. Il essayait désespérément de paraître calme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre et ses mains étaient enfoncées au fond des poches de son manteau sinon elles ne pourraient s'empêcher de trembler.

Sirius ouvrit la porte, fit entrer Harry dans le bureau et le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte dans un geste empli d'aisance qui surprit Harry.

Sirius le poussa prestement vers les somptueuses chaises de cuir et lui fourra une bouteille de soda entre les mains.

« Je voulais te parler des vacances de Pâques. » dit Harry lorsqu'il retrouva ses moyens.

« Bien-sûr, Guppy. »

Sirius lui sourit et se calla au fond de son fauteuil.

« Je… Je me demandais… »

Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler au fond de ses poches.

Il les sortit et le posa sur ses genoux puis mordilla l'un de ses ongles un moment avant de les remettre dans ses poches.

« Euh, ce que je veux dire c'est que je me demandais s'il serait possible que… enfin que Draco reste avec nous pendant les vacances. »

Sirius le regarda durant un instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il aurait voulu tout expliquer à son oncle, mais il doutait de la réaction de Sirius, et Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre son oncle en colère, ou de faire quoique ce soit qui pousserait Sirius à le séparer de Draco.

« C'est d'accord. » répondit Sirius après un silence insoutenable.

Harry soupira de soulagement et essaye de la cacher en buvant une gorgée de Soda.

« Harry » Son oncle s'interrompit et Harry fut surpris de vois que Sirius semblait aussi nerveux que lui. « C'est juste que… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard discret et leva un sourcil. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était léger, mais Harry ne manque pas de remarquer le sous-entendu.

« J'aurai sûrement à quitter le manoir pendant un ou deux jours. Un de mes amis risque de passer en ville, et tu sais ce que c'est… »

Sirius le regarda comme à son habitude mais Harry savait que son oncle connaissait plein de choses sur son neveu, et bien qu'il rougissait furieusement, Harry remerciait intérieurement son oncle pour son tact.

« Merci, Sirius. » dit-il.

« Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, d'accord Guppy ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. » ajouta Sirius en se levant et en serrant Harry contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il resserra son étreinte et soupira.

« Je t'aime, Siri. »

Il se sentait si bien, parfaitement compris. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance. Il avait autour de lui des gens qui l'aimaient assez pour s'intéresser à sa vie et qui essayaient même de le comprendre.

« Je t'aime aussi, Guppy. » répondit Sirius.

Et après, parce que c'était presque obligatoire, et que Harry aurait été étonné son oncle s'était abstenu d'un tel commentaire, Sirius glissa un « Mon petit bébé a bien grandi ! ».

Harry se mit à rire et l'enlaça un peu plus fort.

**§§§§§§**

La musique coula comme une vague étourdissante.

Harry regarda Madame Pereskew avec anticipation et celle-ci donna le signal au violons.

Harry se mit à jouer avec violence, se retenant et se relâchant dans les crescendos avec goût.

Il construisit la musique autour de lui comme une barrière palpable, comme une œuvre d'art visible.

Harry aimait la façon dont le son des violoncelles se mélangeait avec celui des autres instruments, et le piano semblait tout le temps se déverser au dessus de tous les autres, comme si les cordes avaient façonné un pond sur lequel le piano pouvait danser.

Puis, tout aussi facilement, les cordes rattraperaient le piano et le noieraient dans une mort agréable. Chaque section se renverserait l'une sur l'autre, s'enflammant dans une vive distinction, travaillant cependant toujours ensemble, et n'effaçant jamais aucune des autres sections, restant toujours à l'unisson.

C'était ce que Harry aimait lorsqu'il travaillait avec les autres, les leçons privées étaient un challenge intéressant, mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction en jouant avec les autres qu'Harry n'éprouvait pas lorsqu'il jouait tout seul. Et ce morceau, Danza Ritual Del Fuego de Manuela de Falla, était un énergique mélange de tous les instruments. Et cela permettait à Draco de jouer du piano en classe, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un certain temps.

Le morceau tira à sa fin et Harry se mit à sourire tandis qu'il donnait du repos à son genou et posait Susser près de lui.

« Félicitation ! » s'écria Madame Pereskew « L'auditoire est unanime ! Évacuation totale ! »

Harry renifla. C'était vrai que certains élèves avaient été un peu tremblants dans certaines sections, et par la façon dont Ron regardait fixement la violoncelliste à sa droite Harry pouvait dire que c'était elle qui avait été fausse.

« J'espère que se sera beaucoup mieux le prochain cours ! Maintenant, j'ai finalement choisi le morceau que nous jouerons pour le concert du printemps. Je vais vous distribuer les partitions et je m'attends à ce que vous vous entraîniez tous. L'entraînement, l'entraînement, l'entraînement, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Pour que nous puissions faire une répétition respectable après avoir réussi à jouer correctement le morceau de de Falla. »

Elle attrapa une pile de partitions et commença à les distribuer à chaque section.

« Mais il y a deux morceaux. » indiqua l'une des basses.

« Tout à fait exact. L'explication est simple. C'est parce que nous allons jouer deux morceaux au concert. » dit Madame Pereskew « J'ai choisi Le Caprice n°24 de Paganini. Et ensuite, parce que je veux remuer l'auditoire qui sera apaisé dans un certain sommeil par les choix plutôt sombres des cordes juniors, nous jouerons aussi le morceau de Binder, l'Ouverture de Orpheus Aux Enfers, qui est un allegro." Elle tendit une partition à Harry qui l'accepta, et regarda la musique rapidement.

« Gardez les mêmes positions que pour Noël s'il vous plaît. Oh et Monsieur Malfoy, pour le Paganini, je vous demanderai de reprendre votre position d'alto, mais si vous cela ne vous dérange pas d'être au piano pour le Binder, j'en serais ravie. »

Draco hocha distraitement la tête tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la musique. Il leva brièvement les yeux pour échanger un regard excité avec Harry, regard que ce dernier lui rendit.

« Puisque nous avons quelques minutes, nous allons commencer à déchiffrer le Binder. »

Elle tapota son pupitre à musique et chacun se dépêcha de plonger dans sa partition.

**§§§§§**

« Harry ! Traîne ton cul décharné ici que je puisse te dire au-revoir ! Je ne veux pas louper le bus, mais je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'aies souhaité de bonnes Pâques ! » dit Ron.

Il était debout avec Blaise et les autres sur les marches devant l'école, une multitude d'étudiants rentrant chez eux pour les vacances les dépassait et, parmi la foule, Ron pourrait discerner Harry et Ginny qui se créaient leur propre chemin.

« Excuse-moi Ron. Bonnes Pâques. » dit Harry au rouquin lorsqu'il l'eut enfin rejoint.

Ron roula simplement des yeux et attira Harry à lui pour l'étreindre avec force.

« Amuse-toi bien, mon pote. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » assura Harry à son ami. « Toi aussi. Passe le bonjour à Hermione de ma part. »

Ron avait décidé de passer les vacances de Pâques plutôt que de rentrer chez lui.

« J'espère que tu es content ! » bouda Ginny « Je vais être obligée d'être collée à Fred et George ! Je te parie que je serai complètement dingue à la fin des vacances. »

« T'inquiète pas, Ginny, Nev fera tout pour que tu ne deviennes pas folle ! » la taquina Seamus en passant un bras autour des épaules d'un Neville rougissant.

« Ils sont mauvais ? » demanda tranquillement Neville à Harry tandis que Seamus et Ron se querellaient à propos des implications sous-entendues dans le commentaire de Seamus.

« Nan. Les jumeaux sont super cool. Mais par contre, ne mange rien de ce qu'ils te donnent, ne bois pas ce qu'ils te proposent. Ou encore ne touche à rien de ce qu'ils te passent. Et ne fais rien s'ils semblent vraiment pressés que tu fasses quelque chose. Mais sois aussi sur tes gardes s'ils ne semblent pas vouloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Oh, et si j'étais toi, je ne m'assairais pas trop près d'eux, et je ne leur serrerais pas la main. » plaisanta Harry.

Neville essaya de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry le taquinait, mais il resta un peu hébété.

« Tout ira bien, Neville. Tu devrais courir, Ron. » dit Ginny.

Ron jura, cria au-revoir, saisit ses sacs et sprinta jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu pour les vacances ? »

« Je reste ici. » dit Blaise avec désinvolture. « Pansy et moi avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que t'as manqué ? » demanda sceptiquement Draco.

« Pas grand chose, mais beaucoup trop en fait. » dit Blaise « Je suis juste ici pour dire à vous tous au-revoir d'une façon tout à fait joyeuse, avec l'espoir certain que, lorsque vous, chers enfants, vous aurez été rendus à vos propriétaires respectifs, je pourrai obtenir un bon baiser avant le déjeuner. » dit Blaise.

Harry renifla et roula des yeux face aux bêtises de son ami avant que Blaise ne le tire vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Sois sage » chuchota Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil au plus petit garçon.

« Toi aussi » lui répondit Harry, et ils se mirent tous les deux à sourire, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de suivre le conseil de l'autre.

« Les Finnigan sont déjà arrivés ? Et où est Dean ? » demanda Draco, en regardant autour de lui, essayant de reconnaître des visages familiers dans la foule.

« Ils sont tous les deux partis ce matin. Je veux dire _très tôt_ ce matin. Seamus a été sorti du lit à six heure. Il regardait autour de lui prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Mais les parents de Dean sont arrivés vers neuf heure. » expliqua Neville.

« Je ne les ai pas vus partir. » déclara Blaise.

« Je ne serais pas étonné que tu sois encore dans ton lit, bavant gentiment sur ton oreiller jusqu'à dix heure. » murmura sarcastiquement Draco.

« Je t'ai entendu. » s'écria brusquement Blaise avant de frapper le dos de la tête de Draco.

« Maltraitance ! Maltraitance ! » cria Darco

« Madame Weasley, » salua Harry tandis que Draco continuait à hurler 'Maltraitance' sous les tortures de Blaise.

« Mon cher Harry ! » s'écria Madame Weasley avant de l'embrasser. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondit Harry.

« Et Sirius ? »

« Il va bien aussi. Il est prêt à quitter la maison. »

« D'accord. Bonnes Pâques » lui dit-elle en le regardant et en secouant la tête. « Tu as tellement grandi ! » ajouta la mère de Ron.

Harry regarda ses pieds, essayant de voir s'ils lui semblaient plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en décembre, c'est à dire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les Weasley.

« Harry ! » le salua alors son mari.

« Monsieur Weasley. » répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Ron est-il déjà parti ? » s'enquit l'homme.

« Ouais, il y a quelques minutes. »

« Oh, Ginny. » dit Arthur Weasley alors que Ginny s'approchait d'eux, traînant Neville derrière elle. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait déjà vu Neville auparavant.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Neville Londubat. C'est euh… »

« C'est son mec. » termina Blaise en battant des cils et lançant un regard moqueur à Neville.

Ce dernier s'était éloigné de Blaise et rapproché de Ginny.

« Mon… Monsieur. » dit Neville avant de secouer la main de Monsieur Weasley. « Et euh… Madame Weasley » ajouta-t-il.

« Neville, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! » s'écria Molly Weasley.

Elle était rayonnante, et elle ignora complètement Ginny qui semblait morte de honte et poussait des cris d'inquiétude.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer, et nous sommes impatients de vous avoir à la maison. » chantonna la mère de famille.

Curieusement, cela sembla complètement détendre Neville.

Habituellement, Madame Weasley prenait quelques distances avant de s'habituer à quelqu'un, mais Neville semblait être directement accepté dans la maison des Weasley, du moins par Monsieur et Madame Weasley, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer avec les jumeaux.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux de partir. » déclara Arthur Weasley. « Harry, les garçons, je vous souhaite de très bonnes Pâques. » ajouta-t-il.

Madame Weasley étreignit Harry avec force avant de suivre sa fille, Neville et son mari qui descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la voiture.

« Voilà, je vous laisse enfin, petits démons. » dit Blaise en regardant Draco et Harry.

« Ferme-la Tu sais très bien que tu vas mourir d'ennui sans nous. » lui répondit le blond.

« Ouais c'est ça, t'as tout à fait raison ! Bon bah je ferais bien de me dépêcher alors, j'ai hâte de commencer à agoniser ! » répliqua Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Draco se moqua de son ami. Blaise et Draco se donnèrent une tape dans le dos pour se dire au-revoir et Harry fit un signe de la main à Blaise.

« Ne faîtes rien que je ne ferais pas ! » leur cria leur ami.

« D'accord ! Maintenant ça limite vraiment ce que nous pouvons faire, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Draco à Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à rire puis traîna son sac jusqu'au camion.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Draco installé près de lui après avoir déposé leur affaire dans le coffre.

« Plus prêt que jamais. » répondit Draco.

Harry mit en marche le camion et sortit de l'allée.

**§§§§§§**

Le Manoir des Black n'était pas ce à quoi s'était attendu Draco. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune idée préconçue à propos de ce à quoi la maison de Sirius et de Harry pouvait bien ressembler, seulement une simple représentation assez vague. Mais tandis que Harry descendait la route privée qui menait au grand Manoir, Draco se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça. Les propres expériences passées du blond à propos des grandes maisons contribuaient certainement à sa surprise. Le Manoir des Black était bien-sûr très grand et majestueux en apparence, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait davantage ressembler à une maison qu'à un musée austère ou à un trésor.

Et alors que Harry se garait, Draco pouvait déjà voir Sirius qui venait en courant de la porte, descendant les escaliers rapidement et rejoignant la voiture.

« Vous êtes là ! » s'écria-t-il comme un enfant.

« Eh, Siri ! » lui dit Harry en sautant hors de la voiture avant de fermer la portière.

Draco fit de même et rejoignit Harry pour l'aider à vider le coffre.

Ils prirent leurs sacs et entrèrent dans la maison à la suite de Sirius.

« Bienvenu au Manoir des Black, Monsieur Malfoy. » déclara Sirius d'un ton solennel.

« Ferme-la. » le réprimanda Harry.

Ils traversèrent la salle de séjour et débouchèrent dans la salle à manger où les attendait un déjeuner improvisé sur une table d'acajou ciselée. Pour Draco, c'était une sorte de contradiction qu'il était certain de ne jamais voir dans sa propre maison, et il constata que cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Je suis affamé. » s'exclama Harry au bout d'un moment, s'installant à sa place autour de la table.

Draco sourit faiblement, et Sirius fit de même. Le blond se sentait comme s'il avait été simplement introduit dans la famille étrange que formait Harry et son oncle. Draco était venu ici en tant qu'invité, et malgré le fait qu'il connaissait Sirius et qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, il avait éprouvé une sorte d'attente pleine de nervosité durant tout le voyage qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Draco supposait que c'était un sentiment tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer les parents de son petit ami. Après tout, il n'avait connu que Sirius à l'école, et l'homme devait être différent lorsqu'il était chez lui.

Et pourtant, c'était ici qu'il était, assis dans une magnifique salle à manger, mangeant un repas agréable et improvisé, parlant et riant des plaisanteries de Harry et Sirius, comme si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Draco s'interrogea un moment, entre le plat principal et le dessert, se demandant où était partie sa nervosité. Mais il écarta cette pensée de son esprit quand Sirius débuta une compétition officieuse avec son neveu, le but étant de construire l'exemple d'architecture le plus complexe avec de la Gelée, chose qui avait été servie à côté du gâteau de carottes à un Draco inquiet.

« Deux desserts ? » s'enquit le blond en regardant Harry construire une réplique de la Tour Eiffel.

« En fait, Harry n'aime pas la Gelée. » lui expliqua Sirius.

« Ça sert juste d'exercice pour l'inspiration créatrice. » continua Harry avec un sourire. « Ah ! » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il plantait un cure-dent sur le sommet de sa Tour Eiffel et accrochait un morceau de laitue sur le bâton de bois représentant un drapeau.

« Fais mieux que ça ! »

Sirius regarda sa réplique en Gelée de Stonehenge.

« J'ai gagné. » déclara-t-il.

Draco roula des yeux et il écrasa soigneusement un peu de Gelée dans son plat.

« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Stonehenge est beaucoup plus complexe que la Tour Eiffel ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Harry « C'est une bande de poteaux et de linteaux debout autour d'un champ ! C'est mystérieux parce que nous ne savons pas qui les a faits, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et c'était sans aucun doute un exploit architectural pour l'époque, mais en termes de construction en Gelée, la Tour Eiffel dépasse de loin Stonehenge ! Tu n'as même pas construit ça avec précision ! Regarde, t'as juste utilisé les maudits cubes, et tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de les cacher ! »

Draco sourit et poussa son plat. « Je pense, » dit-il calmement « qu'en termes de construction de Gelée, je suis le vainqueur. »

Harry et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui pour regarder son plat. Il avait créé un petit igloo.

« Génial ! » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est un igloo ! » s'écria Sirius. « Stonehenge est bien plus dur à réaliser qu'un igloo ».

« Un Stonehenge imprécis n'est pas du tout dur à réaliser, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Harry.

Draco rit et secoua la tête. Il était conscient que la Gelée était une tactique qui avait été utilisée pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Et ça avait brillamment marché.

Et alors que Sirius et Harry se querellaient avec espièglerie, Draco se demanda qui avait été assez idiot pour créer la règle : 'Il ne faut jamais jouer avec la nourriture.'

**§§§§§§**

Harry se leva tôt le matin suivant. Il se lava avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner était toujours un repas fait à la va-vite parce que son oncle se réveillait d'habitude assez tôt contrairement à Harry qui aimait dormir. Ce matin il s'était habillé parce qu'il se sentait gêné, pour une raison inconnue, d'être en pyjama à la maison alors que Draco était ici, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était bien matinal et que, étonnement, son oncle était toujours couché. Avec un soupir, Harry traîna des pieds jusqu'au placard et en sortit un paquet de café. Il se retourna pour aller faire chauffer l'eau et remarqua alors que Draco était déjà en train de le faire.

« Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Je viens juste de me lever, et j'ai pensé que j'allais descendre pour voir si quelqu'un était réveillé. C'est la fin du monde ? Pourquoi t'es-tu debout si tôt ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » répondit Harry en plaçant le paquet de café sur le comptoir et en posant un regard troublé autour de lui. « Effectivement c'est peut-être la fin du monde. »

Draco ricana doucement et attira Harry à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je vais au moins commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner - tu sais, pour passer le temps avant l'apocalypse et tout. »

Draco rit de nouveau et servit une tasse de café à chacun, tandis que Harry commençait à préparer le repas.

Ils mangèrent un petit déjeuner composé d'œufs et de saucisses, aucun des deux n'ayant réellement faim. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent compte que Sirius n'était toujours pas levé. Il était clair que l'homme avait décidé de bien dormir.

« Il y a un piano ici, si ça t'intéresse. » proposa timidement Harry à Draco.

'Nous n'avons jamais vraiment jouer ensemble' pensa Draoc.

C'était drôle de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça. Bon, il y avait eu les fois en dehors des cours où ils avaient joué la Danse Macabre, mais il était tristement évident qu'il leur avait manqué des morceaux à jouer tous les deux.

Avec un sourire timide, Harry emmena Draco dans une grande pièce. Sur l'un des murs se trouvaient, du plafond jusqu'au plancher, de grandes fenêtres conçues avec une complexité évidente. Le reste de la pièce était composé de chaises somptueuses et de meubles ornés. Un jeu d'échec, qui semblait très vieux, avait été construit au milieu de deux vieux fauteuils près de la cheminée. Mais l'attention de Draco avait été retenue par le magnifique piano noir qui était placé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Vas-y » lui dit Harry avec un sourire alors que Draco dirigeait une main respectueuse vers les touches.

Voyant que Harry attrapait son étui à violon qui était posé sur une table et commençait à sortir l'instrument, Draco s'assit au piano et commença à jouer la Sonate au Clair de Lune. Harry installa son pupitre à musique près du piano, fermant les yeux et écoutant la musique.

« Taquin. » dit Harry en souriant alors que Draco était passé de la Sonate au Chopsticks (The Celebrated Chop Waltz), offrant un sourire éblouissant à son petit ami.

« Choisis un morceau. » lui proposa Harry en indiquant une étagère où les partitions de musique avaient été rangées au hasard. Draco monta et examina certains des morceaux avant de sourire et d'en choisir un. Il donna la partition du violon à Harry et posa celle du piano devant lui.

Draco remua ses doigts pour les réveiller et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci regardait la partition et son visage exprimait une expression étrange que Draco ne savait comment interpréter.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum ? » s'enquit Harry, distrait. « Non, juste des souvenirs. » répondit-il avec mélancolie. « Des bons souvenirs. »

Draco ne sut pas quoi dire et, ne voulant pas le forcer, il inclina la tête.

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry en installant correctement son violon.

Draco revint à la musique et soupira, puis il se pencha en avant, jetant un coup d'œil à la partition pour s'assurer qu'il se souvenait du morceau.

« Tes doigts connaissent la musique, Draco. » lui dit doucement Harry sur un ton confiant. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec les notes. »

Sirius se réveilla tard. Il resta un instant couché puis, avec un soupir peu enthousiaste, il se dit que Harry et Draco étaient probablement déjà réveillés, t'attendant.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se lava et s'habilla avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il se trouvait au milieu des escaliers quand il entendit la musique.

C'était doux, mélancolique et indescriptible. Sirius avait déjà entendu jouer ce morceau auparavant, il y avait très longtemps. Avec un sourire triste, il termina de descendre les escaliers et rejoignit la pièce d'où la musique s'échappait. La vue qu'il eut en entrant était presque parfaite. Draco était assis au piano, semblant appartenir depuis toujours à ce lieu, et Harry était debout et jouait, son violon entre ses mains.

Ils étaient encadrés par la lumière du levé du soleil qui entrait par les fenêtres.

Sirius sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et il écouta davantage le duo. Il se souvenait d'un Harry bien plus petit assis dans une position identique dans cette même vieille maison, pendant que Lily jouait du piano. Elle disait toujours que c'était juste pertinent qu'elle apprenne ce morceau à Harry. Et ils pouvaient _jouer _ensemble. Sirius se rappelait que, même pour le petit enfant qu'il était à l'époque, il y avait tant de vie dans la musique de Harry. Il pouvait jouer en duo avec Lily, comme un musicien accompli et sans jamais sembler ne pas être à sa place. Ils semblaient respirer à l'unisson, tous les deux en accord avec la musique, et semblaient se balancer comme si les notes elles-mêmes les déplaçaient. Et la mère et l'enfant avaient tous les deux le même sourire mélancolique sur le visage, les yeux clos, semblant l'un comme l'autre complètement _ailleurs_. Et Sirius avait toujours été hypnotisé par cela.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, de voir Harry là comme ça, jouant avec Draco, réchauffait le cœur de Sirius. Même si les yeux de Draco étaient ouverts et son sourire plus faible, il était clair qu'il était aussi transporté que Harry l'était, comme Lily l'avait été elle aussi. C'était réconfortant de voir cette preuve indéniable qu'il existait une connexion certaine entre son neveu et ce garçon, au-delà d'un amour d'adolescent. C'était juste là, dans la façon dont ils partageaient leur musique l'un avec l'autre si ouvertement. Même si Sirius écarté de son esprit la façon dont Harry et Draco avaient agit réciproquement les fois où il les avait vus, il ne pouvait nier ça.

Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu si souvent avec James et Lily, cependant, peut-être, à un degré légèrement supérieur. Après tout, James et Lily n'avaient jamais partagé de moments créateurs, ils avaient toujours fait ça séparément. Et quoique Lily jouait pour James, et que James écrivait pour elle et le lui lisait ensuite, ils n'avaient jamais été transportés ensemble dans cet Autre Endroit où ils semblaient aller lorsqu'ils créaient. Mais Sirius pouvait toujours dire que James et Lily se ressemblaient à ce niveau là, parce que, chaque fois qu'ils étaient attrapés en pleine création, que ce soit en écrivant pour l'un ou en jouant de la musique pour l'autre, il y avait exactement la même expression sur leur visage.

La musique se dirigea doucement vers la fin, et Sirius cligna des yeux en même temps que Harry ouvrait les siens. Il baissa son violon et sourit à Draco. Le blond lui répondit de la même façon. Les mots semblaient inutiles, c'était comme s'ils comprenaient exactement ce que l'autre ressentait.

Sirius ne voulait pas interrompre le moment et, se sentant légèrement coupable, quoique toujours ému par ce qu'il venait de voir, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Sirius, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bonjour ! » lui dit alors Harry.

Sirius sourit et, le moment ayant déjà été brisé, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. C'était beau. Je n'avais pas entendu ce morceau depuis longtemps. » fit-il remarqué.

Et la lueur soudaine sur le visage de Harry lui prouva que le garçon aux cheveux sombres avait les mêmes pensées qui l'avaient dévoré quelques minutes auparavant.

« Maman disait toujours qu'il était approprié qu'elle me l'apprenne. » dit Harry avec un sourire. Ça l'amusait toujours, la façon dont sa mère pouvait s'agiter lorsque, à la fin de chacun de ses cours, elle prenait la partition et le rejoignait dans le duo. C'était un morceau de Dvorak intitulé « Songs My Mother Taught Me ». Harry se souvenait comment son père la taquinait parfois à ce sujet, mais elle reniflait toujours pour se défendre et disait que c'était seulement approprié.

Pour Harry, c'était devenu sa raison de pratiquer. Quand les choses devenaient difficiles ou quand il pensait qu'il serait peut-être meilleur à autre chose que la musique, il se rappelait que sa leçon se terminait toujours par ce duo. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'ajouter un cours supplémentaire, voire deux, et sa mère lui ébouriffait toujours les cheveux et l'embrassait sur le front, mais elle jouait toujours le morceau avec lui.

« As-tu déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? » demanda Harry, sortant de ses souvenirs. « Je suis sûr que non. Je vais te préparer quelque chose. » lui dit-il avec hâte.

Il rangea son violon dans son étui, mais ne le mit pas à part. « Nous reviendrons à ça plus tard, Draco ! » ajouta Harry au blond tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Draco sourit et roula des yeux. Il était évident que le morceau avait fait revenir à la surface des souvenirs précis, et il savait quand il se tenir tranquille. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, alors qu'il sortait de la salle à la suite de son rebelle de petit ami, s'était à l'attitude de Sirius. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec une expression remplies de tant d'émotion diverses avant de dire simplement : « Merci. », puis il quitta le bas des escaliers.

Il resta un instant debout là, puis il sourit largement et s'élança à la suite de son petit ami et de l'excentrique professeur d'art.

**§§§§§§**

« Crois-moi, c'est une tradition et tu n'as pas envie de toucher à ça. » avertit Sirius le lundi de Pâques alors que Draco observait Harry disparaître dans la cuisine. « Il refuse absolument toute forme d'aide. La fin justifie les moyens, je suppose. Nous avons toujours eu des mini-banquets vraiment merveilleux. »

Harry était parti pour commencer à cuisiner le 'Banquet de Pâques' et Sirius avait doublé Draco. Celui-ci se sentait toujours coupable de laisser Harry partir cuisiner tout seul, mais Harry avait été inflexible et, à la fin, Sirius lui avait assuré que c'était une tradition.

« Il fait ça depuis qu'il sait cuisiner. Il était arrivé au point où il poursuivait même Lily dans la cuisine. » expliqua Sirius avec un sourire. « Tout ce qui est important c'est de faire quelque chose qui nous amuse d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Nous le ferons pourtant ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

Il vit Sirius secouer la tête comme s'il battait la musique d'une chanson imaginaire. D'un seul coup, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux étages de la bibliothèque. Draco ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait mais il comprit lorsque, après un moment, une chanson s'éleva fortement, d'un groupe de chanteur que Draco ne connaissait pas.

« Je me souviens, pendant longtemps James considérait cette chanson comme la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Ce qui rendait Lily complètement folle. » lui dit Sirius alors qu'il commençait à danse.

Draco se mit à sourire, à la fois devant l'image d'un professeur dansant dans une salle de séjour si minutieusement décorée mais aussi à la pensée que l'ont pouvait considérer Popcorn comme une œuvre musicale légitime. « J'insiste absolument pour que tu danses. » lui déclara Sirius en s'approchant de Draco en dansant.

Il attrapa le bras du blond et le décolla de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« C'est une autre règle à laquelle tu te dois de t'habituer. »

Draco pouvait danser. Il adorait ça. Mais ce type de danse, c'était juste pour ressembler à un idiot, non ? C'était quelque chose que Draco n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et il était certain que son père désapprouverait fortement.

Il réalisa que son père n'était pas ici et ne pouvait donc pas lui faire la morale, et qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

Draco sourit, puis il se mit lui aussi à danser.

À l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Harry eut un regard tendre en observant son petit ami et son oncle rivaliser dans de parfaits pas de danse plus ridicules les uns que les autres. C'était bizarre, mais il trouvait que ces vacances de Pâques était certainement parmi les meilleurs Pâques qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il retourna dans la cuisine avant d'être découvert et se dépêcha de commencer le dîner.

**§§§§§§**

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-il en empoignant nerveusement les manches de son pull-over avant de crisper ses mains sur le tissus.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Ils descendaient la rue marchande. La ville où se trouvait son école était petite et il y avait beaucoup de magasins de spécialités qu'ils continuaient d'explorer.

« J'sais pas, » Ron haussa les épaules. « Nous. Que nous soyons l'un avec l'autre. Que nous soyons ensemble pour peu de temps. »

« Tu veux dire la distance ? » ajouta Hermione pour clarifier les choses.

Ron confirma du regard et elle sourit. « Je pensais que si. Je pensais que nos sentiments ne pourraient pas durer à cause de ça. Mais je pense que l'on n'y arrive très bien. » Elle eut un nouveau sourire et serra la main qui était entremêlée à la sienne. « Et toi ? »

« J'sais pas. » admit Ron. « J'ai juste pensé que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Que quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, ça valait juste le coup d'essayer. »

Il détourna son visage cramoisi et regarda ailleurs. Hermione, souriant encore, tira sa main puis l'attira complètement à lui pour lui donner un baiser.

« Je pense que ce sont des petits chose que ça qui rendent tout possible. »

Ron ne voulait pas être d'accord avec elle, ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait toujours pensé par peur de ressembler à un idiot en lui disant ces choses là. Il pensa, tandis que les lèvres de la jeune fille se pressaient encore contre les siennes, que c'était peut-être autre chose. Même s'il avait vraiment ressemblé à un idiot, peut-être que ça valait le coup, ça aussi.

**§§§§§§**

Sirius était déjà parti depuis plusieurs heures, et Draco et Harry avait passé leur temps pelotonnés sur le canapé à regarder des vidéos. Harry n'avait, en réalité, prêté aucune attention à ce qu'ils avaient vus. Il avait pris une décision au début du moi, quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Sirius l'avait peut-être deviné, mais ça ne comptait pas.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco tandis que le générique commençait. C'était au tour de sa réplique. Il respira calmement et, lorsque l'attention de Draco fut enfin portée sur lui, il feignit de bailler. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. » dit-il en essayant de paraître naturel mais, en réalité, il était de plus en plus nerveux à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Bien-sûr. » répondit Draco, et Harry craignit un instant que le blond reste ici. « Je vais me coucher aussi. » ajouta-t-il en se levant avant de se retourner et de sortir Harry du canapé. Harry espéra que Draco ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il était fatigué à même pas dix heure du soir.

Il gravirent en silence les escaliers. Les pensées de Harry voltigeaient dans sa tête. Il continua de se demander quand il allait dire à Draco ce qu'il voulait. Ils parcoururent les couloirs obscurs, les battements de cœur de Harry s'accélérant à chaque pas. Il commença s'inquiéter que Draco puisse les entendre parce que son cœur battait tellement fort, comme un tambour, à ses tempes, et il était conscient qu'il ralentissait son allure.

« Eh bien… » commença Draco alors qu'il venait de rejoindre le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du brun. « Bonne nuit Harry. » termina-t-il en chuchotant. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de se retirer brusquement et de se retourner pour descendre le couloir, puisque sa chambre se trouvait quelques portes plus bas.

Avec un soupir encourageant, Harry saisit la main de Draco. Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Draco.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler, alors il lui répondit en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Draco s'approcha tout près de Harry, le regardant toujours avec un air curieux, et Harry fut incapable de rencontrer les yeux gris tempête. Il rougissait furieusement, et il détestait ça. Peut-être que Draco ne le remarquerait pas ? Il fit deux pas vers sa chambre pour distraire le blond, tirant avec précaution la main qu'il tenait déjà.

Lorsque Draco suivit le mouvement, le regardant avec un air stupéfié et abasourdi, Harry comprit que le blond avait besoin d'une explication.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, parce que, sur le champ, c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire. L'expression de Draco sembla se craquer, et son attitude contrôlée se transforma en la flamme familière du désir et de l'amour qui laissa le monde de Harry tourner sur un nouvel axe. Draco s'avança rapidement, comblant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Draco renversa ensuite la tête de Harry et, avec hésitation, il réunit leurs bouches dans un doux baiser. C'était le genre de baiser où la seule chose qui pouvait vous arrêter était la gravité ; tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance et tout ce que Harry pouvait ressentir c'était un crescendo de paix se construisant en lui.

Mais ce baiser ne devint bientôt pas suffisamment excitant. Quelqu'un devait être privé de ses cinq sens pour ne pas répondre à toutes ces choses que Draco avait commencer à soumettre silencieusement à Harry.

Une fois que le goût de Draco se fut répandu dans chaque recoin de la bouche de Harry et laissa ce qui ressemblait à une empreinte éternelle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Draco consacra toute son attention au corps de Harry du bout de ses doigts experts. Il vagabonda sur le tissus doux de la chemise du brun et Harry maudit le vêtement en même temps qu'il bénissait les doigts merveilleux.

Harry aima le léger froncement de sourcils qui marquait le visage de Draco comme lorsqu'il était complètement concentré sur quelque chose. Il eut la brusque envie soudaine de dire à l'autre garçon combien ces gestes étaient doux, mais il s'arrêta lorsque ses mots se changèrent en gémissements. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser la conversation pour plus tard.

Harry gémit de nouveau et s'appuya sur son amant tandis que ses doigts habiles frôlèrent son estomac, où ils s'étaient glissés à travers la chemise lâche, taquinant la peau juste au-dessous de la taille du jean de Harry. « Draco, » ronronna-t-il « Encore ! »

Le baiser devint brûlant, comme un désir liquide, un amour torride - un besoin désespéré, devenu plus important que sa propre vie.

Le besoin de Harry qui montait en lui était si fort qu'il tremblait vraiment, et il chercha désespérément à ouvrir la porte à tâtons sans casser le baiser.

Lorsqu'il trouva la poignée de la porte il la tourna rapidement, trébuchant dans la chambre à coucher, l'étreinte de Draco étant la seule chose qui lui permit de ne pas tomber. Il se séparèrent, juste un peu, haletant pour reprendre leur souffle.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se demandant, hébété, quand il les avait fermés. Son regard fut agrippés par une tempête grise, troublée par des émotions qui firent davantage suffoquer Harry. Draco poussa avec une main la porte derrière eux pour la fermer tandis que son autre main commençait à attaquer les boutons de la chemise du brun.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire, mais il savait que ce genre de choses arrivaient généralement sur un lit. Alors tandis que Draco se consacrait à boutons encore attachés et que ses lèvres cherchèrent sur le cou de Harry des endroits qui le faisaient gémir involontairement, le brun s'occupa à tirer Draco avec lui vers le lit.

Ils se laissèrent gauchement tomber sur le lit, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Les doigts de Draco étaient sur lui, courant sur son corps, le touchant d'une façon dont il n'avait jamais été touché auparavant, et Harry essaya avec désespoir de simplement _respirer_, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était vraiment difficile.

Draco mordilla l'oreille de Harry, et ce dernier fut étonné de se sentir se cambrer sur le lit, mouvement qui fut involontaire, et par le sanglot qui sortit de sa bouche. Et soudain, il lui fut intolérable que Draco soit couché près de lui mais qu'il soit toujours entièrement habillé.

Harry s'assit précipitamment, et pendant un instant Draco le regarda avec incertitude en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin, mais quand les mains de Harry tirèrent brusquement le tee-shirt pour le faire passer au dessus de la tête du blond avec hâte, Draco sentit un brusque sentiment de soulagement le parcourir.

Puis le brun baissa la tête vers la peau exposée et fit glisser une langue hésitante sur l'omoplate, goûtant la saveur de la peur du blond. C'était au tour de Draco de gémir, et cela choqua Harry. C'était étrange d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il y avait une partie de Harry qui se demandait comment il pouvait confiance aussi facilement, et une autre partie de lui pensait qu'il devait peut-être s'inquiéter. Tom s'était-il occupé de lui comme ça et lui avait-il fait exactement la même chose ? Léché, pincé et sucé tandis que Harry se débattait débattu en criant ? Était-il possible que Draco devienne soudainement violent ? Le sexe ressemblait peut-être à cela.

Mais cette partie fut totalement écrasée par l'autre partie de lui qui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec cette intimité et cette partie savait que ce n'était pas étrange du tout d'avoir entièrement confiance en Draco, parce que Draco n'était pas comme Jedusor. D'une façon ou d'une autre, d'être aussi proche, d'être aussi intime avec Draco le faisait se sentir comme s'il rentrait à la maison.

Leur allure ralentit d'un commun accord pour pouvoir savoir savourer ce moment. Draco quitta son jean, puis se mit au travail sur celui de Harry tandis que le brun continuait d'explorer le cou et les épaules de son amant - n'importe quelle partie de la peau douce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Quand Draco eut terminé sa tâche, il remonta le corps de Harry, poussant le brun en arrière sur le matelas et, lentement, respectueusement, il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du sourcil de Harry, continuant sur sa tempe avant d'échouer sur sa joue. Il se pencha en avant et frôla de ses lèvres la cicatrice de Harry, et il sourit quand il sentit le souffle de son petit ami se couper avant de se transformer en halètements affolés.

« Tu as… » commença Harry avant de s'arrêter et d'essayer de se calmer, tout du moins un peu. Il humidifia ses lèvres avec nervosité et se concentra finalement sur Draco. « Tu as déjà fait ça, avant ? » Il se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de traverser le seuil d'un royaume différent et, bien qu'il sache qu'il était près et qu'il le voulait, Harry était soudain inquiet de ce que cela impliquait.

« Non. » répondit Draco, et Harry fut surpris d'entendre que le calme apparent du blond sonnait à la fois incertain, excité et consommé par le même désir que Harry. « Je suis tout à toi. » ajouta Draco.

Harry sourit et renversa son amant pour un doux baiser, dans le but de cacher son sourire grandissant et de supprimer sa forte envie de rire bêtement, par peur de briser n'intensité du moment. « Je suis tout à toi aussi. » chuchota Harry en humant le coup de Draco. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire entendu de son petit ami, mais il put sentir ce sourire contre sa poitrine, avant que les lèvres du blond ne s'ouvrent permettant ainsi à sa langue de parcourir le corps de Harry.

Draco savoura son exploration de la peau lisse de Harry qui était entendu en dessous de lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les côtes de Harry, notant que la passion semblait l'engourdir mais il savait que cela rendait Harry particulièrement chatouilleux. Au lieu de cela, Harry se tortilla seulement un peu et prit une courte inspiration. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et, tandis que ses mains caressaient légèrement les côtes de Harry, suivant le corps souple de haut en bas, il laissa sa langue s'immiscer dans le nombril du brun.

Toute pensée logique fut balayé de l'esprit de Harry. Lentement, chaque baiser que Draco déposait le long de son corps, chaque tendre morsure, chaque caresse de ses doigts, faisaient que Harry quittait un peu plus chaque seconde le monde raisonnable. Il était rempli de plaisir au point d'en être submergé, et cela continua. Il se demanda, durant un instant, s'il était possible de perdre la raison à cause du plaisir, mais il décida qu'il ne s'en soucierait pas tout pendant que Draco n'arrêtait pas de le toucher comme il le faisait. Son esprit était rempli de contradictions - l'agonie exquise, le plaisir douloureux - et Harry ne s'en _souciait _simplement pas, il voulait juste que ça dure toujours.

Ils faisaient jouer leurs doigts l'un sur l'autre, se frôlant avec provocation la peau douce, explorant les courbes et recherchant ces moments cachés qui, effleurés, pressés ou caressés, provoqueraient des soupirs doux les laissant sans défense, ou un crescendo de gémissements, d'implorations et de supplications désespérées.

Harry pensa que ce n'était pas comme s'il était perdu dans un autre monde. Comme ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jouait du Vivaldi - brillant et joyeux. Ravissement. Extase. Il y avait des moments passagers, quand il n'était pas perdu dans ses sensations, dans le _sentiment_ écrasant de leur intimité, d'avoir Draco si près, des doigts de Draco, de la voix de Draco - quand Harry était assez cohérent pour penser qu'il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, ce que cela signifiait.

Mais après, Draco l'embrassait calmement ou sa langue explorait ce point sensible juste derrière son oreille, ou ses doigts longs et délicats -des mains de pianiste - frôlaient le bas du corps de Harry et le laissaient tremblant et incohérent une fois encore.

On avait dit à Harry que la première fois n'était pas forcément bien. Que ça faisait mal, que c'était maladroit et négligé. Mais, alors que Draco avait fini de le préparer et le pénétrait doucement, Harry constata que toutes ces rumeurs n'étaient que des mensonges.

Il y avait un peu de malaise, c'était vrai, mais ce sentiment disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Draco était là, avec lui, en lui. Et la perfection de tout ça roula sur Harry comme une vague intoxicante. Lentement, Harry s'adapta aux sensations et se détendit. Ils bougèrent à l'unisson, leurs voix se mélangèrent jusqu'à ce que aucun ne puisse dire à qui appartenaient les gémissements.

Et cela n'importait simplement pas.

Le plaisir monta en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit choqué de son étourdissement, que sa tête se soit rejetée en arrière, pressée contre les oreillers, son dos arquées et sa bouche murmurant des mots silencieux. Et alors que son monde se restaurait, Harry sentit Draco se tendre, et la sensation étrange d'avoir en lui l'orgasme de son amant lui fit tourner la tête pendant un moment.

Ils haletèrent, les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Draco chassa les larmes de Harry, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Draco secoua doucement le brun. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix sonnait différemment, plus lourde, et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher le sourire qui voulut naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait parce que Draco avait crié pendant l'extase - une extase dont Harry était entièrement responsable.

« Non. » chuchota Harry, ne voulant pas quitter cet étrange rêve où il était encore. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris perçants qui le regardaient d'un air soucieux. Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était enveloppé par toutes ces sensations, il ne voulait pas avouer que, après tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé durant sa vie, toutes les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il avait connu, que c'était ce qu'ils venaient de faire qui l'avait complètement submergé. « Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. » termina-t-il.

Seul un doigt relevant son menton et le forçant à regarder le visage du blond accentua la rougeur nerveuse qui colorait déjà son visage.

Lorsque Harry rencontra enfin le regard de son amant, Draco sourit avec tendresse et l'embrassa doucement, mais avec conviction. « Je t'aime. » assura Draco, et d'une certaine façon Harry sur que Draco avait compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête. C'était un tel soulagement d'être rassuré, d'être enlacé si tendrement et d'entendre ces mots.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. » chuchota Harry.

**§§§§§§**

Harry se réveilla en sentant des doigts dans ses cheveux et une main caressant sa hanche nue. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les caresses ne s'arrêtaient pas, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

« Hé » lui chuchota Draco avec douceur.

« Bonjour. » répondit Harry. « J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas réel. » dit-il avant de rougir, se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était incroyablement sentimental. Mais Draco lui sourit.

« C'était très très réel. » assura le blond « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui s'enquit-il en affichant une expression soudain sérieuse.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demanda Harry. Draco détourna le visage et Harry était certain d'avoir vu une couleur rosée apparaître sur les joues habituellement pâles du blond. « Quelle heure il est ? » ajouta-t-il pour distraire son amant.

Au fond de lui, Harry pensait qu'il aurait certainement dû de sentir mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était couché, nu, dans un lit, en présence de quelqu'un avec qui il venait de connaître un moment très intime. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait à quelque chose de naturel. Et Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être embarrassé.

« Il est tôt. » répondit Draco en attirant Harry contre sa poitrine. « Rendors-toi. »

« Hum. D'accord. » lui dit le brun en s'assoupissant déjà de nouveau. Draco sourit et embrassa la tempe du garçon avant d'autoriser ses propres yeux à se fermer aussi.

**§§§§§§**

« Est-ce que tu y penses ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant avec un petit oreiller avant de le caler entre ses genoux dans une attitude un peu défensive.

« A quoi ? » s'ensuit Neville en se demandant s'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose.

« A avoir ton diplôme ? » demanda Ginny. Ils avaient la maison, ou tout du moins la salle de séjour, à eux. Neville avait remarqué qu'il appréciait vraiment la famille de Ginny, quoique Mme Weasley l'ait rendu parfois nerveux, et que certaines des taquineries bon enfant des jumeaux l'aient presque énervé.

« Bien-sûr. » répondit Neville, incertain d'où Ginny voulait aller. Il pensait à son diplôme tout le temps, de plus en plus tandis que cela approchait, s'inquiétant du pas léger qu'il adopterait lorsque s'approcherait pour recevoir son diplôme, se demandant si le professeur Rogue ne déciderait pas soudainement de ne pas le faire passer en piano, forçant ainsi Neville à refaire son année.

« Tu vas partir. » déclara Ginny, regardant au loin un coin de la pièce. Sa voix tremblait, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es triste ? » demanda Neville. Ginny ne répondit pas, mais elle ne le regarda pas non plus. Neville avait appris à lire en elle, et il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle sur le sofa qu'ils partageaient. « Je vais partir, Gin » confirma-t-il « Mais je ne vais pas te quitter. Il y a toujours les lettres et les visites du week-end. Je ne serai pas loin. Du moins, pas trop loin. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, et ses lèvres commençaient à sourire.

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Promis. » acquiesça-t-il. Et ils se serrèrent la main. Et, juste pour s'assurer que le pacte avait été vraiment scellé, ils s'embrassèrent.

**§§§§§§**

Il était tard, le soleil était déjà couché et Sirius ouvrit la porte de la maison en se s'interrogeant s'il devait faire du bruit ou pas, se demandant si Harry et Draco dormaient déjà ou non.

Il retira d'abord ses chaussure et jeta son manteau vers la place habituelle du porte manteau, puis il se mit ensuite à arpenter le vestibule jusqu'à la cuisine avec l'intention de se faire un casse-coûte de minuit, mais la lumière s'échappant de la salle de séjour le dit s'arrêter.

Prudemment, s'assurant qu'il était vraiment silencieux, Sirius poussa la porte ouverts. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et il se dit que la pièce était vide avant de remarquer que qu'une chevelure blond-blanc maintenant familière attirait la lumière.

Draco était étendu sur le canapé, sa tête reposant contre le dossier du sofa et son corps était allongé devant lui. Il tenait un libre dans un main tandis que l'autre entourait Harry qui dormait lui aussi à poings fermés.

Avec un sourire, Sirius s'avança dans la pièce. La tête de Harry reposait sur le sternum de Draco, sa main droite était posée sur l'un des pectoraux du blond et l'autre tenait un bout de la chemise de Draco. Le blond était apparemment en train de lire lorsque qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

Avec un sourire diabolique, Sirius sortit de la pièce et alla fouiller son bureau, puis il retourna à la salle de séjour avec con appareil photo. Il prit rapidement une photo de la scène avant de reculer et de regarder le couple en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était inquiété quand il avait deviné les projets de Harry. Il avait supposé que c'était la crainte de n'importe quel parent qui voyait son enfant commencer à grandir trop rapidement. Ou trop rapidement en apparence. Sirius ne voulait pas que Harry ait le cœur brisé, mais en même temps il savait qu'il était important qu'il supporte les décisions de son neveu, après tout le garçon était très mûr pour son âge, et leur confiance mutuelle en autrui était une des choses qui leur avaient de faire face à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Cependant, la crainte était une chose obligatoire. Et même si Sirius avait gentiment quitté la maison pour que Harry ne soit pas distrait par la pensée de possibles interruptions. Cela ne signifiait pas que Sirius n'était pas tourmenté, tandis qu'il avait passé la nuit, d'abord devant un film, puis dans un pub et enfin dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il avait réfléchi à tous les scenarii possibles, et d'autre qui eux semblaient impossibles.

Pourtant, la preuve était que, pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Harry et Draco semblaient être proches, voire même plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et Harry ne semblait pas blessé d'aucune façon, et ils avaient l'air heureux, voire satisfaits.

Il se sourit à lui-même tout en quittant la pièce, avant de faire glisser la porte et de grimper les escaliers. Ils dormiraient assez bien où ils étaient. Demain, ils prépareraient leurs affaires pour le voyage du retour. Pour le moment, ils pouvaient dormir. Ce serait honteux de briser une scène si paisible, de toute façon.

**§§§§§§**

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé quelque chose d'approprié ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix traînante à la fin de leur leçon. Draco essaya de ne pas remuer.

« Non, Monsieur. J'ai cherché, mais rien n'a vraiment attiré mon attention. » Cela sonnait comme étant incroyablement vain, mais c'était aussi près de la vérité que Draco qui était en train d'avoir cette conversation avec Rogue. Il voulait une pièce qui lui rappelle Harry et ce que son amant représentait pour lui. Il avait trouvé quelques pièces qui étaient vraiment jolies, et d'autres qui étaient très passionnées, mais rien qui ne correspondait à ce qu'il recherchait.

Draco était conscient que son professeur lui adressait un regard très circonspect, mais avant que Draco n'ait pu reformuler ses paroles, l'homme au cheveux bruns se leva de sa chaise. « Suivez-moi. Prenez vos affaires. »

Ils traversèrent les couloirs. Rogue marchait d'un pas brusque et Draco devait accélérer le pas pour pouvoir le suivre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une massive en bois nu. Rogue sortit un jeu de clefs et ouvrit la porte avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer Draco. « Vous trouverez des partitions sur les étagères, aidez-vous de ça. » lui dit-il.

Draco posa son sac par-terre près de la porte et s'approcha prudemment des étagères. Il regarda les partitions, prenant parfois l'une d'elle pour y jeter un coup d'œil, interprétant le morceau dans sa tête, lisant parfois juste le titre et le compositeur puis passant à autre chose. Il y avaient quelques morceaux qui piquaient son intérêt, mais il était péniblement conscient de la présence de son professeur qui était assis à son bureau, faisant semblant d'écrire quelque chose.

Draco reporta son attention sur les étagères. Il caressa du bout des doigts les feuilles des partitions et les tranches des recueils de morceaux. Il laissa son esprit errer, le choix étant énorme, et il ne pouvait probablement pas tous les regarder. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et consentir à arrêter son choix sur l'un des morceaux qu'il avait mis de côté quand un des titres attira son attention. Il attrapa soigneusement la partition. C'était un morceau court, mais parfait. Il sourit et se tourna vers son professeur.

« Je suppose que vous avez fait votre choix ? » lui demanda Rogue en levant les yeux. Il tendit la main et Draco lui donna le morceau.

« Hum ! » fut le seul commentaire du professeur avant de lui rendre.

Draco ne put déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de l'homme. « Vous commencerez à le travailler immédiatement, vous le jouerez à votre prochain cours. »

Draco, qui savait reconnaître le ton d'un renvoi quand il en entendait un, remercia son professeur et quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce, les partitions dans la main.

**§§§§§§**

Draco observa Harry alors qu'il posait le morceau sur le pupitre qu'il partageait avec Shaye, un des autres violonistes. Ça l'amusait toujours de voir combien Harry devenait concentré avant de jouer, comme s'il partait vers un autre monde - mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

Il détourna son regard de Harry et se concentra sur Pansy qui avait été choisie pour être la présentatrice du concert grâce à sa capacité à animer les débats et parce qu'elle ne jouait d'aucun instrument, ainsi elle était donc capable de présenter le concert en entier.

Elle annonça les deux morceaux, fit un clin d'œil au blond, puis regarda rapidement Harry qui observait déjà Pereskew, impatient de commencer à jouer. Pansy revint à Draco et roula des yeux face au comportement de Harry. Draco répondit par un discret haussement d'épaules et elle quitta le podium. Draco se tourna vers Pereskew, attendant son tour.

Ils jouèrent de Paganini en premier. Draco l'aimait parce que ce morceau donnait beaucoup d'importance aux violons, et Harry mettait vraiment le groupe en valeur. Il y avait un il y avait une sorte de mystique élégante et distante dans ce morceau. D'humeur changeante et séduisante. Et Draco ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il jouait de l'alto, parce qu'il aimait l'accalmie rêveuse qui s'en dégageait.

Ils furent beaucoup applaudis, mais Draco ne put apprécier cela complètement puisqu'il devait courir du groupe des altos à celui des piano qui venait d'être installé. Ils commencèrent rapidement à jouer le Binder, et cela sembla attraper l'auditoire dès le début. Chacun jouait avec une sorte de plaisir sauvage, et ils se mélangeaient sans un merveilleux mélange d'humour, de joie extasiée, de liberté et de grands sauts, et le voyage des notes, à la fin du morceau, fit hurler avec approbation l'auditoire, et chaque étudiant sur la scène souriait comme un fou.

« Pas mal. » leur chuchota Pereskew avec un sourire, mais Draco nota qu'elle sortit un mouchoir et se tamponna le coin des yeux lorsqu'elle quitta la scène.

**§§§§§§**

« Draco Malfoy va maintenant interpréter son morceau solo, 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' composé par Michael Nyman. » Draco était déjà assis au piano lorsque Pansy annonça son morceau. Il fléchit ses doigts et regarda la partition, bien qu'il l'ai déjà retenu depuis longtemps, puis il sourit tandis qu'il pensa à l'inspiration de ce morceau. Il était certains que Harry l'observait des coulisses, le regardant fixement à travers les rideaux.

Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond, se concentrant sur la pensée des doux yeux malachites et du petit sourire que Harry lui avait offert avant qu'il ne rentre sur scène. Il expira dans un souffle et laissa ses doigts voler.

Draco ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où il s'était senti aussi bien que maintenant en jouant. Il était transporté - projeté dans un monde où la seule chose qui existait était Harry. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu son amant, le balancement de ses hanches et ses doigts dansant sur les cordes de son violon. Il était dévoré par la pensée des souffles tremblants et des petits gémissements, et de la sensation exquise de ses doigts sur la peau de satin - de Harry saisissant sa main et lui adressant un regard timide, paraissant nerveux, incertain et beau.

La sensation de lui. Cambré sous lui. L'encerclant. Comment étaient ses doigts quand il avait caressé le dos de Draco.

Son goût à lui - chocolat et épicé et parfait parfait parfait. Draco pouvait sombrer là-dedans. S'y noyer.

_« Je peux… Je peux t'embrasser ? »_

Soudain, tout disparaissait. En un instant, le monde donna un petit coup dans ses perspectives. Il ne pensait ni à son père ou à sa mère, ou à son travail scolaire ni même à ce qu'il allait faire une fois avoir obtenu son diplôme, tout ce qui importait était qu'il était avec Harry.

_« Comment aimerais-tu me toucher, Draco ? »_

Harry qui était là. Harry qui était toujours là. Harry, qui l'attendait. L'attendrait toujours. Et la pensée était exaltante, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait d'autres souvenirs à créer, qu'il y aurait d'autre moments de paix et de bonheur.

_« Reste avec moi… »_

Soudain, tout semblait signifier tellement plus, être rempli jusqu'au débordement avec de nouvelles significations et tout devenait _vivant_ et réel et la réalisation était à couper le souffle.

Le morceau arriva à son terme et Draco sourit. Il n'entendit pas les applaudissements ou le sifflement lorsque Blaise l'acclama ou quand Seamus lui cria des bêtises. Il n'entendit pas le rire, et ne remarqua pas que sa mère s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir. Il ne soucia même pas du regard spéculatif que Rogue lui jeta des rideaux de la scène en direction de son nœud de cravate à moitié défait avec lequel il avait joué.

Draco quitta la scène, un peu étourdi, et fut confronté au sourire en coin qui l'avait transporté dans un monde de perfection pendant quelques courts moments. Et tout alla bien, alors que Harry l'avait tiré à lui et l'avait étreint avec force, avant de sceller leur lèvres.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il gémit et trébucha avec Harry jusqu'à ce que le brun l'ai appuyé contre un mur. Et ils essayaient désespérément de se tenir tranquille, parce que quelqu'un d'autre était sur la scène au même moment, mais c'était merveilleux, d'être aussi proche, d'être autant une partie de l'autre. Et Harry soupira et retint un gémissement tandis qu'il bougeait et enveloppait ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Le blond sourit et se déplaça pour que les rideaux les cachent vraiment.

Ils restèrent ensemble derrière le rideau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racla la gorge de façon significative pour la troisième fois. Harry sortit de son étourdissement et fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'au sol avant de sourire timidement à Ginny.

« Harry, j'ai pense que tu aimerais savoir que tu es le prochain à passer. » dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire satisfait. Harry rougit profondément et Draco ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie.

« Bonne chance. » murmura Draco en serrant la main de Harry, avant qu'il ne la lâche pour que le brun puisse attraper son violon. Incapable de s'arrêter, il saisit la manche de Harry et le tira en arrière pour un autre baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco essaye de remettre en place des cheveux et les vêtement de Harry, il voulait que son petit ami aille sur scène en étant présentable, et non ressemblant à quelqu'un qui vient de se faire embrasser, quoique le visage rosé et les lèvres rougies du garçon, soient peut-être déjà un indice. À la fin, cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que Harry semblait toujours beau, et que les lumières de la scène étaient assez brillantes pour cacher la rougeur sur les joues du garçon pâle.

Il regarda Harry se rendre sur scène et il s'installa pour le regarder jouer.

**§§§§§§**

Harry essaya de ne pas faire claquer les serrures de son étui à violon et tenta de stabiliser sa respiration. Il avait quitté les pensées où il embrassait Draco et était maintenant tout à fait inquiet de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. C'était idiot, vraiment, cette étrange crainte de se distinguer et d'être différent. Mais il pensa à quelque chose que Draco lui avait dit avant les vacances de Noël, et cela lui resta en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il succomba.

Il respira profondément avant d'ouvrir l'étui. Il détacha soigneusement son violon et attrapa l'archet. Il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction, puis il se décida enfin à la découvrir.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry prit son violon et se tourna vers le public. Pansy annonça son morceau, mais on pouvait à peine l'entendre à cause des acclamations et du bruit que ces camarades de section et ces amis proches faisaient. Harry sourit de nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil aux coulisses où il vit Draco le regarder.

Harry leva Little Mischief et essaya de se concentrer. C'était une décision quil avait pris il y avait quelques temps en février - s'il avait été honnête avec lui même, il aurait su que cette décision lui avait été inspirée par le jour de la Saint Valentin, et la soudaine réalisation que non seulement il voulait vraiment jouer un morceau sur Little Mischief pour le concert du Printemps, mais que c'était un plus quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire. Il était temps.

Il avait choisi 'Liebesleid' de Kreisler, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Pereskew lui avait donné la partition comme une sorte d'exercice et Harry en avait détesté chaque passage. Il avait trimé pendant la pratique, mais il avait cependant commencé à l'entendre différemment. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait incité à essayer ce morceau avec Little Mischiel la première fois, mais à partir de là il avait abordé l'exercice autrement, et avait modifié quelque peu le morceau pour qu'il soit parfait pour jouer sur son électrique. Le tempo avait été augmenté, quelques embellissements et, bien sûr, un peu d'improvisation.

Lorsque Harry commença, il laissa ses yeux se fermer. L'improvisation rendait inutile les coups d'œil nerveux à la partition et le fait qu'il avait pratiqué ce morceau depuis le mois de mars voulait dire qu'il était imprimé dans sa tête.

Il en brisa la position banale et l'éleva dans un royaume différent, il laissa voler les notes, faisant saigner son cœur, trempé dans sa passion pour la musique et l'aspect sauvage qu'il ne pouvait jamais effacer lorsqu'il jouait sur son électrique. Ce n'était pas le même aspect sauvage que lorsqu'il jouait Susser, pas vraiment plus ou moins doux, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardé secret pendant longtemps et il sentait que c'était le moment de le libérer. Les flashes de la première fois qu'il avait vu Draco s'imposèrent soudainement dans son esprit comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir, et il pensa que Draco avait révélé cette sorte d'aspect sauvage en lui. C'était amusant, de penser que son amant avait inspiré en lui les mêmes choses que Little Mischief, que la musique. Mais à la fin, Harry ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai en soi à propos de cette réalisation et une vague de contentement l'avait faite arriver de toute urgence.

Le morceau connut une fin dramatique, et Harry laissa son archet et son violon près de lui pour saluer le public. Cela lui prit un certain moment pour quitter la brume que la musique laissait toujours en lui, et il se rendit alors compte, quelque peu choqué, que le son des applaudissements et des sifflements rebondissaient sur les murs. Abasourdi, Harry dit un pas en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers les coulisses où Draco souriait comme un fou et applaudissait. Harry laissa son regard aller des spots de la scène à l'auditoire et fut choqué de voir que l'ensemble des étudiant, des enseignants et des parents était debout. Il entendit quelques « Encore », mais il se dit avec suspicion que ces voix ressemblaient à celles de Blaise et Dean.

Harry quitta la scène avec un sourire timide.

**§§§§§§**

« C'était sacrément génial ! » s'exclama Ron alors que Harry et Draco retournaient à la Pièce Bleue où les étudiants, parents et enseignants se rassemblaient pour le thé post-concert et les bavardages. Ils étaient partis pour mettre leurs instruments à l'abri et c'était là que Ron avait pu les apercevoir, puisqu'il avait été lui même occupé à ranger son propre violon.

« Tu as été super, Ron. » dit Harry, en ignorant le compliment et le sourire de son meilleur ami. Ron secoua la tête, amusé par la maladresse de Harry pour les compliments. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point les bras de Harry et de Draco étaient enroulés autour du corps de l'autre, et cela était la preuve qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas avant un bon moment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as jouer avec Little Mischief, Harry ! » cria Dean tandis qu'il les rejoignait avec précipitation. « Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue ! On avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir ! Mais McGonagall était vraiment extasiée ! »

« Ouais, aussi extasiée qu'elle peut l'être. » corrigea Blaise.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Harry. » pleurnicha Seamus. Ils étaient maintenant tous agglutinés autour de Draco et Harry, complimentent et s'agitant à propos de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

« Draco ? » appela une voix incertaine, et Draco se retourna, n'abandonnant pas son étreinte avec Harry malgré le fait que le brun devait étendre son bras en arrière.

« Maman. » salua Draco, notant la nervosité que montraient aussi bien chez Harry que ses amis.

« Tu as joué merveilleusement bien, Draco. » s'exclama Narcissa, rayonnante. « J'étais très fière. Vous avez tous merveilleusement joué. » Elle sourit à Ron, Harry et Neville et son regard se posa sur le bars de Draco qui était enroulé autour des hanches minces de Harry, elle regarda Draco derrière elle et sourit mystérieusement.

« Maman » dit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry avant de reporter son attention sur Narcissa. « Laisse moi te présenter Harry Potter. Il joue du violon et est un de mes camarades de classe. Il est aussi mon petit ami. » Harry se raidit et regarda Draco, choqué. Mais Draco garda fermement son attention sur sa mère, la défiant de montrer du choc et de la colère, de le rejeter comme il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Narcisse se tourna vers Harry, un véritable sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Harry. C'est vraiment formidable de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai remarqué les effets que vous avez eu sur mon fils, et c'est merveilleux de pouvoir enfin vous remercier. » Elle saisit la main de Harry et la secoua, avant de se pencher en avant et de lui donner un baiser dur la joue.

Autant Draco que Harry, et aussi bien que Blaise et les autres, ont simplement cligné des yeux, surpris. Alors Harry se racla la gorge et sourit à son tour, timidement.

« Hum. Merci, Madame Malfoy. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer aussi. »

Draco regarda successivement sa mère et son amant puis, avec un début de rire dans la gorge, il se pencha en avant et étreignit Narcissa. Il avait été tellement sûr qu'elle ne rejetterai. « Merci. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Il est beau. » murmura-t-elle à son tour, et Draco recula, se retourna et saisit Harry contre lui avant de lui planter un ferme baiser sur les lèvres. Quand leur baiser prit fin, Harry sourit en reconnaissant Sirius dans la foule qui lui faisait des signes.

Draco rit alors que Narcissa et Sirius commençaient à plaisanter. Le reste du groupe s'était principalement dispersé, pensant que c'était le moment de laisser Harry et Draco seuls avec leurs figures parentales. Draco serrait la main de Harry dans la sienne et le brun lui adressa un sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux encore sous le choc de l'acceptation si facile de Narcissa.

« Harry, vous devez me dire comment vous êtes parvenu à modifier ce morceau comme vous l'avez fait. C'était tout à fait splendide. » lui demanda Narcissa, et Harry retourna à la conversation. Draco soupira de contentement et glissa son bras libre autour de Harry. Il était sur le point de se retourner et de confirmer le commentaire de Narcissa sur le fait que Harry était très doué quand les cheveux blonds presque blancs attirèrent son attention.

Le sang de Draco se glaça et il regarda fixement le grand Lucius Malfoy. Il devint soudainement conscient qu'il avait son bras autour d'un autre garçon, qu'il souriait et que le morceau qu'il avait joué n'était pas ce qui était considéré comme approprié par les normes imposées par les Malfoy.

Il fut étonné de remarquer qu'il n'éprouvait aucune honte, seulement un sentiment de satisfaction. Il avait fait ce qui était juste, il avait fait ce qui le rendait maintenant heureux. Mais tout de même, Draco souhaitait que son soit avec lui, qu'il soit fière de lui. Le rire de Harry le ramena à la conversation et Draco brisa le contact du regard avec son père pour sourire et acquiescer à sa mère et Sirius, faisan comme s'il suivait toujours la conversation.

Draco regarda rapidement de nouveau à l'endroit où était son père, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Lucius. Il parcouru la foule du regard, mais les cheveux blond-blancs familiers, qui furent si facilement reconnaissables, n'étaient pas en vue. Draco sentit une immense douleur étreindre son cœur. Il serra davantage la main de Harry et revint à la conversation, faisant de son mieux pour tout oublier.

**§§§§§§**

« Vous devez être Severus Rogue. » dit Narcissa avec un sourire. « Draco m'a tellement parlé des leçons que vous lui avez données. » Severus se retourna, haussant un sourcil, et sourit légèrement, et il l'a regarda avec un sourire satisfait, ou peut-être même une grimace. « Oui, il a été un élève tout à fait intéressant. » dit-il d'une voix traînante en secouant la main de la femme.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy, je suis la mère de Draco. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, soudainement intrigué. La femme était tout à fait charmante et Severus se sentit réchauffé par sa présence. « Vous devez être heureuse de ses progrès. »

« Oui, beaucoup. » répondit Narcissa en offrant un sourire tendre à son fils et son petit ami qui étaient entourés par leur amis et qui riaient. « Je suis très heureuse. »

Severus la regarda avec attention, notant l'expression affectueuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui riait avec ses amis, ses bras enserrant Potter. Il aurait pensé qu'une famille telle que les Malfoy désapprouverait un tel rapport, aussi bien que les signes extérieurs d'affection. Mais le sourire de Narcissa était sincère et il pouvait distinguer l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Autre chose attira son attention. Sa main gauche était pâle et mince et sans aucun bijou. Pas même un anneau. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que ses pensées commençaient à résoudre cette énigme, et ceci même quand Narcissa était revenu et qu'ils avaient engagé la conversation. severus fut étonné de pouvoir répondre facilement aux questions légères.

Il parlèrent légèrement de beaucoup de sujets différents, assez longtemps avant que Narcissa ne s'excuse pour dire au-revoir à Draco avant de rentrer chez elle. Severus se retira dans ses appartements, se sentant curieusement détendu et attendant inexplicablement avec impatience la fête de la remise des diplômes.

**§§§§§§**

« Tu as joué ce soir, Draco. » chuchota Harry, frôlant la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami du bout des doigts. Leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre et les bras de Draco entouraient Harry. Il étaient allongés dans le lit du blond, puisque aucun n'avait voulu se séparer de l'autre après une soirée si riche en émotions. « Je veux dire… Tu as vraiment joué. » reformula Harry. « C'est beau. » Draco sourit faiblement et embrassa le doigt de Harry qui caressait toujours sa lèvre.

« C'était une soirée de commencements, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda le blond. Harry sourit, ses paupières commençant à tomber.

« De bons commencements. » corrigea Harry, les yeux presque complètement fermés.

« Shh… » chuchota Draco. Il bougea la tête pour embrasser la tempe de Harry. « Dors maintenant. » conseilla-t-il, souriant alors que Harry soupirait et se blottissait contre lui, dormant déjà à poings fermés. Draco ne pouvait pas s'endormir aussi rapidement. Il continua à penser comment il avait changé si rapidement. Il était là depuis septembre seulement, s'attendant à passer une année seul. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui aurait pu lui montrer ce qui allait arriver. Qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui apporter autant que ce que Harry pouvait lui faire ressentir. Et cela associé au divorce de ses parents et le soutien si entier de sa mère. Il y avait tellement de changements, et Draco n'arrivait pas à croire à tous.

Il passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux doux et ébouriffés de Harry et il se demanda s'il devait abandonner tout ça pour retrouver son père. Il y avait un temps où son père était tout pour lui, mais maintenant…

Maintenant, tout avait un sens différent. Il aimait son père, et il lui manquait. Mais les choses avaient changé pour lui, les choses qu'il avait découvertes à propos de lui-même et les personnes qui étaient entrées dans sa vie étaient tout pour lui. Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner l'un d'eux pour quoi que ce soit. Et cela même pour le respect de son père.

**À suivre **


	13. La vie est une histoire d'amour

**Titre :** Life As Experienced Through Your Fingers.

**Auteur :** Gold-Snitcher

**Rating :** M

**Ancienne traductrice : **Cho3 ; **Nouvelles Traductrices: **Ju-can, Mimi-chan, La belle de caddix, Wanderin, Chaola, Barbotine, Yepa, Petit poisson rouge.

**Correctrice : **Tigrou19

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**État de la fic original :** Fini (13) + séquelle

**État de la fic Française :** 11; **Fini; **_Séquelle_ : **en cours**

**Chapitre traduit par **: Le petit poisson rouge

**Bêta traduction : **Vif d'or

_**&**_

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13 La vie est une histoire d'amour**

-

« C'est ce genre de choses qui te fait réfléchir » déclara Ron alors qu'il fourrait un pantalon dans un sac de marin usé.

« Tu parles de cette stupide décision que tu as prise de ne faire aucune lessive jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi ? » le taquina Harry, tout en ramassant une chemise entre son index et son pouce, il la tint à un bras de distance et la laissa tomber sur le dessus du sac avant d'avoir envie de rentrer sous terre. Il finit par décider qu'il serait plus sûr de se percher sur le lit de son ami et d'éviter tous ces vêtements dans un état contestable.

« Non, espèce d'andouille ! Je parle de nous ! De _tout _! Ca y est Harry » dit Ron avec conviction. C'est la fin. On l'a fait. On a terminé notre dernière année ici." Il se tut et se mordit la lèvre. " Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?"

Harry laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement avant de secouer la tête affectueusement et de se cogner sur la lumière derrière lui, la faisant tomber sur le lit. Ron la ramassa immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ? »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on parte chacun de son côté, admit Ron.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis, Ron » le réprimanda Harry.

« Ouais, mais tu... Tu sais. » Ron fixa Harry attentivement, d'un regard méfiant comme si Harry était juste en train de jouer l'imbécile juste pour l'agacer. « On te raconte ça tout le temps. Nous allons nous retrouver à des endroits différents, dans des écoles différentes. Au début nous resterons en contact, lettres, téléphone, emails. Mais tu te feras d'autres amis. Et nous allons juste, tu sais, arrêter de se voir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais arrêter de voir mon meilleur ami juste comme ça? » demanda Harry, inquiet, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas que tu le ferais intentionnellement, mais je pense que ça pourrait arriver » admit Ron. Il refusa de croiser le regard de Harry.

« Écoute-moi Ron » dit Harry saisissant son ami par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. « Toi et Hermione alliez dans des écoles différentes cette année. Est-ce qu'elle a arrêté de te voir ? »

« Non » admit Ron à contrecœur.

« Et pour quelle raison ? » lui demanda Harry. « Je vais te le dire. Parce qu'elle compte. Tu comptes pour moi, et je suppose que je compte pour toi. Des meilleurs amis n'arrêtent pas de se voir juste comme ça. On est collé. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attirer la sorcière de l'ouest. » Ron rit à a référence du Magicien d'Oz.

« Je ne vais pas disparaître non plus alors » promit Ron. Il plia son petit doigt et le leva, un geste que Harry imita rapidement et ils accrochèrent leurs petits doigts l'un à l'autre, faisant un pacte.

« En parlant d'Hermione... » dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

« Arrête ça, Harry !! » cria Ron tandis que son ami le taquinait. « Je dois terminer de faire mes bagages, c'est le dernier jour, tu sais ! »

« C'est de ta faute : tu le fais à la dernière minute. On a terminé les examens la semaine dernière. » Ron leva le menton et retourna à son travail tout en ignorant les éclats de rire de Harry.

**§§§§§§**

« Draco » l'appela une voix familière, et Draco s'arrêta et se retourna vers le Hall d'entrée. Le groupe revenait de la Grande Salle. Ils marchaient lentement puisqu'il venait tout juste d'y avoir le festin de fin d'année ce qui voulait dire que la nourriture avait été plus qu'excellente et ils avait tous mangé plus qu'à leur habitude

« Maman ? » s'étonna Draco en reconnaissant la silhouette mince de sa mère qui agitait la main vers lui. « On se voit plus tard » dit Draco aux autres qui lui firent un geste de la tête qui reprirent leur lente marche.

Quand il atteint l'endroit où se tenait sa mère elle l'enlaça et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Draco, mon chéri, comment ça va ? Les examens se sont bien passés ? »

« Pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh ! J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de te voir, et j'ai de si bonnes nouvelles. De plus, la remise des diplômes est demain ! Je ne suis pas si en avance. » Elle sourit et, prenant le bras l'un de l'autre, ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les couloirs vide. « Je ne connais pas le chemin ici. Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce sympa où on pourrait

discuter ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ici. » Draco lui indiqua l'une des petites classes de langue. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur un bureau face à sa mère. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Oh, rien d'inquiétant » dit Narcissa. « J'avais juste envie de te voir. Et de te dire que j'ai trouvé un endroit où on pourra vivre. C'est une assez jolie maison et c'est plutôt proche du centre de Londres. Je l'ai eu tout meublé donc il est prêt pour nous. On partira dès que tu seras officiellement diplômé. »

« Attends, nous... Londres ? Maintenant ? Je veux dire... » Draco se mordit la langue. Il était écrasé par un drôle de sentiment de déjà vu.

« Oh, je sais que tes amis vont te manquer. Mais ils pourront toujours venir nous voir» dit Narcissa, avec un sourire encourageant sur le visage. Draco ne pouvait pas lui briser le coeur. Il avait espéré pouvoir rester relativement près de l'école, puisque, comme d'habitude, Harry allait alterner entre l'école et le manoir des Black. « Ce n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco soupira. Il était égoïste. Comme l'avait fait remarquer sa mère, Harry pourrait toujours venir le voir, ou bien Draco pourrait s'aventurer à venir le voir ici. Mais après, avec le travail limitant leur emploi du temps, ça deviendrait difficile; mais Draco décida que ça valait le coût. Il trouverait le temps parce que ça valait le coût. Lui et Harry avait survécu à plus que la distance.

« Non, maman. Ce n'est pas si terrible » répondit-il.

Narcissa rayonna de plaisir. « Maintenant parle-moi des projets pour la cérémonie de demain. Tes vêtements sont prêts ? Tu n'as pas besoin que j'aille en ville pour les faire nettoyer ? »

« Non, maman, tout est prêt. » C'était un soulagement, ans un sens, de parler de la cérémonie. Ça lui enlevait de l'esprit son inquiétude à propose de comment il allait annoncer ça à Harry. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais il avait toujours été clair qu'ils voulaient passer le plus de temps ensemble possible avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'université chacun de leur côté.

Draco soupira n pensant à tout ça. Il supposa que c'était la vie, et que ce n'était jamais simple. Il supposa aussi que c'était une bonne chose, que ça serait plus simple, même si il était sûr que ça l'ennuierai. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter d'avoir son mot à dire. Ca aurait été réconfortant.

**§§§§§§**

La cérémonie était trop longue de l'avis de Draco, mais il réussit à y survivre en se remémorant tout ce que son père lui avait inculqué quand il était petit en ce qui concernait la bonne conduite et l'étiquette. Donc Draco se tint assis, le dos droit, majestueux dans son costume noir, et il réussit à cacher sa frustration d'être assis par ordre alphabétique et loin de tous ses amis.

Il était assis, le dos droit, légèrement excité tandis que les élèves étaient appelés un par un par leur nom afin de recevoir leu diplôme. Il marcha jusqu'à l'avant de l'estrade, grand et fier, mais ne montrant pas ouvertement son excitation, serra la main d'Albus Dumbledore et pris son diplôme avec un petit sourire avant de retourner à sa place.

Il applaudissait quand il était supposé applaudir; Il fit même un geste de la tête lorsque l'un des orateurs dit quelque chose qui lui paru être censé être significatif. Mais en réalité Draco voulait seulement lancer son chapeau dans les airs, féliciter ses amis et les prendre dans ses bras et devenir fou.

A la place, il resta assis le dos droit et silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le dernier orateur ait fini de parler, que la dernière chanson de l'école ait été chantée, et que le dernier étudiant ait reçu son diplôme.

Puis Draco se leva, arracha son chapeau de sa tête, le lança en l'air, et cria. Sa voix exubérante rejoignit celle de ses camarades.

**§§§§§§**

« Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa, abasourdie, tandis qu'elle un visage familier à travers les mouvements de la foule.

« Bonjour Narcisse » la salua Lucius.

« Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici » dit-elle, nerveuse. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien » répondit-elle. Ils partagèrent un silence de gêne. « Regarde-nous, réduits à des banalités » dit-elle, émettant un drôle de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lucius sourit doucement et acquiesça. « Il a l'air formidable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Un jeune gentleman. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour regarder Draco qui était près de l'avant de la pièce.

« Je suis tellement fière de lui » admit Narcissa. Ils observèrent Draco rire et plaisanter avec ses amis pendant un moment. « Il a très bien joué » ajouta-t-elle en observant Lucius pour voir sa réaction.

« Oui » convint Lucius. Et bien que son visage fût sans expression, ses émotions étaient visibles dans ses yeux. « Excuse-moi Narcissa » ajouta-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce genre de choses arrive. » Même si ça fait mal, même si la douleur était nouvelle et qu'elle voulait le serrer fort contre elle, se rappeler pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés, se souvenir des bons moments.

« Pour le meilleur » se moqua Lucius.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas. C'est arrivé, c'est comme ça » corrigea-t-elle. Le silence n'était pas tendu, mais plutôt étrangement réconfortant. Même à travers cette étrange conversation, Narcissa se sentait comme si n lui avait rendu quelque chose. Peut-être que la guérison avait commencé ? Elle rit presque à cette pensée plus que dramatique. « N'oublie pas Draco » dit-elle après un silence.

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais, Narcissa. »

« Au revoir Lucius. » Elle réussit à lui sourire sincèrement.

« Au revoir Narcissa » répondit-il. Et même si son sourire n'était pas franc, il lui avait souri.

**§§§§§§**

Ginny attendit jusqu'à ce que l'attention du groupe se soit portée sur Blaise et Seamus, qui faisaient une sorte d'étrange imitation qui ne l'intéressait pas, puis elle attrapa le bras de Neville et l'entraîna ans une partie plus calme du Hall.

« Ginny ? » demanda Neville, quand il reprit ses esprits.

« Je voulais te parler » dit-elle. « Avant que tout ne devienne chaotique avec le départ et tout ça. Je voulais être sûre qu'on ait un moment, juste pour nous. » Neville acquiesça, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. « Nev... » Elle laissa échapper un soupir. « Je sais que nous avons déjà parlé de ce qui devrait arriver après ça. Pourtant, je voulais m'assurer que nous resterions ensemble. Tu sais, qu'on reste en contact. »

« Absolument » répliqua Neville. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vieillir loin de Ginny. « Je promets de t'écrire, religieusement » ajouta-t-il. Il fut récompensé par un sourire éclatant et un chaste baiser.

« Je le promets aussi. Je promets de t'écrire, religieusement, dit-elle pour rendre sa promesse officielle. Et tu devras braver mes frères au moins une fois et venir me voir.

« D'ac... D'accord. » bégaya Neville, qui se rappela les jumeaux et l'avertissement qu'ils lui avaient donné au cas où il ferait du mal à leur seule et unique sœur. Ils avaient utilisé des accessoires. Neville avait eu très peur.

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, et tous les jours » annonça-t-elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore séparés » dit-il. Il prit sa main et la poussa dans le dos pour la guider vers l'endroit ou le groupe se trouvait. Au grand soulagement de Ginny, Blaise et Seamus avaient cessé leurs imitations bizarres, et elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment demander ce que ces imitations représentaient. Elle décida qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir, souriant pour elle-même.

**§§§§§§**

« Mrs. Mal Foy » l'accueillit Severus. Narcissa se retourna vers lui et lui sourira.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Narcisse » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Les félicitations sont de rigueurs. Vous devez être très fière de Draco » commenta Severus.

« Oui, je le suis » dit-elle en souriant largement.

« A-t-il fait des projets pour l'année à venir ? »

« Il déménage à Londres avec moi pour l'été. Et en septembre il commencera l'université. Il continue dans la musique, bien sûr. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre. Il se prépare pour les auditions, alors ? » la questionna Severus, qui se souvenait que les vraies bonnes universités faisaient toujours passer plusieurs auditions. Si Draco avait été accepté, alors il aurait certainement été auditionné pour entrer dans une certaine classe.

« Oui, il se prépare » confirma Narcissa.

« Si il a besoin de quelque sorte d'aide dans ses préparatifs, je serais heureux d'offrir mes services » dit Severus en sortant une carte de sa poche. « C'est mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Narcissa prit la carte, jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et sourit. « Je le ferais » dit-elle en se sentant bizarrement comme une collégienne.

« Quand pensez-vous retourner à Londres? » demanda Severus après un silence embarrassant.

« Dès ce soir. Draco a déjà emballé ses affaires. Nous devons partir bientôt si nous voulons avoir notre train. Ca ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dire au revoir mais j'ai eu du mal à organiser mon temps loin de mon travail. » Narcissa se tut puis vit l'expression curieuse de Severus et sourit. « Je suis éditrice. Je suis en train de travailler sur un projet mais j'ai pu m'absenter quelque temps car je travaille dans cette entreprise depuis longtemps. »

« Ça doit être un travail vraiment fascinant.

« Ça l'est. Je l'adore. Oh mon Dieu! » s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit l'heure qu'il était. « Je devrais probablement chercher Drago ou sinon nous allons vraiment rater notre train. C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons vu que si tard. J'aurais aimé continuer à parler avec vous » admit Narcissa.

« Moi aussi. Peut-être nous rencontrerons-nous de nouveau » dit Severus.

« Oui » acquiesça Narcissa.

« Faîtes bon voyage » ajouta Severus. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il prit sa main et y déposa un léger baiser.

**§§§§§§**

Draco se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour essayer de retrouver Harry et les autres. Il avait parlé avec sa mère, et bien que ça lui avait demandé une grande persuasion, il avait réussi à la convaincre de le laisser prendre un autre train plus tard. Il n'avait pas encore dit au revoir à ses amis, et c'était quelque chose qu'il allait détester faire.

Il venait juste d'apercevoir son amant quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. S'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un autre de ses amis de sa classe, Draco se retourna, prêt à faire une remarque amusante, mais à la place il cligna des yeux, choqué de se retrouver face à face avec son père

« Draco » le salua Lucius.

« Père » répondit Draco en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Félicitations » dit Lucius. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais presque le premier de ta classe.

« Oui » confirma Draco. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire exactement. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis le concert qui avait eu lieu au printemps, et même à ce moment là aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Lucius avait vu Draco avec Harry et était parti brusquement. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, et il était encore moins sûr de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis très fier de toi » dit Lucius. Draco était trop étonné pour répondre. « Et te donner ceci. » Lucius sortit une petite clé de sa poche de poitrine. « Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas exactement » admit Draco, fixant la clé.

« Je pensais que tu te souviendrais sûrement de cet instrument décrépit, dit Lucius presque pour lui-même.

« Le piano ? » s'étonna Draco. Il se souvenait très bien du grand piano blanc dont son père jouait quand Draco était encore petit.

« Et bien, je n'en ai aucune utilité, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. Quand tu auras ton propre chez toi, tu me le diras et je te le ferai livrer » dit Lucius. Draco fixa la petite clé que son père avait placée dans sa main tendue, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

Quand finalement il leva les yeux et le remercia, il remarqua que son père regardait ailleurs. Quand il se tourna pour voir ce que son père regardait, il vit Harry qui riait avec Dean et Seamus.

« Tu devrais retrouver tes amis » lui dit Lucius. « Et je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Draco acquiesça. « Merci, dit-il en souriant légèrement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

« Draco » l'appela Lucius, et Draco se retourna. « Encore une chose. » Lucius sortit une petite boîte de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Draco qui la prît. Draco regarda la boîte puis leva son regard vers le visage de son père et vit les yeux de son père se fixer sur Harry puis revenir sur lui. « Au cas où » dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la foule.

Étonné, Draco ouvrit prudemment la petite boîte. Il y avait une bague à l'intérieur. Une élégante alliance en or. La bague des Malfoy.

**§§§§§§**

« Je croyais que je t'avais perdu » dit Hermione.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu, j'ai juste été bousculé par un type »dit Ron.

Hermione sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Comme ça on ne sera plus séparé » expliqua-t-elle. Ron lui fît un grand sourire. « Je suis très nerveuse » dit-elle.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Ils vont t'adorer. » Ils rejoignirent un petit groupe de personnes qui avaient toutes des cheveux d'un roux familier. « Maman, papa, je voudrais vous présenter Hermione Granger » dit Ron avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh !! » cria Molly. « C'est tellement merveilleux de te rencontrer enfin ! » Elle attrapa Hermione et l'enlaça. Quand elle la relâcha, Arthur serra la main d'Hermione et sourit lui lançant un regard de compréhension. "Comme c'est mignon !

« Honnêtement, Ronnikins, où sont tes manières ? Tu nous as rabattu les oreilles à propos d'elle pendant des mois et tu attends tout ce temps avant de nous présenter ? » remarqua Fred en faisant un pas en avant. Il fit un baise main à Hermione.

« Ignore-le » dit George et il s'avança pour lui serrer la main. « C'est le jumeau cinglé »

« _Je_ suis le jumeau cinglé ? Je croyais que c'était _toi _! » dit Fred qui semblait sincèrement désorienté.

« Pour moi vous êtes aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre. Tu connais Ginny » dit Ron, et Hermione eut un sourire radieux et enlaça la rousse qu'elle connaissait bien. Et voici Percy, Bill et Charlie, lui présenta Ron, alors que chacun de ses frères s'avança, sourit et serra la main d'Hermione.

« C'est gentil d'être venu pour sa remise de diplôme » dit Molly Weasley.

« C'est une promesse que nous nous étions faite » expliqua Ron. Pour être sûre d'être diplômé tous les deux. Donc Hermione est venue à la mienne et à la fin de la semaine j'irai à la sienne.

« Tu as vraiment essayé de faire en sorte qu'il réussisse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Hermione rit.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais ! » s'exclama Ron

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler. Hermione, on a tellement de chose à se dire » dit Molly, s'agitant en parlant à Hermione et elle commença à lui poser des questions à propos de ses études et lui demanda si elle aimait son école. Hermione fût surprise de se sentir comme chez elle.

**§§§§§§**

« Où sont tes parents ? » demanda Pansy quand elle rejoignit Blaise. Il se tenait debout, seul, près de la table des rafraîchissements.

« Ils sont partis. Je crois que l'idée de se trouver dans la même région que l'autre devrait être trop dure pour eux. » Pansy fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa. Sa tentative pour le consoler fit sourire Blaise et il haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es tout à moi, et que je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux ? » demanda-t-elle. Blaise sourit largement en voyant soudain les bons côtés de la situation.

« Je crois bien que oui » dit-il.

« Parfait ! Viens, je vais te présenter mes parents » annonça-t-elle et elle l'attrapa par le bras et commença à l'entraîner à travers la foule.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Non, je m'en doute. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment les laisser tout seuls par là. Et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser ici tout seul. C'est mon compromis. » Elle l'entraîna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient un homme grand vêtu d'un costume bleu et une femme mince qui portait une robe d'un gris pâle. « Maman, papa, je vous présente Blaise Zabini. »

« Ah Blaise. Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom » dit Mrs Parkinson en souriant à sa fille qui roula des yeux, sa bonne nature de retour.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer » dit Blaise en lui serrant la main. Vous aussi, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il alors que Mr Parkinson lui serra la main.

« C'est merveilleux de rencontrer un jeune qui ait de bonnes manières » s'exclama Mr. Parkinson.

« Richard ! » dit Mrs Parkinson, au même moment où Pansy dit : « Papa ! »

« Quels sont vos projets pour l'été, jeune homme ? » demanda Mr Parkinson et la mère et la fille échangèrent un long regard de souffrance.

« Je vais travailler dans le Wiltshire » monsieur, répondit Blaise.

« Wiltshire ? » s'exclama Mrs Parkinson. « Et bien, vous devriez venir nous voir, nous habitons dans le Wiltshire. Quelle belle coïncidence. »

« Ça me ferait plaisir » acquiesça Blaise qui essaya d'ignorer l'expression surprise de Pansy.

« Blaise, où sont ta mère et ton père ? J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer » dit Mrs Parkinson.

« Ils avaient du travail » mentit Blaise avec facilité.

« Quel dommage. Et bien, tu devrais venir dîner avec nous alors. Nous avons prévu un petit banquet de fête. »

« J'aimerais bien » accepta Blaise.

Mrs Parkinson commença à parler du restaurant où ils allaient, et ils commencèrent à avancer dans la foule.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais travailler dans le Wiltshire » murmura furieusement Pansy.

« C'était censé être une surprise » dit Blaise avec un sourire innocent.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une coïncidence. Blaise savait où Pansy habitait. Il avait décidé de déménager, et était surpris que ses parents (chacun de son côté, bien sûr) lui ait proposé de l'aider pour son emménagement. Blaise avait choisi un appartement et un travail aussi proche de Pansy qu'il avait pu trouver.

« Je suis surprise. En fait, tu ne cesses jamais de me surprendre » dit Pansy.

« Bien, rétorqua Blaise. Alors je suis heureux. »

**§§§§§§**

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre ! » s'exclama Seamus quand il entra dans la salle commune où se trouvaient ses valises et qu'il s'aperçut que les autres y étaient déjà. C'est la dernière fois qu'on est là! Ca va me manquer, dit-il. Je veux dire que j'ai beau me plaindre de la vie ici, ça va vraiment me manquer.

« On ressent tous la même chose » répliqua Blaise d'un ton sec.

Ils étaient tous allongés sur les canapés et aucun d'entre eux ne fit un geste pour attraper ses valises et s'en aller.

« Bon, eh bien, on reste tous en contact » dit Ron répétant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry quand ils avaient fait leurs bagages.

« Bien sûr, mais les choses vont être différentes » se plaint Seamus.

« Le changement est bon » tenta Neville.

« C'est des conneries ! » répliqua Seamus amèrement.

« Ne joue pas les connards. De toute manière, j'ai retardé ce moment aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Mes parents sont probablement en train de se demander s'ils ne devraient pas envoyer les chiens après moi » dit Dean alors qu'il s'extirpait du canapé. « Levez tous votre cul et dîtes moi au revoir. »

Ils se plainèrent tous doucement. « Ça semble être une fin bien plus que ça ne devrait » remarqua Dean en prenant ses bagages.

« C'est parce que ça l'est » pleurnicha Seamus.

« On ne va pas disparaître à l'autre bout du monde, Seamus » dit Harry.

« Je sais, mais... Mince, c'est con, c'est tout » dit Seamus. Harry roula des yeux mais enlaça l'irlandais. « Tu restes ici ? » lui demanda Seamus.

« Ouais, je travaille ici cet été » répondit Harry. « A bientôt Dean » dit-il alors que l'autre garçon se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Y'a intérêt ! » répondit Dean.

« Si tu ne restes pas en contact avec moi, je te casserais les jambes » menaça Blaise en parlant à Harry.

« Bon bah, c'est une bonne motivation » réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

C'était étrange de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Ça sentait vraiment la fin, même si ça n'en était certainement pas une.

« Vous viendrez me voir ? » demanda Ron. « Ma mère a déjà commencé à prévoir des menus exprès. Elle veut toujours vous faire grossir à tout prix. »

« Elle peut essayer autant qu'elle veut. Si ça n'a pas encore marché, alors je doute que ça marche un jour » plaisanta Harry.

Ils commencèrent tous à sortir de la pièce à contrecœur, trimballant leurs bagages.

La salle était si silencieuse et vide !

« N'y pense pas »dit Draco, et il fit un pas derrière Harry et l'enlaça. « Ce n'est vraiment pas la fin que ça semble être. »

« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison » dit Harry.

**§§§§§§**

Drago lança son sac à l'arrière de la camionnette de Harry et se retourna pour regarder l'école. C'était étrange. Il avait passé un peu moins d'une année scolaire ici, puisqu'il était arrivé en retard, mais Draco se sentait quand même chez lui ici plus que dans n'importe quel endroit qu'il avait connu avant. Et maintenant, il partait.

Il essaya d'imprimer le souvenir de l'endroit dans son esprit. Draco tourna le dos à sa vieille école à regret, ouvrit la portière, s'assit sur le siège passager et ferma la portière. Il se sentait comme si il venait de faire une prouesse. Il se tourna et regarda Harry qui l'observait avec un air de compréhension. Peut-être que Harry était le seul qui pouvait comprendre ça si bien. Après tout, l'école était littéralement devenue la seconde maison de Harry. Ca devait lui faire aussi mal de devoir la quitter en septembre.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Oui » répondit Draco. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur alors qu'ils roulaient vers l'autoroute. "Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant aimer un endroit au point que ça me fasse si mal de le quitter" admit-il. Harry lui sourit, mais ne dit rien.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis ils se distraient de leurs sombres pensées avec de la musique et des plaisanteries. Alors que Harry se garait dans la gare, tous deux se sentaient rassuré puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir

La gare, pourtant, leur rappela leur souci immédiat, c'est-à-dire qu'ils allaient être séparés. C'était une pensée égoïste, et c'était une pensée qu'ils avaient déjà eue auparavant.

« Je t'accompagne » dit Harry en suivant Draco à l'arrière de la camionnette où il récupérait ses bagages.

« Merci, et merci de m'avoir conduit ici » dit Draco en se giflant mentalement.

Harry sourit et roula des yeux pour montrer la bêtise de cette remarque. Ils entrèrent dans la gare bondée et trouvèrent le quai de Draco où les gens montaient déjà dans le train.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, regardant juste le train; aucun d'entre eux ne voulait admettre qu'il était temps de se séparer. Finalement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était presque l'heure à laquelle le train devait partir, Draco se tourna vers Harry, ouvrit la bouche mais il s'arrêta quand le brun se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèves.

« Ne dis pas au revoir » lui demanda Harry, quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

Après ce baiser Draco aurait été d'accord pour n'importe quoi. « D'accord » répondit-il et il fût remercié par un sourire amusé de son amant. Alors on se voit plus tard" dit Draco à la place. Harry sourit et Draco ne put résister à un autre rapide baiser.

Le sifflet du train retentit et Harry brisa le baiser pour que Draco puisse s'en aller. Avec un petit sourire à son amant, Draco se retourna et monta dans le train.

**§§§§§§**

Harry resta sur le quai et balaya les fenêtres du regard à la recherche de son amant, mais il ne le vit pas. Le sifflet retentit de nouveau et Harry soupira. Il s'obligea à se souvenir que Draco avait raison, rien de tout ça n'était une fin.

Avec un dernier regard pour le train, qui avait commencé à avancer, Harry se retourna, sortit de la gare, et retourna à sa voiture. Il conduisit jusqu'à la maison en silence. Il voulait du temps pour penser et laisser cette pensée le pénétrer. Il y aurait sans aucun doute beaucoup changements. Il espérait être assez fort pour y faire face mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il croyait vraiment en sa force. C'était un sentiment plaisant.

Quand il arriva à l'école, il était déjà tard, et tous les élèves étaient partis. Harry pensa qu'il devrait chercher Sirius pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer et fermer sa salle de classe, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à sa solitude. A la place, Harry se retrouva de retour sur le chemin de la salle commune. Lui et Sirius avaient décidé de passer une nuit supplémentaire à l'école avant de retourner au Manoir.

Sans même y penser, il ramassa l'étui de Komm Susser Tod et sortit du Hall. Ses pieds le conduisirent au conservatoire. Il voulait seulement jouer et se perdre dans le calme des notes douces de musique et ne penser à rien.

Il monta les escaliers vers la scène et déballa méthodiquement son violon de son étui. Ne se préoccupant pas de la musique, Harry joua la première chanson qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui lui traversa les doigts. Cette chanson convenait plutôt bien : c'était le deuxième mouvement de Vivaldi, l'Hiver.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions le submerger. C'était une sensation aigre-douce. Chaque souvenir heureux était contré par la pensée de l'inconnu qui les menaçait. Ce que tout le monde disait ne comptait pas, les choses allaient changer. C'était inévitable, et Harry n'était pas contre. Mais quand même, il y avait des choses qu'il souhaitait voir rester les mêmes.

A l'école, il était avec ses amis, à la frontière du vrai monde, où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'argent ou les responsabilités. A l'école, il n'y avait que le travail scolaire, l'amitié, l'amour et la musique. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de lui-même, ça semblait clair. Maintenant, tout était confus et embrouillé. Peu importait les conseils qu'il avait donnés plus tôt à Ron, il craignait qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. C'était inévitable. Ils feraient leurs propres expériences avec d'autres amis de leur université respective, et ils auraient de moins en moins de choses en commun, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien d'autre à faire que rester assis et se raconter leurs souvenirs de lycée. Ce qui serait pathétique. Et par conséquent ils ne prendraient plus la peine de se revoir.

Il déversa sa tristesse, ses espoirs et ses peurs à travers son violon et l'écouta chanter. Sa voix résonna contre les murs du conservatoire et revint vers lui, s'enroula autour de lui comme une couverture et il se sentit en sécurité, comme apaisé. Car, finalement, peu importait ce qui arriverait dans le futur, ou comment tout ça finirait, ou s'ils allaient tous rester amis ou pas. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils avaient ces souvenirs, et que ces souvenirs rendraient toujours Harry heureux.

Il joua le morceau jusqu'à la fin, il se sentait étrangement mieux, et fût surpris quand il remarqua Sirius qui se tenait devant la scène avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Harry ne dit rien, il baissa juste son violon à côté de lui. Sirius lui sourit de manière compréhensive.

"Rentrons à la maison maintenant" dit Sirius, et même s'ils avaient prévu de rester une nuit supplémentaire, Harry était d'accord avec son oncle.

Il emballa son violon et descendit de la scène. Son oncle marcha derrière lui et, alors qu'ils sortaient du conservatoire, Sirius passa un bras sur ses épaules. Harry sourit à son oncle, qui se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Harry n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius comprenait. Il comprenait toujours.

**§§§§§§**

Deux semaines après la remise des diplômes, Harry était de retour au conservatoire. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, et ce même si Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour l'occuper en créant les plans de ses cours, en arrangeant la salle de classe et en s'occupant du matériel pédagogique dont Sirius aurait besoin pour certain de ses cours. Mais il s'était distrait et finalement Sirius lui avait ordonné de faire une pause.

Naturellement, Harry avait attrapé son violon et était allé au conservatoire. Harry l'emmenait toujours lorsqu'il retournait à l'école, il y avait toujours un moment où il n'avait rien à faire, ou alors un de ses professeurs lui demandait de jouer un morceau, ou Harry ressentait simplement le besoin de jouer.

Maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait debout sur le scène du conservatoire, Harry imagina qu'il pouvait entendre sa mère l'accompagner au piano, et, se sentant mélancolique il commença à jouer la mélodie de Gluck. C'était merveilleux de se perdre dans les notes. Chaque fois qu'il jouait c'était comme s'il rentrait à la maison. Sauf que c'était une maison qu'on n pouvait pas vraiment quitter, pas complètement.

Harry se souvint de ses cours, quand il était enfant, quand il avait commencé à apprendre des morceaux de violon plus complexes, ainsi que de son professeur. Trysha Baumer faisait presque des commentaires en direct pendant qu'il jouait, l'encourageait à appuyer plus sur une note, à se détendre, à avoir confiance en ses doigts. Ca l'avait frustré quand il état enfant, mais il avait commencé à adorer ça. Miss Baumer n'était jamais exigeante, elle ne le grondait jamais s'il ne jouait pas correctement une note. Et même si Harry lui-même se serait réprimandé pour ne pas avoir joué une note correctement, elle lui rappelait que ses doigts continuaient de grandir, et quand cette excuse ne satisfaisait pas Harry, comme c'était souvent le cas, elle lui tendait une balle antistress et lui disait que quand il ne s'entraînait pas il devait l'utiliser, avec les deux mains, pour les rendre plus fortes puis il pourrait atteindre les notes.

Harry avait toujours une balle antistress sur lui.

Pendant qu'il jouait, toujours en imaginant qu'il était accompagné, il laissa le morceau être ce qu'il voulait être. C'était une chose vivante, qui racontait de manière nostalgique des souvenirs de personnes disparues, et qui irradiait d'amour pour ceux qui l'avaient touché, de n'importe quelle manière, et qui l'avaient aidé à grandir.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, cependant, quand il se rendit compte qu'à un moment entre celui où il avait commencé à jouer et maintenant, l'accompagnement qu'il avait imaginé était devenu réel.

Harry fronça les sourcils et examina les ailes d a scène. Il fut immédiatement confronté à une paire d'yeux gris familiers. Il posa précipitamment son violon dans étui avant de le lâcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Draco sourit et s'éloigna du petit piano qui était resté là depuis le concert du printemps.

« J'ai eu une illumination » dit Draco. Harry croisa les bras et il semblait indécis. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'était ? » le taquina Draco.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis laissa échapper un soupir, puis, il décroisa les bras et entraîna Draco dans une étroite étreinte. "Non, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Pas maintenant," dit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration et inhala le parfum unique de Draco, mélange de vieilles épices et de vanille. Il sourit en sentant les bras de Draco autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Harry lève la tête et sourit légèrement. « D'accord » dit-il doucement. « Quelle était ton illumination ? » demanda Harry. Draco sourit bêtement et embrassa Harry, un chaste baiser qui fit soupirer Harry de contentement.

« Je ne suis pas Wende » statua Draco, et pendant un moment Harry fut perdu, avant de se rappeler leur conversation qui datait de plusieurs mois, quand ils avaient choisi un film pour faire passer le temps.

« Et tu ne sais pas combien je suis soulagé d'entendre ça » le taquina Harry. Puis il entraîna Draco dans un stupéfiant baiser nonchalant plein de promesses, et Harry décida qu'il aimait vraiment ce que ce baiser promettait.

_**&&&**_

**FIN**

_**&&&**_

_**EXTRAIT DE LA SUITE: **_

_THE ART AND PRACTICE OF ABSOLUTE PITCH_

-

« Tu t'es battu ? »demanda Draco avec regret.

Ron lui tendit le thé puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé du côté opposé. « J'espère que j'entendrais parler de Harry après » répliqua Ron avec un soupir résigné.

« Probablement » dit Draco avec un sourire.

« Comment était le concert ? » demanda Ron.

« Toujours les mêmes conneries. Un lieu différent » répliqua Draco brandissant la main de manière dédaigneuse. Il fronça les sourcils suspicieusement Quand Ron se pencha en avant avec une expression de conspirateur.

« Tu as pensé à ce dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure? Tu sais, cette _chose_ dont tu as parlé » demanda Ron. Draco détourna son regard du roux et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Oh, _allez _! » cria Ron.

« On verra » répondit Draco, énigmatique. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour pousser plus en avant mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry les appela.

« Par ici, Har !« répondit Ron. Draco leva un sourcil quand le brun entra dans le salon.

« Draco » dit Harry, un sourire fendit son visage. Il regarda sa montre. « Tu es en avance » le gronda-t-il.

« Je n'y peux rien. Je me languis en ton absence » le taquina Draco, s'affalant sur le canapé et faisant semblant de se languir.

**À suivre **


End file.
